


十年

by mydmy



Category: TVB封神榜
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 135,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydmy/pseuds/mydmy
Summary: “……还是说点好消息吧，喷火娃啊，原来是有名字的。”说这句话的时候，她的语调突然轻快了起来，“他叫哪吒。”似是意犹未尽，她又重复了一遍。“哪……吒。”听着少女用痴缠的声音唤自己的名字，他心中一动，继而鼻子一酸。原来这个世界上，还有一个人，会这么温柔地念他的名字。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
喷火娃是第一个抓住它的人。  
当时它正在空中惬意地飞来飞去，不无得意地戏耍着追在自己身后的笨蛋人类。作为最是名声在外的一种仙鸟，它早习惯了被愚蠢的人类觊觎。他们都叫它百灵鸟，说它通人性，懂人语，还有帮助主人实现愿望的神力，百试百灵。所以这些年来，被追逐抓捕对它来说早已是家常便饭，可至今为止还从没有人成功过。  
因此，当那个人类少年突然出现，将它死死钳住的时候，它甚至来不及挣扎。  
哗——刚刚追在身后的人类这下全涌了上来，将它和少年团团围住。为首的那个长着雷公嘴，背上背着两个古里古怪的大翅膀，看起来激动的不行：“喷火娃，还是你厉害，一出手就把他抓住了！”  
“那当然咯，有我这个未来的天兵天将出马，区区一只鸟还想逃出我的手心？”被称作喷火娃的少年一抹鼻子，臭屁地笑了起来，可这嚣张的笑声还没能坚持五秒钟。  
“……喂你这臭鸟啄我？！真以为我不敢对你怎么样？！”

可怜的百灵鸟就这么在喷火娃手中吃尽了苦头。不过幸运的是，喷火娃随即将它送给了莲花，一个有着温柔眼睛的姑娘。  
“哭哭哭哭什么啊！这不是活生生地在这儿吗？”  
被送到莲花手中的那一刻，它看到那个姑娘雾蒙蒙的双眼瞬间亮了起来。她喜不自禁地抚着它的羽毛，轻声细语地问这问那。与粗暴的喷火娃不同，她的动作温柔的不像话。  
她可能是第一个为它哭泣的人类。百灵鸟这么想着，轻蹭着她的手指，认下了自出生起的第一个主人。

“百灵鸟啊，你没事吧？喷火娃他弄疼你没有？”莲花取了点米放在手心，望着百灵鸟凑过来低头轻啄的样子，微微一笑，“他这个人啊，就是这么粗鲁！不过除此之外呢，他人还是很好的……”  
那个野蛮人很好吗？想起在喷火娃手中的悲惨遭遇，百灵鸟不免打着哆嗦翻了个白眼。它有点不理解人类对“人很好”的定义了。  
“其实呢那群男生去抓你的时候，我真的很担心你被喷火娃抓到……”莲花稍稍顿了顿，声音刻意低了几分，“但是又希望他是抓到你的那个人呢……”  
百灵鸟终于停下了啄米的嘴。看来不是人类有问题，是自己的主人脑子有点毛病。

莲花应该是个很孤独的人吧，她虽然长得漂亮，朋友也多，在书院却总是沉默寡言很少说话。可不知为什么，每每回到家，她便跟换了个人似的，对着自己叽叽喳喳讲个不停……而且多半是关于那个喷火娃的事。  
“百灵鸟啊，你知道吗，今天喷火娃在班上背下了整篇商颂，连先生都夸他呢！”  
“他啊，又在上课的时候喷火戏弄黄娟……真是的，都这么大了，还跟个小孩子似的！”  
“那个龙王三太子今天又来找我……不过幸好，喷火娃他们赶过来救了我……”  
百灵鸟乖巧地站在一旁听着主人自言自语，不时点点头以示附和。它虽然听得懂人语，但对人类的情感仍是十分懵懂，毕竟自己也只是一只没几岁的小鸟而已。不过虽然如此，它仍隐约感觉得到，那个喷火娃一定是莲花心中非常重要的人，不然为什么每每说起他的时候，她的眼里总闪着光？

此刻，莲花正拿着刻刀，在木板上专心地刻着什么。对百灵鸟来说，那不过是一堆点状物的无规则排序罢了，但在人类的世界，这些点状物却能传达特定的含义，他们管它叫——画。  
“百灵鸟，你来啦？”听到百灵鸟不快地叫唤了两声，莲花心知它一定又饿了。她转身取了米喂它，看它扭着小小的身子狼吞虎咽，却又不时将视线转向窗外，单手支着头傻笑。百灵鸟知道，她每每这么笑着的时候，一定又是在想着喷火娃。  
“不知道喷火娃现在在干什么呢……啊，你能帮我去看他啊？太好了，谢谢你！”  
我……我没有啊！看到莲花擅自曲解了它的意思，百灵鸟崩溃无比，正想做些什么表达一下自己的抗议，却还是挨不过主人望向自己的热切眼神。它不情不愿地飞至喷火娃家中——莲花经常带着它去串门，所以去他家的路它早已烂熟于心——喷火娃和他的好哥们飞天娃正四仰八叉地躺在床上聊天。  
“喷火娃，你说我们什么时候才能离开这个鬼地方，真正做个天兵天将啊！”  
“哎，本来以为女娲娘娘派来一个大婶教我们法术，没想到说走就走！她什么时候才回来啊……天哪！”  
太难看了！看着瘫在床上，有气无力地发着牢骚的两人，百灵鸟连连摇头。这个喷火娃有什么好的嘛！站没站相坐没坐相，连躺都没躺相！更别说都快成年了还梳着两个冲天揪，穿的跟小孩子似的……真搞不懂莲花为什么对他念念不忘！  
怀着满腹牢骚，它震动翅膀，飞回莲花的住处，在她满心期待的目光中，摘了片花瓣盖在身上，然后学着喷火娃的样子往桌上一躺。  
“啊？他这样睡觉？”莲花大惊失色，“……那肚子很容易着凉的！”  
拜托，这是重点嘛，我的主人？百灵鸟没忍住又翻了个白眼，可莲花却丝毫没有察觉。此刻的她正放下刻刀，迫不及待地向百灵鸟展示自己刚刚完成的画作。木板上遍布着密密麻麻的点，依稀看得出中间有两个模糊的人形。  
“怎么样，认不认识啊？这个呢，就是我，”莲花指了指左边的人形，兴致勃勃地介绍着。  
“这个呢……”她的手指又移到了右边。  
“……就是喷火娃啦。”  
说这话的时候，她嘴角微扬，眼光闪烁， 脸上是怎么都掩饰不住的幸福。

很多年后百灵鸟才知道，这就叫做少女怀春。

2  
百灵鸟一直不懂，明明自己是为了帮莲花，才把莲花的画啄给喷火娃看的，为什么她不仅不高兴，反而要来阻止自己呢？  
“他就是这么粗心，整天只想着当什么天兵天将，其他的什么事都不管，别人担心他他也不知道……”从喷火娃家回去的路上，莲花一脸紧张地将它攒在手心，再三叮嘱着，“不过……虽然我这么说，你可千万别把我刚才说的话告诉他啊……”  
你不说他怎么知道啊？你不说就算了，还不让我说……  
百灵鸟只觉得头疼的很。这帮人类，成天究竟在想些什么……

不过莲花的担心真的是多余的，因为那个喷火娃……压根就没明白！就在莲花随喷火娃飞天娃离开西岐前往朝歌的路上，百灵鸟又一次将那天的画啄在了墙上，可那个喷火娃看了却说：  
“喂，你无缘无故啄我的样子干什么？还有，旁边那个是谁呀？是不是犬戎巨人？不肯说是吧？那就严刑逼供！叽叽叽叽叽叽……”  
他他他……那个喷火娃！居然伸出手指……挠！它！的！痒！  
百灵鸟一个激灵，条件反射般往那恶魔爪子上一啄，疼得喷火娃收回了手。可堂堂喷火娃又怎能生受这口气？一番威胁下，作势便要烧它的毛。  
这还有的救嘛？百灵鸟两眼一翻，腿一蹬，干脆放弃了挣扎。

“喂，你怎么了喂？我跟你闹着玩儿的！醒醒啊！”见手中的百灵鸟没了反应，喷火娃只怕玩的过了火，忙晃着百灵鸟的身子试图唤醒它。  
“喷火娃，你为什么抓住百灵鸟……啊！你们把它弄死了！”莲花听到动静也出来了，她只瞧了一眼喷火娃和他手中一动不动的百灵鸟，便瞬间误解了一切。  
听着莲花哭哭啼啼的声音，看着喷火娃忙不迭解释的样子，百灵鸟不禁玩心大起，躺尸躺的更欢脱了……直至莲花气呼呼的走开，它才瞅准机会趁喷火娃不备从他的手中溜走。  
“哇，原来你耍我啊！”喷火娃这才意识到自己被阴了。他伸手抓它，可百灵鸟早扑腾着翅膀飞到高处。它立在船桅上看着喷火娃难得吃瘪的样子，欢快地扭了扭尾巴，心里充满了报复成功的畅快感。像是终于为主人出了口气似的。

百灵鸟跟喷火娃并不熟，虽然他是第一个抓住它的人，虽然莲花常带着它到喷火娃家玩，但那小子留给它的大部分印象还是源于莲花的倾诉。听莲花说，这个喷火娃和他的另外两个好兄弟，三眼娃和飞天娃，都是从小被父母遗弃在山上的孩子。三个人十八岁下了山，认定自己将来会成为天兵天将，却因为不懂一点诗乐礼仪而闹了不少笑话，最后还是经西伯侯姬昌推荐才能进书院读书。喷火娃是三人之中最调皮，最会闯祸，但也最有正义感的，为了帮被龙王三太子调戏的莲花出头，他已经跟龙王三太子打了两架。虽然第一次交锋便惨败，险些被龙王三太子按在地上摩擦，但他毫不气馁，愈战愈勇，终于激发了自身潜能，唤醒了混天绫乾坤圈两件法宝，将那龙王三太子打的直喊饶。  
也不知是不是这一战后转了运，竟真的有一个从朝歌来，自称是女娲娘娘派来的神秘大婶找上了喷火娃，说要教他法术……可惬意的学艺日子没过多久，大婶便突然有急事回朝歌去了。喷火娃和飞天娃一身本领无处使，终于决定自告奋勇去朝歌帮大王攻打犬戎巨人。他们担心龙王三太子趁他们不在时骚扰莲花，便也一同带上了她。三人一鸟就这么乘着小船，往朝歌的方向驶去。  
百灵鸟抖了抖被风吹的乱哄哄的翎羽，冲着喷火娃气急败坏的背影轻哼一声。喷火娃是莲花的好朋友，又从龙王三太子手下救了她，可它却很是嫌弃喷火娃，怎么也对他亲近不起来。形象不佳也就算了，连行事都这么幼稚，除了会打架和有那么点正义感外，这家伙是何德何能，能让自己的主人牵肠挂肚呢？莲花担心他睡觉着凉的时候，他有想过莲花吗？就像现在，莲花明明在哭，他却连句安慰的话都不会说！每每想到这里，百灵鸟就为自己的主人不值。

莲花还蹲坐在船头，一边掉眼泪一边怪喷火娃太残忍，杀了自己在船上唯一可以说知心话的朋友。见莲花难得跟喷火娃怄气——还是为了自己跟喷火娃怄气——百灵鸟觉得这样也不错，它箭一般飞到她面前，想告诉她自己没死，却突然一个踉跄，险些被一个急浪打昏。  
这个浪头来的又急又猛，让本就单薄的小船剧烈摇晃起来，而坐在船头的莲花竟一个不小心，没站稳跌下了船。见莲花在水中扑腾着喊救命，百灵鸟忙拍着翅膀追过去，衔住她的衣服，使着吃奶的劲拉她上来……可却根本无能为力！毕竟再怎么通人性懂人语，它也终究只是一只鸟而已啊！  
……对了，找喷火娃！危急关头，百灵鸟灵光一闪，想到了一个妙招，可还未及回身，它便听见身后响起的水花声。喷火娃已经发现了他们。他踏着浪飞身而至，干净利落地捞起在挣扎的用尽了力气的莲花，将她带回到船上。  
“莲花，醒醒啊，”百灵鸟眨了眨眼，生怕自己看错了——它还从没见喷火娃露出过这么担心的表情。他轻拍着她的脸，唤着她的名字，直到莲花缓缓挣开眼，才稍稍松了口气，拿出手巾帮她擦拭着脸上的水珠，“醒了，没事吧？”  
“死了死了！”可死里逃生的莲花刚一恢复意识，便一脸惊慌，差点没哭了出来，“这回死了！”  
“没死没死，其实百灵鸟只是装死啦！”  
“可不是，它啊不知道多狡猾，现在又不知道飞到哪里去了！”  
喷火娃和飞天娃的安慰并没能让莲花安心半分，她眉头深锁，急急地解释，“不是啊……你们刚才在水里没看见他吗？是龙王三太子啊！”  
“啊，是乌龟龙？！”

像是在对这个称呼做出回应似的，刚刚平静下来的水面再一次掀起了滔天巨浪，那是龙王三太子对喷火娃他们的挑衅。喷火娃见状，倒也是一点也不怵，直接一步上前，挥着拳头，跟飞天娃一起一唱一和地向水中的龙王三太子喊起话来：  
“乌龟龙，别再让我们看见你啊！”  
“——看见你！”  
“不然我就抽你龙筋！”  
“——抽你龙筋！”  
“剥你龙鳞！”  
“——剥你龙鳞！”  
“然后再打犬戎巨人！”  
“——然后再打犬戎巨人！”

这一番威胁并没让莲花心中稍微好受一点，望着波光粼粼却暗潮汹涌的水面，她知道，她最惧怕的龙王三太子就藏在水底深处。跟着喷火娃逃到朝歌一点意义都没有……即使逃到天涯海角，龙王三太子也会一路跟着他们，就像一个阴魂不散的影子……怎么也甩不掉。  
怎么办……怎么办……想到自己一辈子都会被这条恶龙纠缠得不得安生，莲花顿时失了力气，抑制不住地发起抖来。

“不要怕，我答应了三眼娃会保护你的嘛！”绝望间，一个爽朗的声音让她的心一点点暖了起来。喷火娃轻轻按住她不住颤抖的肩膀，拍着胸脯向她保证，“总之天大的事包在我喷火娃身上，那条贱龙接近不了你！”  
这句话像是有魔力般，竟让莲花颤抖的身子安定了下来。她抬头望着这个承诺护她一生的少年，心念一动，就这么牵绊了一生。

干得好！  
一旁的百灵鸟并没察觉到莲花对喷火娃的异样情愫，它只觉得刚刚喷火娃对龙王三太子的示威实在是太帅了！没想到这个喷火娃平时不正经，关键时刻还是很靠谱的嘛！如此想着，它心情大好地在空中打了个转，最后乖巧地落在喷火娃肩上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸。

我的主人就交给你保护啦，野蛮人！

3

“百灵鸟啊百灵鸟，我们终于到朝歌了。”莲花向桌上的百灵鸟摊开手，露出手心中的米来，“没想到才到朝歌第一天，就发生了这么多大事……”  
是啊是啊。百灵鸟一边啄着米，一边心不在焉地点着头。它自小在西岐长大，今天也是第一次来朝歌这种大地方。不得不说都城就是不一样啊，不仅这里的人出手大方，房屋建筑也气派……连这里的米都这么好吃！  
“我不是说这个……”说来也怪，也许是相处久了，莲花竟渐渐与百灵鸟心有灵犀，能听懂它鸣声中的含义来，“一开始是飞天娃扮仙鸟卖艺赚钱，然后喷火娃又跟两个小兵打了起来，害我担心死了……他那种冲动的个性，也不知道什么时候才能改改……”  
想起喷火娃与士兵打斗时的紧张场面，莲花眉间微蹙，双手也不自觉地抓紧了衣袖：“可最奇怪的，是突然有三支不知从哪窜出来的箭在追杀喷火娃。喷火娃他受了伤，流了好多血，也不知道要不要紧……”  
没事，他皮糙肉厚死不了。百灵鸟啾地叫了一声，又若无其事地继续扒起米来。  
“不过呢，幸好其中一支箭突然回头，保护起喷火娃来！它不仅赶跑了另外两支箭，还变成了一柄冒着火焰的火尖枪，成了喷火娃的武器……百灵鸟，你说那是不是一支有灵性的神箭啊？我看它很喜欢喷火娃的样子，将来一定会成为他的好伙伴的！”想起喷火娃手握火尖枪，一副睥睨天下的神气模样，莲花的眸子也不由地亮了起来。她笑着摸摸百灵鸟头顶的羽毛，对方也乖巧地蹭了蹭她。  
“然后呢……喷火娃终于见到他的爹娘了。”不知为何，莲花踌躇了一会儿，不知该不该继续讲下去。望着莲花有些失落的样子，百灵鸟很是不解。它早听说喷火娃与父母失散多年，如今终于相见，莲花不是应该为他高兴才对吗，怎么却是这么一副一言难尽的表情呢？  
“那个之前教他法术的殷大婶……原来就是当年生下他却抛弃他的娘亲。她说……她说当初是不得已才把喷火娃丢在山上的，可支支吾吾地说了半天，却只编了一通谎话出来，根本不愿意说明当年的原委！那个殷大婶，明明人很和善，又很疼爱喷火娃，怎么会抛弃他呢？为什么不把事情说明白呢？”莲花单手支头，望着窗外的月光。她想起殷大婶当时欲言又止的样子，似是有什么难言之隐，却又怎么也想不明白。  
“还有他的爹……竟然就是朝歌四大天王之一的李靖李将军啊！可是那个李将军，根本不认他这个儿子，那三支追杀喷火娃的箭就是他放出的！喷火娃问他是不是自己的爹，他却让我们赶紧交出义箭，滚出朝歌，不然就要杀了喷火娃……”说到这里，任是好脾气如莲花，也隐隐显露出三分怒色。她再次将目光投回到百灵鸟身上，言语间是满满的不忿，“百灵鸟，你说世上怎么会有这样的爹呢？虽然我爹当时也因为哥哥有三只眼，将他遗弃在了山上，但是这么多年来，他一直挂念着哥哥，时刻想着认回这个儿子啊……可为什么李将军他不仅不认喷火娃，不对他道歉，反而要杀他呢？”  
没想到那个喷火娃身世还蛮可怜的。百灵鸟这么想着，也停下了啄个不停的嘴。虽然它一出世起便没了父母，这么多年来自己一个人长大，但至少，它还没有抛弃自己的娘和想杀自己的爹。  
“幸好殷大婶……也就是喷火娃的娘愿意帮我们引荐给大王。明天，喷火娃他们就可以面圣了，如果顺利的话呢，就能在军中谋个一官半职，去打犬戎巨人了。”虽是这么说，莲花的表情却并不开心，“喷火娃虽然同意了，却还是一点都不待见殷大婶，对她呼来喝去的。她再怎么说，也终究是他的娘啊……喷火娃他，应该还是放不下当年被抛弃的事吧。刚刚他说，自己是天生天养无父无母，可是百灵鸟，我总觉得……”  
她顿了顿，像是怕说错了话。  
“我总觉得……他其实内心深处是希望李将军能认下他，一家团聚的……”  
什么呀，如果他真那么想认爹娘，不应该主动去找他们和解的吗？百灵鸟摇摇头。人类真是难以理解……莲花是，喷火娃也是。  
“我想帮帮他，可却不知道该做什么……”意识到自己说了不该说的话，莲花忙甩了甩头，对百灵鸟无奈地笑了笑，“对不起啊百灵鸟，跟你说这个大概你也听不懂吧？……还是说点好消息吧，喷火娃啊，原来是有名字的。”  
“他叫哪吒。”  
说出这两个字的时候，她眼中的阴云瞬间消散，双眸再次闪烁起灵动的星光。  
像是没念够似的，单手托腮，痴痴笑着，然后再次舌尖轻点。

“哪……吒。”

4  
哪吒已记不清自己是第几次从那个梦中醒来。

那一天，穿着将军装的小童摇着令旗追在爹娘身后，可被自己一声声唤作爹娘的那两个人，却如没听到般，赶着马头也不回地离开，仿佛后边那个嚎啕大哭的孩子不是他们的儿子，是个瘟神。  
“爹，你干什么？爹，为什么不停下来？娘，停啊！……爹！娘！”  
他用尽力气向前跑，可一个三岁小童怎么跑得过训练有素的战马呢？片刻之后，马蹄扬起的黄沙散去，眼前已没有了爹娘，哥哥和魔家叔叔们的影子。  
“……为什么丢下我……呜呜……我要回家……”

“……家……回家！”  
哪吒睁开眼睛时，才发现自己已经惊出了一身冷汗。那只是个梦，一个他做过了无数次的梦。现在的他十八岁，正和飞天娃，莲花在朝歌的一家客栈投宿。明天，他就要面见大王，去打犬戎巨人了……引荐人是殷十娘。  
殷十娘……那个大婶……是自己的母亲。  
想起白天时殷十娘那句“我就是你娘”，心头的震惊和愤怒到现在还是无法驱散。他想本能地否定这一切，可小时候那些残缺不全的模糊记忆却一齐涌了上来，每一个画面都无可辩驳地告诉他，那个教幼小的他背孝经，帮他梳小揪儿，背着他逛遍朝歌的大街小巷的女人……那个将他遗弃在山上，对他的哭喊不闻不问的女人，正是殷十娘。

那个时候，三岁的他天真地以为，爹娘只是暂时离开，总有一天会来接自己的。再后来，他想着爹娘只是把自己弄丢了，他一定要凭自己的力量回家……直到渐通人事后，他才不得不接受这个事实——不是疏忽也不是意外，他是真真实实的，被抛弃了。  
“为什么不要我？我做错了什么？”在每一个风雨夜里彻夜未眠，被无边的孤独包围着的时候，小小的哪吒都在思考这个问题。他记得自己曾因调皮捣蛋被赶到女娲宫住，那个时候娘告诉他，只要他做个听话懂事的好孩子，就可以回家了。于是他努力地读诗书识礼仪，背下了整篇孝经，甚至在爹生辰那天冒着风雨千里送寿包……他已经如此努力地做一个好孩子，为什么他们还是不要他？为什么要在如此明媚的一天毫无征兆地将他遗弃？  
那天他明明只是想去练武而已啊……

再长大一些的时候，小孩子眼中的迷茫与不安被属于少年人的意气和怒火燃烧殆尽。他当然没有错，错的是生了他却不要他的爹娘！他自生于这天地间，必有一番道理。他没有父母，也不需要什么父母，照样可以闯出一片天地，成为天兵天将！  
他将那双陪伴了自己整个童年的鞋子收了起来，不记得是谁曾说过，他的娘亲会变成这双鞋夜夜陪着他——当然现在他知道了那不过是骗小孩的鬼话。他忘记了自己姓甚名谁，忘记了父母的样子，忘记了过往的一切，忘记了家为何物。

——直到那天三眼娃兴奋地挥着手，向自己和飞天娃奔来。  
“喷火娃，飞天娃……我有家了！我爹啊，他肯认我了！”  
“别再叫我三眼娃了，原来我娘呢，给我起过名字的。叫杨戬！戬灭的戬，不是剪刀的剪哦！”  
“我要回饭馆帮忙……我不去上学了。我要帮我爹赚钱啊！”  
“我不过是想一家团聚……我不过是想一家团聚啊……”  
喷火娃在心里冷笑着。他本能地认为三眼娃的爹不过是想利用儿子赚钱罢了。他要是真为儿子着想，真觉得对不起儿子，又怎么会让三眼娃辍学当店小二呢？可他又不得不承认，自己当时是有点羡慕这个傻兄弟……至少跟他比起来，三眼娃还有家可回。那家伙天性知足，又吉人天相，一家团圆对他来说，未尝不比做天兵天将差。  
如果自己的爹娘肯认他，他会做出跟三眼娃一样的选择吗？有那么一瞬间，哪吒甚至考虑过这个问题。

——直至今日，殷十娘和李靖出现在他面前。  
“我就是你娘。”说出这句话的，是那个前阵子自称“女娲娘娘特派使者”，到西岐来教他法术的女人，她拉着自己的手臂，哆嗦着嘴唇，好半天才吐出这么几个字。  
“怎么会是你？！”

最后一丝幻想也终于被打破。这个女人……她是他的娘亲，可为什么多年来却对他不闻不问，为什么明明在西岐找到了他却不认他？她不带他回家，却说自己是什么女娲娘娘派来教法术的……到底是何居心？是不是就像三眼娃的爹利用三眼娃赚钱一样，她现在来找自己也只是为将来年老无依找个靠山……对了，她不是说丈夫有了别的女人么，恐怕在受了夫家不少气，这才担心自己晚年没依靠……才会来找这个十几年前就丢弃了的儿子！  
而李靖……那个三岁的自己曾如此崇拜的人，正面无表情地站在跟前，不愿正眼看他一眼。他对他的质问毫不理会，更没有叫他一声儿子……他让哪吒将义箭交出来，然后离开朝歌，好像那把箭比眼前这个儿子重要的多。

“我喷火娃是天兵天将，从小就天生天养无父无母，怎么会有李靖如此卑鄙无耻的爹呢！”他将刚刚得到的武器火尖枪向空中一举，立下了从此与李家再无瓜葛的誓言。  
不错，他是天生天养，独立于世的哪吒！他不需要父母，不需要任何人！既然殷十娘当年抛下了他，既然李靖到现在都视他如无物，他就偏偏要干一番大事业，他要打败犬戎巨人，让所有人后悔！

该死，从噩梦中惊醒后，哪吒竟翻来覆去怎么也睡不着了。算了，想起那两个家伙，想起明天还要见殷十娘就来气，又怎么可能睡得下？干脆四处逛逛，看看有没什么能吃的，填填肚子也好！  
哪吒披上衣服，走出房门漫无目的地闲逛。路过莲花的房间的时候，他发现屋里竟还亮着灯。都这个点了，莲花还没睡吗？  
他下意识地走近窗子。莲花好像在说话，她一个人自言自语地说什么？

“可是百灵鸟，我总觉得……他其实是希望李将军能认下他，一家团聚的……”莲花的声音从屋内飘来，听起来是在跟那只百灵鸟说话。  
胡说，我不需要什么家，也不需要这种爹娘！哪吒抱着双臂，一脸不屑。莲花的话正好戳中了他心中的痛处，已稍稍平复的情绪又起了波澜。  
“我想帮帮他……却不知道该做什么……”  
你能做什么？只要你以后别点头摇头，别老是哭，就算帮大忙了！他摇头，在心里笑她的不自量力。  
“……还是说点好消息吧，喷火娃啊，原来是有名字的。”说这句话的时候，她的声音突然轻快了起来，“他叫哪吒。”  
似是意犹未尽，她又重复了一遍。  
“哪……吒。”  
听着少女用痴缠的声音念自己的名字，他心中一动，继而鼻子一酸。  
原来这个世界上，还有一个人，会这么温柔地念他的名字。

5  
哪吒面圣的过程很顺利，纣王欣赏他武功高强，又有神兵火尖枪在手，当即封他为大将军，给他三万兵马不日攻打犬戎。其时哪吒不过十八岁，与飞天娃年纪轻轻便兵拜上将，真是威风凛凛好不得意！  
可美中不足的是，那个烦人的殷十娘非要请缨随他一起去，还跟大王说什么他年纪尚浅没经验，不懂得带兵之道之类的……大王还准许了！  
真麻烦！一想到殷十娘现在低眉顺眼的态度不过是想利用他讨好他，哪吒就莫名烦躁起来。他可是天命所归的天兵天将，怎么可能连区区犬戎巨人都搞不定，反而要靠一个女人来帮忙？至于经验……哼，李靖倒是很有经验，怎么也不见他打胜仗？  
听着十娘在身后的琐碎的唠叨，想着她一路上少不了拿娘的身份压他，哪吒便不由地火大起来。不过君命如山，不可不从。虽然殷十娘和魔家四将跟着，但不管怎么说他才是主帅。这回他一定要凭自己的本事打败犬戎巨人，让所有人刮目相看！  
哪吒就这么带着众将士出战犬戎。百灵鸟这下可高兴了，虽然莲花曾跟它抱怨过哪吒只知道打打杀杀，其他的什么都不顾，言语间似乎很是埋怨……可是没想到，那个无论打扮还是行事都幼稚至极的哪吒，穿起戎装来原来这么帅气啊！百灵鸟双眼冒光，兴奋地围着哪吒飞来飞去，好像他才是它的主人似的。  
“喂你别在我眼前晃来晃去的，挡着路了……莲花呢，管好你的鸟啊！”哪吒一边不耐烦地将某个不安生的小东西挥手赶走，一边示意莲花过来，“我们是去打仗，又不是去郊游，为什么要带上鸟……”  
“是啊，我们是去打仗，又不是去郊游，为什么还要带上莲花……”飞天娃在他身后用不会被听到的音量悄声埋怨。

“百灵鸟啊，我们已经离开朝歌三个月了。不过哪吒他们仗打的并不顺利。不知道为什么，我们总是遇不到敌人的主力，每回都只有一点零星的小骚扰……可是现下天气却越来越热，粮草又不知何时能到，要是再这么困在这里，恐怕会很危险……”  
莲花连连叹气。军队出师不利，眼看着就要弹尽粮绝，哪吒的脾气也越发暴躁起来。可让她担心的又何止这个。这些天，主帅哪吒和副帅十娘之间可谓矛盾不断。十娘担心哪吒行军冒进，误中敌人陷阱，可哪吒却对她的建议置之不理，甚至像唱反调似的要求军队继续进发。除此之外，他还常因十娘碰了他的火尖枪之类的小事大发脾气……  
“那个殷大婶再怎么说也是他的娘啊，怎么也该尊重一下吧！而且他错怪了殷大婶，也不道歉，就跟没事一样……”  
说到这里，莲花皱起了眉。  
“百灵鸟，你说哪吒他……”

“那个哪吒根本不是好人！”  
狂风涌进，帐帘被啪地一下吹开，摇晃的烛光下，一条巨龙的身形凭空出现在。还不等莲花惊叫出声，那巨龙便瞬间化为一名衣着华贵的男子，伸手一指，便将莲花定住了形，让她既无法逃跑，也无法求救。  
莲花，危险！百灵鸟并不认识这名男子，但猜也猜得到，这一定就是之前将莲花从船上拖下水的乌龟龙——龙王三太子。它本能地煽动翅膀朝男子袭去，想竭尽所能保护自己的主人，可那龙王三太子又岂是一只仙鸟能对付的了的？连一个不屑的眼神都没给，龙王三太子右手一挥，便让百灵鸟全身乏力，眼冒金星，直摔在地上。  
“莲花，你相信我！普天之下对你一片痴心的只有我啊……”  
百灵鸟听不懂龙王三太子在说什么。失去意识前，它的脑中只有一个念头……  
哪吒……快来救莲花……

“百灵鸟，百灵鸟……你没事吧？”  
待百灵鸟再次睁开眼睛，已是次日早上。它仍躺在莲花的帐内，莲花正坐在一旁守着它，脸上隐约可见未干的泪痕。  
“太好了……没事就好。”见百灵鸟醒了过来，莲花终于如释重负地笑了，可随即却又脸色发白，垂眼低声道，“……刚刚龙王三太子来过这件事，不要告诉别人，知不知道？”  
龙王三太子？……对了，自己之所以会晕过去，都是因为那条乌龟龙！他干了什么？有没有伤害莲花？  
百灵鸟一个激灵跳起，关切地围着莲花转来转去。虽然他失去意识后就对周遭发生的一切一无所知，但从莲花黯淡的表情来看，一定出了什么大事！  
“我没事……”见莲花摇摇头，强作欢颜地挤出一个笑容，百灵鸟更觉大事不妙。虽然莲花向来也不爱说话，但至少之前她总会把心里话说给它听……可这一次，她竟连它也不愿告知。  
为什么？昨晚那乌龟龙出现后究竟发生了什么……果然还是要告诉哪吒才行！百灵鸟瞅准机会，不顾莲花的阻拦，展翅往哪吒处飞去。可还不等他冲进哪吒的营帐中告知他昨晚的事，便听到帐内传来哪吒冷酷的声音。  
“我说过任何人都不许碰我的箭的，你偏要碰是吧，那就是犯了军法！”  
“魔家四将，给我先打三十大板，然后吊起来暴晒六个时辰，马上执行！”  
殷十娘就这么在烈日下被自己的儿子绑住四肢，吊了起来。百灵鸟站在莲花肩头，和她一起无声地注视着眼前发生的一切。  
“无情无义。”百灵鸟感觉得到，莲花的身子在发抖。那双向来温柔的眼睛，第一次泛着如此决绝的光。

那天晚上，龙王三太子又一次出现了。

6  
那场大雨终于在殷十娘被吊起足足五个时辰后姗姗来迟。  
哪吒远远望着被魔家四将手忙脚乱救下的殷十娘，她脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂，双腿更是连站都站不稳，却还是笑着安慰身边为她着急的部下：“我没事……你看，这不是下雨了嘛，所以说老天有眼嘛……”  
“老天有眼。”他在心里默念着这四个字。这场雨也未免来的太巧了。从朝歌出发至今，他们已在这里带了三个月，期间从未下雨，为什么这场雨偏偏在今天，在他将殷十娘吊起来之后，不期而至？   
压下心中的不悦，他挥手示意士兵储水备粮，正回身时，却瞧见了莲花。他记得莲花也曾到他帐中要求他将十娘放下，并口口声声地断言“老天一定会下雨”。那时他只当她又在说笑，还出言讥讽她天真，却不想，这雨当真落了下来。  
就像她一早知道会下雨似的。  
视线定格到莲花脸上时，他微微一愕：莲花竟也在看着他。不同于以往的温顺柔弱，现在的莲花正用毫不示弱的眼神回望着他，她是来讥讽他的落败吗？还是在指责他的无情？这之中混杂着的种种情感，竟让他一时不能看穿，让他莫名的……慌乱。  
“飞天娃，吩咐士兵好好照顾副将军。等她身体恢复，便不日进攻犬戎。”  
下了这个命令，哪吒别开视线，大步向前，与她错身而过。

哪吒的军营还是第一次这么欢腾。军官也好士兵也好，好友也好对头也好，正通通聚在一起，围着篝火载歌载舞，大快朵颐。连那个平时凶巴巴，动不动就耍脾气的大将军哪吒，也跟普通士兵们坐在一起畅快地喝酒吃肉，天南地北地闲扯。  
他们胜了。那场及时雨的到来使大军得以休养生息，好整以暇地迎击敌军。而之前从未露面的犬戎巨人，也终于被逼的走投无路，于今天的遭遇战中现身。那着实是一场恶战！犬戎巨人力大无穷神通广大，只一跺脚便有山崩地裂飞沙走石之势。他挥动着手中的兵器，在军阵中横冲直撞，着实造成了不少伤亡，但最终还是死在了哪吒和十娘的夹攻之下。

“今晚大家就喝个痛快！一醉方休！”哪吒将盛酒的碗就地一摔，碎片崩裂的瞬间，将士们也像得了令般，报以更为雄壮的欢呼声。  
“到底是年轻人，真有精力闹腾……哼，我也吃！”殷十娘坐在一边，心满意足地看着自己的儿子一脸兴奋地跟大家混在一块儿。不知是喝了酒兴奋的缘故，还是因为身边的篝火，他的脸竟有些微微泛红。其实如果不曾被抛弃，他本就该像现在这样，无忧无虑地长大，跟同龄人嬉闹在一起。  
“哎，才打了场胜仗就得意成这样……不过现在也算是帮到哪吒了吧！”十娘正摇着头感慨，却没注意到身旁某个不被注意的角落里，还站着一个人。莲花并没有加入到欢庆的人群中……她甚至没有笑。她孤零零地站在阴影中看着这一切，看着哪吒穿梭在喧闹的人群间，看着他与众将士们拼酒，看着他带着几分醉意与飞天娃打闹玩乐……那眼神中的每一丝每一缕情绪，都是说不尽道不完的眷恋。  
看着他这么开心，真好。能在离去前看到他的笑容，真是太好了。

经过一番折腾，众人也纷纷醉的醉，累的累，横七竖八地倒在军帐中。不一会儿，方才还闹腾着的营帐便只剩下了如雷的鼾声。现下唯一清醒的，恐怕也就只有殷十娘了，毕竟这一场庆功宴下来，她可是一滴酒都没捞到。  
“你这个飞天娃啊，连最后一滴酒都让你给喝光了啊！”她靠近呼呼大睡的飞天娃，难得地摆起长辈的架子教训着。唠叨了片刻，她又凑近枕着飞天娃的肚子，睡得死死的哪吒：“还有你啊，居然把娘吊起来晒……”  
她还想再多说几句，可望着儿子熟睡的模样，却又终是不忍打扰。责备的话辅一出口，便化为了宠溺的叹息。  
“哎呀不管了，我……我也睡！”殷十娘找了个空位坐下，正要闭眼休息，却听到了有人悄悄溜进帐中的脚步声。  
殷十娘将眼微微睁开一条缝……是莲花。

莲花？她要做什么？十娘正疑惑间，莲花已在熟睡的哪吒跟前停下，她蹲下身，纤细的手指轻轻描摹着他俊朗的面庞。  
那是不舍，是思念，是不得已的道别。  
今夜她就要走了，今后便再也见不到他，再也无法伴在他身边……莲花张了张嘴，想要说些什么，却终是什么也没有说。哪吒他打败了犬戎巨人，终于平安无事地度过了这一关，今后必定也会受大王赏识，前途无忧的吧……只要他没事，就好……可是那些在心里藏了许久却一直未能对他言说的话，却再也没有机会说出口了。  
哪吒，保重。在心里默念着他的名字，莲花低下头。这些日子所有的少女心事和对他的情意，都化为一个绵软的吻，悄无声息地落在他的额角。  
“要亲了……亲了！……哎，怎么亲那儿呢！”这一切一点不漏地落入了一旁围观的殷十娘眼中。她早有意撮合哪吒和莲花，可哪吒总不开窍，莲花又羞于开口，可把她急的够呛。可没想到今天转了大运，一向羞涩的莲花居然做出这么大胆的举动……开来两人是好事将近，她也可以早点放心了！十娘喜上眉梢，越想越开心，好容易才将到了喉咙口的窃笑咽了回去。可尚未从即将做安人的喜悦中清醒过来，她便看到莲花起身离开了营帐。  
“……莲花这是要去哪儿？”十娘心头一惊，暗道不对，忙追了出去。

7  
莲花这是要去哪儿？百灵鸟望着莲花现在的样子，不祥的预感油然而生。明明哪吒他们打赢了仗，人人都在庆祝……可莲花却一言不发地收拾着包袱，平时清丽明媚的面庞竟是一片死灰。  
“我该走了，以后再也不能照顾你了。”莲花转头望向在一旁不安地叫着的百灵鸟。这通人性的鸟儿一定是预感到什么了吧。只是可惜，它终究救不了她……没有人能救得了她。  
“这样吧，你以后跟着哪吒……”看到百灵鸟死命摇头，莲花也无奈地叹了口气。百灵鸟是她唯一可以倾诉心声的朋友，她又何尝舍得离开它，离开哪吒，离开这个世界呢。如果可以，她多想永远和他们在一起，可造化弄人……这就是她的命。  
那天，一直在暗中跟着她的龙王三太子再次现身，告诉她这连日大旱，滴雨不降的困境正是犬戎巨人施下的妖法，哪吒大军注定会因断水断粮困死在此处。而偏偏十娘又被哪吒军法处置，吊起暴晒，只有天降大雨才能被放下……  
她不忍看着哪吒受死，十娘受苦，她请求龙王三太子降一场大雨助哪吒得胜，而代价就是……  
“那……那要不然，你跟着殷大婶吧，她会对你好点……”  
“你别这样，我不能带你走的……”  
“百灵鸟，你……保重。”  
莲花言罢，背起包袱转身离去。不管百灵鸟如何死命咬住包袱，或是叼着她的衣袖阻拦她，也没有回头。  
莲花，不要走啊！我不要那个野蛮人，也不要那个大婶！我只吃你喂我的米啊！  
如果鸟儿也会流泪的话，百灵鸟此刻一定已是泣不成声了吧。望着厚重的，将它与莲花生生隔开的帐帘，它突然感到如此无力——它知道，她这一去便再也不会回来了。那个温柔地抚摸着它，对它说个不停的莲花，再也……

不对，现在……可不是哭的时候！百灵鸟心下一横，一个主意冒了出来。找哪吒！它拍拍翅膀，试了好几次，终于成功撞开帐帘的缝隙，箭矢般冲了出去。它并不知道究竟发生了什么事，也不知道自己为什么要这么做……它只是无端地觉得，如果这个世界上只有一个人能把莲花救回来的话……那个人一定是哪吒！  
它飞进一个又一个营帐中，不懈地寻找着哪吒的身影。终于皇天不负有心鸟，在最大的营帐中，在躺的横七竖八的士兵群中，它发现了烂醉如泥的哪吒。  
野蛮人，别睡了！莲花有危险啊！快起床！  
百灵鸟使出吃奶的劲儿在哪吒耳边叫唤，啄他的脑袋。要在平时，哪吒早就暴起打它了，可眼下他竟只是皱了皱眉，便翻了身继续睡。百灵鸟气急，又咬住哪吒的衣领试着拖动他……结果当然也是意料之中的徒劳无功。  
这家伙是怎么睡得那么沉的啊！属猪的吗？也不知过了多久，它招数用尽，累的几近虚脱，不得不落到一旁飞天娃的肚子上歇口气。不行……再这么下去，一整夜都叫不醒他！可要等到天亮这家伙醒来时，就太迟了！得想点别的办法……别的办法……百灵鸟强定下心，忽而眼珠一转，视线落到了被哪吒枕着头的飞天娃身上……

英明神武的哪吒大将军这一觉睡得不怎么安生。一整晚他老听到有什么东西在他耳边叽叽喳喳吵个不停，还有什么人在用锐器戳自己的头。  
“谁啊，吵死了……”也许是因为太过疲惫，也许是因为酒力未醒，他只嘟囔一声，连眼皮都懒得抬。正想翻身接着睡，头部却突然毫无预兆地失去倚靠，悬在半空，然后咚的一声摔到冰凉的地面。  
不等他睁眼叫痛，耳边就炸响了一声极为凄厉的哀嚎：  
“啊——！！！！！”  
那听起来像是飞天娃的声音，如果把这惨叫降低两个八度的话。  
“飞！天！娃！大半夜的你抽什么疯？！”这一喊着实凌厉，哪吒瞬间睡意全无，积蓄已久的怒火腾地一下全燃了起来。他一手抓起飞天娃的领子，正要抡起拳头揍下去，却被对方疼的扭曲了的表情吓了一跳。  
“喷火娃，救命啊……”  
“好端端的又没有敌人，救什么命？你给我说清楚啊，不然我揍……”  
“不是啊喷火娃！”飞天娃一脸欲哭无泪，“有人……有人拔我的毛啊！”  
哪吒一愣，往飞天娃翅膀后方瞧去——那儿正站着一脸期待望向他们的百灵鸟，它的嘴里，还叼着几根新鲜的的羽毛。  
“……臭鸟，你搞什么啊？都是鸟就不能和平相处吗……哇你啄我眼皮？！别以为你是鸟我就不敢把你怎么样……你还啄？！”

“莲花！看看你的鸟都干了什么好事！”片刻之后，哪吒手握百灵鸟，气势汹汹地冲进莲花帐中。他正要兴师问罪，却发现帐中已是空无一人。  
莲花不见了。空荡荡的帐篷里，只剩哪吒和百灵鸟，一人一鸟大眼瞪小眼。  
“她什么时候失踪的？！你不早叫醒我？！”  
“叽叽叽喳喳喳叽叽喳喳？！”

于是本已沉寂下来的军营又热闹了起来……因为将军大人不知为何突然开始大发脾气，不分场合地踹这儿踢那儿，手中马鞭也挥的虎虎生威。不少士兵只不过起身晚了点，屁股就遭了秧。  
“你，起来！……还有你啊！别睡了！所有人都给我起来！”哪吒怒气正盛，比起惩戒殷十娘时，竟是有过之而无不及，“飞天娃，你立刻集结三百人马到外面等我，剩下的驻守本部！现在！马上！给我动身！”  
8  
夜幕下，一个又一个火把燃了起来，远看像是连成一片的星光。一支三百人的轻骑正分成三队，沿三条路线顺着山路展开搜索。马蹄踏在雨后松软泥土上的沉闷声响，战甲在颠簸中发出的轻微碰撞声，以及那笼罩着全军上下的莫名压抑的肃杀气氛，无不让人以为这是一支正在长途奔袭，意欲神不知鬼不觉端掉敌营的精锐之师——如果忽略掉火光下那些睡眼惺忪又敢怒不敢言的脸的话。  
糟糕！太糟糕了！飞天娃望着哪吒纵马疾驰的背影，莫名地胆寒。以他对哪吒多年的了解，如果这家伙只是骂骂咧咧发脾气，那倒没什么，可如果突然一言不发沉默不语……那就是要出大事了。  
他们已翻遍了整座山。一路上遇到什么林子啊山洞啊，哪吒便带兵翻山倒海的找，连一片叶子也没放过。可别说莲花了，连个活物的影子都没看到。飞天娃就这么眼见着哪吒的眉头越来越紧，话也越来越少。要知道，哪吒一开始还会埋怨莲花麻烦，可现在只会埋头赶马了——连“驾”都不喊了啊！  
“报告将军，前面就是万丈悬崖，已经没路可走了……”听着士兵们的报告，哪吒并没有什么特别的表示。他勒住缰绳，翻身下马，注视着脚下的深渊。大败犬戎的当晚，莲花在他的军营里失踪了，连一句话都没留下。她现在在哪儿？为什么消失？这几天在他没注意到的地方，究竟发生了什么？他明明已经明文规定不许任何人离开军营，她为什么还要擅自离开，是在刻意挑衅他的威严吗？  
算了，现在想这些也没意义，还是先找到人再说。哪吒闭上眼，想好好冷静一下，可想的越多，就越是静不下来。这一夜他率兵将整座山连夜翻了个遍，可还是没见人影，这种情况下，最坏的可能性就是……  
想到这里，他不觉间握紧了拳头。脚下的悬崖峭壁深不见底，就算有什么人从这儿掉下去，尸体恐怕也不会被发现的吧……不，不可能！他们可是乘快马疾行了一夜才走到这里的，以莲花一个女人家的脚力，怎么可能爬到高处，又怎么可能走那么远，除非……

“莲花肯定是被那条贱龙掳走了！”  
对啊，如果是会腾云驾雾的龙王三太子的话，带着莲花日行千里也没什么好奇怪。那贱龙色胆包天，还在西岐时就对莲花纠缠不休，当初自己带着莲花来朝歌就是为了躲他，可那条贱龙居然还不罢休，一路跟了过来。一定是他趁自己不注意，偷偷潜入军营将莲花劫走了！  
那乌龟龙将莲花劫走是为了什么，不用想都知道。一想到莲花即将面临的遭遇，哪吒便含恨咬牙，浑身颤抖，想要将龙王三太子生吞活剥的意愿从没这么强烈过。他将手中的火尖枪往地上重重一杵：“传令下去，全军向西，继续找！”  
飞天娃一听这话，顿时了神，忙下马拦他：“哪吒，使不得啊！我们现在已经在国境边陲了，再往西，就要越过边境，深入犬戎腹地了，到时候……”   
“到时候就直接攻进犬戎国都，看那条贱龙还能往哪逃！他逃到哪，我追到哪！”哪吒扭过头，冲着飞天娃逼近几步，凌厉的眼神吓得对方不寒而栗，“怎么，你怕了？”  
“没有没有……”求生本能让飞天娃识趣地后退两步。他知道现在的哪吒是这个世界上最不能招惹的存在，但是身后士兵们几近崩溃的表情告诉他，现在他是在场众人中唯一可以依靠，唯一有可能劝动哪吒的人了。  
“呐你看，大家都赶了好几个时辰的路，马匹也累了……”飞天娃紧张地咽了口唾沫， “不如先回军营休息休息，再从长计议……”  
“从长计议？等你从好长计好议莲花早就出事了！”可这曲线救国战术一点用都没有，哪吒已跨出一步抓住他的领子，将见势不妙想开溜的飞天娃扯了回来， “现在我是将军还是你是将军？听我的还是听你的？”  
两人视线相接的那一瞬间，哪吒眉宇间那呼之欲出的戾气甚至让飞天娃也差点发起抖来，他甚至开始怀疑，眼前这个人真的是跟自己认识了十几年的好兄弟吗？是自己再这么拦他，搞不好哪吒真的会对自己下狠手也说不定……

“我再说一遍，全军向西，继续——”

“报告将军！我们收到大本营的飞鸽传书了……”哪吒的命令被一个不合时宜的报信打断。只见一个小兵气喘吁吁地从远处跑来，正要报告自己刚收到的情报，一抬头，却被大将军和副将之间剑拔弩张的气氛下了一跳，连说话都不利索了。  
“有什么事？没看到本将军正烦着么？”哪吒没好气地松开飞天娃的领子，皱着眉转向小兵，心想如果不是什么重要的情报就把这家伙吊起来打。  
“本部……本部那边说，”小兵看着一脸阴沉走近自己的大将军，双腿开始不争气地打起颤来。  
“他们说……莲花姑娘和副将军回来了……”

“哪吒你看，他们回来了！”飞天娃隔着老远便看见了正在营地里跟士兵说话的莲花和殷十娘，他登时心下一松，如获大赦般舒了口气。  
“我看到了。”可哪吒的反应却并不如飞天娃想象中那么激动。虽然看到莲花好端端地跟殷十娘一起站在那里确实让他悬着的心放了下来，但很快他就发现了让他再次无名火起的源头——这两个女人！居然在这种时候还有说有笑？她们知道自己惹了多大的事吗？她们知道他发现莲花不见了有多着急吗？她们知道昨晚他带着一帮士兵翻山越岭一夜没睡吗？居然还有心情说笑？！  
哪吒面无表情地勒住马头，翻身下马，还不等殷十娘开口解释，就大步上前对着十娘当头爆喝：  
“莲花还能说不懂军法，你当了将军那么久，不可能不知道的！简直就是为老不尊！”  
“诶，一次两次有什么关系，我们只不过出去散散心，聊聊女人之间的话题嘛，难道还要告诉你们男人不成？”殷十娘也不恼，嬉皮笑脸地回敬自己的儿子，“再说，最要紧的，还是平平安安，毫无损伤，安然无恙地回来，是不是啊莲花？”  
这个女人……真是老狐狸！这一番抢白说的哪吒哑口无言，发火也不是，不发火也不是。他瞥了一眼莲花，正打算调转火力好好教训她一顿，却发现莲花也在笑……看着她微微颔首，却怎么都藏不住嘴角笑意的样子，他的心跳第一次不受控制地乱了起来，叱责的话一出口，气势也弱了几分，“我跟你说了多少次了……总之自作主张就是不对！”  
“是是是……”殷十娘躬了躬身，和莲花交换了一个眼神，笑的更欢了。  
“目无军法更加不对！” 为了不被这两个女人瞧扁，他又刻意提高了嗓门。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”这回不仅十娘和莲花在笑，连身后的魔家四将都忍不住笑了起来。他们究竟在笑什么啊，是自己刚刚的表现还不够凶，不够有威慑力吗？  
“笑笑笑有什么好笑的，大的是这样小的也是这样，古里古怪……”哪吒心烦意乱，索性双眼一闭，懒得再想，“我懒得理你们！魔家四将，下令班师回朝！”

9  
“喂，臭鸟，别在我面前晃来晃去的，很烦人啊！”  
回程的路上，百灵鸟比来时还兴奋。毕竟哪吒打了胜仗，莲花也安然无恙，最重要的是，莲花的平安归来也有它的一份功劳啊！一想到这里，它便忍不住欢快地叫唤着，围着哪吒和莲花转了好几圈，一会儿蹭蹭哪吒，一会儿亲亲莲花，好一番折腾后才乖巧地落在马背上，园溜溜的眼睛巴巴地望着哪吒。  
“你这么看着我干嘛……哦我知道了，你想要封赏是吧？还挺贪功的嘛！”看到百灵鸟忙不迭点头，哪吒也难得地露出揶揄的笑容。不过是一只鸟嘛，居然也会像人一样邀功请赏……不过想想莲花失踪的时候确实多亏了百灵鸟报信他才能及时醒来……虽然那不过是一场虚惊，还害得他好一番折腾，但念在这臭鸟护主心切，哪吒大将军陪它玩玩倒也未为不可。  
于是哪吒清了清嗓子，一本正经地宣布，“那好，本将军就封你为侦查官，赏米百斤！现在命你去前方探路，发现敌情速速回报！”  
末将领命！百灵鸟学着人类的样子行了个礼，便喜滋滋地拍着翅膀，像模像样地探路去了。  
哪吒和百灵鸟的对话可把莲花逗笑了。她现在正坐在哪吒身后，轻轻揽着他的腰。一想到自己憧憬的少年正近在咫尺，而一直骚扰自己的龙王三太子也终于因为十娘的计策而罢了休，她便觉得无比幸福：“哪吒，百灵鸟它很喜欢你呢！”  
“它呀，就跟个小孩子一样！”哪吒不置可否地挑了挑眉，嘴角却不自觉地上扬。这臭鸟真小孩子心性，居然玩这么幼稚的游戏……不过他现在心情好，倒也不介意它多玩几回过家家。  
“对啊哪吒，你小时候呢，也是这个样子的……”殷十娘在一旁看的心痒痒，也忍不住要凑上来插嘴，可话还没说完，便被哪吒一个回瞪吓得悻悻收了声。  
“不过说到封赏啊……喷火娃，你说我们打了胜仗，大王会给我们什么赏赐呢？”一直没怎么说话的飞天娃也加入了进来。听说大王慷慨的很，要是赏赐够丰厚，什么金银珠宝，高官厚禄……岂不是下半辈子衣食无忧？  
“我们打赢了巨人，当然是要什么有什么咯！”哪吒也喜上心头，心情又好了起来，他微微向后侧了侧，“莲花，我看你也要条珍珠项链吧，听说朝歌的珍珠啊，又大又圆！”  
“我又没出过力，怎么会有赏赐呢……”  
“再选再选，再选别的东西啊……”  
……  
眼前发生的一切让在场的士兵瞠目结舌。女娲娘娘在上！他们的将军居然在跟一只鸟说话！还给它封官！将军身边的人还一副见怪不怪的样子！这到底是怎么了？究竟是他们疯了，还是这个世界疯了？

哪吒大军的凯旋让整个朝歌沸腾了起来。纣王听闻令他头疼不已的犬戎巨人居然被这个年仅十八岁的新进将军诛灭，更是喜出望外。他特地在东门为哪吒等将士设下迎将台，下令百官跪迎。商朝开国六百多年来，这种仪式也不过只有四次，这是对功臣最高的礼遇。  
不多时，便见哪吒等人穿过欢呼的人群而来。在场的文武百官，无论官阶高低，权势如何，都早早跪拜在地迎接他们的到来。纣王本人更是龙颜大悦，亲自走下御座，拍着哪吒的肩膀道：“哈哈哈哈……果然是英雄出少年呐！孤王总算没有看错人，你们说是不是？”  
人民的爱戴，百官的膜拜，大王的器重……不过数月的时间，他已经赢得了一切。如今的哪吒已是战功在手，春风得意。他笑着回应纣王的夸赞，眼角余光扫过纣王身后跪拜的百官……一众低首伏身的朝臣之中，只有一人茕茕孑立。他身形笔挺，头颅高傲地扬起。那么卓然不同，那么的……碍眼。  
那个人是李靖。他的父亲。虽然他并不想承认这一点。  
纣王谈笑了几句后，一转头也注意到了百官之中唯一没有跪迎的李靖，想到这个李靖平时就经常拿政事来烦自己，这回更是公然忤逆自己的圣谕，心中不免有些不悦：“李卿家，为何不跪迎？”  
被大王这么诘问，李靖却是一点不慌张，仿佛他的举动才是天经地义理所当然一般。他向纣王行了个礼道：“大王，世间只有子向父行礼，却从无父跪子。李靖若是如此，岂不是有为伦常天理？”  
父跪子？此话一出，哪吒心下一震，周身血液都翻涌了起来。现在想起来你是我爹了？当年抛下我的时候，派轩辕箭追杀我的时候，开口闭口说我是山精妖怪的时候……怎么不记得你有这个儿子？怎么没想过伦常天理？  
他直视着李靖的眼眸，那眼神冷的像闪着寒光的刀子，恨不得即刻将李靖射成马蜂窝。可李靖却并没有看他，他不卑不亢地回答着纣王的问话，目不斜视，仿佛眼前的哪吒根本不存在一般。  
要不是顾忌大王和文武百官在场，哪吒怕是早已冲上去跟李靖打起来了……可是不行，不能冲动。如果现在冲上去揍他，不就输了么。哪吒思及此，暗暗握紧了拳，微微抬起的手臂也慢慢放了下去。不错，他已经不再是当年那个追在父亲身后哭泣，送寿包背孝经只为博父亲认可的孩子了。他是跟李靖平起平坐的大将军……不，如今的他比李靖更胜一筹。毕竟他才是打赢了犬戎巨人的英雄，而李靖，不过是个输给犬戎巨人的败军之将罢了。  
这世界上，焉有胜者在意败者的眼光，焉有强者被弱者激怒的道理？该嫉恨该不甘的是李靖才对，被他抛弃的儿子如今已强过自己一头，现在在哪吒面前，他除了“生父”这个头衔外还剩什么？  
想到这，他便不屑地轻笑了起来，看似随意地活动着手腕走到李靖跟前，逼着他直视着自己，然后一字一顿地在他耳边宣告：  
“我是天生天养，无父无母。”  
这对分别了十八年又再次重逢的父子，同朝为臣，却如仇敌般互相轻视，互相憎恶。

两人对立让原本欢腾的气氛冷了下来。知情者如飞天娃和魔家四将，不知情者如在场的其他大臣，见此情此景，都不知该如何是好。该劝和吗？可说起来他们本是血浓于水的父子，为何会走到今天这地步？该将他们分开吗？可这对父子间剑拔弩张的气氛让旁人根本插不进手来！  
还是跪在一旁的宠臣邓九公精明，他见情况不妙，大王龙颜不悦，忙出来打了个圆场：“今天是大商打败犬戎巨人的大好日子，何必拘泥于伦理之间的关系而扫兴？大王已吩咐微臣设下盛大的庆功宴，大家一块儿喝个痛快，吃个痛快！”  
“不错，这场盛会旷古烁今，包你大开眼界，大饱口福啊！”见邓九公的话成功打开了局面，纣王也顺势将话题引回到庆功宴上，热情地邀请哪吒和众位爱卿参观自己引以为豪的玩乐圣地——酒池肉林，众臣也识趣地纷纷响应。  
见纣王和邓九公离开，哪吒也跟了上去。他回头看了李靖一眼，摆了摆双臂，像个孩子般庆祝自己与父亲初次交锋的胜利。

10  
“这里就是孤王新建的酒池肉林，至高无上的温柔乡！”  
纣王所言不虚，如今哪吒等人眼前所见的，确是一处人间仙境般的地方。这里以酒为池，以肉为林，数名香肩半露，娇艳妩媚的女子在酒池间流连嬉戏，仔细一看，竟各个都是倾国倾城之色。  
哪吒和飞天娃自小在山中长大，哪见过这等穷奢极侈的场面。面对醉人的酒香和蜂拥而上的佳人，两个没见过世面的傻小子顿时看的眼都直了，呆站着一动都不敢动。  
见哪吒他们有些拘谨，纣王也忍不住哈哈大笑起来。他热情地拉着他俩参观，并亲自介绍起这酒池肉林的过人之处来：“这酒池里都是珍藏几十年的佳酿，取之不尽！你想想被酒香包围着的感觉，是不是很美妙啊？”  
“我的这些美人，每天在酒池里畅游嬉戏，不止有女儿香，她们身上的每一寸肌肤，都充满了醉人的酒香！这个，才叫做真正的醇酒美人，令人欲仙欲死！”  
“你看这些肉林的畜生，全都是未断母乳，肉质幼嫩鲜美，烹调的方法更是妙极！不是屠宰放血，而是活生生地将它鞭打至死！屠宰而死的肉，不过是一块死肉，而鞭打至死的肉，鲜血都凝聚在背脊上，脊肉入口的时候，便会带着浓烈的鲜血的味道，简直是人间极品呐！”  
哪吒看着在鞭子下不断哀嚎，不住发抖的小羊羔，心中隐隐有些不忍，但呈在眼前热气腾腾香气四溢的烤肉，身旁大王极力的推荐和怂恿又让他有些心痒。这肉看起来很不错的样子……会不会真的很好吃？  
不管了，尝一块再说！要是让人知道打赢了犬戎巨人的哪吒大将军，在大王和众臣面前连一块肉都不敢吃，他今后还怎么混！思及此，哪吒眼一闭心一横，抓起一块肉便塞到嘴里，胡乱咀嚼着……一开始并没觉得有什么特别，但随着脂肪入口融化，香气萦绕在舌尖，那丰美的肉汁拌着微焦的表皮与柔嫩的肉质，简直是无可比拟的美味……更重要的是，确如纣王所说，那烤肉与平时所吃的肉不同，浓烈的香气之中混着一丝似有若无的鲜血的味道，那份原始的野性之美，让他之前吃过的所谓美味珍馐如儿戏般不值一提。  
世上没有一个人能拒绝这份美味！  
见哪吒发出由衷的赞叹，纣王也得意地抚掌大笑：“美人，美酒，美味！哪一样不是很多人梦寐以求的呢？在这里却享之不尽，所以你说，这里是不是人间仙境？大家在这里狂欢三天，不用守君臣之礼，一定要尽兴而归！”  
他一拍掌，佳丽们便纷纷涌上前来，将哪吒团团围住，一个个抱着他的胳膊，摸着他的脸，倾吐着对这位年轻英雄的仰慕之情。哪吒还是自出生起第一次被这么多女人围住……而且是这么多罗裳半解，千娇百媚的女人！她们身上散发着的浓烈脂粉香，混着空气中的醇烈酒香，竟让他心襟一荡，一时恍惚起来。  
女人啊……说起来，一直以来他都只对打架打仗感兴趣，整天想着何时能变得足够厉害成为天兵天将，对女人没什么特别的感触。毕竟过去的十八年里，他接触过的女人只有十娘，莲花，和西岐的那些女同学而已。而她们给他留下的唯一印象就是女人又唠叨又麻烦，还动不动小心眼哭鼻子，哪有跟男人打架喝酒扯闲篇痛快！可是现在被那么多女人缠着，听她们娇声软语地追在身后说如何喜欢自己……这种感觉意外的还不错！

“乌烟瘴气，真荒唐！”正当纣王及邓九公他们饮酒作乐，沉溺于声色犬马中时，一声义正言辞的叱责却不适时地响起，打断了纣王等人的好雅兴，也惊动了正和佳丽们追逐玩闹的哪吒和飞天娃。只见李靖一脸铁青，在一旁冷眼旁观。颀长傲立的身形让他在这一众只顾纵情享乐的群臣中显得如此格格不入。他一甩披风，上前几步跪下，向纣王进谏道：  
“大王，此大殿乃朝廷重地，向来只闻天下大事，可是今天居然只闻靡靡之音，满布妖邪之色，实非大商之福，恳请大王明鉴！”  
“放肆！今天哪吒奏凯还朝，普天同庆，孤王才安排这盛宴慰劳大家，你居然在这儿非议孤王，莫非你想孤王的将军，孤王的军队大败而归，你才称心吗？！走吧！免得你在这儿扫了孤王的雅兴！”李靖的进谏惹恼了正在兴头上的纣王，他龙颜大怒，大袖一挥，“走吧走吧，谁不想留在这里，全都走！”  
哪吒冷冷地看着这一切。他与李靖积怨颇深，如今李靖被逐出庆功宴，本是件大喜事才对，可不知为何，心头的怒气却越发膨胀了起来。李靖那家伙……直至被柳琵琶搀扶着退出的那一刻，都没往他这边看一眼！明明今天是他初次挂帅便凯旋而归的大好日子，这是一国之君亲自为他设下的庆功宴，他本可以好好享受自己应得的一切，和大家一起开开心心地庆祝，可即便如此……即便如此，李靖也要毁了这一切，连安安分分待到最后一刻也办不到！  
混账！哪吒右手不自觉地发力，酒杯差点变了形。  
不多时，群臣便退的退散的散，一时间酒池肉林中只剩下纣王，哪吒，飞天娃和寥寥几名大臣了。见碍事者都离开了，纣王便又招呼剩下的人好好享乐不必拘礼，飞天娃也逐渐放开了些，一边跟身边的美女调笑打闹，一边向站着不动，脸上布满阴云的哪吒挥了挥手。  
“哪吒，别不开心了，我们打胜仗了啊 ！”  
飞天娃的话让哪吒微微一愣。对啊，他才是这场庆功宴的主角，又何必为李靖那种人坏了心情？他早已不是李家的子孙，也不屑于认祖归宗。如今的他是大商的功臣，是威震朝野的英雄，不需要李家他也能一样在朝歌立足，又何必为了李靖那老混蛋郁郁不乐？正所谓人生得意须尽欢，再不抓紧时间在这人间仙境享受一把，岂不是白白辜负了眼前的良辰美景？  
“对！我打胜仗，今天为我而庆祝，一定要尽兴而回！”哪吒振臂一呼，一把搂住身边两个正欲逃跑的美人，转着圈肆无忌惮地笑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

11  
今天的莲花与平日有些不同。  
百灵鸟站在窗台上歪着头瞧她。才一大早，莲花就已经捋起袖子在厨房忙来忙去了。她细心地将菜叶洗好切碎，在萝卜上雕着精致的花，将洗净腌好的鸡放进蒸笼里……从蒸笼里冒出的滚滚热气熏得她额角冒汗，她也只抬起袖子擦了擦，脸上明媚的笑意一点不减。  
做这么多菜，今天有很多客人要来嘛？不多时，桌上便摆满了冒着热气的菜肴。百灵鸟跳下窗台，看看这个嗅嗅那个，一脸好奇。  
“百灵鸟，你想吃吗？不过只能吃一点哦 ，这是留给哪吒他们的。”见百灵鸟一副很有兴趣的样子，莲花也兴致勃勃地拨出些肉糜给它，“你也知道的嘛，哪吒现在是大将军了，总要吃饱一点，才有力气去打仗嘛！他们男人啊，做起事总是这么顾前不顾后的，说出兵就出兵，说拔营走就拔营走，一点都不懂得照顾身体……喏，就说打犬戎巨人的那段日子，整天都吃糙米饭干粮什么的，这三个月下来人都瘦了……所以……所以这次，就做一点好的慰劳他咯！”  
“怎么样，好不好吃呀？虽然我家里是开饭馆的，从小在后厨见师傅们做菜，但自己下厨还是头一次呢……”说到这里，莲花有点不好意思地笑了起来，“这道菜怎么样？这个呢，叫做红烧肉，听殷大婶说，哪吒小时候最喜欢吃这个了，所以我就缠着殷大婶教我做法……不过毕竟是第一次试，也不知道哪吒他会不会喜欢呢？”  
“啊，你问殷大婶在哪……她啊真是滑头，一教完就说什么不便打扰，自己一个人跑回家了，也不在厨房帮帮我，害的我一个人做了那么一大桌子菜……”百灵鸟搞不明白，明明莲花嘴上说着埋怨的话，为什么脸上的笑容却反而更甜了，似乎怕百灵鸟不明白，她又继续解释道，“你不知道，哪吒他虽然不像哥哥一样是个大胃王，但也是很能吃的，所以要多做一点，免得他吃不够……”  
“我以前一直嫌他粗心大意，整天只知道打打杀杀，其他什么都不管……但是我真出了事，他还是很在乎的……”莲花的声音越来越低，唇边泛起羞涩的笑。似乎想起了什么，她又勾了勾手指示意百灵鸟过来，“听士兵说，那天晚上哪吒发现我不见了，就紧张地带着人马去找……是你叫醒他的？谢谢你啊百灵鸟！不过以后你不要再打扰他了。殷大婶说过，女人呢要坚忍，要时时刻刻在背后支持自己的男人，如果我一有什么事就麻烦他，会让他担心的。本来我就什么都不会，帮不上他什么忙，要是还让他操心这操心那的，不就成了他的包袱了嘛……”  
“而且那件事之后……龙王三太子也不会再来找我了。”提起龙王三太子，想起那一晚的风波，莲花的眉头又轻蹙了起来，“不过……不过虽然这么说，那个龙王三太子却曾经趁我不注意，搂过我的腰，还亲过我……只是脸而已啦！就是不知道哪吒他会不会介意呢……他那个性子啊，要是知道了肯定又要去找龙王三太子算账！所以我不能再给他添麻烦了，这样才配得上……”  
莲花说着说着，才发现不知不觉间，她早已将自己置于哪吒妻子的位置了。她忙捂住嘴，红着脸叮嘱百灵鸟：“刚刚跟你说的话不许跟哪吒说……一个字都不许说！知道了吗？”  
她低头，不安地绞着衣角。少女的矜持让她无论如何也不敢将自己的情意说出口，可即便如此……即便如此，她仍对他抱有期待……不知道看到这一桌饭菜的时候，他会不会懂？  
看着莲花这么纠结的样子，百灵鸟不免轻笑出声。莲花每回都不让它说，不然它打扰哪吒，可上回要不是它去找哪吒，就哪吒那粗枝大叶的性格，哪会这么快注意到莲花不见了呀！虽说如此，它还是乖乖地点了点头，好让莲花放下心来。一人一鸟就这么在将军府的大堂里等着哪吒回家吃饭。等啊等啊，也不知几个时辰过去了，百灵鸟眼巴巴地看着太阳落了山，看着月上柳梢头，那个莲花心心念念的人影还是没有出现。  
“没关系的，他还没回来，说明大王器重他嘛。现在他是朝廷重臣，当然要多花点时间在应酬上，说不定大王一开心，还留他在王宫过夜了呢……”莲花见百灵鸟走来走去，一副焦躁不安的模样，忙出言劝解，可那失落的眼神却怎么也掩饰不了。忽而，眼前黄光一晃，桌上已没了百灵鸟的身影，莲花忙回头望，“百灵鸟，你要去哪儿？你要去找他吗……别去啊，快回来！”

可百灵鸟已经振动翅膀，跃出窗口，朝王宫方向飞去。

12  
“爹！娘！为什么要丢下我……我要回家……我要回朝歌……”

“这里就是你家，还朝什么歌！快，听话，喷火给姑姑看……”

“喷火娃，飞天娃……我有家了！我爹啊，他肯认我了！”

“我就是你娘……”

“这世间从来只有子向父行礼，却无父跪子……”

“我哪吒是天生天养，无父无母！”

“可是我总觉得，他心里还是希望李将军能认下他，一家团聚的……”

半梦半醒之间，十八年来的记忆一一掠过脑海。殷十娘，李靖，三眼娃，莲花，还有他自己……每个人都在说话，交错在一起的声音吵得他头疼欲裂。  
吵死了，都给我闭嘴！  
他忍无可忍地大吼。  
然后，刹那间，所有的声音都消失了。无尽的黑暗之中，只剩他一人。

百灵鸟飞进酒池肉林的时候，哪吒已经醉的一塌糊涂，人事不知，身边还躺着两个妩媚妖娆的女子。  
不知为何，看见此情此景，百灵鸟竟气的不行。虽然作为一只鸟，它并不理解莲花对哪吒抱有的究竟是怎样的感情，但它却无端地认为，如果莲花看到这一幕，一定会很伤心。  
想到这儿，它便怒火中烧，倏地飞到哪吒耳边，用最高的分贝大喊：野蛮人快起来！你怎么喝了那么多酒？这两个女人是谁？你知不知道莲花在家等你啊？哎呀你真是气死我了！

“叽叽喳喳叽叽叽喳喳喳……”  
耳边的聒噪声让哪吒不悦地皱眉，翻了个身，他微微睁开眼，便看见了那个暖黄色的，扑腾着翅膀的影子。  
那不是莲花养的鸟吗，为什么会在这儿……说起来，他又是在哪儿？  
哪吒艰难地支起身子，环顾四周。现在已是大半夜，他正身处纣王的酒池肉林之中……对了，他大败犬戎，大王在给自己办庆功宴来着……宴席上美酒佳肴，轻歌曼舞，又没有李靖在一旁坏他心情，竟令他一时喝忘了形，醉倒了过去。  
不知道现在是什么时辰……大王又怎么样了？……揉揉因宿醉而犯疼的太阳穴，哪吒强打起精神，循着纣王的声音抬起眼皮。纣王显然是醉大发了。他脱去龙袍，只着单衣，抬起一脚就将不胜酒力的邓九公踹进了酒池之中。他又扭头寻找飞天娃的踪影，只见飞天娃正跟两个女伴嬉戏打闹。那两个女人，一个将飞天娃当马骑，另一个，则手拿葡萄，像逗狗一样戏弄着飞天娃。  
这就是他要效忠的君主，这就是与他共事的同僚，这就是他一直以来所追求的丰功伟绩吗？  
哪吒眯起眼，眼前的一切突然毫无征兆地扭曲了起来。纣王摇摇晃晃的臃肿身躯，女伴们娇媚入骨的调笑，匍匐在地，再无一点将军风范的飞天娃……还有怎么也甩不掉的，李靖那肃然的脸。  
“乌烟瘴气，真荒唐！”  
如同重锤击胸，哪吒肚内一阵翻滚，竟差点将方才下肚的美味吐了出来。他知道李靖那句话的意思……那是在瞧不起他！瞧不起他同邓九公之流一般，不知劝谏大王，只顾沉迷声色犬马……而李靖那家伙，也确实有资格说这种话。他一向自视清高，在哪吒尚小的时候，便整天念叨朝中这个无能，那个奸佞，为成汤江山所面临的内忧外患摇头叹息。  
“来哪吒，告诉爹，长大了想干什么？”  
哪吒还记得那一天，小小的他随李靖一起爬上高高的点将台。李靖将三尺长剑抽出，对天发下宏愿。落日余晖罩在他的战甲上，不怒而自威。  
“我，李靖！对天发誓！在我有生之年，必定披肝沥胆，报效大商，死而后已！”  
“我，哪吒！也要发誓！在我有生之年，就像我爹一样，披肝沥胆，报效大商，死而后已！”  
他也有样学样，举起木剑对天一指，笑嘻嘻地望向身旁的人。

……真没出息！哪吒愤恨地捶地。为什么会想起这些……难道说直到现在，他还是对李靖的看法如此在意么？当年那个哭喊着要回家的孩子明明已经长大成人了，已经不需要什么家了！他花了十八年回到了朝歌，花了三个月成为大商的英雄。他终于可以凭自己的本事自立于世间，功高盖主到连李靖也不得不向他低头！即便无父无母，他也一样活得恣意潇洒！  
可若真是如此……若真是如此，他又为何对李靖和殷十娘如此执着？为什么要对殷十娘百般刁难，为什么会因李靖的一个冷眼而气急生恨？而现在，在这酒池肉林，明明是他的庆功宴，明明是一醉方休的痛快时刻，为什么脑中响起的，却又是当年与李靖一起立下的誓言？  
再怎么自欺欺人也没用。哪吒摇摇头，兀自笑了起来。他其实比谁都清楚。成为大将军也好，成为英雄也罢，他想要的，不过是李靖一句“这才是我李家的子孙”。不过是殷十娘牵着他的手，像小时候那样将他带回李府的大门。原来……原来到了这地步，他还是想要一个家。  
可是，他早已没有家了。从那日在飞虎涧被莫名抛下起，便再也没有了。李家直至现在也不愿认他，他也自是不愿回去。朝歌……这偌大的朝歌 ，装得下陈塘关李家的府邸，装得下宛若仙境的酒池肉林，却没有一个属于他的容身之处。  
接下来，他又要去哪里？  
哪吒自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，捡起酒杯晃了晃。夜色渐深，酒池中泛起了些许寒意，让他忍不住想喝几杯暖暖身子……最好再多喝点，把脑中那些乱七八糟的杂念忘了更好。想那么多有什么意义？像飞天娃他们他们那样今朝有酒今朝醉，未尝不会更快乐……他这么想着，将杯子送到唇边，还不待饮下，却冷不防手背一阵刺痛，酒杯当啷一声落地。  
是百灵鸟。  
“……怎么又是你，你又想干嘛？”望了一眼地上的水渍，哪吒没好气地抬眼瞪它。对了，那日在营中，他也是被这家伙搅了清梦的， “你不好好待家里，来这儿干什么？快走，莲花她还在家等你……”

莲花……不知为何，想起那个名字瞬间，他如被雷击中般怔住。那颗已被酒精麻痹了的心竟又怦然跳动了起来。  
莲花……对啊，他还有莲花。  
那个在灯下痴痴地念着他名字的莲花。那个为他烦恼为他叹气，说想要帮他的莲花。那个在他进宫前，拉着他的衣袖怯声说“我在家等你回来”的莲花。  
“莲花……”他挣扎着起身。莲花还在等他……他记得当时只随口应了声，便甩开她的手跟飞天娃有说有笑地离开。他们是要做大事的人，怎么会在意女儿家那点欲说还休的小心思？行至转角处时，他才偶然回头，瞥见她还站在原地，望着他们离去的方向。  
原来在这个世界上，还有一个人在这样漆黑寒冷的夜里等他回家。她所在的地方，就是他的归处。

“臭鸟……是莲花让你来的吗？”哪吒侧身望向身边的明黄影子。见百灵鸟点头，他才扯动嘴角笑了笑，“我欠你一个人情。”  
然后，他用胳膊支起身子，勉力爬至纣王跟前。  
“大王，微臣先行告退。”  
“微臣刚刚征战归来，实在疲累，所以恳请大王批准微臣先行回家。”  
“谢大王美意。只是微臣……”

他笑着，泛着光的眼睛里映着一个人的影子。  
“……只是微臣，真的很想回家。”

13  
“真是的，醇酒美人你不要，偏偏要出来吹大冷风……”  
还没走出一里，便听到了身后飞天娃一个马趴摔倒在地的声音。哪吒摇着头将他一把扶起：“还美人美人……你知不知道刚刚你已经让美人当马骑，当狗溜了啊？好了走了，那儿不是我们该待的地方。”  
“那你……要去哪儿？”  
“……回家。”他抬眼望了望前方带路的百灵鸟，本来清晰的影子莫名地模糊起来……不像是鸟，倒像是一团暖黄色的光。

飞天娃这家伙，喝了酒之后真是洋相百出。想起刚刚在酒池看到的一切，哪吒不免在心中腹诽，看来以后还是少让他沾酒为好。不过纣王的酒确实后劲十足，就连他自己也有些步伐不稳，神志不清。幸好从王宫到将军府的路不远，他还能勉力支撑。  
让哪吒有些意外的是，这个纣王竟然还挺好说话的。本以为他会像李靖离开时那样发火，可没想到大王不仅不生气，反而一边大笑一边拍着他的肩膀道：“孤王懂，孤王全都懂！小英雄你是急着回家陪你的小娇妻是不是？哈哈哈哈年轻人嘛，建了功立了业当然就想成家咯！来人！把孤王珍藏的酒拿来！”  
还不等哪吒解释，纣王便一把揽过他的肩，一副过来人的口吻道，“呐，这可是鬼方进贡的绝品佳酿，芳香醇厚，保证让你如痴如醉，如登仙境！来，孤王就同你干了这最后一杯，祝小英雄和夫人白头偕老，恩恩爱爱，早生贵子……”这一连串话说的哪吒都不好意思拒绝，只得谢过大王，一饮而尽。  
不知是不是因为那杯酒比较烈的缘故，即使现在在寒风中他也不觉得冷，倒是觉得身子暖暖的。一想起纣王说的娇妻什么的，更是脸上发烫。莲花……会成为他的妻子吗？他们会有孩子，会有属于自己的家吗？之前他从没想过这个问题，明明自认识莲花之后的很长一段时间里，她于他都只是三眼娃的妹妹，他的好朋友而已。  
可是，从什么时候开始。  
是从什么时候开始，他对莲花有了不一样的感觉？

最开始的时候，莲花只不过是一个长得漂亮，成绩好的女同学。他和三眼娃，飞天娃常窃笑着聚在一起，和书院里每一个同龄的男生一样，讨论莲花每天到底在偷看谁。他记得那时候三眼娃和飞天娃总臭美地说莲花在看自己，而他虽然一脸不屑地笑他们不要脸，却也在心中暗暗期待：莲花注视着的人，会不会是他呢？  
强大的乌龟龙来袭，看到平素胆小的莲花竟舍身救下三眼娃的时候，一股说不清道不明的情绪在他心中隐隐漫了开。莲花对三眼娃有意思，可三眼娃是要做天兵天将的人，怎么可以被男女情爱绊住手脚？他明明向来是这么想的，可为什么当时却一反常态，唯恐天下不乱般为两人牵红线？他究竟是真的在为三眼娃着想，还是在借此隐瞒自己内心的慌乱无措？  
还有龙王三太子的事，为了保护莲花，他与那乌龟龙大战了两次，结下了梁子。那明明只是为了正义，为了保护朋友的妹妹吧？可为什么拉着她的手，穿过西岐的大街小巷，乘上前往朝歌的船只时，他会那么高兴？为什么一见莲花哭泣，他就方寸大乱，手忙脚乱地带她吃饭；为什么发现莲花失踪，他便失去理智差点带兵越过国境；为什么看到莲花安然无恙的归来，他的怒火便没来由地平息了下来？  
就连那只鸟。他抬起头看着前方。  
为什么那只鸟，他谁也没给，偏偏给了她呢。  
哪吒将手放在左心口的位置，自嘲地笑了起来。  
答案不是已经很明显了嘛。

扑通一声，飞天娃再次失去平衡摔在了地上。哪吒抱着他的手臂试着拉他起来，可却是怎么也拉不动。他回头望向百灵鸟，它正扑腾着翅膀等着他们，像是在嫌弃他们走的太慢。  
“飞天娃，我们先走了……你醒了记得自己回来。”哪吒叹了口气。现在的他也管不了那么多了，他的身体开始无端发烫，意识也越来越模糊，再也没有余力去拉飞天娃了。虽然留飞天娃一个人露宿街头实在不够仗义，但至少今夜，他必须回去。  
因为莲花，还在等他回家。

14  
夜深人静的时候，莲花终于等到了大门被打开的声音。她顺着声音一溜小跑到门口，看见了百灵鸟和喝的酩酊大醉的哪吒。  
“哪吒，你喝酒了？飞天娃呢，他怎么没回来？”莲花一惊，忙跑过去扶住哪吒，可一碰到他的手，却又吓了一跳，“好烫！……额头也是，你……你怎么了，是不是发烧了 ？”  
很烫吗？哪吒闭上眼，心神恍惚。之前在外面并没什么特别的感觉，可不知为什么，看到莲花的时候，被她的触碰到的时候，身体却异样地发起热来。他踉跄着上前两步，莲花的影子也渐渐模糊起来。似乎有什么事要发生。可他无法阻止……也不想阻止。  
“怎么会这样，明明……明明只是去喝酒而已啊……”看着哪吒面色通红，气息不稳的样子，莲花的心生生地疼了起来。哪吒他……也许是刚打完仗累坏了，当务之急还是让他先好好睡下，尽快退烧才是。她忙将哪吒扶进里屋，手忙脚乱地除下他身上的战甲。当她凑近他的身子，帮他卸背甲的时候，她嗅到了一股若有若无的幽香。那是女人身上胭脂水粉的味道。  
他刚刚……跟其他女人在一起了？莲花一愣，手上的动作不由自主地停了下来。对啊，现在的他是大将军，是朝廷的功臣，大王赏他几个侍妾也没什么不对……甚至……甚至如果大王高兴，要将什么公主郡主之类的许配给他，也很正常吧？而她，不过是个小饭馆老板的女儿，没有花容月貌也没有身家背景，怎么可能配得上他？  
杨莲花，你们已经不是一路人了啊……

“你先去休息……”莲花不知自己是怎么佯装无事地将铠甲脱下收好，又是怎么忍着泪对他笑着说出这些话的。想着几个时辰前，她还一头热地为他做了一桌的菜，暗自期待他发觉自己的心意……真是傻的可以。她所做的不过是再普通不过的家常小菜，怎么能跟宫里的玉露琼浆比？何况菜，也放凉了，该倒了，只可惜他一口也没尝过……  
“我……去叫大夫……”  
莲花转身，落寞地撒下几滴泪。正要走，却被冷不防抓住了手腕。  
“别走！”  
莲花下意识地回头，正对上了哪吒的双眸。他看着她的眼神与以往完全不同，那么温柔，深情，还有——  
炽热。  
还没意识到发生了什么，她已被他拥入怀中，封住了唇。  
这个吻来的如此突然，如此直接粗暴，毫不做作。很明显，对方没什么经验，也根本不懂什么叫做怜香惜玉，可怜的莲花就这么被吻得几乎背过气去，不知天昏地暗今夕何年。直至许久之后，哪吒的手臂稍稍松开一点，她才回过神，泪水不争气地流了下来。  
这算什么？她慌了神，本能地伸手推他，却怎么也使不上劲。这是在跟其他女人一起寻欢作乐后，又来找她？还是说，他本就只将她当作一个用来取乐的玩物？  
看见怀中女子的泪如断了线的珠般落下，哪吒眼中微动，心头也隐隐疼了起来。他一改平时的粗鲁，温柔地拂去她的泪痕，然后低头，抵着她的额，与她鼻尖相触。  
与他肌肤相接的位置，热的发烫。  
这是她第一次离他这么近。莲花的心开始无法抑制地剧烈跳动起来。  
“莲花，留下来陪我……”怎么回事，为什么今天连他的声音都莫名的……魅惑。  
“放开我，你喝多了……”她有气无力地挣扎，可那说辞却连自己都心虚。  
“我没喝多……莲花，我已经是大将军了……”哪吒笑着凑近她的耳后，轻吻她的耳垂，然后一路向下。湿润的吻和温热的鼻息让她战栗了起来，“我有战功……现在的我，有足够的能力保护你 ……那条贱龙再也不能来骚扰你了……”  
“嫁给我。”一切的一切，终于在他再次吻住她的唇时，彻底爆发。

15  
这是怎么回事？莲花茫然地注视着眼前的一切，却怎么也想不出答案。突如其来的告白让她幸福地发抖，原来他明白她的心意，原来……正如她对他一样，他也是爱着她的！可是……可是这一切实在来得太快了，快到让她无法相信。明明昨天，他们的关系还跟往常没什么不同，为什么今夜却……难道只是因为他喝多了酒？  
可接踵而至的吻让她再也无法思考。她所爱的，一直追逐着的少年现在就在她的身边，眼里心里只有她一个。她曾抱怨他不解风情粗心大意，不知哪一天才会注意到她，可现在，她的心愿不是已经实现了吗？渐渐地，她的抗拒越来越弱，终于转变为对他的接纳和回应，她闭上眼，手指不安地揪住他的衣服，在与他唇齿交缠之间沉沦，忘记了一切。  
为什么要想为什么。如果这一切本就是梦，那就不要醒来好了。

直到被放倒在卧榻之上，直到衣带被解开，衣物被褪至胸前，莲花才猛然从方才的意乱情迷中惊醒。他们在做什么啊！再这样下去，岂不是……岂不是要铸成大错吗？她想起身挣扎，却被他在锁骨处展开的攻势搞得全身绵软，无力反抗，只能留下苍白而断续的话语：  
“哪吒，现在还不行……这种事，要成亲之后才能……嗯……”  
“我等不了那么久……”他对她的请求置之不理，只顾埋首在她颈间喘息，在那片雪肤上肆意舔咬吮吻，留下属于他的痕迹，“莲花，我要你……现在就给我……”  
“我已经不想再管李靖殷十娘他们了……我只要你就够了……”  
“莲花，我们生个孩子吧，这样的话……”  
“……这样的话，我就有家了。”

听到最后一句话，莲花的身子微微一滞，刚刚升起的体温又落了下去。原来他想要的不是她，从来不是她。他想要的，只是一个家而已，一个替代李靖殷十娘他们的家。他只是……想要被爱而已。至于他的妻子，那个孩子的母亲是谁，都不重要。可以是她，也可以是任何人。只不过今天正巧他喝多了酒，而在家中等着的是她罢了。  
可就算如此，她也……  
“……好，我答应你。”莲花咬了咬唇，含着泪粲然一笑，趁着哪吒愣神的空档，捧起他的脸吻了上去。她感到哪吒的身子微微一震，而后，便是越发热烈的狂吻，越发放肆的纠缠。  
而她闭上眼，将他抱得更紧……似乎只有这样她才能有勇气……才能有勇气，将那决意贯彻到底。  
“哪吒，我是你的了……从今往后，我的一切，全属于你……”  
只要他想要，只要她能给。  
“我会给你生孩子……”  
我们会有很多很多孩子。  
“我会……给你一个家的……”

她别过头，不让他看见自己眼角的泪。然后伸出手，一点点解开了他的腰带。  
这不是一场好梦，可是那又如何呢……只要他幸福，她便甘之若饴。

百灵鸟站在梁上，看着渐渐纠缠在一起的两人。他们在干嘛呢，难不成是在打架？可为什么莲花不喊救命，反而一边哭一边温柔地对哪吒说话呢……算了，也许这就是人类的感情吧，它永远也弄不清，搞不懂。与其研究这个，还不如去别处玩。  
百灵鸟百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，拍拍翅膀飞了出去。

16  
如果时间从此停滞就好了。  
如果明天不再到来就好了。  
如果就此一梦不醒就好了。

莲花呆呆地望着眼前那张熟睡的脸，怎么也看不够。她所爱的少年现在睡得很沉，平时皱着的眉头难得地舒展开，既不桀骜也不暴戾，像个天真的孩子。  
在哪吒大败犬戎凯旋而归的当夜，十八岁的他和她在将军府行了夫妻之礼。经历了刻骨铭心，毕生难忘的痛苦与欢愉后，已不再是孩子的两人相拥而眠。  
与最爱的人初试云雨，对每个女子而言，都应该是件幸福的事吧。手指轻触着哪吒的脸，细细描摹他的轮廓时，莲花这么想着。可是为什么……为什么，她的心中却苦涩不堪，眼泪怎么也止不住呢？  
“……这样的话，我就有家了。”那个时候，他是这么说的吧？她知道的。他对她的似水柔情，百般温存，不过是酒醉后想在她那儿寻求一份慰藉，一份幻想罢了。可是酒过梦醒之后呢？那个时候，他们之间除了冷冰冰的责任外，还剩什么？  
莲花闭上眼叹了口气，俯下身子在哪吒的额角落下一吻。察觉到他的体温已恢复正常，想必是退烧了，她才留恋地从那个温暖的怀抱中抽身。她悄无声息地穿上衣服，小心地遮掩着欢爱时留下的痕迹，然后又轻手轻脚地为他穿好衣服，掖好被子，并将一切可能引起怀疑的痕迹消去，包括卧榻上那一抹醒目的殷红。  
关于今夜，她不知道哪吒还会记得起多少。如果他知晓了一切，以他的性子，一定无论如何都会负起责任来的吧。可她不要他为了责任而娶她。她不想成为他的包袱，无论是仕途上的包袱还是感情上的包袱。与其用责任拴着他，她宁愿就这么维持现状，不要任何名分地待在他身边，守着他。  
但她会永远记住这个夜晚。无论他记不记得。

天空已渐渐泛起了鱼肚白，留给她的时间不多了。莲花回望了熟睡的哪吒最后一眼，吹熄了灯。不动声色地离开了房间。关上房门，身子无力地倚靠在门框上时，一个从未想过的念头闪过了她的脑海。  
如果他所做的一切不过是为了在她那儿寻求慰藉，那她呢？她又想从他那儿寻求什么？

“哪吒，我是你的了……”  
“从今往后，我的一切，全属于你……”  
“我会……给你一个家的……”

梦境中，那个女人的声音听起来格外让人心疼，像是明明伤心的不行却偏要展颜欢笑的样子，让他忍不住想抱紧她。  
那是谁的声音？冥冥之中他听得并不真切。莲花，是你吗……

哪吒是被眼角微凉的湿意惊醒的，之所以说惊醒，是因为他已记不清上一次哭是何年何月的事了。  
都这么大了，当了大将军，居然还会哭……还是在梦中哭，真丢脸！  
他揉了揉因宿醉而发蒙的脑袋，抬眼望了望四周。他记得自己昨晚本是在纣王的酒池肉林里庆祝的，为什么现在却回到了自己的房间？对了，先是莲花养的那只鸟来找他，然后他就跟飞天娃一起回去了，半路上飞天娃醉倒在街头，他则独自回了家，遇到了莲花，然后……  
然后，令人脸红耳热的画面一一闪过他的脑海：莲花在他怀里哭泣的样子，莲花红着脸不安地发抖的样子，还有……还有莲花她痛苦地咬着牙，宁愿死死抓着帘帐，也不肯咬他抓他的样子……  
他噌地一下坐起来，一把掀开被子——衣服完好地穿在身上，该有的痕迹也完全没有……原来只是个梦么……都说日有所思夜有所梦，他对莲花的心思已经重到会做这种梦的地步了么？  
年轻有为的哪吒大将军红着脸一捶床板——他都在想些什么啊！

抱着说不清是庆幸还是遗憾的心情，哪吒穿戴整齐，推开了房门。天色还早，朝歌的居民应该都还没起床吧，看来现在去找飞天娃还来得及。路过大厅的时候，他看见了一个熟悉的身影。是莲花。她趴在几案上，睡得正熟。  
怎么在这儿睡，着凉了怎么办？他暗自奇怪，走上前去仔细一看，才发现那几案上摆满了一桌菜——都是他爱吃的。  
莲花她……就这么做了一桌子菜，等了他一夜么？此情此景触动了哪吒内心最柔软的部分，他蹲下身，坐在莲花身旁，静静地看着她。可是她在家等他的时候，他却在纣王的酒池肉林里花天酒地……  
“莲花，对不起……让你久等了。”他伸出手，帮她将额前垂落的一缕秀发拢在耳后。   
“虽然菜都凉了，但热一热还可以吃。找回飞天娃后……我们一起吃吧。”

17  
哪吒顺着去王宫的路一路走，果然发现了躺在马路中间的飞天娃。他上前拍拍飞天娃的脸，试着叫醒他，可飞天娃还是沉浸在昨晚酒池肉林的梦乡中，嘴里念叨着“美人，美人……”，就是怎么也叫不醒。  
“你是怎么搞得，满脑子都是女人，你是天兵天将嘛！”哪吒摇摇头，颇有些恨铁不成钢地望着这位不争气的好兄弟。可转念一想，他又何尝不是对莲花动了心？还为了她向大王请辞离开了庆功宴，倒也跟飞天娃半斤八两，没什么资格嘲笑他了。  
“不过天兵天将呢……也可以有女人的吧？”哪吒悄声为自己找好了理由，这才心安理得地四处观望，看看有什么其他能叫醒飞天娃的东西。刚一转身，一个卖糖葫芦的小摊便映入眼帘。稻草扎的棒子上零零落落插着十来串糖葫芦，个个又大又红，煞是惹眼。  
他突然想起大败犬戎回朝歌的路上，问起莲花想要什么赏赐时，莲花说她想要一串糖葫芦，还说朝歌的糖葫芦特别大，特别好吃。说这话的时候，她一脸向往，笑的像个孩子。  
不如买一串回去送给莲花吧，然后就一鼓作气……向莲花提亲吧！哪吒打定主意，便向小摊走去。他是一旦明确了心之所向后便毫不犹豫地去追求的人，莲花的事，他已经一刻都不想耽搁了。莲花点头的话，就去见大王，请大王为他们赐婚，他要办一场全朝歌最气派的婚宴，让莲花风风光光地嫁给自己……不过，他会不会想的太远了？明明还没问过莲花的意见……可是昨晚她为他做了一桌菜，等了他一晚上，她一定也对自己有情吧……  
转念间，哪吒已走到小摊前，向老板买下了一串糖葫芦。那糖葫芦色泽鲜艳，上面还挂着糖霜，甚是诱人……莲花她，一定会喜欢吧？一开心就会答应嫁给他吧？不过成亲后，他一定得让莲花改掉只知点头摇头的坏毛病才行，不然她得吃多少亏……其实不仅是莲花，他自己也得改改，不能老是动不动生气，得对莲花更有耐心一点才行，对孩子也得有耐心……话说回来了，他们会有孩子吗？第一个孩子会是男孩儿还是女孩儿？男孩儿的话就由他教他武功骑射，女孩儿的话就由莲花教她琴棋书画……不过，不管是男孩儿还是女孩儿，他都会好好待他们，做个好父亲，才不会像李靖那样因为找了个小老婆，就对孩子不管不顾……不对，他才不会找小老婆……  
在战场上威风八面所向披靡的哪吒大将军，此刻正握着一串糖葫芦傻笑。或许连他自己都不知道，他能笑得这么温柔。

啪——  
冰凉的水无情地浇在飞天娃脸上，也无情地打湿了他的美梦。飞天娃打了个喷嚏，一个激灵坐起：“下雨了下雨了……”，可抬头一看，天上太阳正好。  
“喷火娃，你把我抛下就算了，还拿水浇我？！”飞天娃一看哪吒手里拿着的水瓢，真是又委屈又气，他可没忘了昨晚哪吒将他丢在冷风中，自己先行回去的事。  
“我哪有抛下你啊，昨天你倒下之后，我没走几里就走不动了，就跟你一样，在大街上睡了一宿咯……”，哪吒没想到飞天娃居然还记得这茬，忙一挑眉，面不改色心不跳地撒起谎来，“我哪吒那么讲义气，怎么会干出把兄弟扔在街上不管这种事？”  
“啊，真的？”飞天娃这么一听，居然有点感动，可马上就察觉到了不对劲，“不对啊，你今天怎么说话态度这么和气？诶你干嘛不敢看我啊……哦你心虚是不是？你心虚了！你果然丢下我自己回家睡大觉去了！”  
“……我没有……喂，好啦好啦，大不了回去我请你吃饭嘛！呐我跟你说啊，莲花她做了一桌菜……”  
“哇喷火娃你果然自己回家了！你够不够意思啊还好兄弟……”  
两人开始不顾形象地当街打闹起来。哪吒舀了水向飞天娃泼去，不料飞天娃一个闪身，水竟泼到了两个路过的女子身上。  
糟了！哪吒心中一惊，正要上前道歉，可看清来人身份后，却又把那句快出口的抱歉咽了回去。那两名女子不是别人，正是李靖的妹妹李霓裳，和李靖的小妾柳琵琶。  
李家的人啊。哪吒冷哼一声。他已跟李家断绝了关系，更是不待见这两个长于搬弄是非的女人。何况现在论战功他还比李靖高一等，就是李靖本人也不得不向他下跪，他还有什么必要把这两个女人放在眼里？  
“算了，别跟这种没教养的人计较那么多，我们走。”柳琵琶扬起头，劝住了正要发难的李霓裳，可言语之间却满是不屑。  
“你说谁没教养？”可哪吒并不打算就这么放过她。虽然殷十娘在李家失势的事他并不在乎，但柳琵琶这种妖艳下贱，破坏别人家庭的女人，他可最是瞧不起。他一步上前，拦住了两人的去路，轻蔑的目光直指柳琵琶，“你这无媒苟合的贱女人！”

18  
莲花是被一阵清脆的鸟鸣声吵醒的。  
不用想也知道那是谁。她笑着揉揉惺忪的睡眼，温柔地注视着那抹熟悉的鹅黄。消失了一夜的百灵鸟正挺着胸脯，在几案上嘚瑟地跳来跳去，叽叽喳喳地叫唤，像是在邀功请赏。毕竟它帮莲花把心心念念的哪吒唤了回来，莲花一定高兴坏了吧！  
“真拿你没办法。”看着这个不住蹦跶的小家伙，她无奈又宠溺地笑了笑。可想起昨晚与哪吒的种种，心中却又酸楚了起来。  
也不知道她和哪吒，今后又会走向哪里？  
“百灵鸟，你等一下。”莲花向百灵鸟扯出一个微笑，起身拿米，可刚站起，就突感肩头一轻，有什么东西滑落了下来。  
是一条毯子。  
莲花愣了愣，她记得昨晚自己趴在几案上睡着时，身上应该没盖东西才对。难道……是他?  
她心下一暖，将毯子捡起抱在怀中，那之上，似乎还残留着哪吒的温度。  
“百灵鸟，昨晚是你把哪吒带回来的对不对？”她向百灵鸟伸出手，后者仿佛心有灵犀般跳进她的手心，“多亏了你，我一直以来的愿望实现了……我现在觉得好幸福。谢谢你……”  
莲花明明在笑着，眼中却闪着泪光。她凑近百灵鸟的身子，脸颊轻蹭着它的小圆脑袋，落下的泪珠打湿了它头顶的羽毛。

“喷火娃，等等我啊！刚刚那女人到底说了什么啊？”飞天娃气喘吁吁地跟在疾步如飞的哪吒身后。他不知哪吒是怎么了，明明刚才还心情大好，和那个李家的女人说了两句话后却突然变了脸色，怒气冲冲地往回赶。  
而哪吒却没有心情回复飞天娃，此刻的他，脑子里盘旋着的全是柳琵琶刚刚说的话。  
“难道你的女人就很三贞九烈吗？还不是到处勾三搭四人尽可夫？”  
“人人都知道你的军营春色无边了。你在这边噼里啪啦的打仗，她在那边吹吹打打洞房花烛！”  
“这就叫做臭味相投，你们刚才在酒池肉林，很风流快活，你的女人也有一两个，这也没什么不对……”  
可恶，那个狐狸精究竟是什么意思？！难道莲花她真的做了对不起自己的事？她跟谁拜堂成亲了，难道是……

哪吒推门而入的时候，莲花正将桌上的饭菜收起。她看见归来的哪吒和飞天娃，正要像往常一样笑意盈盈地迎上去，却被哪吒粗暴地一把推开。  
野蛮人你干什么，怎么可以这么对莲花？哪吒的态度激怒了百灵鸟，它箭一般冲到两人之间，冲哪吒一阵叽里呱啦地乱叫。这叫声对此刻正在气头上的哪吒来说，无疑是火上浇油。  
“吵死了，滚开！”他不耐烦地一挥手，百灵鸟脆弱的身子便啪地一声飞起，重重摔在一旁的柱子上。莲花吓得脸色苍白，正要上前查看百灵鸟的情况，却被盛怒的哪吒挡住了去路。  
“莲花，我问你，在我打巨人期间，你是不是见过那条贱龙？！”  
“我……”来势汹汹的问罪让莲花的心顿时揪了起来。他知道了？他怎么会知道？她不是跟殷大婶说过，不要告诉任何人的吗？  
“你有没跟他拜堂成亲啊？！”见莲花眼神闪烁沉默不语，哪吒几步上前，声音中的焦躁更重了几分。  
“是……是拜过堂……”  
该死，柳琵琶说的是真的！这句话宛如晴天霹雳，让哪吒瞬间失去了冷静思考的能力。他狠狠地一甩手，手中的糖葫芦啪嗒一声落了地。  
可是……等等，只是拜过堂的话，或许还有挽回的余地……想到这里，哪吒又靠近她，抱着最后的希望问：“那你有没有吃亏？！”   
这句话正好戳中了莲花一直以来小心藏着的痛处。什么算吃亏？被搂过腰算吗，被亲过脸算吗？虽然她和龙王三太子之间没有发生什么不可挽回的事，但他们确确实实在龙母庙，在众宾客面前拜了天地……她已经是龙王三太子名义上的妻子了！  
莲花一时急的满眼泪花，背过身不敢看他。她该怎么办？该如实回答吗？哪吒的脾气她不是不知道，他是那么骄傲的人，什么都要最好的，他还会接受这个已被别人揭开过喜帕，坐上过他人婚床的女人吗？  
他会不会讨厌她，会不会觉得她……脏？  
“我……我不知道，你还是去问殷大婶……”支吾了半天，莲花终于挤出了似是而非的一句话，她害怕，她害怕哪吒因为此事而嫌弃她，离她而去，可她的语焉不详却让哪吒心中的疑虑越来越重。莲花和那条贱龙之间一定发生了什么，不然她为什么不敢说清楚？这个念头让哪吒胸口没来由地绞痛起来，他心烦气躁地攥住她的手腕，扳过她的肩膀强迫她看着自己：  
“问问问问什么问啊？你有没有吃亏你自己不知道吗？！你……这是什么？”  
莲花那因为拉扯而微微松开的领口里，露出了一截平时看不见的肌肤。那雪肤上若隐若现的点点红痕，虽然看不真切，却晃疼了他的眼。  
“没有！什么都没有！”莲花也终于反应过来他说的是什么。她不顾一切地甩开他的手，慌张地捂住领子，试图逃避眼前的一切，“我都说了……我不知道……我……我也不想的……你去问殷大婶就知道了……”

还有什么好问的，不是已经很明显了么。哪吒望着蹲下身子，无助哭泣着的莲花，难以置信地摇摇头，中了魔怔般后退两步。  
不是已经很明显了么，他的莲花，已经在他没注意到的某个时刻，被那条贱龙毁掉了最宝贵的东西。

19

莲花还在哭，飞天娃在一旁安慰她。而哪吒，他在这偌大的房间踱来踱去，却怎么也喘不过气来。愤怒，心痛，绝望……无数感情在胸中翻滚咆哮，却又无处发泄。  
莲花……为什么？他向她抬起手，挥到半途，又硬生生停了下来。他该怪莲花吗？她一个弱女子，面对那条贱龙的凌辱又能做什么？  
该怪的，不是他自己吗？  
这一切本不会发生。如果当时他好好看着莲花的话，那贱龙又怎会有可乘之机？莲花想要私自离营的时候他就该猜到是怎么回事，可那个时候，他甚至连问清原因的耐心都没有……  
是他没有保护好莲花！  
想了半天居然得出这么个结论，连哪吒自己都觉得可笑。他看着莲花为自己做的一桌菜肴，怒吼一声，将整张桌案掀翻。  
开什么玩笑，他有什么错？！归根到底，不还是那条贱龙做的孽吗？！自己明明已经教训过他，也当面撂过狠话了，为什么那条贱龙还是不肯罢休，要对莲花做这种事？！  
对，都怪那条贱龙！如果那家伙不曾存在的话，一切就都不会发生了！  
这个念头就这么毫无预兆地冒了出来。哪吒当即唤出火尖枪，握紧枪柄，他感觉到的到火尖枪的枪身正隐隐发烫，枪尖闪着嗜血的光。

至于莲花……他回头望了莲花一眼，想到莲花已不能完整地属于自己，心便隐隐地疼了起来。  
至少现在，他不想见到她。  
他别过头，提起火尖枪奔了出去。

“哪吒……”莲花望着他离去的背影，想要说些什么，却又不知该如何解释。飞天娃安抚了她两句，便出门追哪吒去了。他说等哪吒冷静下来再解释清楚，一切都会好起来的。  
一切真的会好起来吗？看着满地狼藉，她像被抽空了全身的力气般，颓然跌坐了下来。她为他辛辛苦苦准备的一桌菜肴被打翻在地，他为她买的糖葫芦也掉在地上蒙了尘，还有……  
还有他送她的第一份礼物，一直陪在她身边，与她分享心事与喜悦的百灵鸟——

她终于在混乱的房间里找到了百灵鸟。那抹曾经充满生机的鹅黄如今却泛着淡淡的死灰，小小的身子孤零零地蜷在冰凉的地面上，已然没了气。  
莲花望着百灵鸟的尸体，一点点跪了下来。

20  
“你知不知道，你刚刚在龙母庙里那个样子，真是吓死我了，”飞天娃给哪吒和自己各倒了一碗酒，将酒碗朝哪吒那儿一推，“来，消消气，吃点东西吧……你到底在想什么呀。”  
哪吒离开将军府后，便遇上了因龙母诞亲临人间的东海龙王和前来龙母庙里朝拜的民众。也是仇人相见分外眼红，他一声不吭地跟着人流来到庙里，锐利的目光扫过神座上的龙王和他身后站着的每一个虾兵蟹将，紧握手中的火尖枪因主人强行抑制的情绪而微微发颤。飞天娃寸步不离地跟在哪吒身后，似乎只要他一个不留神移开了视线，眼前这龙母诞便会顷刻间化为血祭。  
幸好最后没出什么事。飞天娃心下舒了口气。可一想起当时哪吒眼眸深处翻滚着的暗云，和火尖枪闪着寒光的枪尖，便不由地从内心深处打了个冷颤。  
“你说莲花她到底有没被占便宜呢？那个乌龟龙又不知道死到哪里去了……糟了，要是三眼娃知道这件事，我们怎么交代啊？……这样吧，我们烧道符上天庭，告他一状……”  
见哪吒一言不发，只顾埋头喝酒，飞天娃只好识趣地住了嘴。作为最了解哪吒的人之一，飞天娃知道现在这情况不妙的很。上次他们夜里寻找莲花的时候，哪吒也是这样一句话都不说，而现在更糟。如果平时的哪吒是个一点就着的火药桶的话，现在的他就是一枚随时可能引爆的炸弹——你永远不知道什么时候会起爆。  
也不知道他什么时候才能恢复正常呢。飞天娃砸了咂嘴，正要跟哪吒再干一碗，却发现哪吒已放下了手中的酒，饶有兴致地盯着前方两个刚入店的客人。  
——完蛋了！飞天娃心中警钟大作。

龙王三太子最近有点烦。他一直以来苦苦追求的莲花终于答应嫁给他了，婚礼都办了盖头都掀了，差点就能生米煮成熟饭了，可谁知半路杀出个殷十娘，只用一粒催老药就硬生生的让坐上婚床的新娘子跑了。  
可最让三太子心烦的还不止这个。他想起殷十娘临走时对他说的话。她说如果他是真心爱莲花，自然年轻貌美时也是痴心一片，人老珠黄也是痴心一片。他自觉自己对莲花的爱天地可鉴无人能及，世间只有他一人对她如此痴情情比金坚，可看着白发苍苍满脸皱纹的莲花，想到她再也没法复原，想到就算她恢复了容貌，不出几十年也还会变成这样，他那比金坚的爱意竟然动摇了起来，怎么也无法开口留住她。对啊，他龙王三太子贵为龙族，有千年的寿命和美好的前途，为一个半老徐娘的凡间女子放弃一切，值得吗？  
难道我龙王三太子对莲花的爱，真的有那么肤浅吗？三太子叹了口气，举目四望，正想吟诗抒情感怀，却对上了不远处哪吒的目光。  
这个哪吒他是知道的。早在西岐的时候，他就三番两次破坏自己和莲花的约会，害他们有情人不能成眷属。最重要的是，这家伙明明是个无情残忍，刚愎自用，将亲娘吊起来暴晒的不孝子，可美丽温柔的莲花却偏偏对他念念不忘……难道这就是传说中的男人不坏女人不爱？  
想起他们在西岐的旧怨，三太子不禁怒从心中起，想上前跟这家伙好好算算账。还是一旁的水夜叉将他拉住：“三太子，今天是龙母诞，少生事为妙……”  
也是。一想到自己的父王就在不远处的龙母庙，出了事免不了又要被责罚一顿，三太子只好咬牙忍了下来。对这家伙而言也一样吧，今天是龙母诞辰，又是在朝歌这种大地方，量他也不敢惹出什么事来。  
三太子低头，正要吃菜，却被什么东西啪地打中了头。  
是一粒花生米。  
一定是那个混账！他抬头怒视着哪吒，对方正拿着一块馒头细细观赏，看他那表情，似乎一点也不想隐瞒。  
“三太子，忍耐啊！忍一时风平浪静啊！”水夜叉的提醒让三太子不得不将心中的怒火强压了下来。不错，他是堂堂的龙王三太子，要是因为这种小角色，而被父王关禁闭，岂不是很不值？  
三太子刚执起筷子，端起饭碗，哪吒手中的馒头便砸了过来。  
你！三太子怒不可遏地瞪向哪吒，那位始作俑者却对他露出了一副“对不住我手滑了”的微笑。  
“三太子！大丈夫能伸能屈啊！”还是水夜叉拉住了正要发飙的三太子。对，他是堂堂的龙王三太子，呼风唤雨无所不会，等风头过了，他有的是时间和花样跟这小子斗！来日方长嘛！  
三太子深吸一口气，抱着今天先当个孙子的觉悟扒起了米，可某人并没放过他。这一次砸来的，是一盒筷子。  
这已经不是挑衅了，是羞辱！三太子一甩筷子，唰地一声站起来。是可忍，孰不可忍！  
“我再忍就不是龙王三太子！！！”  
不等水夜叉说话，三太子已经跳上桌子，朝哪吒扑了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

21  
莲花为百灵鸟的墓掬上最后一捧土，用手压实。她想为它立一个墓碑，却不知哪家店会卖鸟类用的墓碑，只能在那个孤零零的小土堆上插一枚柳枝替代。  
新抽芽的柳枝吐出半分新绿半分鹅黄，像极了百灵鸟的头顶的羽毛。  
莲花红着眼回忆着和百灵鸟在一起的点点滴滴。最开始她只因为它是哪吒送她的第一份礼物，才小心翼翼地捧在手心里呵护着，可经过这段时间的相处后，百灵鸟于她，早已是一位交心挚友。她想起初见的时候，那个小家伙比现在还要娇小几分，它睁着懵懂的双眼望着她，像个孩子般，亲昵地蹭着她的手指。  
于是百灵鸟成了她倾诉心事的唯一对象。她的每一份喜怒哀乐都与它分享，包括她对哪吒那份难以言说的少女情怀。她已记不清在多少个夜晚，百灵鸟在灯下伴着她，听她念叨哪吒的名字。也记不清有多少次，在她为哪吒的冷淡落泪的时候， 百灵鸟扯着他的衣角将他带到她面前。  
可是杀了百灵鸟的，偏偏是哪吒。将百灵鸟送给她的哪吒，被百灵鸟带回来的哪吒，她最爱的哪吒。  
她甚至无法为它报仇。  
“对不起，我要去找他了……”莲花站起身，不舍地望了它最后一眼，“我已经失去了你，不能再失去他了。”  
“保重，百灵鸟……”

莲花穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群中寻找哪吒的身影。她突然发现城中大乱，所有人都在往一个方向跑，嘴里还喊着：“快跑啊，人和龙在城西打架啦！”  
人和龙打架？是哪吒？莲花变了脸色，匆匆往城西跑去。

是的，人和龙打架了。哪吒和三太子在酒馆里打作一团，从屋内打到屋外，从楼上滚到楼下。三太子见以人类形态打架占不到便宜，便化出了巨龙形态的真身，一个扫尾便毁掉了一排房屋。哪吒也不甘示弱，冷笑一声，跃上巨龙的脊背，祭出乾坤圈狠狠敲打三太子的头。三太子吃痛咆哮，上下翻动着身体，试图将哪吒掀下，可哪吒死死抓着龙角，愣是不放手。

怎么样贱龙，是不是很痛啊？  
哪吒稳住身形，一手抓着乾坤圈，不顾敲击时左手传来的震痛，用最大的力气毫不留情地击打着龙王三太子最脆弱的，没有任何鳞甲覆盖的头部。听着三太子因乾坤圈的打击发出撕心裂肺的惨叫声，他心中竟是说不出的痛快，也说不出的痛苦。  
你有没有想过，在你强迫莲花的时候，莲花她有多痛？  
他想起在来朝歌的路上，他将落水的莲花救起时，莲花因害怕而发抖的样子，想起莲花颈间的红痕，想起她哭着说“我也不想的”。  
不知道莲花她被押着和贱龙拜堂，在贱龙的淫威下洞房的时候，她有没有喊自己的名字，有没有盼着他来救她？  
瞳孔因愤怒而猛地收缩，哪吒出手越发狂暴，几乎已是毫无章法，只为泄恨的地步。  
事情本不该如此。莲花本应在他怀中天真烂漫地笑着才对。他已经计划好向莲花提亲了，他们会成亲，会有好几个孩子，他们本该有美好的未来。  
他本可以有一个属于自己的家的。

三太子嘶吼一声，趁着哪吒恍神，一个甩尾打掉了他手中的乾坤圈。哪吒紧抓龙角，压低身体，向着远处大喊：“火尖枪——”  
冒着火光的火尖枪像是与主人心有灵犀似的，穿云而来，稳稳落入哪吒手中。

对啊，他本可以拥有一切。  
现在却都被毁了。  
“——这全是因为你啊。”

说出这句话的时候，他的声音没有一丝温度。  
一股寒意从天灵盖上直冲而下，不等龙王三太子挣扎，哪吒已怒吼一声，提起火尖枪，一举扎进了巨龙的后颈。

22  
“——这全是因为你啊。”

随着哪吒手起枪落，一声凄厉无比的哀鸣在天地间炸响。龙王三太子的身体在空中抽搐了几下，终于失去力气落了下去，变回了原形。  
哪吒也看准时机从龙背上跃起，转瞬间已稳稳当当落了地。他将火尖枪往地上一杵，枪尖上的龙筋正在朔风中瑟瑟发抖。  
就这么结束了。他履行了之前放下的狠话，抽出了那贱龙的龙筋。只是没想到过程居然那么简单。哪吒这么想着，伸手抹去脸上飞溅的血珠。东海龙族的血是青色的，比想象中要温一点。  
不堪一击。望着在地上挣扎着的，如失了水的鱼般的龙王三太子，他冷冷一笑。  
“今天我只抽龙筋。下次你再搞莲花的话，我连你东海也一并化为焦土！”

可是没有下次了。龙筋是龙的根本所在，失了龙筋的龙族只有死路一条。半个时辰后，龙王三太子在老龙王的怀中无比痛苦地咽了气。

“你闯下弥天大祸了！待会儿见了王后和四大天王，你要怎么说啊？要好好解释，好好认错，知道了吗……”  
殷十娘还在那儿碎碎念，说的哪吒心烦。其实哪吒自己也没想到龙王三太子真的就这么死了，可是死了……又怎么样呢，那贱龙调戏莲花的时候怎么没想到这一天？这叫自作孽不可活！  
虽然出事后，殷十娘告诉他龙王三太子只是逼了婚拜了堂，并没有跟莲花洞房，但他却不以为然。这个大婶，又在说谎话唬他呢，她还当自己是三岁小孩么。若是真没有洞房，莲花身上的吻痕又是怎么来的？不过他也懒得多说什么，毕竟这对于莲花本人来说，并不是一件值得张扬的事。  
他垂眼看着莲花。莲花现在正站在身前为他系冠带，她的样子有些心不在焉，似乎正想着别的事。  
她是不是在想那条贱龙？他记得在龙王三太子死时，莲花和殷十娘曾去看过他。莲花握着那贱龙的手，轻抚着自己的脸，这让他莫名地不舒服。  
冷静下来后，他发现自己还是喜欢莲花。他并不介意莲花被玷污了清白，毕竟她也不是自愿的。只要她点头，他就愿意娶她。那条贱龙在她身上留下的痕迹，由他来抹去；贱龙给她带来的心灵创伤，由他来抚平。  
可是他无法容忍，无法容忍莲花在帮自己穿衣服的同时，心里想着别的男人。

“你在怨我对吧。”  
听到哪吒的声音，莲花不由地停下了手上的动作。确实，最近发生的事实在太多，先是百灵鸟，然后又是龙王三太子的死。她并不因三太子的事怨恨哪吒，他是为她出头才会误杀三太子的，真要怪，也应该怪她自己才对。  
可她却一直不能释怀，因为哪吒完全忘了百灵鸟的死。  
百灵鸟是这起事件中最无辜的，那孩子明明只是为了保护她才会遭此横祸。虽然哪吒只是一时冲动失了手，他也不该就这么将这件事抛之脑后，没有道歉没有后悔，仿佛从来就没有过百灵鸟这个存在。  
“我没有。”她低下头，试图避开他的目光，却被哪吒捏住下巴，抬起了脸。  
“都不敢看我，还说没有？”  
“怎么了怎么了？”殷十娘听到两人的争吵，忙上前拉开他们，却被哪吒一个回瞪吓得收了手。  
“不关你事，出去。”  
“可是……”  
“出去！”  
“……那娘出去了……”殷十娘唯恐哪吒再受什么刺激，等会儿在殿审上乱说话，只得忍气吞声离开了房间，只留下哪吒和莲花两个人。

“看看你现在的表情，还说不怨我？”哪吒放开莲花，冷哼一声，“真可笑，就为了那条贱命？”  
“贱命？”这两个字刺激到了莲花的神经，想起之前与她形影不离，活蹦乱跳的百灵鸟如今成了一捧土丘，她的眼泪便再也忍不住，一下子涌了出来。  
“是，它不是人类，但那也是一条生命啊！它跟我们一样，也是爹娘生养，也有自己的感情，虽然你是一时失手，但你也不该……”  
“不该什么？那种家伙死了有什么可惜的？！”哪吒很是震惊，一向不言不语的莲花居然为了那条贱龙指责他？她对那条贱龙就如此在乎么？他抓住她的手不让她躲闪，抬起她的下巴逼迫她看着自己，“那家伙有什么好的？你忘了他是怎么对你的？从西岐到朝歌……他一路上一直缠着你你忘了吗？！”  
“你……你说……有什么可惜？”莲花不可置信地瞪大了眼，像是第一次认识眼前人似的。说出这种无情之语的，真的是她喜欢的哪吒吗？哪吒……在哪吒看来，百灵鸟竟如此不值一提？那他们一起相处的日子，又算什么？  
“……是，它有的时候是有点烦……我也知道你不喜欢它，只因为这样……它就该死吗？”莲花眼中含泪，用力挣开他的手。像是要为屈死的百灵鸟讨个公道般，她越说越激动，竟一股脑将心里话全说了出来，“它对我很好！你根本就不了解它！明明那个时候，它只是想保护我，你却只因一时冲动就……你知不知道，那是我唯一可以倾诉心事的朋友，你不在的时候，是它每晚陪着我……”

啪——  
难堪的沉默充斥着整个空间，莲花有些恍惚地摸着自己的脸，似乎不敢相信眼前发生的一切。可脸上那火辣辣的痛感告诉她，这是真的。  
哪吒后退了两步，他也不知道自己刚刚在做什么。整个世界突然间不真实了起来。这是怎么回事？莲花不讨厌那条贱龙吗？她不是被迫成亲的吗？他们的关系，原来并不是他所想的那样吗？他不知道莲花是由什么契机开始不再躲避那条贱龙的——作为一个局外人，他也确实没有知道的必要。他只需要知道，莲花和那贱龙确实心意相通情投意合，他不在的时候，他们夜夜都在营中相会。  
原来他才是拆散了他们，害他们阴阳两隔的那个人。原来一直以来他所以为的莲花对自己的情意，原来他当时自顾自规划的未来，不过都是自己的一厢情愿。  
就像个傻子一样。

“李哪吒，也许三太子说的对，”莲花抹去眼泪，直视着他的眼睛，“你确实不是什么好人。”  
“那你就去找你的好人，做那贱龙的未亡人啊。”哪吒故作无谓地笑了笑，不知在笑她还是笑自己。

“哪吒，怎么回事啊，为什么莲花她哭着就走了啊？你们吵架了？你到底说了什么？她哭的很伤心啊……”  
听到殷十娘开门进来的声音，哪吒硬是把即将夺眶的泪水逼了回去。他冷笑了一声，佯装无事地伸了个懒腰，“不用管她，殿审的时间到了吧，我们该走了。”  
“可是……可是你真的想好该说什么了？到时候王后和四大天王都在，不能任性，不能乱说话的……”  
“你好烦啊！我叫你带路你没听见吗？！”

这番话让殷十娘很是受伤。她担心地看了儿子一眼，总觉得心里莫名地忐忑，好像有什么大事要发生。她无可奈何地叹了口气，推开门，领着哪吒朝大殿走去。  
哪吒则垂下眼，有些恍惚地看着自己颤抖的手。  
这双手，杀死了莲花最喜欢的人。

24

莲花从没见过这么脆弱的哪吒，和这么疯狂的殷十娘。

对哪吒的最终处决下达后，支撑殷十娘的最后一丝希望崩塌了。处于崩溃边缘的她终于在一个大雨天，从柳琵琶那儿抢走宝塔令旗，私自闯入塔中，带走了哪吒。  
“给我睁大眼睛好好看看！看看这大雨！看看你做的一切！”殷十娘拉着重伤的哪吒，往地上一掼，声嘶力竭地怒吼着。  
“你让陈塘关降下天罚，生灵涂炭！这就是你干的好事啊，混账！”

自十八年前，在飞虎涧抛下哪吒后，殷十娘便一直生活在愧疚和思念之中。她日日夜夜向女娲娘娘祈祷哪吒平安，私自离家不远千里来西岐寻子。终于见到分别十八年的儿子，看到他长大成人，习得一身好本领的时候，殷十娘像世上每一个母亲一样，露出了欣慰的笑。  
因为担心哪吒不肯原谅自己当年遗弃他的行为，她不敢与他相认，只说自己是女娲娘娘派来教他法术的。就这样，殷十娘在西岐度过了身为人母最幸福的一段时光。她与哪吒终日相伴，亦师亦友。她教他法术，催他读书，为他撮合身边的良缘。他们就像世间任何一对寻常母子一样。  
她知道，哪吒虽然性情顽劣，常常生事，但那颗赤子之心却从未变过，只要悉心引导，必能走上正途。终有一日，他会成为国家的栋梁，家族的荣耀，像靖哥所期望的那样，成为除魔卫道拯救苍生的英雄。  
看着儿子一天天成长，十娘高兴地做梦都会笑出声。  
如果可以选择，她或许永远都不会将哪吒的身世告诉他。可是命运弄人，终于还是到了她不得不向他坦诚身份的那一天。  
“我就是你娘……”  
抓着儿子的手，忐忑地说出这句话的时候，十娘仍是对儿子抱有一丝期待的。她不贪求哪吒接受她，原谅她，她只希望能听他叫自己一声“娘”。  
“怎么会是你？！”她看到儿子眼中闪过满是不愿承认的惊讶之色。他甩开她的手，像是要摆脱他在这世间最不想见到的东西。

哪吒的态度伤透了十娘的心。儿子终究不愿认她，且对她的态度越发恶劣。可即便如此，十娘也还是忍着痛陪着笑脸，倾尽所能帮他的忙。他想要去打犬戎巨人，她就将他引荐给大王，为他冲撞王子而道歉，并带着魔家四将一路护航。见莲花被龙王三太子逼婚，她便使出浑身解数，又是智斗又是劝诱，硬是将莲花从婚礼上带了回来。  
她自知自己亏欠儿子许多，不是个称职的好母亲，因此无论哪吒对她多粗暴多不孝，她都只是忍着眼泪，一以笑之。她的一意孤行让她被丈夫冷落，被安人嫌弃，被小妾羞辱，被小姑妄议，她也只是讨好地陪着笑，回身仍做着为娘该做的事。   
即使他一辈子都不肯开口唤她娘，她也心甘情愿。只要他平平安安，无妄无灾，她便是天底下最幸福的母亲。

可是为什么，她的忍让，她的逆来顺受到头来却纵容了他的狂妄，助长了他的嚣张？直到哪吒惹出人命，大祸临头的时候，直到她不顾尊严求四大天王，求王后，求柳琵琶，却仍无力回天的时候，殷十娘才第一次尝到了后悔的滋味。  
为什么自己没有好好管教他？她一直以来只顾补偿他，用尽心力地对他好，顺他的意，却忘了作为一名母亲，她教子无方。  
才会让哪吒落到今天这个下场。

殷十娘甩开头发上的水珠，抡起胳膊一般粗的棍子，狠狠地，像要用尽全身力气一般，朝着这个在自己肚子里待了三年半，让她朝思暮想十八年的骨肉打去。  
“我打死你你这个混账！最调皮的是你，最霸道的还是你！动不动就打人还打死人！你是人吗？！你有没有人性啊！”  
“人家也是娘生爹养的，你抽人龙筋，害的陈塘关连连大雨民不聊生害人害己，你还有什么坏事没做过？我这个做娘的没好好管教你我难辞其咎啊！”  
“我既然是你娘，我就可以管教你！如果老天可怜你的话它就会停雨，不然的话，我就打你打到雨停为止！”  
她毫不留情地挥动着手上的棍棒，打折了一根，就再换另一根。雨点般的棍击砸在哪吒身上，让被锁了琵琶骨，饿了好几天的哪吒毫无招架之力。他忍着痛匍匐在地，试图逃离这个丧失了理智的疯婆子，可比起皮肉上的疼痛来，十娘的话语更是如刀一般，切割着他的神经，伤他更深。直至他忍无可忍，回身冲她大吼，十八年来所有的委屈和不甘都在这一刻爆发。  
“你是我娘？！你凭什么？！你不过扔下五百钱，然后就不理我了，你这样也算是我娘吗？！我没欠你的！！！”  
“我凭什么？我怀了你三年零六个月！你的骨头是我的，你的肉也是我的，我这一辈子，都是你的娘啊，混账！！！”  
说完这句话，殷十娘打下了最后一棍。

莲花闻讯赶到的时候，哪吒已经口吐鲜血，不省人事。而殷十娘瘫坐在儿子身边，挥着无力的拳头捶打着他。  
她脸上的表情，好像在哭，又好像在笑。  
像天底下最平凡的母亲一样。

25

“哪吒！”  
莲花再次见到哪吒的时候，他正拖着一具棺木，漫无目的地走着。听到她喊他的声音，他停下步子，回头淡淡地望了她一眼，像是隔了数万年的岁月。  
那天，十娘雨中打子后，哪吒也被稍后赶到的李靖等人押回玲珑宝塔。今天本是他行刑的日子。可他硬是拼着一口气，冲破重围逃了出来。他不想就这么死去，他不想窝囊地死在行刑台……在一切的终结之前，他还有必须要去办的事。  
现在，在莲花身前几步远的地方，少年的身子孤傲地立着，眼中空无一物，好像什么都无所谓，什么也不在乎。他并没对她的呼唤做出什么表示，只是转过身子继续向前走，脚下的步伐不稳却坚决。  
即便沦落到这地步，即便事态已不可能更糟，他仍是哪吒。遗世独立的哪吒。  
“哪吒……”看到他手中拖着的棺木，莲花心一沉，忙追上去问他去哪儿，可他却抢先一步甩开她的手，刀子般锐利的眼神剜进了她的心。  
“不关你事，走开。”  
“我……”  
“滚。”  
哪吒头也没回地走了。好像再也不想见到她，再也不想听到她的声音。  
她只能将没能说出口的话咽回肚子里。  
我……爱你啊。

莲花就这么亦步亦趋地跟在哪吒身后，与他保持着几步远的距离，怕离得太远跟丢了他，又怕离得太近惹恼了他。她跟着他穿过街道，越过小桥，攀上崎岖的山路。注意到他正在往远离人烟的地方行进，莲花愈发不安。她不知道哪吒要去往何方，可他当时的那个眼神，他手中抱着的棺木，都让她不得不往最糟糕的地方想。  
她怕。她怕他会一时想不开做傻事，所以她更不能放任他一个人走。只要他还在她的视线范围内，她就可以阻止他。  
而且。她望着前方那个桀骜的身影，心里泛起最后一丝期待。  
至少他不会当着她的面，离开她吧。

不知不觉，天色已晚，稍停了一会儿的大雨又下了起来。许是走累了，哪吒将手中的棺木往地上一丢，躺在棺木上喘起气来。  
莲花悄悄靠近他，执起他的手，想告诉他无论发生什么事她都会陪在他身边。可不出意外地，她的手再次被甩开。  
哪吒这次连“滚开”都懒得说，翻了个身背对着她躺在棺木上，而她怎么也看不见他的表情。  
没关系。莲花小心翼翼地将手收回。只要他没事就好。等到天亮了，等他气消了，她就跟他解释，把之前没说出口的话全部告诉他。  
一切都会好起来的。莲花这么想着，沉沉睡去。

哪吒想不明白，为什么到了这地步，莲花还要来找自己。  
他知道，少女现在就跟在自己身后。无论他怎么凶她，让她滚，都没有离开过。一路上，他快，她也快，他慢，她也慢。他撑着虚弱的身子，行进在崎岖不平的山间，等着她受不了率先放弃，可没想到这个柔弱的小姑娘，竟真的寸步不离，硬是将他逼到了怎么也迈不动步的境地。  
他知道自己现在惨的很。从大将军沦为阶下囚，从百官跪迎的小英雄堕落为全民唾弃的罪人，武功尽失浑身是伤，连之前对他百依百顺的殷十娘，也举起棍棒叱责他。  
他不想让她看到自己这幅连路都走不稳的样子。可她偏偏就是固执地跟了过来。

该死。耗尽体力的哪吒将身子往棺木上一抛，大口喘着气。他被锁了琵琶骨，已是废人一个，加之之前被殷十娘打伤，现在竟然连莲花都甩不掉！想到这里，他越发烦躁，一把甩开莲花伸过来的手，翻了个身不再看她。  
清晰地捕捉到身后传来的抽鼻子的声音，哪吒在心里轻叹一声，没有回头。现在的他，已经没有资格为她拭去眼泪了。他杀了她最爱的三太子，他的自以为是毁了她的一生。莲花现在，一定已经恨他入骨了吧。可为什么即便如此，她依然要跟在他身后？是来看他的笑话，还是为昔时的情谊送他最后一程？  
算了，不管什么原因，都无所谓了。  
他瞧了一眼身下的棺木，自嘲地笑了。

夜色已深，哪吒却没有入睡。他睁着眼睛望着天上黯淡的月亮，回想着自己度过的十八年人生。他想起三眼娃和飞天娃，西岐的先生和同学们，还有“今日知礼仪，明日做天将”的梦想。  
他想起殷十娘，还有殷十娘打他的那个雨天。  
他想起殷十娘当时说的话。  
“我怀了你三年零六个月！你的骨头是我的，你的肉也是我的，我这一辈子，都是你的娘啊，混账！！！”  
她说的对。就算殷十娘从没尽过母亲的义务，单凭她生下了他这一点，就是他一辈子都摆脱不了的桎梏。他一辈子都是她的儿子，是她的附属品。  
真是荒谬。哪吒冷冷一笑。殷十娘说他的骨和肉都是她的，那他便不要这幅骨肉。既然身体发肤受之父母，那么要想获得解脱，便只能还了这一身血肉吧？  
唯有如此，他才能不属于任何人，唯有如此，才能获得……自由。

哪吒掏出怀中的匕首，锐利的刀锋在月下闪着寒光，可他并不害怕。  
只是。他侧过脸，望向身旁的莲花。少女的呼吸平稳而舒缓，睡得很沉。  
只是……他舍不得莲花。  
不知道莲花会不会为他的死难过？会不会像为那条贱龙哭时一样，也为他哭泣？  
对不起。他在心里默念。  
真是遗憾，他曾以为她就是他的归处。  
哪吒坐起身，举起匕首，下了第一刀。

26  
莲花醒来的时候，身边已没了哪吒的影子，只余一具棺木和一封遗书。她颤抖着手将遗书展开，手指轻点着他最后的话语。

“莲花。我哪吒是天生天养。李家的人口口声声说我欠他们的，现在我就削骨还父，削肉还母。连李靖养过我的五百钱，也一次全还给他们。”  
“你带着我的骨肉回去，告诉他们：我哪吒没欠他们的。”  
“还有，我不想留在朝歌这个鬼地方，我要回西岐。只要你一边走，一边叫着我的名字和生平，我就不会魂飞魄散。”  
“这样……我就能回去了。”

读完最后一句话，莲花将遗书抱在怀中，泣不成声。原来到最后，她还是什么都做不了。为什么昨晚她没有抵抗住睡意？为什么庭审前她要说那些话伤他？为什么她没有尽早将龙王三太子的事跟他解释清楚？她果真是他的包袱，是个不祥之人，如果最开始，她不曾随他到朝歌就好了，如果最开始，他们不曾在西岐相遇就好了。  
她终究还是害死了他。  
于是，在磅礴的大雨中，在蜿蜒的山路上，多了一个抱着跟自己身形差不多大的棺木，一边哭一边往西岐去的少女。她抱着心爱之人的骨肉，口中喊着他的生平，像招魂一样指引着他的灵魂。  
她已再无颜面伴在他身边，但至少她还能实现他最后的愿望，带他回家。

“哪吒，乙亥年生，年方十八，大商朝歌人士……”  
已成鬼的哪吒浑浑噩噩地跟在莲花身后，听着她用伤心欲绝的声音喊着自己的生平。因为自杀时死状凄惨，尸体不成人形，他的魂魄虚弱的很，几近魂飞魄散，是她的声音维系住了他的意识，让他还能保持神志，还能记得自己是谁。  
他没想到莲花真的依他所言，带他的骨肉回西岐。莲花不恨他么，为什么真的为他做到这地步？哪吒想不明白。这个总是点头摇头，不言不语的姑娘的心思，他一直猜不透，或许她只是对谁都那么好，就算是伤害过她的人，也不懂得拒绝。  
看着在风雨里受苦的莲花，他生平第一次对自己的选择有了悔意。为什么要在莲花身边自杀，为什么要留下那么任性的遗言给她。如果他没有这么做，莲花也不用受这么大的苦了。  
可世事没有如果。现在的他，只能跟在莲花身后，看着她。看着她被脚下的石头绊倒，滚落山坡，头发和脸都被泥水弄脏；看着她慌里慌张地爬起，查看装着自己血肉的棺木有没有摔坏；看着她将从一堆乱石中，将散落一地的五百钱一一放回钱袋里——那是他最后的骄傲。  
难以言喻的痛意由左胸扩散至全身，哪吒本能地朝莲花飘去，他想扶她起来，想跟她说不用捡了，想帮她把脸上的泥水和泪水擦去，想拥她入怀。  
可他透明的手指却直接穿过了她的肩膀。无论怎么努力也触碰不到她。  
他差点忘了，自己已经死了。  
而已死之人，是什么也做不了的。

27

哪吒也不知道自己为什么会来找杨戬帮忙。  
他本应像其他已死之人一样，前往阴间投胎转世的。可在路上听到几个孤魂野鬼说起重生为人的事，他却心念一动。  
他们说只要一只刚死不久的鬼能受满三年人间香火，便有机会重获肉身，再世为人。  
不知为何，哪吒起了重生的念头。也许只是因为不甘心就这么了此一生，也许是受够了做鬼时那种湿湿嗒嗒的感觉，又或许是因为，他希望自己能在莲花摔倒的时候，扶她一把。  
总而言之，他想作为哪吒，而不是别的什么人，再活一次。

杨戬现在正卖力地将米袋扛起，放到板车上。听说哪吒他们走后，杨戬过的并不好。他的父亲病故，二娘又将他赶出家门，卷了家产跑了。他一个人孤苦伶仃，幸而被四大天王之一的黄飞虎大人看中，收为下人。这下不仅有工钱拿，每天还有八桶米饭可吃呢。  
不仅如此。哪吒又看了看正在杨戬对面的布店。里面有一位女子正不时朝杨戬这儿张望。那是黄飞虎的女儿黄颜，哪吒小时候曾与她有过一面之缘，没想到她居然结识了自己的好兄弟杨戬，并推荐他来黄府当差。  
真是傻人有傻福啊。哪吒瞅了瞅黄颜，又瞥了瞥杨戬，叹了口气。瞧杨戬这幅没事人的样子，肯定整天只顾吃饭，完全没注意到黄家大小姐朝自己投来的倾慕目光。  
三眼娃，你长点心吧。想到这儿，哪吒冲他翻了个白眼。亏你还多长一只眼，难道就没注意到有什么东西这几天一直跟着你吗？我都已经使出浑身解数吸引你的注意了，你怎么就是没发现呢？你这个样子，我要怎么复活啊……喂，别走啊，你没发现自己身旁就有一滩水吗……  
哪吒站起身，正要追赶离去的三眼娃，却听到身后有人对自己说话。  
“小兄弟，你浑身湿哒哒的，待在这儿干嘛？”说这话的是黄颜，她正关切地看着哪吒，“是不是饿了，想找东西吃？”  
哪吒愣愣地看着她，一时说不出话来。  
这个女人，居然看得见自己？

“三……年……三年什么呢？”杨戬和黄颜目不转睛地盯着地上的水迹，想要极力辨别出那个来历不明的水鬼传达给自己的讯息，却正巧遇上了抱着棺木，来到西岐的殷十娘和莲花。等他们回头看地上的水迹时，字迹已被抹去，写字的鬼也不见了。  
“殷大婶，妹妹，你们怎么回西岐来了？怎么了？”  
殷十娘双眼红肿，面容说不出的憔悴，而莲花则哭着扑进杨戬的怀里：“哥哥，喷火娃他……死了……”

“哪有人会这么倔强，宁愿削骨还父，削肉还母，也不愿意承认自己做错事……”殷十娘与众人坐在屋内，讲述了事情的来龙去脉。从哪吒成为大将军，杀了龙王三太子开始，到哪吒被判处死刑，自己因一时绝望打了他。她摸着盛着儿子血肉的棺木，声音哭的沙哑，不知这几天已为儿子流了多少眼泪，“都怪我当时打了他……我是一时气昏了头，说出那句话也是无心的，我没想到，他竟然真的……”  
杨戬看了看殷十娘，又看了看身旁哭泣着的妹妹，默默地握紧了双拳。他怎么也没想到，几个月前自己才刚跟喷火娃告别，跟他说一定要成为天兵天将再回来见大家。可谁曾想，这一别，便再无法相见。那个跟自己做了十八年兄弟，一直都有福同享有难同当的喷火娃，如今正支离破碎地躺在棺木里。他曾化为鬼来找过自己，想要传达什么消息，可自己却再也听不到他的声音，再也看不到他的样子了。

哪吒的棺木是在一个万里无云的晴天下葬的，像他这样自我而率性，总是肆意地笑着的人，怎么能忍受在雨天里下葬呢？杨戬这么想着，为哪吒的坟培上最后一捧土。他环顾四周。在抽泣着的殷十娘、莲花和黄颜身后，是与哪吒一起在书院读书的同学。一切都跟他们还在书院时一样，所有人都在，除了被关在玲珑宝塔里的飞天娃，和静静躺在墓中的哪吒。  
杨戬抬起头，望着袅袅的青烟和漫天的纸钱。无忧无虑的少年时光，结束了。

28

那个女人又来了。  
远远听见殷十娘和莲花喊他的声音，哪吒不悦地皱了皱眉，隐匿了身形。  
自从三眼娃和殷十娘，莲花相见后，殷十娘总会在自己写下讯息时忙不迭地跑来。她哭着说想见他，想帮他，可偏偏，她就是他现在最不想见的人。  
殷十娘还在找他，她呼唤他的声音飘荡在大街上，吵得哪吒心烦。他不知自己已还了骨肉，与这个声称是自己母亲的女人断的一干二净，为什么她还老缠着自己？一个已经成鬼，无法被看见也无法被触碰到的儿子，于她能有什么用？事到如今还演什么爱子情深？  
不错，她确实于他有生育之恩，他们也确实共度过美好时光。但那都是过去了。如今他已还清了所谓的骨肉债，不再欠她什么，也不想再欠她什么。  
他宁愿永远做个孤魂野鬼，也不愿接受这个女人的恩惠。

哪吒再也没有在殷十娘面前出现过。他恨她，也瞧不起她。他知道她现在的眼泪和呼唤不过是惺惺作态。如果她真有那么爱自己，为何当年把自己遗弃在山上，十八年来不闻不问？既然当初在雨中将他往死里打，为何现在又一副痛失爱子的凄惨表情？  
反正要不了多久，她就会自己放弃，乖乖回朝歌的吧。那里有她的丈夫儿子，她还可以做她的将军夫人。一个被所有人唾骂指责的儿子，她又怎会放在心上？  
可没想到的是，殷十娘却在这儿常住了下来。她听闻终南山上有一个法力高强的云中子道长，也许能为复活哪吒提供线索，便带着莲花一起上了终南山。  
那个云中子道长是个性情古怪之人，他常年隐居山中，不问世事，每每有人枉死求救，他便用法术将那些枉死的冤魂注入莲子之中，使其以莲藕娃的形态重生。一开始，云中子很是感激莲花救了他的莲藕娃，很乐意帮她们的忙，可一听十娘要复活的是那个大逆不道，害陈塘关暴雨连连的忤逆子哪吒，便来了脾气，怎么也不肯出手相助。  
“道长，求求你，我儿子他真的不是不孝……”十娘卑躬屈膝地恳求着云中子道长，可云中子却不吃这一套，他大手一挥，将十娘推出好几里远。莲花跑过去扶起她，莲藕人也纷纷劝她快点离开，可十娘还是固执地抹去嘴角的血，再次往云中子处走去。

“道长，哪吒他真的不是那么坏的。他小时候，被遗弃在女娲宫。女娲宫的道士嫌他调皮，扮鬼吓他，他哭着求我带他回家，可是我却做不到，只能骗他说，娘呢，会变成鞋子陪着他……”  
“哪吒他信以为真，天天搂着鞋子睡觉，他怕我口渴，就倒些水在鞋子里，他怕我肚子饿，就偷些饭放在鞋子里……”  
“他十八岁那年，我在西岐找到了他，他还保留着那双鞋子……他肯定早就知道，这是我说出来骗他的谎话，可那孩子还是一直把鞋子带在身边……这么多年来，他没有一刻，忘记过我这个娘啊……”  
“这样的孩子，怎么会是不孝呢？他做错事，完全是因为我没管教好他啊……”  
云中子一次次施法将十娘吹飞，十娘也一次次重新爬起，向云中子走去。如此来回数次，简直像个闹剧。  
哪吒站在暗处看着这一切，什么也没说。  
29  
究竟要怎么做，才能让佛像流泪，顽石点头？

殷十娘醒来的时候，已是晚上，她正躺在云中子的小屋内，身旁是握着她的手哭个不停的莲花和一脸关切的莲藕娃。  
她用乞求的眼神望着云中子，后者一脸不甘地叹了口气。即使固执如他，在一个这样的母亲面前也不得不屈服。  
云中子道长终于道出了让哪吒复活的方法。那就是为其塑金身，建一个哪吒庙，让其受满三年人间香火，便可再世为人。于是殷十娘等人开始紧锣密鼓地筹备起塑金身建庙宇的事来。由乐善好施的黄夫人出钱，殷十娘，杨戬等出力，不过一个多月，哪吒庙便落成了。  
可虽然如此，殷十娘依然担心不已，要是哪吒不肯接受这份好意该怎么办？按云中子道长所说，如果哪吒不能在七七四十九天内诚信悔改，归位金身，就会魂飞魄散，再也无法重生为人。  
“哪吒，归位吧。”十娘手持铃铛，走到屋外。子时马上就到了，可黄颜并没有看见哪吒的身影，她手中的铃铛也并没有响起。她知道，这个儿子是出了名的倔强，自那天留下“三年人间禾”五个字后，他就再也没在他们面前出现过了。  
她知道，哪吒不想见她。他有太多的理由怨她恨她。既然他当初宁肯削骨还父削肉还母也不肯认错，那么现在宁愿灰飞烟灭也不肯魂归金身受她的香火，也没什么好奇怪。  
可她真的，尽了力了。  
“哪吒，你以为削骨还父削肉还母，就能还得清吗？”  
殷十娘真的不知自己还能再做什么，才能让哪吒归来。她不知所措地站在原地，对着不知身在何处的儿子，像之前每一次一样，挖心掏肺地，卑如尘埃地，说着话。  
“没有啊，自你出生以来，娘对你牵肠挂肚的那份情，你还了没有？”  
她含着泪，一遍又一遍地呼唤儿子的名字，如一个守在家门口，唤儿子回家的母亲一般。  
“你听话吧，哪吒……归位吧……”

究竟要怎么做，才能让佛像流泪，顽石点头？  
发自肺腑的忏悔可以吗？一步一叩首的虔诚可以吗？  
如果这些都不行的话，倾尽一身血与泪换来的金身可以吗？  
哪吒并不相信奇迹。他只是突然发觉，有很多事，以前的自己并不知道。或许是因为眼界所限，或许是因为莫名的成见，他误解了很多事，很多人。  
可是现在，他想去相信她。想去相信，他的娘亲这么多年来，一直在等他回家。  
为此，他愿意与这个世界和解。  
离子时不足几分钟的时候，哪吒在一个没人注意到的角落里悄无声息地跪下，向着殷十娘所在的方向，拜了三拜。

清脆的风铃声响起来的时候，十娘笑了。她笑的那么开心，好像自己所做的一切瞬间都有了意义。她和同样欣喜的众人跑入庙内，望着庙台之上的哪吒金身。那座金身已不再是纯粹的死物，那里正寄宿着哪吒的灵魂。  
杨戬兴奋地跳上庙台，摸着哪吒金身，与他相约三年后继续做兄弟，黄夫人也笑眯眯地拍拍胸膛，保哪吒受满十万家香火。  
太好了，哪吒归位了。泪眼朦胧中，莲花望着哪吒的金身，一时竟说不出话来。她往前踏了一步，想确认这一切并非幻象，可还没站稳，便眼前一黑，脚下一软，倒了下去。

30  
莲花又回到了那个让她毕生难忘的雨夜。她看到哪吒拖着棺木，在离她几步远的地方跌跌撞撞地走着，她则小心翼翼地跟在后面，生怕他出闪失。  
也许是因为下雨路滑的缘故，哪吒脚下一滑，差点一个踉跄跌倒。  
她本能地上前去扶，却被他充满戒备的眼神吓得收回了手。  
他的表情分明是在说：  
“别过来。”

莲花不知道自己为什么会在这时候梦见这件事。她晃悠悠睁开眼，见到的第一个人是坐在椅子上摆着一张臭脸的云中子道长。  
想必是自己当时晕倒，被十娘他们送到云中子这儿医治了。莲花正要起身，却惊讶地发现自己全身绵软，用不上一点力气。  
“行了行了，你现在身子虚得很，不宜乱动。”云中子出手制止了她，可口气却是一点不温柔，劈头盖脸就是一通叱责，“我说你也不是小孩子了，怎么这么不懂得照顾自己？你被送到我这儿来的时候脸上连一点血色都没有了，要不是这几天我把全部家当搬出来给你补身子，你怕是早就一尸两命了！”  
想到自己给道长还有十娘他们添了诸多麻烦，莲花忙支起手臂，半是感激半是歉疚地向云中子道长道谢，可身形却在意识到某个词的意思时彻底僵住了， “……一尸两命？”  
“是啊，”云中子道长挑了挑眉，“你已经有孕三个月了。”  
有孕……三个月……莲花一时恍惚，竟花了好几秒才彻底回过味来。如此说来，前阵子她确实常莫名地恶心乏力，月事好像也……可当时她只顾着担心哪吒，根本没把这些往心里去，没想到竟然……  
可是，怎么会这样呢……明明只有那一夜而已，怎么会那么巧？她有些难以置信地捂住嘴，手本能地抚上小腹。小腹看起来与平时并无不同，可是现在那里，已经有了一个新生命，那是她和哪吒的孩子。  
她要当娘了，他们有孩子了！初为人母的喜悦瞬间席卷了她的全身，让她几乎哭了出来，可这种幸福感马上便被接踵而至的忧虑取代：她现在该怎么办？该生下这个孩子吗？可是生下孩子之后呢？以哪吒现在的状态，连自己都照顾不了，更不要说照顾孩子了。而且他还不知道那一晚发生的事……他会接受这个孩子吗？  
更重要的是……   
更重要的是，他还会接受她吗？会接受这个害他从大将军沦为阶下囚，让他最终选择削骨还父削肉还母的女人吗？   
她忆起梦中，哪吒一脸戒备地望向她的眼神。想起那一天，他打开她伸出的手，像逃离噩梦一般离开她的身边。  
虽然这一切并非她本意，但归根结底，他的不幸全是拜她所赐，她已经没有任何颜面伴在他身边了。

莲花捂住嘴，忍着不哭出声来，全然没注意到一旁的云中子道长还在喋喋不休地教育她。  
“……你这么大个人了，有没身孕你自己不知道啊？你说，这三个月来你是不是淋雨了？是不是到处奔波，心力交瘁，又没好好休息？”云中子道长在房间里焦虑地踱来踱去，一脸恨铁不成钢。直到说累了，他才喝口水，缓了口气，然后及其严肃地问起另一个问题：“好了好了，你也先别哭了。我知道你一个姑娘家，这事传出去多少有点不好听，所以我还将此事告诉别人。你现在跟我说，孩子的父亲是谁？是不是那个哪吒？贫道现在就去找他！”  
“不是！”像是被云中子的话戳中要害，莲花挣扎着拉住他的衣角，“这件事跟他无关，不要去找他啊！”  
“哼！那你说是谁？”  
见莲花咬着唇，支吾不语，云中子心下已明白了三分。他横眉倒竖，一甩衣袖，正要去找哪吒十娘算账，却听见了什么东西从床上滑落的声音。  
“……道长，求求你……这真的……不是哪吒的孩子……”莲花不顾已经悬在床外的大半个身子，一手死死护住小腹，一手拉住云中子的衣袍，泣不成声地哀求，“孩子我会一个人抚养长大的……绝对不会让他受委屈！所以别告诉哪吒……他现在刚归位，我怕他再出什么差池……还有，殷大婶那边也……”  
“你……”云中子没想到这女子如此执拗，一时气的说不出话来，可看着莲花苍白的脸色和满脸泪水，却还是心疼不已，忙伸手将她扶起，“你……你先回床上好好躺着，养好身子要紧……”  
莲花却固执地摇头，不管云中子怎么劝也不松口。直到云中子答应决不将此事告诉哪吒，殷十娘和杨戬等人，她才稍安下心，松了口气。


	4. Chapter 4

31  
“娘，莲花没事吧？她没跟你一起回来吗？”十娘辅一进门，便看到了那个浮于金身之上，正焦虑地打转的影子。自莲花那日晕倒被送往云中子处后，哪吒便一直这样不安地转来转去，眼巴巴地望着终南山方向。要不是因为灵魂依附于金身之上不能自如行动，他怕是早飘到终南山去一探究竟了吧。  
“之前莲花在身边的时候就天天爱理不理的，现在才几天没见就受不了啦？”看着儿子这幅没出息的样子，十娘不免心中暗笑，调侃了起来。她的哪吒还是跟以前一样，心浮气躁的毛病是一点没变。  
“娘啊，现在你就别说这个了，莲花到底怎么样了啊？”但哪吒可没心情开玩笑。他一想起那天莲花晕倒在地，脸上毫无生气的样子便不免后怕。他知道莲花之所以会这样，跟那天她在山中淋雨，之后又带着他的骨肉徒步而行，滚落山坡脱不了干系。他不免怨恨起当日削骨还父，削肉还母的自己来。莲花的身体并不算好，要是真出什么意外的话……  
“好啦好啦，你放心啦，云中子道长说了，莲花她只是偶感风寒，经过调养已经没事了。”十娘见儿子如此担忧，便也收起玩笑话，讲起正事来，“不止如此，莲花还转运啦，云中子道长说她被女娲娘娘看中，收为徒弟学法术去了。”  
“哇，妹妹真的跟女娲娘娘学法术去了啊！”正往嘴里扒饭的杨戬一听这消息也激动地蹦了起来，“喷火娃，之前我们总说要做天兵天将什么的，没想到最有仙缘的其实是妹妹啊！”  
莲花真的跟女娲娘娘学法术去了吗？哪吒一时不知该如何反应。他自然是为莲花高兴的。如果莲花能从女娲娘娘那儿学得仙法，以后就能保护自己，不再需要他天天盯着。可是这样一来，他又要什么时候才能与莲花相见呢？一年？三年？要是莲花太笨，怎么也学不会，岂不是要一直待在女娲娘娘那儿，一直见不到面吗？  
他想跟莲花好好道个歉。为那天殿审前对她的冷言冷语，为自杀时留下的任性遗言，还有一些不知该如何说出口的话。莲花对龙王三太子究竟抱着怎样的感情，她真的不恨他吗？他杀了莲花的夫君，为什么莲花还愿意抱着他的骨肉，喊着他的生平，带他回西岐呢？  
十娘站在一旁端详着儿子心事重重的样子，不觉露出了欣慰的笑容。看来儿子到底还是成长了些，要是以前的哪吒，肯定不会想这么多。这次跟莲花分开一段时间，能磨磨他的耐性也不见得是坏事。更何况小别胜新婚，要是哪吒能就此学会珍惜莲花，那可真是因祸得福了。  
“放心吧，总有一天会见面的。”她笑着为哪吒上了一炷香，“倒是你呀，可别见了面还是这副人不人鬼不鬼的样子，先安心受香火，尽快还阳再说吧！”

而另一边，决心好好安胎的莲花就这么在云中子处暂住了下来。云中子和他的两个徒弟清风明月，以及一堆莲藕娃一起生活，现在突然多了一个怀孕的女子，可给云中子他们添了不少麻烦。为了给莲花提供怀孕必须的营养，向来不问世事的云中子不得不带着两个徒儿隔三差五地下山采买鸡鸭，炖汤给莲花补身子。而为了报答云中子等人的恩情，莲花也尽可能地做些打扫煮饭的工作，并在闲暇时帮忙照看那群调皮的莲藕娃。  
“莲花姐姐，你的肚子怎么了？”偶尔，也会有莲藕娃望着莲花的日渐隆起的腹部，好奇的发问。莲花一时呆住，不知该如何解释。这群莲藕娃懵懂单纯，他们虽是由人类的灵魂注入而生，却大多忘了前尘往事，心态如幼童般纯真，怎么会懂得人类生儿育女的事呢？  
“那是因为……因为姐姐的肚子里，住着一个小莲藕娃。”莲花沉吟了半刻，编了个故事出来，“姐姐前阵子误食了莲子，那颗莲子就在姐姐的肚子里生根发芽……过十个月就能结出小莲藕了。”  
“真的真的？！肚子里也能结莲藕吗？我们也是这么出生的吗？”这对于莲藕娃们来说无疑是个大发现，他们一个个凑了过来，新奇地打量着莲花微微隆起的腹部，“是不是再过几个月，就会有小莲藕娃从姐姐的肚子里蹦出来了？”  
“嗯。”莲花笑着点点头，轻轻摩挲着小腹，从那里，正传来一声又一声有力的胎动。

时光飞逝，不知不觉便到了分娩日。那天，天公并不作美，稳婆又因大雨突降而在半路上耽搁了，云中子等人又毫无接生经验，只能看着莲花冒汗流泪活受罪的样儿干着急，却怎么也帮不上忙。得亏吉人天相，就在莲花已快没力气喊疼时，救星稳婆终于在及时赶到，只见她捋起袖子，进了产房，风风火火地下了一通指令，然后便是一阵手忙脚乱，鸡飞狗跳。莲花凄惨的叫声和稳婆的助产号子此起彼伏，听得云中子和清风明月是一愣一愣的，魂都吓没了半截，只能忙不迭地端热水，递毛巾，诵经祷告，只盼母子平安。  
终于，在一阵清脆的啼哭声中，一名男婴呱呱坠地。终于能得空喘口气的稳婆擦了擦汗，冲云中子等人丢下一个白眼：“修道之人，居然在家中藏着一个怀孕的女人！”。说得云中子和两个徒弟脸上红一阵白一阵，还一句话都反驳不了。  
可不管怎么说，总算母子平安，也是积了份功德。云中子这么想着，将那初生的婴孩抱在怀中，开心地转了两圈，那张平时不苟言笑的脸竟灿烂的像朵花儿。  
“莲花，你看这孩子，哭声那么响，将来一定很有出息啊！”他将孩子轻放在脸色苍白，尚未从产子的痛苦中恢复过来的莲花枕边，“来，快瞧瞧他，你做娘了呢！要给他取什么名字啊？”  
莲花艰难地转过头，看着那个被裹在襁褓里，正哇哇大哭的孩子。新生的婴儿脸皱巴巴的，像只猴子一样，一点都不好看。  
但这是她的孩子，是她所爱之人的骨血，是她怀胎十月，从肚子里孕育、分离出的骨肉。虽然脐带已被剪断，她仍能感觉的到，有一条看不见的线在她和孩子之间，将他们紧紧连系在一起。  
多可爱的孩子啊。她笑着伸出手指，轻点着他紧握的拳。

32  
哪吒的灵魂悠然浮于金身之上，笑眯眯地看着帮信众解签详梦的十娘和庙内往来的人群。不知不觉，自己已经归位快一年了，因黄夫人的大力宣传和十娘的和善待人，来庙内上香祈福的民众越来越多，当然，他自己也没闲着，为了尽快积满功德再世为人，他常进入那些信众的孩子的梦中，教导他们要发奋读书，孝顺父母。哪吒庙的名声就这样越来越远，在西岐一带已是无人不知无人不晓，几乎每个有孩子的人家都会来这儿拜上一拜。  
他试着握了握拳，最近自己似乎稍微有了实体，不再是之前那样无依无凭的轻飘飘的感觉了。想必不用三年，就能再次还阳了吧。到那时，就能和三眼娃，飞天娃重聚，继续向着做天兵天将的梦想前进！还有莲花，到那时，就可以去找莲花了……  
门外突然传来一阵嘈杂的喧闹声，打断了哪吒的思绪。只见两个女人带着一众士兵闯了进来，为首的女人面容妖冶，一脸高傲地望向怔住了的殷十娘。  
“大家不用走，本将军只是路过此地，顺道来向庙祝求一支签。”  
哪吒循声望去——是柳琵琶。

“乖，乖哦……”  
莲花轻轻摇着摇篮，哼着歌谣。这孩子出生不久，却吵闹的很，没几天便烦的云中子等人避之不及。可不知为什么，只要一看到莲花，听到莲花轻哼的摇篮曲，他便会安静下来，乖乖入睡。  
看到摇篮里的孩子已不再哭闹，睡得香甜，莲花欣慰地笑了笑。她的孩子很健康，并没有因为自己怀孕时生过病而留下什么后遗症，这已然是上天对她最好的眷顾了。为此，她也要好好报答云中子的收留之恩，广施善缘才行。莲花这么想着，站起身，跨出房门，正要去院子里照看莲藕人，却遇上了风风火火正往这里赶来的云中子。  
不等莲花行礼，云中子便出言打断了她的动作。  
“莲花，哪吒出事了，你去见他最后一面吧。”

怎么会这样？莲花呆愣在原地。哪吒好不容易归位金身，不日便可再世为人，却偏偏在这时被柳琵琶和李霓裳找到了哪吒庙。她们赶跑了信徒，与十娘发生了争执，打斗之中，哪吒的金身被碰倒，碎了一地。  
“虽然他的魂魄已经从玲珑宝塔中放了出来，但金身已碎，他将再无依凭，只等魂飞魄散了。趁他还没消失，你去看他最后一眼吧。”云中子面无表情地扔下最后一句话，转身要走，却被莲花拉住了衣袖。  
“道长！求求你救救他……你一定有办法的对不对？”莲花苦苦哀求。可事已至此，又有什么办法能救哪吒呢？慌乱之中，她的目光落到不远处的几只莲藕娃身上。莲藕娃……对啊！如果哪吒也被做成莲藕人的话，会不会就有救了？  
莲花双眼一亮，像是突然看到了希望：“道长，求你把哪吒做成莲藕人吧……”  
“杨莲花，你不要得寸进尺！不要以为你哭一哭求一求我就会事事帮你，贫道还没那么好说话！”云中子不耐烦地甩开她的手，他已为十娘破了一次例，如今再破一次例，他云中子定下的规矩岂不成了笑话？“当初我只是看在你救了我的莲藕娃，十娘又那么执着的份上才给他指了条明路，但我对那种犯下杀业，害的民不聊生的恶徒毫无怜悯之心！如今他金身已破，魂无所依，这是天意，也是他的命！我劝你还是不要再浪费时间了，尽早去见他最后一面吧。”  
“不是的，他已经改过了，已经一心向善了，更何况……他之所以会杀人，会犯下大错，都是因为我，如果这是天意，也应该由我受过！”莲花一时万念俱灰。她扑通一声跪下， “求求你道长，求你救哪吒吧！他犯下的过错，由我来补偿，莲花愿意一生一世为你做事，行善积德，来弥补他犯下的杀业……”  
“求求你，救救他吧……”

“现在他的魂魄，已被收在这莲子中了，”云中子摊开手掌，掌中躺着一枚平平无奇的小小莲子，而这，便是拯救哪吒的关键，“只要将其种下，莲子便会生根发芽，一年之后便可结出莲藕，到那时，他便可以莲藕为躯，再生为莲藕人。”  
“作为代价，你就作我的徒弟，留在这里帮我做事。无论多苦多难的差事都不得推脱。你可接受？”  
他转向一旁的莲花，后者虽仍是红肿着眼眶，却目光坚定。  
“莲花愿意，只是……”她低下头，欲言又止，“只是莲花有一个小小请求，希望道长能成全。”  
“请道长……将我变成一只蝴蝶……”

33  
哪吒以为自己死定了。  
那时候他确实已是濒死。金身被打碎，长久以来的香火就这么付之一炬，他感到自己身体轻飘飘的，一阵风就能吹散。当时他都已勘破红尘，劝慰起身边哭泣的亲友们来了。  
可当他再次睁开眼时，却看见了十娘，杨戬，黄颜他们……只是他们的身形突然变得无比……嗯……硕大。  
这时他才明白，不是别人变大了，是自己变小了。是云中子道长在自己即将灰飞烟灭时出手相助，将他的灵魂保存在将要发芽的莲子里，现在的他，正是一个寄宿在莲子中的灵。云中子道长说，等莲子发芽，开花，结出莲藕，他便可以莲藕为躯，重生为莲藕人了。  
哇，没想到这个云中子道长整天摆着一张生人勿近的臭脸，私底下还挺好说话的嘛。哪吒憋着笑，冲云中子道长鞠了一躬，后者只哼了一声便转身走人了。

哪吒就这样开始了作为一只莲藕灵的生活。其实做一只莲藕灵跟之前依附金身也没什么不同，一样不能动弹，一样要等待，只是……  
只是现在的日子，实在太无聊了。  
他也知道，一株莲藕从发芽到成熟，是需要一整年的时间的，可他实在没想到这一年居然那么难熬。一开始，杨戬还会上山陪他说说话，可自从杨戬与黄颜成亲，与黄家彻底断绝关系，便忙着赚钱养家，不常来看他了。虽然殷十娘为了照顾他，也就近住在了山上，但她为了感谢云中子，常常帮忙种莲藕洗衣做饭什么的，陪他的时间也很有限。  
因此哪吒唯一能解解闷的时候，便是那只大蝴蝶来的时候。  
哪吒也不清楚那只蝴蝶是从哪里飞来的。等他注意到的时候，和它说话已经成了他生活中的一部分。一开始它只是躲在一旁远远地看着，见他向它招手，才犹犹豫豫地靠近。其实说来也怪，蝴蝶不会说话，更听不懂他的话，怎么能陪他解闷呢？可哪吒就是固执地认为这只蝴蝶与众不同，和天底下其他蝴蝶都不一样，至于哪里不一样……他也说不上来。他只是莫名地觉得，这只蝴蝶亲切地很，像是认识了很多年的故人。  
他每天跟它扯一些乏善可陈的话题，比如身旁的小芽长高了多少，多了几片叶子之类。他以为那只蝴蝶会不耐烦地飞走——换了他肯定会这样，可那蝴蝶却是一点不嫌腻地听着。偶尔，他也会跟它说起过去的人和事，比如还关在玲珑宝塔里的飞天娃，忙于生计的三眼娃。他想着等他再世为人，一定要去找他们，兄弟三人好好聚一聚。对了，还有莲花……  
想到莲花，他不由地住了嘴，脸上的表情也落寞了下来。  
不知道莲花她现在，过得怎么样？

不知不觉，冬天到了。今年冬天比以往要更冷些，才刚入冬没几天便下起了雪。哪吒在叶子下冒出头，抱着双臂呵着气，感叹原来鬼也是会怕冷的。  
“那么冷的话，就躲到土里去啦。”看着哪吒发抖的样子，十娘忙往莲藕苗上架了些干草，让他稍微暖和点儿，却得到了“不行啊娘，过一会儿蝴蝶就要来了”的回答。  
“傻小子，大冬天的，哪来的蝴蝶啊？”十娘心想莫不是天太冷把儿子给冻傻了，可哪吒的表情却是一脸认真：“是真的啊，那只蝴蝶每天都会来陪我说话的！而且不管是刮风也好下雪也好它都会来……”  
“是啦是啦，有蝴蝶啦，这样不是更好，它老是飞来陪你，你就多个伴啦。”十娘可懒得在这个问题上继续争论下去，她将干草铺好，扫去积雪，便提起篮子，“娘先走了，还有事要做呢！”  
“娘，你的活不是都干完了嘛，还这么急着去干嘛？”哪吒忙出声叫住正要离开的十娘。其实他早就发现了，娘最近做事总是心不在焉的，没跟他说几句话就匆匆要走，好像有什么要事似的。  
“哎……也……也没什么啦！”被亲儿子抓包，十娘不免尴尬地摸摸头，“其实呢娘最近在照顾一个小宝宝，是道长家亲戚的孩子……哎你不要这样看着我，那个孩子很可爱的……呐，不服气的话你也生个这么可爱的孙子给我抱抱啊！”  
“哇自己的儿子都不管，照顾别人的小孩倒是很上心啊！”哪吒气急败坏地看着十娘匆匆离开的背影，心情复杂地摇摇头。这还是亲娘吗！当初求他归位金身的时候，她可不是这态度啊！真是世态炎凉，人心难测！

糟了，今天风雪太大，路上耽搁了，不知道哪吒有没有等急？莲花奋力拍打着翅膀，迎着风雪往回飞。这段时间以来，她已飞遍了整个终南山，为云中子道长寻找需要的草药。而作为交换，道长也依她所求，将哪吒变为了莲藕人。因为怕自己的存在被同住一个屋檐下的哪吒他们发现，她请求云中子道长将自己变作蝴蝶的样子，只有在照顾孩子，没人瞧见时，才会暂时变回人形。  
虽然如此，她仍按捺不住心中的思念，以蝴蝶之姿偷偷去见哪吒。一开始她只敢躲在他看不到的地方偷偷瞧着他，见他并不排斥才壮着胆子靠近。哪吒看起来精神很好，仍如以前那般无忧无虑。加之经过了这一番历练，又与十娘和好，眉宇间的戾气也减了许多。只是每每听到哪吒开心地聊这聊那，莲花的心里总不是滋味儿。如果他知道眼前这只蝴蝶不是别人，而是那个害的他沦落至今的杨莲花的话，他会怎么想呢？莲花默默地祈祷上天，不要让他发现这个秘密，不要让他赶她走。如果不能以杨莲花的身份陪在他身边的话，至少她还能以一只蝴蝶的身份，靠近他吧。

莲花拍了两下翅膀，远远地已经能看到云中子的屋子，和房前成片的莲藕池了。她飞至哪吒所在的瓦缸前，一个白色的影子从莲叶下钻了出来。  
“大蝴蝶，你来啦！我等你好久了，今天怎么来的这么迟……喂，你怎么哭了？”

34  
“哪吒现在不成人形，更待何时！”  
云中子一声令下，瓦缸应声爆开，从水雾之中窜出一个身影，正是哪吒。他已恢复正常大小，外表看起来与常人无异，可稍微动动手脚，便发现四肢僵硬，毫不灵活，如同莲藕一般。  
“你的身体毕竟是莲藕做的，稍不小心还有断手断脚的危险。还有啊，你现在法力也尽失，这也是上天对你的惩罚，”云中子捋了捋胡子，说话仍是一点都不客气，“不过你放心，只要你以后行善去恶，积满十方功德，便自然可恢复血肉之躯了。不过要是你再作恶行凶，必堕万劫不复之地，好自为之！”  
虽然哪吒对这幅新身体不甚满意，但还有什么好抱怨的呢。他本应在一年前就魂飞魄散，现在却能得到实实在在的身体，跟娘亲，朋友拥抱在一起，上天已经待他不薄了。何况云中子也说了，只要积满功德，便能恢复肉身，至少也有个盼头吧。  
哪吒领回乾坤圈火尖枪混天绫，乖巧地点了点头。经过了这么多事，他的棱角被磨平了不少，不再是以前那个气焰狂妄，又急于求成的小子了。他知道有的事得慢慢来，再说现在他还有十娘和三眼娃在身边，这些人比高强的法力，灵活的身体，更重要。  
“对了道长，”与亲友们庆祝一番后，哪吒像是突然想起了什么， “如果莲花她回来……如果道长你得到了莲花的消息，一定要告诉我们啊……我有话想跟她说。”  
“知道了知道了，你还是先管好自个儿吧。”云中子心中一顿。哪吒并不知道这段日子来一直陪在自己身边的蝴蝶就是莲花，还只当莲花尚在女娲娘娘处学法术。可这小子既然还念着莲花，倒也不至于无可救药。他挥了挥手，目送哪吒等人远去，然后回屋找莲花。不知莲花听到这消息，会不会改变主意，与哪吒冰释前嫌？他可是恨不得哪吒将莲花与那烦人的小鬼头一并领走……他的终南山可是很久不得清净了。  
云中子坐在院内等啊等，等了一整天，也没见莲花变成的蝴蝶回来。他暗道不妙，搜遍整幢屋子，才在莲花房间的桌上发现一封信。那是莲花留下的信，信上说她还是放心不下哪吒，因此要离开一段时间，请云中子代为照看尚在襁褓中的孩……  
啥？代为照看？孩子？云中子生怕自己看花了眼，忙捧起信又读了一遍。果然不错，是照看孩子！  
云中子如临大敌。他突然听到角落里有什么动静，缓缓扭过头去看，那个才刚一岁多，还穿着红肚兜的小男孩此刻正一屁股坐在一片狼藉的地上，吮着拇指，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛好奇地朝云中子那儿看。见云中子扭头看他，他也撒开手无邪一笑。  
笑得云中子毛骨悚然，冷汗倏地冒了出来。

哪吒自下山后，便一边与十娘过着安稳的日子，一边想着什么时候才能积满功德恢复肉身。正巧杨戬决定去冀州从军，谋个一官半职回来让家中的娘子过上好日子，两人便一拍即合，与殷十娘一起，踏上了去冀州从军的路。也是无巧不成书，他们在冀州竟遇到了许久不见的飞天娃。飞天娃在哪吒逃走后不久便由西伯侯求情，从玲珑宝塔内放了出来。他认西伯侯为义父，成了西伯侯第一百个儿子，还得到了雷震子这个威风的名字。三兄弟久别重逢，从名不见经传的小兵做起，一切似乎又回到了原点，只是各自的一番经历让三张年轻的脸都成熟了几分。  
“以后我们三个并肩作战，很快就会成为——大将军啦！”雷震子兴奋地搂住哪吒和杨戬的肩，振臂一呼，仿佛又回到了在西岐书院的那段日子。  
“我没那么大想头，我只要做到总兵，回去见娘子就行了。”杨戬憨憨地摸了摸头，像往常一样被雷震子骂没出息。  
哪吒则低下头，略有所思：“我只希望积满十方功德，回复血肉之躯就好了。”  
十娘在一旁，笑着点了点头。

莲花飞进哪吒所在的军营时，已是夜半时分。十娘、杨戬和雷震子早已在营帐内睡得鼾声震天，唯有哪吒一人席地坐在帐外，就着身旁的篝火擦拭着手中长枪。莲花悄悄靠近他，借着火光望向他略显疲态的脸。脱下将军装，换上士兵头巾的哪吒身上少了几分睥睨天下的傲气，倒显出几分更易亲近的可爱来……可如今的她却无暇顾及这些。  
哪吒眉头深锁，看起来很是消沉。手中的火尖枪也好似由神兵化为钝铁，失了锋芒。  
“是你？”或许是她一时失神，靠的太近，竟让哪吒一眼瞧见了自己。其实刚下山时，哪吒便注意了这只来自终南山莲花池的大蝴蝶。一路上他去哪儿，它便跟到哪儿，这么兜兜转转，竟就这么到了冀州。  
“你怎么跑到这儿来了？这里不是你该来的地方……”见了这位老朋友，哪吒却似乎没什么兴致，完全不似当初在莲花池天天盼着蝴蝶来的样子，“我们现在是在打仗，不是在过家家，你知不知道？”  
那蝴蝶抖了抖，往后退了几分，却没有离去。  
“你这么老缠着我烦不烦？去跟别人啊！”哪吒见状，不耐烦地挥手将它赶走，如此往复数次，却终是在它的坚持面前败下阵来。  
“你啊……干嘛老跟在我后面？我都已经这么没用了，你还跟着我干什么？”  
他苦笑一声，望向自己笨拙的手臂。那莲藕做成的身躯连稍稍移动一下都僵硬的很，稍有不慎，更是有断胳膊断腿的危险。因为怕十娘担心，他一直在她面前装出一副乐呵呵无所谓的样子，可他心中，却并非真的对此毫不在乎。  
“你知不知道，今天在战场上，那个欺负过我娘的柳琵琶就在眼前，我却连她身边的杂兵都接近不了！还有那个女矮子将军啊，仗着军阶高冒领了我娘的战功，还对我娘兴师问罪……我却连为娘出口气都办不到！”  
哪吒愤慨地握紧拳头，随即又无力地垂下。他恨柳琵琶，恨邓婵玉，可他更恨的，是现在这个弱小无能的自己。再这样下去，要什么时候才能恢复肉身，保护娘？要什么时候才能去见……莲花？

那只蝴蝶终究是飞走了。看着它黯然离去的样子，哪吒有些后悔刚刚的话是不是太过火了。可让那蝴蝶去别处，总比跟着自己这个废物强吧？如此想着，他仰头喝光了酒，又熄了篝火，转身入帐睡下，却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。  
过了半晌，他隐约听见有什么东西扇着翅膀飞入帐中的声音。又是蝴蝶。只见它围着他观望了一会儿，似乎以为他睡着了，才悄然落在他的手指上。  
傻瓜。他在心中一叹，阖上眼不再管它。

35  
“你呀，刚刚实在太失礼于人了，娘跟你说了多少次了，做人要谦虚谦厚……”  
“娘啊，你别再唠叨了好不好？我现在好歹也是大元帅了，给我点面子吧？”  
在前往终南山的路上，出现了一对一路上不停拌嘴的母子，正是两年前从这里离开的哪吒和十娘。与初下山时四肢僵硬的状态不同，现在的哪吒身手矫捷，行动自如，已不再是莲藕之身。不仅如此，他还拜入姜子牙丞相帐下，成了伐纣大元帅。此次他与十娘前往终南山，便是为了挂帅后的第一个任务——向云中子道长求借天怒神剑，斩杀妖妃妲己。  
“娘啊，你别再敲了行不行，你刚刚敲我的样子，让人看见多丢脸啊！”哪吒龇着牙，摸了摸被敲疼的脑门儿。这一路上他可没少被十娘教训，可不甘心又有什么办法呢，谁叫他就算成了大元帅，也还是殷十娘的儿子呢？  
“娘敲了你那么多年，何时敲，敲多少，我心里有数。神兵利器不能玩……”殷十娘喋喋不休地教训儿子，一扭头却发现儿子正望着半空出神， “喂，娘跟你说话呢！你在看什么呢！”  
“娘啊，是那只蝴蝶啊，就是当初莲花池那只！当年我们下山的时候，它也跟着我们从西岐飞到冀州，现在我们回来了，它又一路跟了回来。我看它肯定是女娲娘娘派来视察我这个未来的天兵天将的！”  
若非如此，那蝴蝶为何会处处跟着他，对他片刻不离呢？  
十娘顺着哪吒的所指的方向望去，果然也看到了半空中那只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶。它拍打着翅膀，借着风势向半山腰飞去，不一会儿便飞离了十娘母子的视线，在云中子的住处稳稳地落了下来，一个转身，化为一名妙龄女子的模样。  
是莲花。现在的莲花已褪去了两年前的青涩，出落得更加亭亭玉立，稳重端庄。  
“是莲花姐姐！”院子里的莲藕娃们眼尖，一见莲花回来了，都开心地围了上去。莲花正要蹲下身好好看看他们，却听到一声不冷不热的招呼：“还知道回来？”  
果不其然，正是云中子道长。云中子显然对这个许久不见的徒弟很是不满，再次重逢连一个笑脸都没给，径直往旁边的竹椅上一坐：“你不是变成蝴蝶去陪你的调皮鬼了嘛，怎么还舍得回来？”  
莲花没说话。她自知理亏，因此只怯生生地站在一旁，等师父做好了一个莲藕娃后才试探着问：“师父，阿君他……”  
“阿君？你说你儿子啊？”云中子冷笑一声，将手中的莲藕娃往桌上一放，“杨莲花，你还记得你有个儿子啊？！呐，当初你私自跑去追那个大调皮鬼，留个字条让为师帮你照顾那个小调皮鬼！你知道这两年为师是怎么过过来的吗？！你把儿子扔我这儿一放就是两年，是不是想学殷十娘飞虎涧弃子啊？！”  
“师父，是我错了……”莲花低着头跪下，听任云中子责骂。她知道这件事是自己不对，她当初将孩子扔给云中子照看，也实在不是个称职的母亲。等云中子骂累了，端起杯子喝水，她才稍抬起头，不失时机地询问：“师父，阿君他现在还好吗？”  
“哼！”云中子“啪嗒”一声盖住杯盖，“你放心，他过的很好，比为师好多了！倒是你那边，你的哪吒过的怎么样？”  
莲花知道，云中子会问起这个，便是气已消了大半了。她忙站起，向云中子欠了欠身表示感谢：“哪吒已经恢复了肉身，并拜入姜子牙帐下，成为伐纣大元帅了。”  
“嗯，姜子牙来信说，哪吒奉命来借天怒神剑，看来这小子是有点出息，也不枉我当初帮他一把。”云中子点点头，端起茶杯呷了一口，忽而又像想起了什么似的，厉声道，“等会儿见了面你可别想就这么跟那小子走了！别忘了当初说好你要为我做事三年，这还欠两年呢！”  
“师父你放心，徒儿正是为此事来的。”莲花犹豫了片刻，终于还是从衣袖内拿出一封信，递给云中子，“待会儿哪吒他们来了，请你把这个交给他。”  
有话不能直接说吗？一个个都叫贫道传话，把贫道当成什么了？云中子一脸不忿地接过信，展开一看，却顿时变了脸色：“你……你真要这么做？”  
莲花点了点头，似是下了很大决心：“我不会再见他了。”  
“你这……这是何苦呢？”云中子却是慌了，“其实为师刚刚只是说笑而已，你要是喜欢，想跟他走也可以……”  
“师父，”可莲花却罕见地打断了他的话，“我跟他缘分已尽，再无瓜葛了……我不能再拖累他了。”  
她苦涩地笑了笑，轻轻绞着手指。  
“毕竟，那不是他的孩子啊。”

36  
听到莲花死讯的时候，哪吒的大脑闪过了一瞬的空白。死了？谁死了？莲花吗？不对吧？是不是哪里搞错了？他缓缓展开云中子递过的信——准确地说，应该是莲花的遗言，发颤的手一一抚过那些清秀而熟悉的字迹。这……这是什么啊？竹简上每一个字他都认得，但连成一片时的意思，他却怎么也读不懂。  
“当年莲花被送来我这儿时就已经身患绝症，命不久矣了。只是那时哪吒初归位，她怕你们为她过分忧心而再生事端，因此让我瞒了下来。既然哪吒现在已回复肉身，贫道便将当年她留下的遗书交还给你们了。”似乎是怕哪吒他们不相信，云中子又补充了几句，“我知道这很难接受，但你们迟早是要知道的……节哀顺变吧……”  
“道长，这……这种事不能乱说啊！莲花怎么会突然就死了呢？当初你不是说她只是偶感风寒，还说她去女娲娘娘那里学法术了吗？哦……我知道了，是不是你把她藏起来，不让我们见她啊？！”比起看着信发呆的哪吒，殷十娘的反应倒是更为激动。她本能地感觉此事有鬼，也顾不得什么谦恭什么礼节，几步上前质问起云中子来。云中子也毫不示弱，瞪起眼睛冷哼一声：“喂，说话要讲证据殷十娘！我一个出家人，藏莲花干嘛？！”  
“总之……莲花肯定不会就这么死的，这其中肯定有问题！哪吒！我们去把莲花找出来！”  
“你搜啊！搜得出来我跟你姓……”  
“够了！” 就在十娘和云中子争执不下，眼见就要打起来的时候，一直沉默不语的哪吒终于出了声。他低头将手中的信卷好放进怀中，闭上眼深吸了一口气。  
“莲花的墓在哪，我想看看她。”

“这……”，云中子一时语塞，他曾想过如果十娘和哪吒要跟他动手，他就奉陪到底，却万万没料到哪吒居然会来这么一招。但现在要是说不出个所以然，可就要露马脚了。情急之下，云中子忙咳嗽了一声，急中生智地编出一套说辞：“这个嘛……那个时候我应莲花的要求，将她的遗体火化了。”  
“那骨灰呢？这个总有吧？” 十娘转过头，狐疑的眼光上下扫射着云中子，云中子也来了脾气，再不管什么可信不可信，直接顶了回去：“骨灰也应莲花的要求，洒在后山了！”  
“哇，你当我会信啊？”这等蹩脚的理由自然不足以让十娘信服，她正要继续发难，却被人伸手拦了下来。是哪吒。  
“好了娘，你别再为难云中子前辈了。”哪吒摇摇头，低声劝道，“前辈他德高望重，没有理由骗我们。更何况，那确实是莲花的手迹……”  
“儿子，你是不是傻啦？你……你不管莲花了嘛？”十娘难以置信地睁大眼睛，她忙伸手摸了摸儿子的头，生怕儿子发烧烧坏了脑子。而一旁的云中子也一头雾水，哪吒现在的表现实在太过吊诡，听到莲花去世的消息，他竟然这么轻而易举地接受了……这还是当初那个追着自己问莲花下落的哪吒吗？  
“娘，前辈说的跟遗书里写的并无出入。莲花真的死了。”哪吒叹了口气，将十娘放在自己额前的手拉了下来，用开导不听话小孩的语气劝说着十娘， “人死不能复生，看开一点吧。还有，别忘了我们是为了什么才来这里的……别再耽误时间了。”  
“云中子前辈，”不等十娘说些什么，哪吒便转向云中子。他行了个礼，望向云中子的眼睛里无喜无悲。  
“哪吒此次前来，是奉姜子牙丞相之命向前辈求借天怒神剑，斩杀妖妃妲己。还请前辈看在天下苍生的份上，出手相助！”

莲花独自一人站在高处，任由山顶的风吹乱她的发丝与裙裾。从这里她可以清楚地看见正在下山的哪吒和十娘。步履匆匆，一言不发地走在前头的哪吒，和跟在他身后，不停地追问着什么的十娘。  
她的计划进展得异常顺利，哪吒似乎很轻易地接受了她病逝的事实，轻易得……让她不免有些失落。  
但这不正是她想要的结果吗？莲花惨淡一笑。这样一来，她便可以与他断个彻底了。  
早在两年前，以蝴蝶之姿随他下山时，她便知道迟早会有这么一天。那时她放心不下尚为莲藕之身的他，化作蝴蝶伴他度过一个又一个孤独和失意的夜。但她清楚的很，她害他至此，哪吒一定不想再见到她……就算能化为蝴蝶，在哪吒不知情的情况下陪着他，但这样的日子又能持续多久？现在的她已不同往日，现在的她有了孩子，是一个母亲。她必须在哪吒和孩子之间做出选择，而这个选择……根本没有悬念。  
她无论如何都无法放弃孩子，因此，她必须离开哪吒，无论多不舍。  
如今，哪吒已恢复了血肉之躯，成了威风的伐纣大元帅，他身边有十娘，有其他伙伴们。即使没有她，他也能过得很好……他已经不再需要她了。  
莲花无力地瘫坐在地，看着哪吒和十娘的身影渐渐隐没在树林中，直至消失。  
对不起。她在心中喃喃自语。她曾答应过要给他一个家，可终究还是食言了。

37  
“喂，殷十娘！不准偷懒啊！”  
云中子从屋内探出头来，把正试图唤来风火轮逃跑的殷十娘逮了个正着。后者回过头，不好意思地冲他笑了笑，像个干坏事被抓包的小孩子般灰溜溜退了回来。

自那日与哪吒离开终南山后，殷十娘便一直因莲花的事对云中子耿耿于怀。可如今她却不得不瞒着哪吒来终南山给云中子帮忙……谁让自己的靖哥惹出事了呢。  
据说那天李靖和柳琵琶趁云中子不在，来到终南山窃取九节菖蒲。他们打伤云中子的两个徒弟，毁了莲藕池，杀死一众莲藕娃，让云中子大为光火，誓要下山血洗陈塘关以泄心头之恨。为了帮李家和靖哥摆平这个麻烦，十娘只好请云中子高抬贵手放过李靖，她愿意代夫受过，帮云中子把被李靖所毁的莲藕池和莲藕娃一一修复。  
“哎呀，道长，我不会逃跑的，你就让我先回去一趟，跟我儿子报个平安嘛……”十娘搓着双手陪着笑，及其孙子地与云中子商量。可云中子却是出了名的软硬不吃。他冷哼一声，抱起双手：“放了你？贫道要是放了你，你还会回来嘛？你要是不回来，贫道找谁承担损失去？呐，我的两个徒弟会时刻盯着你，要是你再敢动歪心思逃跑，就休怪贫道血洗陈塘关！”  
“血洗陈塘关”这五个字真是非常见效，十娘吓得连连摆手，表示再也不偷溜了。

“哎……也不知道杨戬他们能不能瞒住哪吒……”眼见日子一天一天过，儿子应该已经回营了，十娘心中是越发焦虑。毕竟哪吒离开前可是三令五申过不许任何人离开军营的，可自己这个做娘的却率先犯了军规，要是哪吒回来发现了此事，岂不是让他为难？这心里一急，脑子一浑，竟忘了该给哪个莲藕娃吹仙气了。  
“哎，你们都过来站好，吹过仙气的呢，站一边，没吹过仙气的呢，站另一边。”她冲身边的莲藕娃摆摆手示意他们站好，可这些小调皮鬼却摇着头一个个四下乱窜，害她又花了好一番功夫才把它们一个不剩地都捉回来。  
“你们不乖乖站好，让我吹仙气，怎么能活下去呢？”这帮小鬼调皮起来，可真是不输当年的哪吒！累得半死的十娘不得不摆出长辈的样子，板着脸教训起莲藕娃来。可莲藕娃却不吃这一套，他们纷纷抗议：“我们才不吃你的口水呢！”，“你身上好臭，不要靠过来！”  
“什么口水啊，这是仙气！仙气！”十娘又好气又好笑，“还有，大婶我身上会这么臭是因为刚给莲藕池施了肥嘛，没有肥肥胖胖的莲藕做身体，新的莲藕娃要怎么活过来呀？”  
“你骗人！”让十娘没想到的是，一片哄闹中，一个小莲藕娃居然站了出来，像模像样的反驳道，“新的莲藕娃才不是种出来的呢，是从肚子里生出来的！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，莲藕娃……莲藕娃还能从肚子里……生出来呀，哈哈哈哈哈……”十娘被这异想天开的理论逗得前俯后仰，可小莲藕娃却一本正经地据理力争：“是真的是真的！莲藕娃都是十月怀胎生出来的……莲花姐姐就生了一个，我们亲眼看见的！”

那是一个阳光和煦的午后，云中子道长正哼着小曲儿，给自己泡了杯茶。最近他的心情很是不错，自从有了有十娘这个免费劳力，他可轻松多了，偶尔还能浮生偷得半日闲，好不舒坦。云中子一边呵呵笑着，一边打开杯盖，轻嗅着新摘取的茶叶芬芳。他正端起茶杯，却听一声“出鞘——”，一把鞘剑已瞬间飞至眼前，啪地一声将手中茶杯击个粉碎。  
“云中子！莲花生孩子的事是怎么回事，你给我说清楚！！！”  
门外传来了殷十娘愤怒的叫骂声。

38  
“就这些了？”  
“就这些了。”  
人生真是无常。方才还气焰嚣张的云中子此刻却像蔫了的菜般，一边擦着冷汗，一边毕恭毕敬地给殷十娘奉了杯茶。都说出家人不能乱打诳语，果然一点不假！他当初不过替莲花做了个伪证，自以为绝不会让人发现，可没想到天理昭昭，报应来的那么快！云中子心中悔不当初，又抬头瞟了眼还在空中晃悠着的鞘剑。虽然真要打起来，他也完全有能力与殷十娘一战……但谁让这事是他这边理亏呢？

“所以……”扑面而来的信息量实在太大，让殷十娘一时有些接受不能，她甩甩头，努力整了整混乱的思绪，“所以莲花并没有死，也没有去女娲娘娘那儿学法术。她做了三年蝴蝶，还生了一个孩子……而那个孩子，就是我当年照顾过的那个……”  
“对，就是他。”默立一旁的云中子点了点头。  
“那……那不就是我的孙子吗？！”没想到哪吒那小子平时看着不上心，关键时刻倒是一点不含糊，这么快就鼓捣出个大胖孙子来了！想到这，殷十娘咧嘴一笑， 双眼放光，腾地站起来，一把揪过云中子的衣襟，“这么大的事你不早说！莲花和孩子现在在哪儿啊？在哪儿啊？”  
“诶诶，你先别激动……”云中子费了老大劲儿才把殷十娘扯开，他叹了口气坐下，给自己也斟了杯茶，“你们下山之后，他们没过多久也走了，之后便渐渐断了联系。现在连我本人都不知道他们在哪儿……”  
“而且啊，”云中子抬眼瞧了瞧十娘那激动的样子，踌躇了一会儿，才缓缓道，“那的确是莲花的孩子……可未必是你的孙子啊……”  
虽然云中子并不了解莲花和哪吒之间究竟有什么过往，但即使是他这样的局外人也看得出莲花对哪吒有多少情意。一开始他也觉得这孩子一定是哪吒的，可莲花却极力否认。不仅如此，她甚至连孩子的存在都不告诉哪吒和十娘。  
这都叫什么事啊！他们之间到底怎么回事！这事想的云中子头疼，他本以为更了解两人交往内幕的十娘会知道些什么，可没曾想，十娘听到这消息也是一脸懵逼。  
“不是他的……这……这怎么可能呢！不是哪吒的还能是谁的？总不会是那个龙王三太子吧？不可能啊，那天莲花明明服了催老药的……没道理这样他也下得去手啊！”十娘背着手，一脸疑惑地在屋子里踱来踱去，怎么也想不明白。明明从犬戎边境回来的时候她一直都跟在莲花身边，龙王三太子不可能有机会……可如果孩子是哪吒的，那哪吒和莲花是什么时候……而且莲花她为什么会……  
“如果那孩子真的是哪吒的，事情反倒简单了。可贫道怎么也想不通啊，”云中子揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，“要真是哪吒的孩子，为什么莲花不仅不告诉你们这件事，还要带着孩子不告而别呢？”  
“哎呀！我不管，反正孩子一定是哪吒的！”百思不得其解之下，十娘一跺脚，索性放弃思考，“总之莲花和孩子我们李家是要定了……我现在就回去告诉哪吒！”  
“喂！你走了，那我的莲花池和莲藕娃呢，你不管了啊？！”望着十娘夺门而出的背影，云中子心叫不好，忙扯开嗓门大喊，“你再不回来我就血洗陈塘关了啊！我真的……我真的血洗陈塘关啦！！！”  
可殷十娘早就跑远了。

39  
殷十娘从树丛后探出脑袋，欣慰地看着穿着粗布衣服，在田间忙来忙去的儿子。这几年哪吒沉稳了许多，耐性也渐长，越来越有大元帅的风范了。可十娘在为儿子的成长感到高兴的同时，却也莫名地惴惴不安。在得知莲花死讯时，她曾怕哪吒会受不了这个打击，可没想到哪吒却跟个没事人似的，依然与好友们有说有笑，好像什么事情都没发生过，死去的是一个无关紧要的人……好像他和莲花之间真的没什么特别的关系。  
难道那个孩子……真的不是哪吒的？十娘原本坚定的信念不免有些动摇。其实冷静下来仔细想想就不难发现，哪吒是孩子父亲的可能性并不比龙王三太子高。虽然在战胜犬戎巨人后，莲花的失踪让哪吒对她的在意多了几分，但两人之间的那层窗户纸还完全没捅破，更别提谈婚论嫁生孩子了……何况她也不觉得自己的儿子是那种先上船后补票的人。  
而且……十娘想起在终南山，哪吒将莲花的遗书卷好放进怀里的样子……那个时候，他对云中子那破绽百出的谎言连怀疑都不想怀疑。如果哪吒真的跟莲花发生了什么的话……这是不是有点渣啊？  
十娘看着哪吒的背影，突然不知该怎么把从云中子那儿得来的情报告诉儿子了。她该把莲花生了孩子的事告诉哪吒吗？如果真是哪吒的孩子自然最好……可万一不是呢？虽然十娘无论如何都会接受莲花这个儿媳妇，可哪吒呢？这种事一般男人都难以接受，何况是像他这么好面子，这么心高气傲的人。他会接受这个孩子，会接受莲花吗？要是这么冒冒失失的全都说了，会不会弄巧成拙，反而让两人之间的关系变得彻底不可挽回？   
果然……还是应该谨慎一点，先试探一下！十娘打定主意，蹑手蹑脚地上前，趁儿子不备一把抱住他的手臂，不由分说地往一边拖。  
“哪吒，先别忙了，过来陪娘说说话！”

“娘，你到底要干什么啊？”哪吒不耐烦地坐在树林里的一块巨石上，心中一团疑云。刚刚他正监督士兵们种番薯，十娘却突然跑过来说有要事跟他商量，然后就不由分说地把他拉到僻静之处，又是揉肩又是捶背，正经事是一件没说。  
“哈哈哈，没什么，就是好久不见了，想跟自己的儿子聊聊天嘛！你看看你，光顾着种番薯，人都瘦了！”殷十娘一边打着哈哈，一边拿出手巾给儿子擦汗，听得哪吒鸡皮疙瘩直掉。  
“无、事、献、殷、勤……你该不会又想借我的风火轮去找爹吧？”哪吒瞥了十娘一眼，站起身教训起自己的娘亲来。自恢复血肉之躯后，哪吒就发觉自己和十娘的定位有了微妙的变化。十娘像个孩子似的老给他惹麻烦，自己这个儿子反倒像个家长，天天为她操心这操心那的，“娘，我跟你说过多少次了，朝歌是敌方！你儿子我现在是大元帅了，我要为士兵们做表率的！我还要统帅三军……”  
“统帅三军种番薯嘛！娘知道的！”看着哪吒气结却又无可奈何别过的脸，十娘忍俊不禁。她按着儿子的肩膀，让他重新坐下，讨好地递过水袋，“好啦好啦，别臭着脸，来，喝点水消消气。这次不是借风火轮，娘是真的有事问你才找你过来的……呐，我们是母子，彼此要知无不答言无不尽对不对？”  
“对——”哪吒没好气地拨开她的手，仰起头喝了口水。  
“那你老实告诉娘……”十娘左右四顾，确定没人偷听，才悄悄凑近哪吒，“你有没有跟女孩子……‘那个’过啊？”  
“噗——”在毫无防备的情况下听到这么个惊世骇俗的问题，吓得哪吒把还没吞下的水全喷了出来。好不容易顺了气，他才一脸震惊地转向十娘：“娘！你……你刚才说什么——？！”  
“就是……‘那个’啊！就是……做夫妻的那种啦！”见十娘还打算比划着解释一番，哪吒忙伸手捂住她的嘴：“小声点！……你问这个干什么啊？”  
“哎呀，你也长大了，娘关心关心你的终身大事嘛！”见儿子难得红了脸，一副慌乱又不好意思的样子，十娘再也忍不住八卦的天性，她拨开哪吒的手，轻拍着他的脸揶揄道，“不用害臊！我是你娘嘛，这种事可以跟娘商量的嘛！呐，你老实告诉娘有没有，做错了事不要紧，重要的是及时弥补啊！要是做了是要对人家姑娘负责任的……”  
“娘！你在想什么啊！” 哪吒被十娘的一番话弄得又好气又好笑，心想她是不是盼孙子盼疯了……就算再想要孙子，也不能这么异想天开吧！“娘啊，现在要打仗了，我整天忙着种番薯，哪有时间找女人……不对，为什么我要在这里跟你谈论这种事啊！”  
见儿子想开溜，十娘也急了，她干脆一把拽住哪吒的胳膊，敞明了问：“娘不是说别人，娘是说莲花啊！那个时候莲花不是在你身边吗，你们有没有……”

“莲花……”听到莲花的名字，哪吒的脸色瞬间暗了几分，原本冒着火的声音也冷了下来。上一次听到莲花的名字是什么时候？好像是在终南山，从云中子处收到莲花遗书的时候，离那时候也已经好几年了。他以为这段时间自己已经淡忘了莲花，淡忘了他们之间那段不堪回首的过去和那个被他的年少无知毁了一生的，他最喜欢的姑娘。可再次听到那个名字时，胸中已经结痂的旧创又再次硬生生地裂开，痛的一如那日他在终南山，了解到莲花已经永远离开他的瞬间。  
他一直没有忘记过，也一直没能逃开。  
“娘，我和莲花不是你想的那种关系……我们之间很清白，什么都没发生过。”  
是啊，连开始都没开始过，当然清清白白。哪吒自嘲地一笑，他突然觉得自己对莲花的这段感情实在可笑的很。他们之间其实什么都算不上，一切不过是他自己的一厢情愿罢了。要不是他因一己私欲杀了龙王三太子，莲花本来可以过的很幸福吧……那样的话，虽然心里不好受，但至少他们还能成为朋友，至少他还能看着莲花出嫁，看着她的孩子出生，他还能做那孩子的义父，教他武功……可是……  
“娘，莲花已经死了，现在说什么都没有意义了。”他伸手制止了想说些什么的十娘，“就算她还活着，我们之间也不会有什么不同。那封遗书确实是她亲自写下的，这就是她想让我们相信的讯息……不是吗。”  
“可是……”，十娘张了张嘴，想要说什么，却什么也说不出。她仔细思忖着哪吒说的最后一句话……那是什么意思？  
“没其他事的话，我先回去忙了。”沉默良久，哪吒站起身，像逃离什么似的离开了树林，只留十娘一个人呆立在原地。

40  
“十娘她……快不行了。”  
这是哪吒风尘仆仆赶回营后听到的第一句话。  
姜丞相已在飞鸽传书中向他说明了原委。当日与李靖大军对决时，十娘被毒妇柳琵琶所害，中了她的狐狸毒。那毒无药可医无法可解，无论怎么吃药续命，中毒者终将在饱受折磨后痛苦地死去。十娘早已中毒多时，可她怕哪吒等人担心，硬是一声不吭地忍着疼，直到那脆弱的身体再也支撑不住。  
“她一直撑着一口气，就是为了等你回来……她说有重要的事想跟你说。”姜丞相将哪吒领到十娘所在的营帐内，那里躺着形容枯槁的十娘，和守在床边，先哪吒一步回营的李靖和金吒木吒。  
“娘……。”看着床上那虚弱的女人，哪吒突然觉得胸口闷的很，怎么也喘不上气。他快步走到十娘跟前，握住她的手。他离开了多久？半年？还是一年？明明并不是很长时间，十娘现在的样子却让他几乎不敢认。她的发髻梳得一丝不苟，却依然掩饰不住满面的病容，平时神采奕奕的双眼也黯淡无光，更不必提那毫无血色的脸，凹陷的眼眶和瘦如枯枝的手臂。  
这是他的娘吗？是那个腆着大肚子也能上战场，泰山崩于前也能一笑置之，无论发生任何事都会作为后盾支持着自己的殷十娘吗？哪吒的心颤抖着，握着十娘的手更收紧了几分。娘的手好冷，腕部的脉搏几乎弱不可闻……瘦骨嶙峋的手背上，青筋和指骨一根根一条条显露的分明。  
为什么会这样？他离开时，她明明还好好的，明明还很有精神，还能在他耳边絮叨……那时候她明明……还能一天吃四顿饭的啊……

“哪吒，你回来了……”听到儿子的声音，十娘那宛如枯井的眼睛闪过一瞬的光彩，她强忍着病痛撑起身子，用尽力气回握住哪吒的手， “娘没事的，真的没事，别哭……你已经是大元帅了，还哭哭啼啼的……让别人看见，多没面子。……真是的，这阵子怎么瘦了这么多啊？为娘不是叮嘱过你……要好好吃饭，按时休息吗……”  
“娘，别说了，娘……”哪吒已经哽咽的发不出声音，他将十娘冰凉的手紧紧贴在自己脸上，希望自己的体温能让娘的身子暖一点。可是没有用，做什么都没有用了。狐狸毒已侵入五脏六腑，局面已无力挽回，无论是哪吒还是十娘都很清楚，这很可能是他们最后一次见面了。  
“……又嫌娘烦了……是不是？”，十娘皱起眉，向往常一样教训着儿子，仿佛这次也跟之前一样，只是一次再寻常不过的母子拌嘴罢了。可说着说着，她自己的声音也不由自主地抖了起来。在中毒的那一刻，十娘便知道自己终有一天要离开，可真到了这个时刻，她才发现原来自己根本舍不得放不下。她舍不得靖哥，舍不得三个儿子，尤其是眼前的哪吒。这个孩子最小，最有出息，却也最让她放心不下。她不在他身边的时候，他该怎么办？  
“……娘以后……不能陪在你身边了……你要懂事一点，像个成熟的大人，知道吗……”，十娘费力地吐着每一个字，想在最后的时光里留给哪吒尽可能多的东西，“好好跟着姜丞相学本领，好好孝顺你爹，尊敬两个哥哥……对士兵们，要恩威并施……这样才能得军心，知道吗……”  
“知道了，娘，你放心吧……哪吒已经长大了，我已经不再是以前那个削骨还父削肉还母的孩子了！”哪吒抹去眼泪，握紧十娘的手，一字一顿地承诺着。他知道，自己现在唯一能做的，便是让十娘稍稍安心一点，“娘，你知道吗，我们打胜仗了！虎牢关一役大获全胜，敌方九万兵马尽数归顺。攻陷朝歌，推翻暴君，已是指日可待了！”  
“好……真是好孩子……”，听到哪吒的捷报，十娘欣慰地笑了。她的哪吒终于长大成材，就算自己不在，他也能成为独当一面的男子汉了。可是……她的目光又垂落了下去。可是还有另一件事，这么多年一直让她难以释怀。  
“还有一件事……娘要单独……跟你说……”

十娘让旁边的金吒木吒先行退下。当帐内只余哪吒，十娘和李靖三人时，她才往哪吒那儿靠了靠，用所剩无几的力气伏在他耳边道：“莲花……她还活着……其实你一直都知道……对不对？”  
“果然……”看着儿子表情复杂的脸，十娘摇了摇头，“你啊……在战场上威风八面，可在感情的事上，却像个逃兵……你明明心里清楚的很，为什么不去追她呢？”  
“你知不知道，当年打犬戎巨人时下的那场及时雨……是莲花以嫁给龙王三太子为代价求来的……你能作为莲藕人重生……也是因为莲花她……自愿做了三年不能说话的蝴蝶……”  
“娘一直好后悔……后悔没有把这些事早点告诉你……每次跟你说起莲花，你总说战事忙，总是找借口回避……这么一拖，就是十年……如果现在娘再不说……你就永远……都不会知道了……”  
“娘不知道当年你们之间发生了什么……可是哪吒，莲花她真的很爱你……她会不辞而别一定是有苦衷的……这一点绝对没错……”  
“还有些事……娘现在还不知道该不该告诉你……可是……等你找到她的时候……你自然就会明白。到那时，不管你做什么决定，娘都支持你……娘只希望，你不要连试都不试，就这么彼此错过，抱憾终生……”  
“所以，去找她吧！无论结果如何……无论最后……你们能不能在一起……”  
见哪吒依然沉默不语，十娘顿时慌了起来。她的时间不多了，她必须让他在此下定决心。就在此时，此地。  
“哪吒，答应娘……”  
她用尽最后的力气握住儿子的手。那双粗糙的手因过于用力而发着抖，露出泛白的指节。  
“答应娘……不要逃避……不要逃避！”


	5. Chapter 5

41  
“原来你在这儿啊，找你好一会儿了。”  
皓月当空，哪吒将身子随意地靠在点将台的围栏上，神色漠然地眺望着远方的群山。听到身后的响动，他头也没回地对来人道：“爹，是你啊。”  
“嗯。”李靖点了点头，缓缓走到儿子身边，低头看了一眼儿子手中的酒囊：“一个人喝酒呢？”  
“嗯……爹你呢？”  
“为父也一样。”李靖拿出酒坛晃了晃，“为父也跟你一样……在想十娘。”  
听到殷十娘的名字，哪吒托起酒囊，仰头灌了一大口。其实事到如今，他的情绪已不像几天前十娘刚去世时那样激动，可每每想起她，想起她的音容笑貌，鼻头还是会不自觉地发酸，“爹……其实我到现在，都不敢相信娘是真的离开我们了……”  
“……为父又何尝不是呢。可人生不如意之事十有八九。十娘已经去了，我们再不情愿也只能接受。”李靖叹了口气，悠长的目光从远处拉回，落到身边的儿子身上，“比起十娘，为父倒是更担心你。虽然你在十娘面前立誓要找到那位莲花姑娘……但那真是你心中所想么？”  
见哪吒不答话，李靖也并不意外。因为过往的一些事，这个孩子向来跟他不怎么亲近，甚至他肯叫自己一声爹也还是看在十娘的份上。平时两人在军中见了面便互相点个头道个好，客气的不像父子像同僚。  
他知道哪吒一直没对自己敞开过心扉，而同样的，他这个做父亲的也从未关注过儿子在想什么，更不知道哪吒心里还有这么一位红颜知己。  
“你娘所说的那位莲花姑娘……虽然为父并不认识她，但十娘曾跟为父说起过你们的事。如果没记错的话，你当时误杀龙王三太子，就是为了她吧？”李靖抬眼观察着儿子的反应，见他还没有听不下去要走人的迹象，才继续道，“爹并不清楚你们之间发生过什么误会，但是爹看得出来，她对你用情至深，你对她也一样。”  
“用情至深？呵……是这样么？”也许是因为喝了酒，哪吒对李靖说的话也比平时多了那么一点。他再次托起酒囊，发现里面已不剩多少酒后，惨淡一笑，“爹，你不懂……娘也一样。你们会得出这种结论只是因为有些事你们不知道而已。如果她真的喜欢我，又怎么会留下那封信……宁愿说自己死了也不愿见我？”  
莲花不擅长撒谎，所以当他看到那封所谓的遗书时就瞬间明白了一切。如果莲花真的因病而死，以那样的状态，刻下的字迹不可能那么工整漂亮。什么病重而死，根本就是个幌子……一个不愿再见他的幌子。  
至于为什么……理由实在太多了，多得他不忍细想。  
就当莲花死了吧。至少比她主动离开自己要好接受的多。  
“那你呢，你所知的就是事情的全部吗？”李靖一挑眉，毫无惧色地迎上哪吒看向自己的目光，“依为父看，你是在害怕。”  
“你害怕面对她。”

“不用这么惊讶，再怎么说我们也是血脉相连的父子。在某些方面，你跟我很像。”  
李靖没有理会哪吒眼中闪过的诧异之色。他拎起酒坛，利落地撕开封口，将坛中的酒倒入两个酒碗之中。他将其中一碗酒往哪吒那儿推了推，后者犹豫片刻后接了过来，一饮而尽。  
“每个人都有不想面对的东西，因为害怕，便干脆避而不见，想着眼不见心不烦，时间一长就会忘记……可是到头来，却只会离真相越来越远，还伤了自己最在乎的人。”  
“为父又何尝不是如此。这么多年来，为父最不想面对的……便是你和你娘；而为父平生最后悔的两件事，便是当年将你抛弃，以及伤害了十娘。”  
“你一定觉得爹是老糊涂了，才会被柳琵琶那妖妇蒙骗，对不对？”想起自己曾干过的荒唐事，李靖摇了摇头，“恰恰相反，爹一直清醒的很。我知道，你是我的儿子，不是什么妖孽；同样，我也很清楚十娘才是我此生挚爱。可是我太好面子，又太懦弱，无法直面当年犯下的错，才会一次次地伤害你和你娘，放任你们母子流落在外，害你们受累至此！”  
“起初，我因先王的一句话而将尚是幼童的你丢弃在飞虎涧。这十几年间我也后悔过，却始终不敢找回你，我不知道该怎么面对你，该怎么解释当初抛下你的原因。我一次又一次地对自己说‘哪吒已经死了’，妄图逃脱内心的谴责……”  
“后来我在朝歌第一次见到你，你质问我是不是你爹……我却不敢看你。每每看到你的脸，就会想起那天在飞虎涧，你追在马后的哭喊声……那是我作为父亲犯下的罪过，而我却始终没有勇气去直面。”  
“你十八封将，立下大功，又误杀龙王三太子，大闹庭审，更是让我李家脸上无光。十娘求我向大王说情，她说你之所以会变成这样，是因为我们夫妻俩不曾管教过你……我心里清楚，她说的没错，你会变成那样为父难辞其咎，可是……可是朝堂之上那么多眼睛看着，他们在看三代忠烈的李家，身为四大天王之一的李靖，会不会姑息自己的儿子！”  
“而我……为了颜面，为了名声，再一次放弃了你。”  
“我甚至为此……抛弃了有三十年情分的糟糠之妻。只因十娘她为了救你，宁愿与李家决裂……”  
“我是托塔天王，是一家之主，我有相当的威严。朝歌的居民们仰慕我，朝臣们敬重我……所以我不允许自己做错事，也不接受自己做错事。我眼睁睁看着儿子死去，妻子流落在外……却连接他们回家的勇气都没有，连坦然面对自己为人父，为人夫所犯下的罪都办不到……”  
“为父并非败在柳琵琶的诱惑之下……为父败给了自己的懦弱！”  
“等到幡然醒悟时，却是为时已晚……你我的关系已回不到从前，而十娘……我还没来得及好好补偿，她就走了……”  
直到坛中的酒见了底，李靖才慢慢松开一直紧握着的拳。他抬起微湿的眼，直视着儿子的眼睛：“所以现在，为父不希望你走上同样的路。”  
“至少你的莲花姑娘还活着，不是吗？”

42  
“话说那姜子牙八十拜相，率八路大军讨伐商纣，一路上那是势如破竹锐不可当……”  
西岐一家医馆的角落里，一名说书先生正满面红光，眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈讲的起劲。他身边围坐着一圈人，个个听得津津有味，甚是入迷。  
这几年西岐人民的日子并不好过。纣王和妲己越发暴虐荒淫，繁重的税赋和兵役使得民怨滔天，人们对暴君和妖妃的恶行敢怒不敢言，只能在茶余饭后偷偷来上两段伐纣段子聊以自慰。  
“也不知这伐纣大军何时才能到西岐来，救我们于水火之中呢？”话至最后，说书先生低头一叹，原本欢腾的人群也瞬间沉寂了下来。

莲花望了一眼角落里的人群，无奈地笑了笑。在西岐，敢允许说书人谈论这种敏感话题的地方并不多，她的医馆便是其中一家。自完成了与云中子的三年之约后，她便告别师父和师兄，带着儿子离开终南山，四处行医广积善缘。她也曾游历过几个地方，但最终还是选择回到西岐，隐姓埋名开了这家医馆。毕竟这里是她阔别已久的故乡，见证了她人生中最美好的时光。

行医的这些年里，她遇到了不少原来的朋友，有黄娟，有孙有义，还有当年的教书先生，每个人都眉头深锁，愁容满面，再也不是从前的样子。这也难怪，自西伯侯离开西岐后，沉重的赋税和流寇骚扰让西岐改变了许多。曾经全城闻名的杨家饭馆早没了踪迹，书院也因战事渐紧而关门大吉，不少人流离失所，去异乡讨生活，孩子们也没处上学，只能在家里帮工补贴家用。就连莲花自己的收入也只够勉强度日，和儿子过着吃番薯喝稀粥的清苦生活。  
只是，无论日子过得多苦，她总会每月拿出一小撮米，供在一只插着柳枝的净瓶前，幻想着那抹鹅黄色的影子某一天会再次出现。

“……大夫，杨大夫？”面前的客人唤了两声，莲花才回过神来，她抬起头，却在看清来人脸时吓了一跳，差点叫出声来。  
面前的女子叫黄颜，是黄飞虎的女儿，杨戬的妻子。按辈分，莲花应叫她一声嫂子才对。当年为了嫁给杨戬，黄颜与娘家断绝了关系，杨戬从军后更是独自一人与儿子念郎相依为命，日子过得很是艰辛。莲花也曾听说过她的事，暗中借他人之手帮助过她，只是为了不被认出，她一直没在黄颜面前露面，没想到今天他们居然会在这里相遇。

“杨大夫，你没事吧？”这是黄颜第一次见到这个杨大夫。她对这女子了解不多，只知她自称是朝歌人士，早年丧夫，带着儿子一起来到西岐生活。杨大夫医术高超，又宅心仁厚，虽然日子过得不宽裕，却从来都只向病人们收取极其微薄的费用，遇到困难人家，甚至会不收一分一文予以救治。为此，她没钱雇伙计，更是得常常自己去山间采药来削减开支。  
可惜上天有时并不公平，那么聪慧善良的杨大夫早年却因意外毁容，故此总以面纱遮脸，没有人见过她的真面目。可是如今坐在她对面，对上她那双未被面纱遮住的清丽双眼时，黄颜却没来由地觉得眼前这个女子似曾相识。

“大夫，我儿子念郎发了烧，能不能请您开几帖药？”黄颜用手在发呆的莲花面前晃了晃，见她回过了神，才说明自己的来意。莲花忙“嗯”了一声，低头开起药方来，暗自祈祷着黄颜没有发现她的身份。  
“大夫……你也姓杨吗？”趁着莲花写药方的空挡，黄颜与她寒暄了起来，“大家都叫你杨大夫，不知你的全名要如何称呼呢？”  
“……杨婵，我叫杨婵。”莲花压低了声音回答。那是她为了隐瞒身份而使用的假名。  
“是吗……看来是我认错了。”黄颜似乎有些失望地笑了笑，“老实说，大夫你有点像我认识的一位故人……她已经失去音信好几年了。”  
莲花没说话。她低下头，怕一眨眼泪水就会不争气地掉下。  
似乎是为了缓解两人之间略显尴尬的气氛，黄颜继续道：“大夫你可能还不认识我吧，我叫黄颜，住在隔壁街。念郎常常跟我说起您的儿子阿君，他说受了阿君不少照顾。”  
“哪里，是我们家阿君给念郎添了不少麻烦才对……”听到儿子的名字，莲花叹了口气。这个孩子整天打架生事，哪会照顾人。这所谓的“照顾”十有八九是帮念郎打架出头吧。  
“对了，我听说杨大夫你来自朝歌……”黄颜似乎想起了什么，想询问却又犹豫不决，“不知你有没有听说过几年前搬去朝歌的黄飞虎一家？那是我的……我的亲戚在他们家当差，不知道他们现在过得怎么样？”  
“我很早就离开朝歌，四处游历了……所以并不清楚黄家的事。”  
“是吗……”没能得到想要的回答，黄颜露出了些许失落之色。稍顷，却又抬起头面露期待地问： “那你有没有听说过……一个叫杨戬的人？”  
“……那是我的夫君，九年前，他为了补贴家用去冀州参军……之后便没了消息。”谈到这个让自己苦等多年的人，黄颜不禁苦笑，“我不知他现在身在何处，更不知他是生是死。想他的时候，只能在红布上写下家书，希望布能飘进他的梦里，把消息带给他……其实我也知道，这么多年了，如果他还活着，又怎么会一点音讯都没有呢……”  
说着说着，黄颜不觉落下泪来。她想起了那个呆呆傻傻，却是真心待她的丈夫。那时他们新婚燕尔，虽然入不敷出，却也自得其乐，想着只要两个人守在一起，再苦的日子也能过成甜的。他上山打猎，她就在家中织布补贴家用，做好饭菜等他回家。买不起好菜，两人便就着番薯，幻想出一道道美味佳肴来。她还记得那一年的冬天极冷，他们买不起炭火和厚衣服，破旧的房屋又挡不住风雪的肆虐，杨戬便用厚实的身躯挡住风口，将她紧紧裹在怀里，用他的体温温暖她。夫妻俩搓着双手，彼此依偎，就是世界末日到来也不会害怕。  
她曾无数次地想象过，如果当日他没去冀州参军会怎样。或许他们会过的比现在还清贫，可至少一家人还能团聚在一起。她并不觉得这些年来一个人持家带孩子有多苦多累，可她怕自己永远等不回杨戬。杨戬那日一去便没了声息，也许是死在了战场上，也许是饿死街头，也许……他正是死在了她父亲的刀下。  
他还活着吗？他知不知道，她给他生了一个儿子，今年已经九岁了？

“他还活着。”  
一直没有说话的莲花突然出了声，让正暗自神伤的黄颜愣住了神。刚刚杨大夫是不是说话了？她难道是说……  
“杨大嫂，他还活着。”  
似乎是怕黄颜没听清，莲花又重复了一遍。她抬起头看着黄颜，声音不高，温柔的眼睛里闪着坚定的光。  
“终有一天，会再见面的。”

43  
今年的雪下得格外早，明明才刚入冬，西岐便已一片银装。漫天的风雪中，一幢小小的茅草屋内正隐约传来女人带着哭腔的责骂和小男孩断续的呜咽声，伴着呼啸的寒风，竟透着股说不出的凄凉，让那几名前来兴师问罪的妇人都听得于心不忍。

“我们是不是太过分了？红布小子他哭的好可怜啊……”回程路上，心软的张家大嫂率先打破了沉默。那孩子是她看着长大的，向来乖巧可爱，这一哭听得她心都碎成了几瓣。  
“那也是他犯错在先……说要帮我们捶肩，结果呢？却剪坏了我们的衣服！”说这话的是王家大婶，她愤愤不平地摸了摸背后的衣服，原本结实的布料上被剪出一个巴掌大的破洞。她上个月刚采买了这件厚实的新衣服，本想留着过冬穿，不想却被那熊孩子生生毁了。  
“说来也蹊跷，红布小子平时那么乖那么懂事，怎么会做这种事呢？”心思慎密的方家大娘眉头一皱，觉得事情没那么简单，“要我说啊，他一定是被那个黄衫小子带坏了！”  
这话获得了另两人的一致认同。如果是黄衫小子教唆的话，事情就说得通了啊！  
那个黄衫小子，是临街开医馆的杨大夫的儿子，小小年纪就顽劣不堪，上房揭瓦打架斗殴偷鸡摸狗样样在行，搬来这里还没几年，恶名就传遍了整条街。更糟糕的是，他不仅打架厉害，逃跑功夫更是一绝，同龄人没一个打得过他，大人呢又没一个追的上他，唯一能制住他的，也就只有身为他娘亲的杨婵杨大夫了。每每看着杨大夫逮着儿子，按着他的脑袋让他一家家上门道歉，大家就在心中默默地为她不值：杨大夫这么好的人，怎么就生了个这么不省心的儿子呢？  
“好！”三人彼此交换了一下眼神，默契地达成了共识：去找杨大夫告状！

“说吧，是不是你干的？”莲花手握竹藤，抱着双臂，平素温和的脸上竟带着几分愠色。被她厉声质问的对象是一个跪在她身前，约摸十岁，扎着冲天鬏穿着淡黄短衫的小男孩。虽然眼下的情况对这孩子很是不利，但那张稚嫩的脸上却不见丝毫怯弱，骄傲的小脑袋高高地扬着，一脸的无所畏惧。  
“我再问一次，是不是你唆使念郎这么做的？！”见儿子不回话，莲花的眉头蹙了起来，说话声也提高了几分，一点不像十年前那个不言不语，只知点头摇头的柔弱少女。  
“居然把我卖了……真不够意思！”过了许久，少年才咬着牙蹦出这么几个字，从他一脸不忿的表情上看，他不仅不认为自己有错，还觉得自己才是受害者，“是啊，是我干的没错。他想要一块布写家书给他爹，我就给他出了个招而已！”  
“……你！”见儿子说出这等话来，莲花眼中恨铁不成钢的怒火顿时燃了起来。她一扬手，竹藤狠狠打在儿子的胳膊上，疼得那孩子瞬间打了个激灵，却仍是一声没吭。  
“……你为什么要这么做？现在天气越来越冷，大家日子都不好过，你这样剪坏人家的衣服……要她们怎么过冬？！”   
竹藤一下接一下，伴着犀利的风毫不留情地落在少年身上。不过片刻，他的手臂，背上，腿上，便布满了红印。伤处火辣辣地发着疼，可跪着的少年依然固执地一言不发，明明泪水已在眼眶里打转，却愣是不肯落下。  
许是打累了，许是气坏了，莲花终于喘着粗气，停下了手中的动作。阿君也许真是上天派来折磨她的也说不定。自小她便教他读四书，知礼仪，不指望他将来修身治国平天下，但求他能做一个正直良善之人。可是这孩子……却天天不学无术，只会在外惹是生非。平时的小打小闹还好，这次居然搞出这么恶毒的事端，要是不好好管教，等他再长大一点，还不知会干出什么来！  
“你到底知不知错？！认不认错？！为什么为娘平时教你的，你就是一句也听不进去？！”想到这里，她便又红着眼含着泪，再次抽打起少年来，“有错不敢当，算什么男子汉？！”  
“我……我没错！”大概是被莲花的话刺激到，少年终是忍耐不住，叫出了声：“是她们活该！谁让她们家的大牛，二蛋和三胖说我是没爹的野孩子！”  
没爹的野孩子。这几个字如针般扎进莲花心中，她心口一疼，刚刚扬起的手倏地僵在了半空中。其实一直以来她都知道，自己单亲妈妈的身份给儿子招致了不少白眼和闲话，而且在这样动荡的时局下，一个没有男人张罗照顾的家庭，是免不了受人欺负的。虽然自己作为医师的身份赢得了街坊邻居的尊敬和爱戴，但孩子却最是童言无忌，什么伤人的话都说得出。  
而且……他们说的也没错。阿君自打生下来便没见过爹……而这一切，都是她一手造成的。

真是孽债！莲花将手中的竹藤缓缓放下，无力地跌坐在椅子上掩面而泣。好不容易平复了情绪，才抹去眼泪，对跪在地上的阿君缓缓道：  
“你还记得吗，你五岁那年，家里断了炊，是临街的方大娘分出自家为数不多的粮食救济我们，我们母子俩才不至于活活饿死。”  
“还有你七岁的时候，家里的旧衣服已经破得不能再穿，可偏偏那年冬天风雪大得很，是张嫂和王婶送来他们孩子小时候穿过的旧衣服，你才能熬过那个冬天。”  
“还有念郎……他把你当作最好的朋友，就算被娘亲责骂也没把你供出来……而你却利用他的信任来做坏事……”  
说这些话的时候，莲花瞥了阿君一眼。她的儿子正发着颤，抿着嘴，似是有所触动，却仍是不发一语。  
“嘴长在别人身上，我们不能决定别人说什么，只求自己问心无愧。”莲花盯着阿君的眼，话锋一转， “但是你呢，只因一句话你就忘了别人曾对你的好，让朋友为你背黑锅，你如何对得起帮过你的大娘大婶，如何对得起念郎……”  
她停了片刻，叹道，  
“……你如何对得起你爹？”  
“你胡说！我……我如何对不起我爹了？”之前那个怎么打也不肯喊疼落泪的少年，终于在听到最后一句话时，心理防线彻底崩塌，豆大的泪珠齐刷刷地落了下来。他三分委屈七分愤怒地冲莲花怒吼，似要将心中憋着的不快一股脑儿全喊出来。  
“你爹虽然生性冲动爱打架，可他从来都是一人做事一人当！”回想起记忆中那一抹不羁的身影，莲花的心便再一次绞痛起来，“他从未干过借刀杀人之事，更不会陷朋友于不义之中……如果你爹他在天有灵，定会对你失望至极！”  
“如何？你认不认错？服不服？”她再次执起竹藤，忍着泪，走到因哭泣而颤抖的少年跟前。后者胡乱地用脏手抹着眼泪鼻涕，抬起头瞪视着她，眼里闪着不屈的光。

“我……我没错！我没有对不起我爹……我没错！”

夜已深，莲花悄悄推开阿君卧房的门。那孩子正四仰八叉地躺在床上，睡得正熟。他的脸上还带着未干的泪痕，被子也被胡乱地踢到一边，委屈地缩在角落。  
睡没睡相。莲花心中默叹一声，轻手轻脚地上前帮阿君掖好被子。当捋起他的衣袖，看到上面密布着的触目惊心的道道红痕时，她顿时心下酸楚了起来。  
果然刚刚还是下手太重了。想到这，她鼻头一酸，忙取出药膏来，以不会弄醒他的力度轻轻涂抹在那伤痕上。都说打在儿身痛在娘心，这是她的儿子，是她怀胎十月，从她身上掉下的肉，她何尝舍得下狠手打……可若不这么打，他要如何才能将教训记在心间？难道非要像他的亲生父亲一样，在外面闹出人命闯出大祸，直至最后被逼死才甘心吗？  
阿君直到最后都不愿低头认错。她回想着当时的情形，那孩子看她的眼神那么凛冽那么不甘，像只倔强而凶猛的小兽……与那个宁愿削骨还父削肉还母也不肯屈服的人如出一辙 。血缘真是这世上最可怕的东西。明明阿君与那个人从未见面，明明自己一直将他往另一个方向培养，可偏偏阿君的脾气与秉性却与那个人越来越像……难道真的要像殷大婶那样，将儿子往死里打，他才会悔改吗？  
可是，若非生长在这样一个单亲家庭里，若不是她让阿君自小没了爹，阿君又何至于此……。莲花伸手抚着儿子的头，愧疚感就这么漫了上来。那个时候她一心以为自己能承担一切，能一个人将孩子带大。可这么多年来，无论怎么努力，她也始终替代不了“父亲”在阿君心中的地位。她不仅对哪吒食了言，就连阿君……她也没能给他一个完整的家。

“对不起……对不起。”她搂住他小小的身子，低下头轻声忏悔着。

44  
“丞相，我们胜了！西岐打下了！”身披甲胄的哪吒携一众将士凯旋而归，人人脸上都是意筹志满的红光。他们刚刚打了一场胜仗，一场意义重大的胜仗。毕竟现在拿下了西岐这个兵家要地，便意味着商纣再无天险可依，伐纣大军不日便可长驱直入，直捣朝歌！  
“姜丞相，请速速点兵攻入朝歌吧！”，哪吒的提议获得了大家的一致认同，一想到胜利已是近在咫尺，多年来的奋斗终于有了回报，人人都摩拳擦掌迫不及待起来。  
“呵呵呵……”，姜子牙看着跃跃欲试的众人，脸上浮现出深不可测的微笑， “不急，不急。众位将士南征北战甚是辛苦，应当好好庆祝、休息才是。哪吒，传令下去，我军先在西岐周边驻扎，待三个月后休养生息，装整齐备，再向朝歌进发，灭暴君，诛奸妃！”  
“三个月？那么长？！”姜子牙的命令让所有人哗然大惊，正所谓兵贵神速，机不可失，难得大军打了一场鼓舞人心的大胜仗，军心大振，理应一鼓作气进攻才是……丞相为何偏偏反其道而行之，要求三个月后再进军呢？  
“姜丞相，为何要在西岐多待三个月啊？现在我军士气高涨，正是攻入朝歌的大好时机啊！”，雷震子性子最急，他急急冲到姜子牙面前，将众人心中的困惑问了出来，“更何况，朝歌的居民现在还生活在水深火热之中，我们不是更应该尽早将他们从纣王的暴政中解救出来吗？”  
见众人跟着附和，姜子牙也并不多说什么，他不疾不徐地捋了捋长须，一副胸有成竹，一切尽在掌握的姿态。  
“这点你们大可放心。老夫已掐指算过，现在发兵还为时过早，三个月后，才是伐纣功成的最佳时机，那时发兵，便可轻而易举夺下朝歌，推翻暴政！”  
“这……”雷震子想再说些什么，却被哪吒拦了下来：“姜丞相言之有理。急躁乃是兵家大忌，如今我们已经打下了大片领土，占据了优势，更要稳扎稳打，不能功亏一篑……何况在这三个月间好好训练军队，等粮草充足时再进发，更是万无一失。大家说是吧？”  
见众人对哪吒所言皆心悦诚服地点头称是，姜子牙不禁对这位首席爱徒面露赞许之色。这十年征战，哪吒已是越发成熟，终于从当年不懂事的黄毛小子成长为一名出色的将领了。此情此景，若是殷十娘看了，必然也会欣慰不已吧。  
“老夫知道，西岐是你们不少人的故乡，既然决定修整三个月，你们也可回家看看，见见想见的人。”姜子牙的发言让哪吒心中微微一动，其实这段日子以来，他一直在找一个人，但一直都没能找到，西岐是那个人的出生地，或许……  
“那……那既然如此，杨戬有一个不情之请，望丞相准允！”姜子牙的话也让在场的另一人受了启发，他向姜子牙行了个礼道，“我能不能……能不能去见见我娘子啊？我走了那么多年，没给娘子留一点音讯，不知道娘子她现在过的怎么样，有没有生我的气……而且现在天气冷了，娘子她很怕冻的，我怕……”  
不得不说，平素木讷的人说起情话来真是质朴无华，直截了当，听了更是让人忍不住会心一笑。在场众人也是理解的很，纷纷拍拍他的肩膀，鼓励他穿的威风点见娘子，免得在佳人面前丢脸。  
“放心吧，嫂子她对你情深义重，怎么会怪你，”哪吒和雷震子一左一右揽过他的肩，面露揶揄地取笑他，“呐，你是不是近乡情更怯，不好意思了？我们俩陪你去咯！”

“禀报娘娘，姜子牙的大军已攻下了西岐，可不知为何，却并未急着向朝歌进发。他们现已在西岐城西的野外驻扎下来，终日也只是练兵和侦查，并无其他动作。”  
听到探子的回报，殿上的绝色女子放下了手中刻着圣谕的刻刀，轻拂衣袖，缓缓起身。她身段婀娜，体态窈窕，一张脸更是美得举世无双，举手投足之间，自带一股摄人心魄的风情与傲气，美艳不可方物，美艳的……令人不敢直视。  
这等绝色，不是那传闻中的妖妃妲己，还能是谁？  
“这个姜子牙，真是行事诡秘，难以揣测。国师，柳卿家，你们以为如何？”她略一抬眼，瞟过殿下站着的申公豹，柳琵琶二人。两人唯唯诺诺地跪拜行礼，他们很清楚，虽然眼前这女子尚未黄袍加身，但她已是这座城，这个国家实际上的掌权人。  
“娘娘，臣以为，这是姜子牙的缓兵之计！”申公豹直起身子道，“姜子牙向来诡计多端，他们打下了西岐，却没趁势攻入朝歌……这其中必然有诈，不可轻动啊！”  
“哼，有诈？”柳琵琶轻笑一声，对申公豹的进言嗤之以鼻，“依我看，是国师败仗打的太多，怕了吧？毕竟不仅神器神兽输给了人家，连徒弟都拱手让人了！”  
“笑话，”面对柳琵琶的挑衅，申公豹也是冷哼一声，“也不知道是谁在娘娘面前立下豪言，定让那些犯人开口指认叛党，结果呢，自己那一家子就是最大的叛党不说，还把人犯都救走了！”  
“你！”这一番话气的柳琵琶银牙紧咬，柳眉倒竖，那张娇媚的脸都扭曲了几分。她正要回击，却被妲己一声厉喝打断。  
“殿堂之上，岂是你二人置气斗嘴的地方？还有没有把本宫放在眼里？！”妲己威严的声音让柳琵琶和申公豹两人都打了个哆嗦，忙伏地请罪。她见二人已知错，便放低声音继续道：“既然两位卿家为本宫效力，还应放下之前的过节，好好合作才是。依二位卿家之意，本宫现在该如何行事？”  
“臣以为，这个时候我军应按兵不动，趁姜子牙大军未到，先紧守朝歌，并调三万边关军护驾！”申公豹立起身子，言辞恳切。  
“依微臣之见，姜子牙必然对我朝歌大军有所顾忌，才不敢轻举妄动，我们应该抓住这个机会，主动出击，在西岐了结他们！”柳琵琶轻蔑地瞟了申公豹一眼，似是嘲讽他的怯弱和无能。  
“本宫也有此意。料想那姜子牙必然是被什么牵绊住了，才不能放开手脚一举攻入朝歌。”妲己颔首，“只是现在朝歌只有十万兵马，而对方却有十数万，又占了地利，贸然进攻怕是不妥。柳卿家，你可有制胜妙计？”  
“娘娘大可放心！琵琶心中已有对策，必能以多胜少，让叛党大军有去无回！”柳琵琶得意地一笑，仿佛已是胜券在握。  
不仅如此，连同李家欠她的，她也要一并讨回来！

45

“念……念郎？”杨戬呆呆地看着面前这个叫自己“爹”的孩子，有些恍惚地蹲下身，细细端详着这张素未蒙面的脸。  
那个孩子虽然没有跟他一样长三只眼，但那肉肉的脸，有些乖又有些耿直的气质，不是他的孩子，还能是谁？  
“念郎……我的儿子……”，他将念郎一把抱起，激动而骄傲地宣告着，“我有儿子了，我……我做爹了！”  
“娘子……念郎！”他将旁边热泪盈眶的黄颜也一并拥入怀中，这个在沙场上杀敌无数，令敌人闻风丧胆的大男人，此刻哭的像个孩子。  
这一家三口紧紧相依的画面，看得一旁的哪吒和雷震子感慨万分，雷震子更是被这温馨气氛所感染，难得地抽了抽鼻子：“喷火娃，我们……我们也做叔叔了！”  
“嗯……”哪吒点点头，眼睛却依然停留在相互依偎的杨戬一家人身上。不知为什么，此时此刻他竟有点羡慕起这个处处不如自己的三眼娃来。三眼娃虽然呆呆傻傻，却是他们之中最纯粹，最坦诚的一个，他总能无所顾忌地将一颗心全部交付给对方，毫无保留，也不怕受伤，才会觅得这样一位等他整整十年的好妻子，才能最终一家团聚吧。  
那么他呢。他垂下眼睑。他的家，在哪里？

“嘿嘿，没想到三眼娃这一趟回来，家里居然多了个儿子！”，不多时，哪吒和雷震子离开了杨戬家，漫无目的地在西岐大街上闲逛。毕竟杨戬与妻儿久别重逢，自然有许多话要说，他们两个电灯泡杵在那儿实在不大合适，而且西岐也算是他们的第二故乡，他们这次回来也难免有归乡之感，于是便一路上走走停停，看看西岐有没什么大变化。  
“不过话说回来了，姜丞相他为什么要在这儿停三个月呢？”雷震子百无聊赖地伸了个懒腰，他还是对姜丞相的决定有些不解。听他还在抱怨，哪吒不免白了他一眼道：“想不明白就别想了，姜丞相是有大智慧的人，他的想法哪那么容易参透！”  
“我是参不透，你参的透？”雷震子也不恼，嘿嘿一笑道，“不过这样也好，这样你就有时间找莲花了嘛！不过不是我泼你冷水，西岐是莲花出生的地方，又是你们初次见面的地方，要是莲花想躲你，又怎么会回到这里来呢？”  
“哇你很多事啊！再多嘴我撕了你的翅膀做烤翅信不信？”哪吒一侧目，半开玩笑地威胁起雷震子来。可他虽然嘴上轻松，心里却是虚得很。雷震子说的不无道理，而且在去杨戬家的路上他已截住几个路人问过莲花的消息，可他们都没见过自己所描述的姑娘。莲花她真的……在西岐吗？  
“好好好，我不说。不过西岐这几年变化真的很大……哇！”，腹部突如其来的冲撞让雷震子吃了一惊，他稳住身形一看，撞上他的是一个身着淡黄短衫的小男孩，想必是跑得太急又没看路才撞到的吧。  
“喂，你怎么走路的，撞了人不道歉啊？！”雷震子是个暴脾气，一时气血上涌，抓住小男孩就要兴师问罪，却不想那孩子身手极快，噌地一下便灵巧地从他咯吱窝底下溜走。  
“好啦好啦，你一个大人，跟小孩子计较什么？”见雷震子还打算追过去，哪吒忙伸手拦下他。毕竟现在雷震子再怎么说也是大将军，是大军的门面，当街欺负一个小孩子未免有损军威。可是雷震子却委屈的很，明明他都是大将军了，却连个小孩都抓不住，这大将军也当得太失败了吧？  
“小孩子就可以这么没家教的吗？知不知礼仪呀？我们刚下山的时候也没这样啊……”雷震子还在愤愤不平地碎碎念，他不悦地将双手往腰间一插……表情立时变得古怪了起来。  
“……我的钱袋不见了！是刚刚那个小兔崽子！”刚回西岐就遇上扒手，雷震子顿时气的失了理智，嚷嚷着要去追那个小鬼头回来。可这里来来往往这么多人，哪还找得到那小鬼的影子？不知不觉，雷震子的吵闹引得越来越多人驻足围观，连哪吒都渐渐觉得脸上有些挂不住。这个飞天娃呀，都当上大将军了，怎么还这么暴脾气，在大街上跟一个小孩子怄气多没形象啊！  
“好了好了别生气了，人早跑没了！”哪吒将雷震子拉到一边好言相劝，“呐，反正你那儿钱也不多，大不了分一点我的给你嘛……”  
说着，他伸手摸向腰间，可不过数秒，便神色一凛……

“——臭小子你给我滚回来！”  
“——滚回来！”  
“——你爹娘怎么教你的！”  
“——怎么教的！”  
“——下次别让我抓着你！”  
“——别让我抓着你！”

夕阳下，两个伐纣大军的“门面”正对着熙熙攘攘的人群不顾形象地撂狠话。而那个罪魁祸首，早已灵巧地混入人流之中，不见了踪影。

46  
名为阿君的少年正躺在床上，百无聊赖地翘着二郎腿，饶有兴致地把玩着两个沉甸甸的钱袋。这几天运气不错，碰上两个外地来的肥羊，他便顺手牵羊，从他们身上赚了一笔。虽然不是什么大财，但也抵得上自家两个月的开销了。  
“嘿嘿，那两个傻子！”一想到钱袋原主人气的发狂的样子，阿君便忍不住笑了起来。那两个笨蛋呀，现在世道那么乱，居然还敢在大街上东张西望，一看就人生地不熟的样子，不宰他宰谁！  
不过呢。少年眼骨碌一转，随即翻了个身，打开袋子，将里头的钱币尽数倒出数了起来。一百、二百……总共五百钱，这么多钱要怎么花呢？要不交给娘，让她加点好菜，添几件新衣服？他们家可是已经好几月没见荤了，更是有两三年没置办新衣服了……可要是就这么交给娘，她肯定会对钱的来路起疑，到时候免不了一顿严刑逼供，说不定还要揪着他的耳朵让他还给失主……不可不可！再不然……他自己偷偷攒着花掉？这个念头一冒出来，便又被阿君摇头否决了。他一个小孩子，除了花个三两文买糖买玩具外，还能有什么地方用得到钱？这么多钱，要花到猴年马月啊……  
真是的，没想到没钱烦，有了钱也烦！阿君不悦地哼了一声，将手中钱币收好。都怪那两个笨蛋，出门带那么多钱，又不小心看着，才会害他现在花也不是，不花也不是，徒增烦恼！  
“喂，阿君！阿君……”  
正在床上打滚间，他听到有人敲窗子的声音。是念郎。  
如果说阿君在这世上真有什么朋友的话，恐怕便只能是念郎了。念郎是住在隔壁街，与母亲相依为命的孩子，阿君第一次见到他的时候，他正被镇上的坏孩子们围殴，蜷在地上直打滚，狼狈极了。阿君并不怎么喜欢念郎这种乖宝宝，但出于天生的正义感，他还是出手救下了他。这之后，或许是因为他们的家庭有些相似，或许是因为他们的名字也有点像，本应毫无交集的两人成了朋友。  
“阿君，你又闯了什么祸，被你娘锁屋里了？”隔着窗看着好兄弟意兴阑珊的样子，念郎像个小大人般摇摇头。而面对神色与往日并无不同的念郎，阿君的心情则更是复杂。他还记得上回自己骗念郎去剪那几个大婶衣服的事……听说念郎因此被他娘骂了一顿，不知道他还有没有生自己的气？  
其实那个时候，他是听念郎说起想要一块布给爹写家书的事，心里起了妒意，才鬼使神差地出了这么个馊主意。念郎的爹在他出生之前便参军去了，多年来毫无音信，生死不明……虽说如此，念郎至少还有个盼头，一个给爹写家书的盼头……可他呢？  
“阿君啊，我今天是来告诉你一个好消息的！”念郎是个天生单纯没心眼的人。他似乎早忘了上回的事，也没注意到好朋友失落的脸色，依然一副兴高采烈神采飞扬的样子，“你知道吗，我爹回来了！我有爹了！原来他不仅没死，还当了大将军……他穿着将军服，带着一条神犬，好不威风！现在我和我娘也要搬到军营里，跟爹团聚了！”  
“啊……是吗，那太好了！”阿君闻言，鼻头一酸，但还是挤出一个笑容来向念郎道贺。念郎有爹了，有了一个完整的家，这个世界上与他相似的人又少了一个……以后他怕是又要一个人了。  
“你知道吗，我爹统率的军队，原来就是那个屡战屡胜，鼎鼎大名的伐纣军啊！” 念郎越说越激动，语调也抬了起来，“你还记不记得，说书的伯伯说过的，他们是正义之师，最后要直捣朝歌，救万民于水火的……”  
阿君一愣，关于伐纣大军的事，他也确实曾听说书人讲起。那时他和念郎每天一到时间便聚在医馆里，听说书伯伯讲伐纣的故事。姜子牙八十拜相，虎牢关大捷，牧野之战……两个孩子听得入了迷，更是向往起故事里那些传奇英雄来……没想到，念郎的父亲，竟然就是其中一人！  
“阿君啊，有空你也来军营里找我玩吧！我爹说，军队里有米饭和肉吃，还能骑大马，很威风的！”  
“真……真的吗？” 我也可以参观军营，骑大马吗！到底是孩子，阿君渐渐忘了之前的感伤，想到期盼已久的军队之行，想到可以见到心目中的偶像，眼里更是放出兴奋的光来，“那……那你去了那里，可不许忘了我这个兄弟……我们拉钩！”  
“一言为定！”  
阳光下，隔着窗栅栏，两个孩子的手指勾在了一起。

47

穿黄衫的少年手脚并用，废了好大劲，才终于攀上军营附近最高的一棵树。从那里可以清楚地看到军营里发生的一切。  
阿君本来是来找念郎玩的，可摸到了营地边上却又有些犹豫，兜兜转转好半天还是没敢进去。念郎现在应该跟他的爹娘一起，过的很开心吧……不知为何，一想到他们一家三口其乐融融的样子，他就有些心酸。  
不过来都来了……不见识一下传说中的军营岂不是太可惜了？于是少年小心地跨坐在一根相对粗壮的树枝上，确认树枝能承担自己的重量后，便拨开茂密的树叶从缝隙中窥探着军营里的情况。  
军营里似乎正在举办比武之类的活动。只见一块十步见方的空地被清出作为演武场，一大帮子人围在周边擂鼓呐喊。场中，两个身着战甲的男子相对而立，其中一个长着三只眼，手握一柄三尖两刃长刀，另一人使一把红缨枪做武器，虽然外表与常人没什么分别，但从那份不羁的傲气来看，绝非凡品。  
这是一场将军级别的对决！  
“哪吒，条件记清楚了吧，到时候可别反悔啊！”三只眼的男子将武器往地上一杵，笑着向对手放话。  
“赢者晚饭加餐，输者晚饭减半！”被称为哪吒的男子将长枪一挥，枪头直指对面的三眼仔，“杨戬，你可别耍赖偷吃啊！”

于是在一片哄笑声和呐喊声中，激斗开始了。对峙的双方几乎同时飞身而出，下一个瞬间便激烈地缠斗在一起。被称为杨戬的男子力大无穷，长刀舞的虎虎生风，每一击都携劈山破浪之势而来，而被称作哪吒的枪使则以灵巧和精准见长，他灵活地格挡闪避，见招拆招，手中长枪如银蛇般上下翻动，招招直逼对方要害。  
“……精彩！”阿君看的眼都不敢眨。乖乖，这可是真人比武啊，比说书人讲的精彩多了！交战的两方实力不俗，身形极快，快到视线都几乎追不上。阿君睁大眼睛，一点点探出身子，想再看仔细一点，完全不顾身下的树枝已经发出了不妙的吱呀声。  
然后，在意识到那个声音意味着什么之前，他已经失去倚靠，一脚踩空摔了下去。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”

“谁？！”外头的动静让战斗中的两人不得不停了下来，同时扭头往营外看去。还是雷震子率先反应了过来：“是敌人的探子！追——”  
雷震子一声令下，身边两队士兵立刻分头往发出声音的地方包抄过去，与此同时，他自己也双翼一振，腾空而起，箭一般向声源点俯冲而去——

“哈，哈……”不知在树林里跑了多久，直到双腿发软没了力气，阿君才上气不接下气地放慢了脚步。他自认脚程一流，可没想到军中居然还有会飞的！还是被自己扒了的肥羊之一！要不是那家伙一时刹不住车撞进树丛，被卡住翅膀不能动弹的话，他现在怕是已经被剥皮剔骨好几回了！  
不过不管怎么说，还是他赢了，他把那帮笨蛋甩掉了！阿君望望身后，尚未听见兵马靠近的声音，看来那些士兵是追不到这儿了。他小时候经常来这片树林玩，对这一带的地形路线可说是了如指掌，刚刚他可是特地挑了条捷径溜的，那帮笨蛋肯定找不到这儿！  
“能抓住小爷我的人还没生出来呢！哈哈哈哈哈——”  
带着劫后余生的快意，阿君得意地放声大笑起来——直到数秒后，他被一根七尺红绫绑住脚踝，倒吊在树上为止。  
“你倒是继续笑啊？”一个人影从树下闪出，是比武时使枪的那一个，而且……看清对方的脸的那一刻，阿君默默地咽了口唾沫，他知道自己这回小命休矣了。  
这家伙……他他他……他居然是被自己扒了钱袋的另一只肥羊啊！！！  
“怎么是你？谁派你来的？”对方显然也认出了阿君，他挑起眉，嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑，饶有兴致地看着猎物在半空中奋力挣扎的样子……而这对阿君而言，无疑是种羞辱，“别白费力气了，这红绫是有灵性的神物，你挣不掉的。”  
“你……你一个大人，吊着小孩算什么英雄好汉！”面对对方“善意”的劝告，阿君毫不理会，两只手张牙舞爪地往男子身上挥去，却屡屡落空，“有种放我下来，我们一对一单挑——”  
像是对这句话做出回应似的，红绫应声松开，将毫无防备的阿君摔了个狗啃泥。他揉揉发蒙的脑袋，还没来得及爬起，对方已经一个箭步上前将他的身子重新按回到地上，不过片刻便牢牢制住了他的四肢。  
“怎么样，服不服？再不交代我可就军法伺候了！”   
阿君自从学会打架起还是第一次这么惨——全身都被对方死死压制动弹不得也就算了，那个混账居然还要对自己进行言语上的凌辱……真是士可杀，不可辱！  
思及此，阿君一挺胸，学着书里描绘的英雄那样咬牙切齿道：“别婆婆妈妈的，要杀要剐悉听尊便！”  
“没看出来，你还挺有骨气的……”身后的人叹了口气，像是在赞赏，又像是在惋惜。

“哈哈哈哈哈……住……住手……我认输……我认输还不行吗……”不过片刻，刚刚还在嘴硬的某人已经躺在地上，边打滚边发出不可抑制的狂笑。这家伙是怎么回事……他……他堂堂一个将军，怎么有脸使出这么下三滥的招数？这跟书里说的不一样啊！  
“说，你是哪边的探子，谁派你来的？”哪吒一脸坏笑地被自己绑住四肢，挠痒挠的连气都喘不上的少年。对付小孩就该用对付小孩的办法，以前自己跟十娘拌嘴的时候，十娘也常用这招教训他，真是屡试不爽。  
“哈哈哈……我……我不是……哈哈哈……真的……别……别挠了……我……不能笑的……”  
不能笑？什么意思？哪吒心叫不好，忙停下手中的动作，可是已经迟了，阿君躺在地上大口地喘着气，蜷起四肢，手脚抽搐，不一会儿便再也不能动弹。  
……不是吧？这下轮到哪吒紧张了。虽然杀人对他来说已不是什么新鲜事，可是……可是这是一个孩子啊……居然……就这么被自己给玩死了？？？  
他叫了阿君两声，没反应；又试着推了他两下，还是没反应。  
不妙，出大事了！哪吒心叫不好，深吸一口气，抱着最后一丝希望，伸手去探他的鼻息——

“——你……你这臭小子居然咬我？！”

48  
一番混战后，获得了阶段性胜利的哪吒终于得以坐下休息。他将好不容易抢回的两个钱袋放入怀中，不悦地甩着手，左手虎口处的新鲜牙印还泛着疼。  
咬的还挺狠。他将目光投向身侧，在自己手上留下牙印的小子已被混天绫五花大绑如粽子一般，但瞪向他的眼神仍是一副要吃人的架势。  
“你真的是来看念郎的？”  
阿君点点头。  
“不是探子，也不是来偷东西的？”  
“唔唔……”听到这句话，阿君觉得自己的人格遭到了侮辱。他拼了命般挣脱着混天绫的束缚，要不是被这红绫捂住了嘴，他可能已经对着面前的人开骂了。  
见眼前的少年一副很想说什么的样子，哪吒打了个响指，混天绫应声松开。经过这几年的历练，他的法术大有长进，能更自如地发挥混天绫的潜能。如果说以前的混天绫只是一件有防御功能的肚兜的话，现在这幅七尺红绫的形态便使之成为当之无愧的，攻防一体的神器。  
“你这……”问候对方爹娘的话已到嘴边，却又不得不吞了回去。好不容易重获自由的阿君一抹额角的冷汗，侧目看了看在他眼前晃悠的红绫，他知道如果自己这时候出言不逊，这破布可能会把他揍得更惨。  
“……是真是假，见到念郎就知道了！”  
哪吒不得不承认这小子说的有几分道理。他吐出嘴里嚼着的草根，对着阿君一指溪边，“去把脸洗干净，我一会儿带你见念郎。敢再耍小聪明你就试试看！”

午后的阳光很是和煦，打在身上有种说不出的舒服和暖意。少年这么想着，便稍稍放下戒心，捋起裤管踏进泛着些许凉意的溪流里。他蹲下身，捧起水，将之前在打斗中粘了一脸的泥土和草屑一一洗去，露出原本清秀的面孔来。这孩子不过十岁左右的年纪，相貌很是周正可爱。虽然还仍是稚气未脱的样子，但那双火焰般明亮的双眸和眉宇间掩盖不住的少年心气却很是让人过目不忘。  
模样倒是挺清楚的。哪吒望着阿君的脸，一时有些恍神。可爱的孩子他也不是没见过，念郎就挺可爱的，可对这个孩子……他却有种说不清的感觉。那张脸总给他一种莫名的熟悉感，好像曾在哪见过，却又怎么也想不起来。  
“你叫什么名字？”鬼使神差地，哪吒竟然主动向这个几分钟前还跟自己斗的你死我活的小贼搭起话来。  
“你又叫什么名字？”显然阿君并不想跟这个害自己洋相百出的家伙增进了解和感情，他瞧都没往哪吒那儿瞧一眼，便硬生生地顶了回去。他自顾自地洗好脸，坐回岸边等被打湿的衣服自动风干，赌气似的用双腿拍打着水面，水珠溅到发梢上，在太阳下闪着光。  
“我叫李哪吒。”出乎意料的是，那家伙不仅没生气，还一本正经地回答了，这让阿君不免有些脸上挂不住。他哼了一声，固执地扭过头，一副“我就是不说你能拿我怎么样”的样子。  
“哦，原来是个无名小卒……”看着这屁点大的小孩闹变扭的样子，哪吒不自觉地勾起嘴角，拐着弯儿刺激他。他对这种年少气盛的小鬼实在是太了解了。他们啊，以为自己天下第一，在激将法下却最是沉不住气，只要三言两语就能撬开他的嘴。  
“谁、谁是无名小卒？！”果不其然，此话一出，阿君的面色便涨的通红，只顾着挽回面子，把最开始闹别扭的目的忘得一干二净了，“我……我叫……”  
“你说什么，大声点。”哪吒见那少年张了张嘴，老半天才吐出几个含混不清的字，声音还弱的跟蚊子似的，不免有些不耐烦地催促了起来。这小子说话不是一直理直气壮的么，怎么现在扭扭捏捏的像个姑娘？  
像是在此生最为艰难的抉定，小小的阿君闭上眼，深吸一口气，一副豁出去了的架势。  
“思君……我叫杨思君。”

49  
“思君……我叫杨思君。”  
“噗……”虽然及时捂住了嘴，哪吒还是没忍住笑出了声。他搜肠刮肚思索了好一会儿，终于憋出一句相对委婉的评价，“没想到你人这么闹腾，名字倒是挺……秀气的嘛！”

这混账……果然在取笑自己！哪吒的说辞无疑是火上浇油，把阿君气的直跳脚，更可恶的是，他还无法反驳！  
阿君也不是第一次因为名字的问题被取笑了。虽然这的确是个好名字，简单明了朗朗上口，又别有深意，可是……可是……他是个男孩子啊！男孩子不都应该取什么从戎，习武，保家，卫国这样威风的名字吗？再不济……再不济，二虎，铁牛之类的也可以啊……  
娘啊……你可害惨我了！剜了一眼正在不顾风度地大笑，连掩饰都彻底放弃的哪吒，阿君鼓起腮帮子，一句话都说不出，干脆背过身去，拿周围的杂草出起气来。  
“哈哈哈……你也……你也不用觉得难为情，至少这说明……你娘很爱你爹嘛。”眼看那小鬼是真生气了，哪吒才极力收起笑，坐到他身边安慰他。思君……这个名字和念郎有异曲同工之妙，看来阿君的父亲因为某种原因离家在外多年，他的娘亲思君心切，才会起这么个名字吧，“你爹也去参军了吗？”  
“我爹……”提起这个称谓，阿君刚刚还冒着火的眼神瞬间黯淡了下来。  
“我爹死了。在我出生前就……死了。”

阿君从未见过父亲。自记事起，他便与娘相依为命，母子俩在一个个城镇间行医，流浪，居无定所，直至最后才在西岐落脚安身。  
一开始，他并没觉得自己与其他同龄人有什么不同。可没过多久，他便发现其他的孩子因为某种原因，不再跟他一起玩。不仅如此，他们还常常聚在一起，用异样的目光看着他，还不时指着他的后背说些什么。  
好像他是一个异类，一个谈资。  
第一次被当面嘲笑为“野种”后，阿君哭着跑回家问娘亲，爹是什么？为什么他们叫他野种？面对责问，娘什么也没说，她只是拿出一本《孝经》，让他一字一句念诵。  
“身体发肤，受之父母。”这是《孝经》的第一句。那个时候，娘就这么指着其中的“父母”二字，向他解释那个寻常人家的小孩自生命之初便已熟识的概念：“父就是爹，母就是娘。每个人都是由父精母血孕育而成，而你爹就是……跟我一起生下你的人。”  
“那我爹在哪里？为什么其他人家里都有爹，就我没有？”年幼的他拉着娘的手，急急地询问。爹是离开了吗？是不要他和娘了吗？为什么？是因为阿君不够乖，不够听话吗？  
“因为他……死了。”娘只说了这么一句话。之后无论阿君如何追问细节，也只是垂泪不答。

“娘后来再也没说起过爹的事。可是我知道，这么多年来，娘一直在想他。她常常在夜深人静的时候，一个人爬起来，点一盏灯，边叹气边流眼泪。”  
“我娘平时很坚强，很少哭的。不管是家里走投无路揭不开锅的时候，还是被山贼骚扰勒索的时候，她都没有哭过。可是那次，她哭的好伤心，像变了一个人。我知道，她一定是在想爹。”  
“我也想我爹……可是，娘却从不告诉我爹的事。她只说爹当年武功高强年少有为，却为了她结下了仇家，所以才会跟人打架死在外面。就因为这个，她不让我习武，不让我出去玩，整天逼我读书识字……她根本……根本就不了解我！”  
阿君越说越委屈，声音也越来越闷。不过半个时辰，他已经把那些平时不会轻易说出口的话全部吐露给了旁边这位认识还不过半天的陌生人。而那个陌生人，没有取笑他，也没有不耐烦地离开。他只是静静地坐在一边倾听着，仿佛与他感同身受。  
“你娘是为你好，怕你出事。”良久，见阿君开始低声啜泣起来，哪吒才缓缓开口。他想起了他的娘。曾几何时，他也曾嫌十娘烦，怪她不懂他。可是现在，他好想再被十娘揪耳朵弹额头，听听那些将他的耳朵磨出茧来的唠叨。他好想再回到那个大雨天，再挨一次她的打。  
“其实世上的母亲，无论温柔还是严厉，她们的愿望不过都是希望孩子们一生平安罢了。你娘是怕你跟你爹一样，因武功傍身惹来杀身之祸，所以才用这种方式保护你……”   
“可是我不需要这种保护……我不怕！”阿君猛地抬头，泪水都顾不得擦地据理力争起来，“我不想庸庸碌碌过一辈子……我想要习武，我想要像爹一样！……我爹他……我爹他是为了保护娘才会死的，他是个英雄，是个顶天立地的男子汉！即便是死，也死得其所！我也想成为这样的人！”  
“而且……”他垂下眼，望着自己紧握成拳的手。  
“……如果我会武功的话，就可以去参军，就可以赚很多很多钱，让娘过上好日子……还有，那些背后说我和我娘坏话的坏人，还有那些来骚扰我们的山贼，就不敢再欺负我们了……”  
可是他也知道，这梦想实在太过虚无缥缈。且不提娘根本不支持，就算支持，凭家里现在的经济状况，也根本供不起他拜师习武。就凭自己现在的野路子，也不知何年何月才能混到一个马前卒，又要几年几月才能带着军饷，衣锦还乡呢？  
“你当真想习武？”将头再次埋进膝间的时候，他听到身边的人这么说，“学武功没那么容易，不仅要看天份，更要吃苦，你能坚持下来么？”

“你能坚持下来么？”  
哪吒看到阿君抬起头，怔怔地看着他。他知道阿君现在一定很惊讶很困惑。老实说，他自己也很惊讶很困惑。  
不敢相信这是自己说出的话。不知为何要帮这小子一把。  
他站起身，拍了拍裤腿上的尘土与草屑。

“跪下，拜我为师。”

50  
“喂，傻乐什么呢。”哪吒不客气地拍了拍阿君的头，对方低着头不知想些什么，并不时发出呵呵傻笑。  
“啊？没有啊师父，我只是在想……这个乾坤圈真的很好玩啊！”阿君一个激灵回过神来，对哪吒粲然一笑，“你看，它不仅可以随意改变大小，还会按我的命令行动诶！”  
对于阿君来说，今天真是颇有纪念意义的日子。他认识了哪吒，拜了他为师，还见到了念郎，认识了军营中的很多人，有念郎的父亲杨戬，长着翅膀的雷震子，还有很多很多人……  
而且他还得到了一件很厉害的法宝。他又忍不住晃了晃手腕上的银色镯子。这件武器像是有灵性似的，抛出后便会自己飞来飞去，要是把它炫耀给其他孩子看，不知会多有面子！  
“喂，你该不会打算拿乾坤圈去干什么坏事吧？”看着自己刚收的徒弟一脸陶醉的表情，哪吒心里七上八下地打起了鼓。天知道自己当时是中了什么邪，居然会把乾坤圈这么重要的东西借给这个小鬼玩。本来他还担心阿君驾驭不了乾坤圈这神器，没想到这小子居然跟乾坤圈相性不错，不过一会儿工夫就耍弄的像模像样了。加之阿君眼巴巴地抱着乾坤圈，怎么都舍不得撒手的样子实在难以抗拒，自己便这么一时脑热，将乾坤圈送给他了。  
“乾坤圈可是从我出生起就一直跟着我的神器，不能随便玩的，知不知道……”看着阿君一副心不在焉的样子，哪吒不免感叹小孩子到底是小孩子，整天就想着玩和耍威风。其实送出乾坤圈这事，他并不是没犹豫过。他曾经想过把所有的法宝都留给自己的孩子，可莲花失踪后，他突然觉得，也许自己这辈子都不会娶妻生子了吧。那么与其将神器带进坟冢，或许把它们传给这个有缘的孩子还是个更好的选择。

“师父，送到这里就好了！”走到路口的时候，阿君突然停了下来，手指着前方道，“我家就在下一条街的医馆那儿，接下来的路我自己走回去就好了。你也知道嘛，我娘她不让我习武，要是让她看到你跟我走在一起可就麻烦了……”  
医馆？难道阿君的娘就是那个义医杨婵吗？哪吒曾经听黄颜说起过这个常常免费为当地居民看病杨大夫，没想到竟然就是阿君的娘。  
“那你早点回去吧。这么迟了，别让你娘担心。”他摸摸阿君的头，向他道别，可走了几步又转过身来，像是有什么忘了交代的事。  
“别忘了我们之间的约定。”  
“一言为定，我们拉钩！”  
“幼稚。”他轻笑着，走上前勾住了少年伸出的手指。

阿君轻手轻脚地推开门，踏进屋里的时候，已是子时。娘已经伏在桌案上睡着了。她身边的烛灯已不知何时熄灭，桌上还摆着未动过的，不知热了多少次的饭菜。  
他想起快到家门口时，遇上的打更大叔说的话。大叔让他快回家，说他娘见他迟迟不归，便一家家问询着他的消息，几乎跑遍了半个城也没有找到他的影子。  
“你娘是为你好，怕你出事。”看着娘在睡梦中仍轻蹙着的眉和脸上来不及擦干净的泪迹，阿君似乎明白了这句话的含义。他抽了抽鼻子，悄悄取出一条毯子，披在娘的肩头，确认她没被弄醒后，才稍稍放心地坐在一旁。  
“娘，今天我去了军营，就是那个说书爷爷常说的伐纣大军啊！……那里面好大，好热闹，还有好多好多人！大家都特别威风！”  
回想着白天发生的事，他不禁小声笑了起来，一五一十地向娘亲讲述着自己经历的一切。

“我见到了杨戬杨伯伯，他是念郎的爹，长着三只眼睛，还是个能一顿吃五桶米的大饭桶！虽然我早就知道念郎食量大了，没想到是遗传自他爹啊！除此之外呢，他也跟念郎一样成天笑呵呵的，一看就很老实……也很好骗！被我捉弄了好几回都没发现……”  
“还有雷震子叔叔，他生得古里古怪，背上还有一对大翅膀，就像鸟一样！他抱着我在天上兜了一大圈，见了很多平时没去过的地方……娘，平时我总觉得西岐大得很，怎么也走不完，可原来从天上看，整个西岐也不过是巴掌大的一块地方……”  
“李靖李将军呢，第一次看到他的时候，总觉得他眯眯眼两撇胡子的……这个样子，也不知道打起仗来行不行！不过听师父说，李将军在战场上可是很厉害的，碰到敌人就像砍瓜切菜一样，敌人一听到托塔天王的名号就吓得落荒而逃，不过，要是再听到我师父的名号，就更会吓得走都走不动，双腿发软任人抓啦……”  
“啊，说到我师父呢……我师父，就是那个大名鼎鼎的伐纣大元帅哪吒啦……娘，你不知道，这个人看上去威风凛凛一本正经的样子，其实私底下幼稚的很，居然挠我的痒！一点都不像个正派的大元帅……不过就算是他，也没能在你儿子我手里讨到多少便宜啦！……可是话又说回来了，师父他真的好厉害，教了我很多，还送了我这个乾坤圈……他说我很有天赋，总有一天会成为像他一样的大将，成为斩妖除魔，拯救万民的大英雄！”  
“娘，如果你也能看到这一切就好了……如果你也能见见他们就好了……”说到这里，阿君支起小脸，不无遗憾地叹了口气，“可要是告诉你这件事，你一定不会同意……师父说，你是担心我，怕我出事……这些我知道，可是我不怕！……娘，你再等我一会儿。再等几年，等我成了大将军，就能赚很多很多钱，买很多好吃的……到时候，我们就能过上好日子了……”  
“娘……”阿君看了看身旁的娘亲，她睡得很沉，似乎一点没听到他方才所说的话。他这才放心地凑过身去，依偎在她的身边。

“娘……我回来了。”


	6. Chapter 6

51  
“从今天起，我来教你武功和法术，但是相对的，你也要答应我三个条件。”  
“第一，既然现在你是我徒弟了，就要谨遵师训，不能给我丢脸。不许再偷鸡摸狗，打架生事，如果你将来利用武功助纣为虐干坏事，我一定会亲自清理门户！”  
“第二，你必须好好读书。如果你因为练武而丢下你娘教的功课，我就不会再认你这个徒弟。”  
“第三，我要你帮我找一个人……”

杨莲花……这个人究竟是谁？为什么师父要找她？阿君反复思索哪吒当时说的话。那个叫杨莲花，与师父差不多年纪，平时总是不声不响，只知摇头点头的姑娘现在究竟身在何方？这一个月来，他已将西岐城内所有上了年纪的居民都问了个遍，却没有任何收获。他们说西岐确实曾有这么个姑娘，可自从她十年前去往朝歌后，便没了音讯，没人知道她现在身在何处，境况如何。  
要不要找娘帮忙？阿君抬眼瞧了瞧身旁的娘亲。可是，娘又不是西岐本地人，肯定不知道那个叫杨莲花的女人的事。而且万一娘追问起来，发现了他拜师学艺的事，那岂不是更惨，不可不可万万不可……  
可是说起娘……阿君盯着正低头吃饭的娘亲的脸，陷入了沉思。其实有个问题他已经想很久了，却一直没想通过。娘平常见人时总戴着面纱，还自称被毁容，可她明明长得很好看呀。五官端正皮肤也不差……倒不如说，整个西岐都找不出比娘更好看的女人了吧？可她为什么要隐藏真容，还叮嘱自己不能把秘密说出去呢……难不成，她是在躲着什么人……？  
“……阿君，阿君？你听见我说话了吗？”莲花的声音把阿君从思绪中拉了回来。意识到娘正在叫自己，阿君忙端起碗扒了几口菜道：“啊？娘，你说什么？”  
“你刚刚到底在想什么啊？”莲花很是疑惑地望着儿子。最近的阿君很奇怪，做什么事都心不在焉的，好像在想什么事情。每天更是天一亮就出门，大晚上才回来，想跟踪又根本追不上他。没有人知道他这些天究竟去了哪里，干了什么。要不是儿子每天都能安全回来，她可能已经发疯了。  
不过不管干了什么，总归是比干坏事好点。想到这一点，莲花倒是有点欣慰。她已经整整一个月没听到别人来告阿君的状了，而且每天一早醒来，总能在床头看到阿君做好的当天功课……虽然质量还有待提高就是了。  
儿子的变化让她高兴之余，却又不免有些担忧。是不是发生了什么事，才会让阿君发生这样的改变……难不成……  
“阿君，你最近是不是出去见什么人了？”想到那个可能性，莲花心绪不宁地放下碗筷。如果真是那样，她无论如何都要和他谈谈。  
“啊？没有没有没有……”听到莲花的质问，阿君心下大骇，连连摆手，欲盖弥彰的样子毫无遗漏地被莲花看在眼里。  
看来真是如此了。莲花叹了口气，她知道这一切迟早要来，自己迟早要面对这一天，只是没想到，居然来的这么快。她该怎么办？该不让他们继续见面吗，还是承认他们之间的关系？这件事对阿君的影响太大了，如果处理不好，会影响他一辈子，她必须谨慎行事。

莲花闭上眼，纠结了许久，才下定决心，缓缓道：  
“阿君，你现在也长大了，有件事娘要跟你说清楚……”  
“你告诉娘……你见的是哪家姑娘？她的家里人知道你们的事吗？你们……有没有好好考虑过将来？”  
“其实你们现在还太小……就这么在一起恐怕还是太急了，不如过几年再考虑这件事吧？”  
“……娘，你在说什么……”阿君一头雾水地放下碗，“什么姑娘？什么将来？考虑什么事？”

阿君不知道娘所说的到底是什么，也不知道娘为什么突然窘迫得红了脸不言语。不过不管怎么样……娘应该还没发现自己拜师习武的事吧？想起与哪吒约定的时间快到了，他忙收拾起碗筷，丢下一句“我出门啦”，便夺门而去。

52  
“——急急如律令，变！”  
回想着哪吒教自己的口诀，阿君有样学样地摆出起手式，一声厉喝。光华散去后，原本矮小机灵的男孩已幻化成了英武将军的模样。  
“你小子还挺有能耐的嘛！”徒弟给力，哪吒这个做师父的也脸上有光。他开心地揽过变回原形的阿君，揉着他的脑袋夸奖他。法术也是要看天赋的，阿君明明只是个凡人，居然这么快就学会了变身术，看来是个天生就有仙根的好苗子，他这徒弟收的不亏。  
可旁边的念郎就没那么幸运了，他晃着脑袋，口中念诵咒语，可费了老半天劲却什么也没变出来。站在身侧的杨戬见儿子一脸失落，几乎要哭出来的样子，忙上前安慰道，“没关系念郎，爹也一直学不会法术，现在不是一样做大将军，过的开开心心的？”  
“对啊，你爹以前是我们当中最笨的一个，现在反而是最有出息的。不仅当了大将军，还有老婆孩子热炕头呢！”哪吒不失时机的调侃也让念郎破涕为笑，忘了之前的不快。他拉着杨戬的手，奶声奶气地向父亲撒娇：“爹啊，我想骑大马，我们骑大马好不好？”  
“好！”杨戬宠溺地捏了捏念郎的小圆脸，然后在哪吒和阿君惊异的目光中蹲下身，将念郎扛在肩头，一把驼了起来。  
这就是传说中的……骑大马？看着骑在父亲肩头的念郎手舞足蹈的兴奋样，还有杨戬在下面托着儿子笑呵呵地到处跑的傻样儿，哪吒忍不住捂着肚子大笑起来。什么啊，他还以为杨戬真要带念郎骑马，原来是玩这个！三眼娃也真是的，这么大个人了，还陪小孩子玩这种游戏，要是被手下士兵看到的话，不知道多丢脸！  
“你看三眼娃那个样子，哈哈哈……”就在哪吒肆无忌惮地嘲笑杨戬，目光不经意间落到一旁的阿君身上时，却发现大事不妙。那孩子正两眼放光，用看稀世珍宝一般的眼神望着其乐融融的杨戬父子，还时不时往自己这边瞟过来……看的哪吒心里发毛。  
“喂，你这么看着我干什么？不是吧，你该不会……？”哪吒不傻，他瞬间明白了阿君的心思，本能地往一旁退了几步，“别想了，我不会同意的！”  
“谁……谁稀罕跟你玩啊，你又不是我爹！”阿君也是硬气，碰了钉子便干脆别过头不理他。可还没等哪吒松口气，那个该死的没眼力劲的念郎就偏偏在此时往他们那儿喊了一句：“阿君，我们来玩骑马打仗吧！”  
这一喊简直是火上浇油，直浇到阿君的心坎里去。毕竟再怎么要面子，再怎么装作无所谓，他也到底是个小孩子，小孩子……压根控制不了自己的情绪。果然，没撑几秒，阿君就开始可怜兮兮地抽鼻子擤鼻涕，瘦弱的肩膀一耸一耸的，但就是不说一句话，看的哪吒心乱如麻，好像自己欺负了他似的。  
“好了好了，算我怕你了！”哪吒终究还是长叹一声投了降，蹲下身子对阿君道，“上来吧！”

“师父啊……”  
“干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，我玩的好开心……”  
夕阳西下，哪吒正背着阿君往回城的路上走。经过一下午的激战，两个人都惹了一身泥，脸上也挂了不同程度的彩，可是他们还是兴高采烈的不得了——谁让他们打赢了杨戬父子呢！  
“那个时候我们配合的真默契！我揪着念郎的头发，师父你一脚把杨伯伯踹倒，他们就这么摔得人仰马翻，哈哈哈哈……”  
阿君还在回味着刚刚激烈的战斗，说到兴奋处还手舞足蹈起来，吓得哪吒赶忙弯下腰平衡重心，免得那个不知天高地厚的臭小子一个不留神从自己身上摔了下去。说来也怪，他不知自己最近是怎么了，自从收了这个徒弟，就变得越来越没威严。堂堂的三军元帅，居然被一个小鬼骑在头上，还陪他玩什么打仗游戏，传出去岂不是沦为笑柄？要是换做十年前的哪吒，估计早把他掀下来了。  
“那你现在可以下来了嘛？”威严尽失的大元帅没好气地问赖在自己背上的小祖宗。  
“再待一会儿，就一会儿！”  
阿君嬉皮笑脸地撒着娇，抱着哪吒的脖子重新趴回到他背上。师父的背很宽很温暖，温暖的让他不想离开。  
这是他记事以来第一次被一个成年男子背着，没想到竟然是这样的感觉。如果爹还在世，如果背着他的是爹的话……那感觉会不会跟现在很像？  
阿君心念一动，一个从未有过的大胆念头冒了出来。  
“师父……”  
“又干嘛？”  
“你……你能不能做我爹？”  
少年试探地问。他的声音不大……何止不大，比起平时的聒噪，这音量简直跟蚊子叫一般弱不可闻。可每一个音每一个字都顺着风清晰地灌进哪吒的耳朵里，让他心下一震，脚步一滞，好容易才稳住了身形。  
“……你说什么？”哪吒不知道为什么自己的声音在发颤。阿君刚刚……是在叫自己爹吗？为什么听到他说出那个字的时候，心里会涌起一种异样的，从未有过的情绪？  
“你…你可不要误会了，我可没有求你，只不过我看我娘一个人持家挺辛苦的，才想找个人照顾她而已……再说，再说，念郎的爹是大将军，你是大元帅，这样我也不算输嘛……”看的出来阿君也很紧张，不仅脸红到了脖子根，连说话都不利索了。他也不知道自己是吃错了什么药，居然会一时兴起说出这么异想天开的话。爹一直都是他心目中的大英雄，就算是哪吒也比不上，可是……可是为什么，至少在这个瞬间，他会如此强烈的希望哪吒就是他的父亲？  
哪吒没有回答，只是迈开步子继续走。他越是沉默，阿君就越是心慌。阿君深知自己出身低贱，又向来声名不佳，怎么配做身为伐纣大元帅哪吒的儿子？可是，可是……哪怕只有那么一点点可能，他也想去试一试，因为……

“……我不能做你爹……”   
不知过了多久，哪吒才吐出这么一句话。  
“我不能跟你娘成亲。”  
“为什么？我娘……我娘她很好的……”这个回答让阿君惴惴不安的心稍稍安了安。既然哪吒不讨厌自己，让他接受娘就更不是什么难事，“虽然我娘她有时候很凶，但也有很温柔的时候！而且娘做菜很有一手的……虽然现在我们家暂时只吃的起番薯啦……总之……总之娶她不亏……”   
“不是因为这个……”哪吒打断了他的话，苦笑着摇了摇头，“两个人成亲，并不是人好就行了……还有更重要的东西……”  
还有什么比这些更重要？阿君想不明白。在他看来，所谓成亲不过是一男一女商量好了在一个屋檐下过日子生孩子。男方在外赚钱，女方做饭持家，每到傍晚时两人便坐回到同一张桌子上，面对面吃饭，吃啊吃，吃啊吃，一直吃到死为止。  
“你以后会懂的，而且……”  
说到这儿，哪吒顿了一顿。  
“而且我已经有想娶的姑娘了。”  
他已经有想娶的姑娘了。从十八岁起就喜欢着，念念不忘至今的姑娘。她幼稚得会为一只百灵鸟哭泣，也会因一串冰糖葫芦而展露笑颜。那个笨蛋不爱说话，什么事都憋在心里，给他添了不少麻烦……可现在回想起来，他的手足无措，心烦意乱，沾沾自喜，怒发冲冠……每一份喜怒哀乐，都源于她。  
他习惯了她不声不响地跟在自己身后的样子，他习惯了将她当作自己的人，习惯到他从没想过她是怎么想的……直到有一天，因为他的冲动和自以为是，她从他的世界消失了。  
其实到现在，哪吒也不知道自己如此执着地追寻莲花到底值不值得。找到了又如何呢，也许她已嫁为人妇，也许她根本不想见自己，也许整件事并没有什么误会……也许他们之间从最开始就没有什么可能性。  
可是，无论她视若珍宝，还是弃之如履，他心里的那个位置永远只会属于她一人。李哪吒的妻子——如果，他这辈子真的能有一个妻子的话——只能是杨莲花。  
虽然他真的很喜欢阿君，他也知道这孩子多么想要一个爹……可是他无法违心去娶别的女人。

“我已经有想娶的姑娘了……我不知道她现在在哪儿，也不知道她愿不愿意嫁给我……但无论结果如何，我此生都只会娶她一人。”  
“所以很抱歉。你可以将我当作爹来看待，但我无法成为你名义上的父亲……”

哪吒接下来说的话阿君一句也没听进去，他把头埋进哪吒的发间，闷闷地说不出话来。其实阿君一点都不想知道哪吒所说的“更重要的东西”是什么，但是想起娘在灯下哭泣的样子，他好像似懂非懂地明白了一点。  
这不是比赛，并不是比别人好就赢了。对有些人来说，他们一旦认准了一个人……便是认定了一辈子。就算不可能和对方在一起，就算对方已经死了，他们也不会退而求其次。  
哪吒不会娶娘，并不是因为娘不够好……只是因为娘不是他认定的“那个人”而已。  
而只有这个，是阿君无论如何努力也改变不了的现实。  
有些事是无可奈何的。没有就是没有，不行就是不行。年幼的少年第一次明白了这个残酷的道理。

“我……我才不在乎呢，你以为我很中意你啊？我才不稀罕呢！”将喉咙里的苦涩强行咽下，阿君撅起嘴，故作轻松地，小心翼翼地，好像一点都不在乎般，维系着自己和哪吒之间最后的羁绊。他感觉得到，心中那股失落感正如空洞般越来越大。那是一种以为自己能够抓住什么却终究还是落空的感觉。以为自己终于找到了一直寻找的东西，临了却发现不过是大梦一场。  
他闭上眼，侧着脸贴在哪吒背上。师父的背还是很宽，很温暖。可阿君却不知为何很想哭。  
没有人知道，有那么一瞬间，他真的在哪吒身上看到了自己的憧憬的样子。那是他想要成为的模样。他想要变得像他一样。

他曾想要……像他一样。

53  
哪吒是在一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，毫无预兆地出现在莲花的医馆门前。  
当时已近深夜，阿君已沉沉睡下，街上也不剩几个人。莲花也耐不住困意，正要关门休息，却听见门外传来马靴踏在雪地上的声音。那个人来的很急，还未来得及说话，便一步上前，伸手抵住险些关上的大门。透过尚未闭合的门缝，莲花看见了哪吒的脸……以及他背上那个身着战甲的女子。  
“大夫，快救救她！”  
这是她十年来一直思念着的人，对她说的第一句话。

莲花微微抬头，借着昏暗的灯光偷望着哪吒的侧脸，想在被他发现之前再多看一眼。十年了，她的少年并没太大变化，依然是记忆中鲜衣怒马，英武如天神的模样。只是这一次，他眼中望着的人，不再是她。  
不知该遗憾还是庆幸，哪吒并没有认出她来。从始至终，他的目光都没有离开过病床上的那名昏迷不醒的女子。那个女子……是叫邓婵玉对吧？这是她第一次见到哪吒那么紧张一个人，紧张到为她忙前忙后，大半夜地踩着风火轮将她送来救治，紧张到……有那么一瞬，莲花甚至希望病床上躺着的，是自己。  
十年了，他身边终究还是有了另一名女子。一名能够随他一起出生入死，南征北战的女子。也只有这样的女人才帮得上他的忙，才配得上他。  
不像她杨莲花，只是个拖累他的包袱。   
莲花眨了眨微湿的眼睫，努力摆脱着那些不必要的私人情绪。她已经不是十年前那个动不动就哭哭啼啼的小姑娘了。现在的她是大夫，而哪吒是她的客人。无论为了哪吒，还是为了行医的初衷，她都必须尽全力医治好邓婵玉。  
思及此，莲花稳住心神，娴熟而准确地施下了针。

“大夫，她没事了吧？”看着病床上邓婵玉惨白如纸的脸色逐渐恢复正常，哪吒皱起的眉头才稍稍舒展开。邓婵玉是杨戬的副将，也是他的好友。这段日子杨戬在外督粮，将腿伤未愈的邓婵玉交由他照顾，可谁知就在刚刚，邓婵玉毫无征兆地晕倒了……要是邓婵玉在他手下出了事，他真不知要如何跟杨戬交代。  
而且……他的目光移到躺着的女子淤青一片的小腿上。那是邓婵玉前不久被狐狸咬伤，中了狐狸毒所留下的痕迹。虽然毒液已当场被吸出，但难保没有后患。几年前，十娘便是死于这种毒。从那时起，他便立誓绝不会再让任何一人在他眼前中狐狸毒而死。因此……无论如何他都不能这么放着邓婵玉不管。  
见床上的女将脸色逐渐红润，像是脱离了生命危险，哪吒才终于松了一口气，将注意力转移到身边的医师身上来。这位女医师叫杨婵，是西岐远近闻名的神医，不仅医术高超，为人更是宅心仁厚，常常不收分文地出诊。而且偏偏好巧不巧，她的儿子杨思君正是自己近来刚收的徒弟。虽然他很想跟她抱怨一下她这个儿子有多么难教……但想到阿君三番两次地叮嘱他不要将拜师习武的事告知他娘，哪吒决定还是暂时不提阿君的事比较好。  
不过话又说回来了，从刚进门起哪吒就发现这位杨大夫身上似乎有些古怪，只是之前他光顾着担心邓婵玉，没时间细想。现在想来，杨大夫好像从头到尾没跟他说过一句话，也没正眼看他一眼。每当他看向她时，她不是低头就是别过脸……好像在刻意躲他似的。  
……我有那么招人厌吗？生平第一次被人这么嫌弃，哪吒不免觉得有些委屈。不过想起黄颜曾说过，这位杨大夫早年丧夫，又因意外毁容，所以才终日以面纱遮住容貌。如此想来，自己一个陌生男子这么直勾勾地盯着她的脸看……确实有些失礼。  
想到这，哪吒也不无尴尬地移开目光，试着聊聊其他话题让两人之间的气氛不那么尴尬。  
“邓将军的伤势……还好吧？”  
对方点了点头。  
“大夫你是西岐本地人吗？”  
对方摇了摇头。  
……这是什么情况？这家伙是哑巴么？  
哪吒不自在地咳嗽两声。他也不知道为什么，一向很能侃的自己，在这个女人面前居然会碰钉子！  
可是不行，他好歹也是大元帅了，什么场面没见过，怎么能在一个女人面前败下阵来？他只能硬着头皮，搜肠刮肚地寻找着新话题。  
“……对了，大夫你有没有在西岐见过……”  
杨大夫好像并不想听他继续闲扯，还不等他说完，便站起欠了欠身，头也不回地离开了房间。

……这女人怎么回事？神神秘秘古里古怪！她的冷漠搞得哪吒又是恼怒，又是摸不清头脑，干脆双眼一闭，懒得再想。  
他已经很久没为一个女人发这么大的火了……至于上一次是什么时候，他已经记不清了。

54  
“大夫，我还有没有救？能不能保住这条腿啊？”  
邓婵玉于送来医馆后的次日苏醒。这个年纪轻轻的女将军到底还是对腿上的伤心有余悸，紧紧抓住莲花的手询问，怕的连眼泪都快掉了下来。  
“没事的，你的病与之前中的毒没什么关系。这次昏迷不过是连日操劳加上偶感风寒，服点药好好调养就好。”莲花拍着她的手安慰她。对于邓将军，她的感情始终很复杂。一方面，她很是敬佩这位以女儿身上战场立功勋的将领，可另一方面，对于邓将军和哪吒之间的亲密关系……她终究还是难以释怀。  
她无法释怀。  
其实莲花自己也觉得自己现在的行为很是矛盾可笑。明明当初她已对哪吒死心，甚至不惜留下遗书，隐瞒阿君的存在，也要离开他。可为什么时至今日，当他身边出现了另一个女子时，她却如此在意他的事？看到哪吒对邓婵玉那么上心的样子时，心中泛起的酸楚和妒意，究竟指向何处？  
我只是……想知道他的近况而已。并没有其他肖想。莲花如此对自己说。只是这份理由有几分真几分假，她自己也不甚清楚。  
“邓将军，恕我冒昧，你腿上的伤……是为那位将军受的吗？你和他……”   
听莲花提起“那位将军”，邓婵玉一愣，随即脸一红，脑中闪过了杨戬高大的身影。她受伤中毒时，也是杨戬背着她回营，为她吸出毒液，拍着她的背对她说“我不会让你死的”。  
那一刻，她芳心一颤，终是对这个一开始怎么也看不上眼的三眼仔动了心。  
“你……你都知道啦？哪吒都告诉你了？”邓婵玉一面在心里埋怨哪吒多嘴，什么事都往外说，一面不自觉地红了脸。那一瞬的独属于怀春少女的娇羞，并没能逃过莲花的眼睛，“他确实……对我很好……可是……可是大夫你不要误会了，我们只是兄妹之情而已。”  
“兄妹之情？”这个答案有些出乎莲花的预料，本已如死灰般的心竟又怦然跳动了起来。哪吒和邓将军之间并不是她所想的关系？难道，哪吒他……  
“嗯。我们只是结拜兄妹。虽然我确实对他有意，可他心里早已有了别人……”说起这个，邓婵玉的明眸又暗了几分，随即露出一丝无奈的苦笑，“他已有妻室。他在外打仗时，他的妻子便在家中苦苦等了他多年，他们还有一个儿子，现在已经这么高了……我又怎能介入他们之间呢……”

莲花不知道自己是怎么目送哪吒和邓婵玉离去的。当她关上门，身子无力地顺着门框一点点滑下，直至跌坐在地时，才发现不知什么时候起，自己早已泪流满面，连带着脸上的面纱也一并被打湿。  
“奇怪……”  
摘下面纱，望着那之上隐隐晕开的点点泪痕，眼前的世界突然模糊了起来。  
“为什么……我明明……”  
“我明明……早就知道……会这样的……”  
她早该想到的。十年了……十年，足以改变很多事。哪吒早已不是她记忆中的那个人，他在她不知道的某个时刻有了妻子和孩子……有了自己的家。十年前她离开他时就做好了见到这一幕的心理准备的……可是，真到了这一刻，她才发现自己根本没想象中那么坚强洒脱，她自以为的放下不过是自欺欺人，她根本……无法笑着祝他与别人恩爱白头。  
因为事到如今，她还是爱着他。  
就算再怎么清楚自己只是个会拖累他的包袱，就算明白只有离开他才是对他好……她也还是本能的，发自内心的，想要和他在一起。  
见到他的时候仍会像初见时那般心动，看到他在意其他女子时仍会吃味，听闻他已有另一半时胸中仍会如针扎般隐隐作痛，不自觉地泪流满面。  
直到现在她才意识到这一点。  
可是。  
“可是现在说这些，又有什么用呢？”  
她蜷起双腿，将头埋进膝间，泣不成声。

55  
日子就这么平淡无奇地一天天过了。不知不觉，已近严冬，家家户户准备起过年的事宜来。  
可莲花的医馆却比往常更热闹，来了不少稀客。  
可惜尽是些不速之客。

此时此刻，莲花正蹙着眉，一脸警戒地盯着眼前这十几个五大三粗，来者不善的壮汉。他们是附近飞龙寨的山贼，每个月都会来城里打秋风，附近的居民都对他们敢怒不敢言……只是莲花的小医馆一向没什么利润，喂不饱他们的嘴，所以他们并不常光顾这里。  
可为什么这次，这帮山贼没去别家，独独来了自己这儿？  
“各位前些日子不是已经来过了么？这里只是家小店，没什么可孝敬你们的。”莲花暗自环顾四周，店里的客人已被尽数赶出，只剩自己一人与这帮山贼对峙。  
不过万幸的是，阿君不在这儿。那孩子一大早便如往常一样出门去了，却正巧躲过了这一劫。这或许是唯一一件能让莲花感到庆幸的事了。  
“嘿嘿嘿，大夫，你就别装蒜了！我们接到消息说，前些天有个军爷光顾这儿了吧？”说话的是这帮人的头，也是最为臭名昭著的山贼，他姓王，天生一副人憎鬼恶的尊荣，小孩子光是见了都会吓哭。因着左眼处有一道触目惊心的刀疤，当地人都叫他刀疤王。刀疤王平生兴趣不多，一好金子二好美人。每每抢来财物便收进库里，抢来美人便填进房里。可惜金子没过几年便花完了，美人没活几年便玩死了，可刀疤王从不遗憾，毕竟旧的不去，新的不来嘛。  
“那帮当官的，出手向来阔绰，肯定没少给你好处吧？”刀疤王向莲花搓了搓手指，咧开嘴猥琐地笑，露出满口金牙，“来，乖乖交出来孝敬爷，我们不会亏待你家的！”  
而与此同时，几名手下也奸笑着靠近，将孤立无援的莲花一步步逼至墙角，直至没了退路。  
“我行医向来不收费用，对那位将军也不例外，我没收他一分一毫！”虽然眼下的形势已是及其危急，莲花仍是摇着头不卑不亢地回绝了。她说的是实话，虽然当时哪吒坚持要付她报酬，但还是被她摇头拒绝了。可这话听在山贼耳朵里，却成了冥顽不灵拒绝合作的信号。刀疤王当下变了脸，使了个眼色，两名离莲花最近的手下便一拥而上，将来不及防备的莲花按倒在地，拳打脚踢起来。带头大哥下了令，其他喽啰自然也没了顾忌，肆无忌惮地翻箱倒柜，搜索着一切可能藏钱的地方。  
“大哥，没有啊！”不多时，小喽啰们已搜遍了整个房子，却还是一无所获，这让刀疤王很是恼火。他亲自走近莲花，恶狠狠地扇了她一巴掌： “你个狡猾的臭娘们……快说！钱藏哪儿了？！”  
“……没钱。”莲花冷漠的眼神无疑往刀疤王本就怒火中烧的炉膛里添了把柴，他也顾不得怜香惜玉，粗暴地揪起莲花的头发，正要往墙上撞去，却被一声突如其来的爆喝吓得周身一震——  
“——西岐是正义之地，怎容你们这群渣滓胡作非为？！”

哪吒是来替邓婵玉领药的，可走到医馆门口却听见了奇怪的响动。这里本是人来人往的热闹地带，可现在不仅一个人都没有，馆内还传出打砸物件的声音和难听的骂娘。  
“……快说！钱藏哪儿了？！”  
真是混账！哪吒不知道这伙暴徒是谁，但西岐不管怎么说也是他的第二故乡，他怎能容忍这帮人渣在此滋事扰民，为非作歹？  
而且……  
他看了看被揪住头发，从散发中隐约可见脸上淤青的杨大夫，紧握着的拳更是发出了咯吱作响的关节声。  
……还打女人！

“你小子谁啊？”刀疤王也是在气头上，竟一时没注意到来人是军队的人。他手一挥，一帮喽啰顿时蜂拥而上，亮出刀子向哪吒砍去……片刻之后便被打的落花流水，夺命而逃。  
“还想跑？！”哪吒怎能错过这种为民除害的好机会？他唤出风火轮，正要一鼓作气将那帮不成气候的流寇杀个片甲不留，却冷不防被人抱住了胳膊。  
“哪吒，不要追了！他们人多，很危险的！”那是一个女人的声音，一个很熟悉的女人的声音。  
“放心吧，他们不是我的对手！”哪吒勾起嘴角，如之前无数次那样安慰她。这家伙，过了那么久还不清楚他的实力么？当年他还在书院的时候，连龙王三太子都被他压着打，何况这群乌合之众？  
“我不会有事的，放心吧，莲……”  
话没说完，两人便同时察觉到了异样。莲花慌张地放开哪吒，下意识地遮住脸，可是已经迟了。她的面纱在刚刚的混乱中早已不知所踪。现在，她的面貌，声音，连同她的秘密一起，已经完完全全地暴露在了哪吒面前。  
“莲……花……？”哪吒直勾勾地盯着身边女子的脸，眼都不敢眨。他一直以来苦寻而不得的人竟然就近在咫尺，就在他们当初相遇的西岐！可这究竟……是怎么回事？莲花为什么会出现在杨婵大夫的医馆？她为什么要躲着自己……等等，她真的是莲花吗？  
他抓住她的手腕，不顾反抗地将她拉向自己。再近一点，必须要再靠近一点才能看清楚。  
看清楚她的样子，看清楚那确实是自己一直以来苦苦追寻，思之如狂的人。

“莲花……真的是你？”

十年后，少年和少女终于再次相遇。可任谁都不再是当初的样子了。

56  
“莲花……真的是你？”

随着眼前女子与记忆中那个明眸少女的影子渐渐重叠，哪吒一直以来苦苦追寻的东西突然间有了形状。他本能地伸出手，想要确认她的存在，可指间辅一触及她的脸，却又微颤着停下……仿佛稍一用力，莲花就会如泡沫般，再次消失不见。  
“……真的是你。”他呢喃着，似乎只有如此才能让自己相信，眼前的一切都是真的。  
那确实是莲花，是他年少时的悸动，是他心向往之的归处，是他离世前最后的牵挂。时光荏苒，一晃十年过去了，可她的样子并没怎么变，依然是当初那个跟在他身后，默念着他名字的少女。就连那似蹙非蹙的眉，笼着雾气的眼睛，摇头躲避他的样子也跟当时几无二致。  
可还没等他从重逢的心潮中平静下来，莲花便挣脱了他的手，逃避似的后退两步，与他拉开了距离。  
“你到底怎么了？”莲花的举动让哪吒很是不解。现在他脑子乱的很，有无数问题想要问她，有无数的话想对她说。他想问她当初为什么要离开；想问她跟龙王三太子之间到底是怎么回事；想问她十娘所说的那些事是否属实；还有……  
他想知道，她到底爱不爱他。  
哪吒向前跨出一步，每靠近她一点，莲花便往后退一步，他再靠近，她再往后，直至哪吒被脚下异样的触感绊住了视线——那是面纱。杨婵大夫的面纱。  
莲花，就是杨婵。  
这个事实让哪吒如遭晴天霹雳般一震，当他再次抬头望向莲花时，脸上已多了几分难以言明的复杂神色。  
“你就是……杨婵……”  
如果莲花就是杨婵的话……  
“那阿君是……”

突然听到阿君的名字，莲花心头一惊。哪吒是怎么知道阿君的？他们见过面了吗？哪吒有没有发现阿君的身世？她紧张地咬唇，一时不知如何回应，身体也本能地向后退了几步，耳边不知为何再次响起那日邓婵玉所说的，哪吒已有妻儿的话。  
“阿君……是我的孩子。”她小心地斟酌着词句，同时眼睛死死盯着他的表情。她知道如果这时一句话不慎说错了话，自己之前的所有努力便全都付诸东流了。那一夜本就是个错误，而若是让现在的哪吒知道了阿君的身世……便更是，错上加错。  
“……你的孩子……”莲花的回复让哪吒一阵目眩，几乎站立不稳。莲花她有了孩子，什么时候的事？那孩子的父亲是谁？从阿君的年纪推算回去的话，那个时间点……还有，阿君当时说过的话——  
“我爹……已经死了。”  
“……他为了娘结下仇家……”  
“……跟人打架死在外面……”  
无数信息在他的脑中闪过，每一条每一句都无可置疑地指向一种可能——

“阿君他……是龙王三太子的儿子吗？”  
说出这句话的时候，哪吒的喉咙有些发干。他不在乎莲花与龙王三太子之间发生过什么，过去的就过去了，可是……如果他们有了孩子的话……就完全不一样了……  
那样的话，他和莲花，就再也……  
“回答我——阿君……是那条乌龟龙的儿子吗？！”  
他声嘶力竭地，问询着。  
57  
“阿君……是那条乌龟龙的儿子吗？！”

这一问让莲花发了怔，她完全没料到哪吒会往那方面想。她这才记起那个多年前的误会还没有解开……哪吒想必还以为她爱着三太子，所以才会误会阿君是三太子的孩子。  
可是现在告诉他真相又有什么意义？他已有了家室，他们已经不可能了……如果让哪吒知道阿君的真实身份，无论对他，还是对他那无辜的妻儿，都是一种伤害。  
倒不如……将错就错……  
莲花痛苦地闭上眼，点了头。

哪吒不记得自己是怎么离开医馆的。他只知当自己浑浑噩噩地走过转角后，便如被抽去全身力气般瘫软下来，全靠死死扶住墙才没有倒下。  
真是奇怪。他茫然地望着天空。今天天气很好，太阳也大得很，可他却觉得……好冷。  
已经不需要再确认了，当年的事也好，莲花的心意也罢，一切都无所谓了。  
因为他和莲花，已经绝无可能了。  
从他知道阿君就是莲花和龙王三太子的孩子的那一刻起。  
是啊，阿君是那乌龟龙的孩子……不是别人，偏偏是那条乌龟龙。这样一来，很多事就都解释的通了，不是吗？包括当年莲花为何不辞而别，为何要一直隐姓埋名躲着他。因为她怀上了阿君，她有了那乌龟龙的骨肉……所以，她怎么能跟这孩子的杀父仇人在一起，让那孩子叫他爹呢？  
而且……想起阿君，哪吒眼前再次浮现出第一次见到他的场景。他想起那孩子抹着眼泪说想爹的样子，想起他那受人奚落讥笑的童年，想起他们母子俩多年来相依为命，过着吃不饱穿不暖的生活……这一切都是因为他。莲花的眼泪，阿君的不幸……全都是他造的孽！  
在这种情况下，他有什么脸面和莲花在一起？他又要怎么面对阿君？

哪吒跌坐在地，埋头笑了起来。没救了……一切都无可挽回了。原来如今的局面，早在十年前他枪挑龙筋时就已注定。原来毁了他的和莲花的未来的，不是别人……就是他自己。

“师父？”  
哪吒不知自己就这么在原地待了多久。一炷香？两炷香？一个时辰？两个时辰？直到日落西山，直到他被一个稚嫩的童声唤起。  
他抬起头，果不其然是阿君。那孩子还是跟往常一样，没心没肺的，一点都不知道刚刚出了什么大事。  
“师父，你怎么会在这里？啊，你……你去我家了？不是说过要保密的嘛！……所以你见了我娘了吗？你们说了什么？没提起我吧……”  
好吵。哪吒有些恍惚地看着这个叽叽喳喳吵得他头疼的小鬼，忍不住皱起了眉。对啊，怎么之前没发现呢，阿君的相貌之所以眼熟，是因为他长得像莲花……而他那远超常人的天赋，不就是东海龙族血脉的证明吗？  
该死。一想起这件事，他就难以遏制地心痛。阿君是那乌龟龙的孩子……就是因为这个孩子，莲花才会对那条早已死去的乌龟龙念念不忘……他和莲花才会无可挽回的……  
“……师父，你听到我说话了吗？”阿君见哪吒神色古怪，忙伸手在他眼前晃了晃，可哪吒却全然没有反应。他望着阿君那张可爱的脸，一个可怕的想法冒了出来。  
如果没有这孩子的话，他是不是……就能和莲花在一起了？  
对啊，现在这孩子是他和莲花之前唯一的阻碍，如果他不存在的话……如果一开始，龙王三太子和莲花之间就什么也没有发生的话……  
如着了魔般，哪吒鬼使神差地伸出手，向阿君颈边探去……可伸至半道，却又稍稍一滞，最终落到了阿君的肩上。  
“……师父？”阿君三分露怯七分困惑地望着哪吒。师父这是怎么了？怎么脸色这么难看？还有他刚刚的样子，有那么一瞬间……好吓人。  
“我没事。”没人知道此刻哪吒心里在想什么。他对阿君挤出一个难看的笑，留下一句“照顾好你娘”，便匆匆离去。

从他的罪恶面前，落荒而逃。

58  
西岐城郊，夜色微凉。银色的月光如水般倾泻在频频相击的火尖枪和乾坤圈之上，泛起摄人的冷光。  
“哈、哈……” 尖锐的兵器撞击声下，阿君边战边退，连好好喘口气的时间都没有。他的对手实在太过强大，身法迅捷难测，出招狠厉决绝，每一击都携卷着风势，贴着他的脸呼啸而过。现在的他可谓真正意义上的毫无还手之力，光是格挡和闪避便已用尽了全部力气。  
师父果然……很厉害。无暇顾及额上的汗水，阿君仰身避开已至身前的枪尖，同时向后一跃做好迎接下一击的准备。虽然他早已观摩过哪吒与杨戬比武时的情景，见识过哪吒的实力，可从没想过与他对决竟是如此令人绝望的，压倒性的差距。  
而且……余光扫过四下能见度不足数尺的浓雾，阿君紧张地咽了口唾沫，将全身的感官调动到极致。他很清楚，师父就藏身在这篇浓雾之后，只要他有心，自己连一招的时间都撑不过。  
铛！转瞬之间，乾坤圈及时架住了飞至身前的火尖枪，枪头在距阿君鼻尖不足数公分的地方停了下来。对方似乎没料到阿君能准确地猜中并挡下这一击，本能地收住身势酝酿接下来的攻势，而这一瞬的停滞并没被阿君放过。  
“破绽——！！！”  
阿君嘴角带笑，将口袋里藏着的东西抛出——大把沙土被扬起，遮蔽了对手的视线，而趁着对方伸手驱散浮尘的时机，阿君飞身扑了上去——  
这个距离，他不会失手，看来这次是他赢——

“你凭什么认为，对手会站在原地乖乖等你打过来？”  
少年的身子扑了个空，打着滚摔到了地上。而本应被他扑中的人却在他身后立得稳稳的，一脸恨铁不成钢。  
“你该不会觉得耍了点小聪明，就胜券在握了吧？“，哪吒一点情面没留，那嘲讽的声音在阿君听来格外刺耳，“说过多少次了，在战场上要眼观六路耳听八方，怎么总是那么沉不住气！刚刚你就这么毫无防备地蹦过来，被埋伏在他处的敌人从身后偷袭怎么办？！”  
他顿了顿，眼中闪过一瞬痛苦之色，转头继续道：“你这个样子……要怎么保护你娘？”

哪吒知道，这不能怪阿君。阿君仅用两个多月的时间便达到了如此水准，已是天赋异禀了……可是还不够，远远不够。以他现在的水平，是无法应付近身战斗的，只能靠偷袭来占取先机，只要一时大意，便随时有被反杀的可能。  
而那帮山贼人多势众……虽然只是群乌合之众，但对付起来还是很麻烦。他之前已给过他们一个下马威，料想能唬住他们一段时日，可自己走了以后呢？他们会不会再来找莲花麻烦？  
留给哪吒的时间已经不多了，再过几天，便是三个月期满，离开西岐进军朝歌的日子了，而在这之前，他必须让阿君成长到足以以一敌多，抵挡那帮流寇的水平……这也是自己现在能为莲花做的最后一件事。  
是啊，为了莲花。因为今后站在莲花身前保护她的那个人，已经不可能是他了。

几天前，他终于找到了莲花，可他们却再也无法回到从前了。莲花她有了孩子，龙王三太子的孩子，而那个孩子……就是阿君。  
当时他接受不了这个事实，一念入魔，竟对阿君起了杀心。如果杀了阿君，没有了牵挂的莲花会不会接受自己？那一刻他几乎是毫无理由地对此深信不疑，可就在他的手伸向那孩子脆弱的脖颈时，他动摇了。  
他下不了手。  
不仅仅因为阿君是莲花的孩子。更因为，经过这些天的朝夕相处，从一开始的争锋相对到如今的亲密无间……他早已在自己都没意识到的时候，将阿君当成了自己的孩子……他无法下手杀了他。  
他想起那一日，阿君趴在他背上，问他能不能做他的爹……其实哪吒又何尝不愿意呢？可偏偏造化弄人，他是阿君的杀父仇人，是害阿君失去生父的罪魁祸首……每每看到那孩子一无所知地对着他笑，心中那份负罪感便愈发狂妄的叫嚣起来，折磨的他寝食难安。  
当阿君知道真相的时候，会怎么看待自己？他会不会恨他入骨，恨不能杀了他？  
呵呵呵，这一招可真是漂亮。他自嘲地望向天空。上天让他和莲花重逢，和阿君相遇，却又让他注定无法拥有他们……这就是报应。对自己年少时犯下人命的报应。  
直到现在他才明白，什么叫害人害己，因果有报。

“站起来，再来。”哪吒将被震飞的乾坤圈扔至阿君面前，面无表情地下达着师命。可阿君却没有理睬。他有些委屈地擦掉脸上的土，看了看微微泛白的天空，直接席地一坐。  
“不练了！已经练了好几个时辰，天都亮了！”少年嘟着嘴，噙着泪，负气似的转过身不理哪吒。他已经练了一晚上，挂了不少彩，骨头都快散了，可别说休息了，师父连一个好脸色都不曾给他！这个人最近是怎么了，自从半个月前去过自己家后，就变得好奇怪，不仅变得特别严格，还大大增加了训练量，而且还……好凶！  
“是个男人的话，就站起来！”看到阿君的眼泪，哪吒有过那么一瞬的心软，但随即口吻又强硬了起来。他已经没有时间了，也不想再浪费之间了。“你不在乎你娘的安危了吗？”  
“有乾坤圈在手，那帮笨蛋根本不算我的对手！”阿君摸摸手中的乾坤圈，言语中颇有些自得，“师父你也看到我的实力了，如果刚刚我的对手不是你，而是那帮山贼，我肯定早把他们解决了！”  
“骄兵必败！”看到徒弟如自己当年一样自以为是什么都听不进，哪吒无奈地直摇头。他踌躇了一会儿，缓缓道， “难道你要像你爹一样……因为技不如人死在敌人手上么？”  
哪吒近乎冷酷的声音触犯了阿君心中唯一的逆鳞。父亲是他心中的英雄，即便是师父也不能诋毁！他愤怒地转身，正想上前争辩，却被直指胸前的火尖枪吓得不敢动弹。  
枪尖离他的胸口不足一指的距离，刚刚要是师父一个不小心，没把控好距离的话，自己怕是已经丧命了……  
这就是他跟哪吒之间的差距。想到这里，他竟不自觉地渗出一身冷汗。  
“杀死你爹的人很强……非常强。”哪吒的语调很平静，好像是在述说别人的事。他的脸埋在阴影之下，让阿君看不清他的表情，“如果有一天……你遇上的敌人也有这种实力的话，你要如何全身而退？到那时，你娘又要怎么办？”  
“师父，你……你在说什么？我……我怎么听不懂……”哪吒的话让阿君一时愣了神，不知如何回应，竟结巴了起来。师父明明没见过爹，当时更不在场，为什么这话说的就跟他认识那个凶手似的……  
可哪吒没有直接回答他的话，他轻抖手腕，枪尖离阿君的胸膛又近了几分：“我问你，如果现在，你的杀父仇人就站在你面前的话，你会怎么做？”  
听到“杀父仇人”四个字，阿君方才还迷茫着的双眼瞬间变得坚定。他不顾疼痛地抓住枪头，眼中燃起了着复仇的火焰：“到时……我一定要亲手杀了他，替我爹报仇！”  
“说的好。”哪吒望着少年坚定的眼，竟感到些许欣慰。

“……那就变强吧。”

59

屋外风雪正紧，打在窗子上发出啪啪的声响，也一下下地，敲击着莲花的心。  
她正如往常一样整理着昨日采摘回来的草药，可思绪却早已飘远，飘回到她与哪吒重逢的那一天。她清楚地记得哪吒看清她的脸时，双眼绽放出光彩的样子，那是属于在沙漠中长途跋涉多日后，终于找到水源的人表情……也记得他转身离去时，那失魂落魄，似乎随时会倒下的背影。  
他对她……果然还是有些情意的么？看着他转身离去时脆弱的身影，她几乎忍耐不住，想上前抱住他，告诉他她有多爱他，告诉他阿君是他的孩子……  
可是……  
莲花一眨眼，才发现自己不知不觉又落了泪，泪珠滚落到本就苦涩的药草间，碎的看不清形状。  
可是现在还想这些做什么呢？她怎能忘了自己当年是如何拖累他，害他从大将军沦为阶下囚，不得不自杀谢罪？相比之下……他现在的妻子对他很好，不仅为他诞下孩子，还苦等了他那么多年，如今终于苦尽甘来，一家团聚，她这个多余的局外人又怎能多做打扰？  
就这样吧。他们终究是没缘分了。可是哪吒过的好，她便开心。十年前她离开他时便是如此打算的，这么多年她一个人带着阿君也这么过来了，现在……不过是让一切再重回原点罢了。就当他们从未相遇过，就当……

啪啪，急促的敲门声打断了她的思绪，门外传来一个汉子焦急的声音：“大夫，快救救我娘子！她快不行了！”  
冒着这么大的风雪来寻医，必是重症急诊！人命关天，莲花顾不得细想，忙抹了眼泪上前开门。刚将门推开一点，从门缝间看清来人脸时，她倒吸了一口凉气。  
可是已经迟了，对方粗暴地将门撞开，十数名身负砍刀的汉子闯将进来，将她牢牢制住，而后， 一双皮靴踏了进来。来人蹲下身，扯掉她的面纱，一口金牙晃得她直恶心。  
“小娘子，别来无恙啊~”  
“刀、疤、王！”莲花狠狠瞪着眼前人，咬牙切齿地蹦出这么几个字。  
刀疤王是附近飞龙寨的寨主。半个月前他才刚为勒索钱财造访过医馆，却因哪吒的介入铩羽而归。  
面对莲花不敬的态度，一向脾气暴躁的刀疤王竟不以为意，他猥琐地打量着莲花，伸手在她脸上摸了一把，调笑道：“啧啧啧，明明这么标志的一张脸，遮起来多可惜！不如跟了本大王，做我的压寨夫人如何？”  
“你？！”在周遭愈加放肆的笑声中，莲花的瞳孔因惊惧而激缩，全身血液冷了下来。这些混账山贼是冲她来的！是因为上次混乱中自己的面纱无意中掉落，被他看到脸了吗？  
“嫁给本大王，保证你天天大鱼大肉，过好日子！”刀疤王振臂一呼，周围的喽啰们也一齐起哄了起来。受此羞辱，莲花气的浑身发抖，下意识地想跟眼前的无耻之徒拼命，却怎么也挣不开那几个喽啰的钳制，只得不甘地啐道：“你……你休想！我就是死也不会嫁给你！”  
“想死？那可由不得你……不过你放心，做了本大王的第三十九任夫人……定会让你每天都舒爽的欲仙欲死！”   
“至于上次来救你的那个军官……”他凑近她耳边，一字一顿地告知着她残忍的事实，“他不会来了……他们的大军今天开拨离开西岐，我们就是特地挑这个日子来的！”  
刀疤王肆无忌惮地狂笑起来。他抓起因绝望而失了焦距，一时忘了挣扎的莲花，抬起她的脸就要一亲芳泽，可即将得逞时，却听门再次“砰”地一声被撞开。

“娘，我回来了！”站在门口冒着雪呵着热气的，是刚打酱油回来的阿君。他望着屋里的架势，一脸茫然，“这……什么情况……”  
“阿君快跑！”混乱间，莲花率先反应了过来，她一口咬住刀疤王的手，逼迫他将注意力从 自己儿子身上移开。刀疤王连连吃痛，怪叫一声将她打倒在地，同时扭头对手下喝道：“还等什么？还不快把这小子给我杀了！”  
一声令下，离门最近的四名山贼闻声而动，抡起刀气势汹汹地向尚未从眼前变故中反应过来的阿君冲去。  
“不——”莲花朝阿君伸出手，本能地想要上前护住自己的孩子。可是已经来不及了，不等她跨出一步，四把刀刃已无情地往阿君头上砍去……

铛——  
传入耳中的并非小孩的惨叫，而是刺耳的金属碰撞声。众人定睛一看时，阿君手中已不知何时多了个银色圆环，稳稳地架住了迎面而来的四把刀。  
“呼。”幸好赶上了。阿君暗自庆幸。这几个彪形大汉的力气果然不是盖的，雷霆万钧的四人合力一击竟震得他虎口发麻。  
可是……  
可是，跟师父的攻击比起来，这帮废物根本不值一提！  
少年狡黠一笑，眼中尽是志在必得的光。只见他不慌不忙地将仙气注入手中的圆环，厉喝一声“着”，爆裂的仙气硬是四名将来不及撤去刀子的敌人震退。他们不约而同地松了刀子，捂着折断的手臂，一脸扭曲地跪了下来。  
见得力手下败在一个不足十岁的小毛孩手里，刀疤王也不敢再大意，忙一挥手，向其他喽啰喝道：“这小子不好对付，给我全上！”众人得令，顿时一拥而上，向幼小的少年扑去。  
可接下来发生的一切，却压根是阿君对山贼们单方面的戏耍和碾压。他本就身形小巧，身手又灵敏，几个漂亮的闪身便轻松避开了敌人毫无章法横冲直撞的攻击，还害得好几个一齐扑向他的山贼糊里糊涂地撞到了一起，眼冒金星。那看似沉重的银环在他手中更是如玩具般轻巧，旋转，回掷，套束，击打，花样百出，一出手便击倒一大片。  
“那是乾坤圈……怎么会……”看着一脸从容地挥舞着乾坤圈，将敌人一一击败的阿君，莲花竟一时恍惚起来。为什么本应在哪吒那儿的乾坤圈会在阿君手上？阿君这一身武艺又是从哪儿习得的？而且那一招一式，分明跟哪吒……  
“你们这帮废物！” 刀疤王一声咒骂打断了莲花的思绪。事实上，眼看着手下一个接一个地败给一个小毛孩子，刀疤王简直恨不得手撕了阿君。太丢脸了！十几个人还打不过一个小鬼，这事传出去让他们飞龙寨今后的脸往哪儿搁？只有亲手诛杀这个小鬼，才能解他心头之恨！他拖起自己那把特制的玄铁大刀，一脚踹晕抱着大腿试图阻拦自己前进的莲花，向刚刚解决完一个喽啰，还没来得及回身的阿君劈去。

镫——  
乾坤圈及时护驾，但这一招实在来的太快太突然，加之刀疤王这一击声势极足，竟震得阿君一时不慎松开了手，乾坤圈当啷落地。刀疤王紧接着一个勾拳，便打的瘦小的阿君支持不住，摔倒在地。  
“我看你还有什么能耐！”强悍的山贼头目冷笑着举起刀刃，眼看着就要劈将下去。而阿君咬紧牙关，大脑飞速运转着。乾坤圈掉落在离自己一米远的地方，够不着，现如今……只能用那一招了——  
他果断地扯开腰间的小布袋，起手一扬——白色的石灰粉瞬间扬起，糊了刀疤王一脸。  
“啊啊啊啊——”大刀落地，刀疤王捂着眼睛怪叫起来，而阿君没有放过这个机会，他挣扎着捡起掉落在地的乾坤圈，毫不犹豫地朝刀疤王掷去。

“娘，娘，你没事吧？”  
莲花在阿君的呼唤声中迷迷糊糊地转醒了过来。她的儿子没受什么伤，此刻正好端端地跪在自己身前，而屋子里尽是横七竖八，昏迷倒地的山贼。  
“娘，你看到没有！我把那帮笨蛋一网打尽了！是不是很厉害？”阿君骄傲地挺着胸脯，一脸得意地跟娘亲显摆自己的战绩，“娘，多亏了这个乾坤圈，这是我师父给我的，我的武功也是师父传授的，所以我才能从那帮笨蛋手中救下你……你平时总不让我学武，可是你看，关键时刻还是学武有用吧……”  
望着儿子叽叽喳喳越说越兴奋的样子，莲花有些恍神。眼前的阿君和记忆中哪吒的身影重叠了起来，竟让她一时分不清是现实还是幻境。  
当年他也是这样，潇洒地挥动着乾坤圈，挡在她身前，护着她。  
莲花鼻子一酸，突然很想哭。  
“……娘啊，我现在可以保护你了，以后没人敢欺负我们了！娘，我……”  
一个沉闷的声响后，阿君的声音戛然而止。莲花抬头看时，他已全身瘫软，倒了下去。  
在他身后站着的，是颤颤巍巍，狼狈不堪的刀疤王，而刀疤王的手里，握着一根烧火棍

“他奶奶的，你小子还真难缠……”半晌，刀疤王喘着粗气道。

60

疼……  
头好疼……  
阿君只觉身体软绵绵的，像是沉入了无尽的黑暗之中，怎么也醒不过来。无数支离破碎、毫无关联、模糊不清的片段挤入他的脑中，走马灯般放映、闪现。有跟娘在一起的，也有跟师父在一起的……  
这些……是自己的记忆吗……究竟是什么时候……

“呜……”不知过了多久，阿君才悠悠转醒。他挣开眼睛努力调整着一时模糊的焦距，摸了摸至今仍钝痛着的后脑。他昏过去了？昏迷了多久？谁打的？到底发生了什么？随着意识一点点复苏，他的记忆也逐渐鲜明了起来。  
在昏迷之前，就在这里，发生过一场恶战。那时候他明明赢了，可却因一时松懈，被刀疤王偷袭得手，一记闷棍打晕了过去，娘也……  
“……娘！！！”想到娘被那帮恶徒虐打的惨状，阿君顿时记起了一切。他一个激灵爬起，焦急地搜寻着莲花的所在。  
娘不见了！找遍了整幢屋子，也没有她的影子。同样不知去向的，是那帮被他打倒的歹徒。只有一地的狼藉和斑驳的血迹，证明着这里确实曾发生过一场恶斗。  
“娘……被他们带走了……”意识到这个事实的瞬间，阿君绝望地跌坐在地，瘦弱的肩膀因害怕而发着抖。娘被带走了……她还活着吗？他昏迷时尚是晌午，现在却临近傍晚，已经过了两个时辰了！两个时辰……什么事都可能发生！娘或许，已经……  
大颗大颗泪水滚了下来。是他！是他害了娘！都是因为他刚愎自用，一时轻敌，娘才会被带走的！师父那天说的果然一点没错，可是那个时候……他压根一个字都没听进去！  
是他没保护好娘！  
阿君狠狠往地面捶了两拳，他从没这么憎恨过自己。为什么当初不勤学一点？为什么那时不再谨慎一点？还说什么习武就能保护娘，他根本什么都没做到。而现在……一切都晚了！那帮混账早跑远了，他们的大本营离这里足有数百里之远，就是骑马也要赶上大半天，自己一个小孩子根本追不上，除非……  
他突然想起了什么，而后，像是看到了希望般，打开门奔了出去。  
风火轮！  
那是师父的坐骑。传说它由神鸟青鸾火凤所化，能日行三千里……有了它的话，或许就赶得上了！  
少年利落地抹去眼泪，以毕生最快的速度往城郊跑去。单薄的影子后面，只留下一串小小的脚印。

肆虐了一整个白天的风雪似乎小了点。  
哪吒眯起眼，心中不耐烦地咒骂。雷震子等人已经带着先头部队走很久了。他们是殿后的一批，按计划本应几个时辰前就出发，可不巧被这暴风雪耽误了时间。  
而现在，差不多是时候了。  
“拔营，出发。”  
哪吒向部下起了个手势，面无表情地吐出这句话。转身离开时，他听到念郎有些畏缩的声音：“可是阿君还没来呢……”  
“他不会来了。”他摸了摸念郎的头，小家伙眼中盈满泪水，像是随时要哭出来一样：“阿君不跟我们一起走吗……他来送送我们也好啊……”  
“……他还有娘要照顾。”丢下这句话，哪吒匆匆离去。

阿君当然不会来，因为他根本就没告诉那家伙他们今天离开的消息。要是说了，那小鬼一定会哭着闹着跟他们一起走吧？可他不能带上阿君。阿君必须留下来保护莲花……替他保护莲花。  
而且……他也不想见阿君。至少现在不想。  
他不知道该怎么面对他。  
不知道该怎么面对这个，被自己杀了父亲的孩子。  
离知道阿君身世那天已过了好些时日了，但每每想起他，哪吒心中仍是五味陈杂。阿君，那个孩子……他的脸，声音，名字……乃至存在本身，都无不提醒着自己，当年陈塘关那出枪挑龙筋天怒人怨的惨剧。他还记得火尖枪扎进巨龙后颈时冰冷的触感，龙王三太子震耳欲聋的悲鸣，青色的血液喷薄而出，滴滴点点溅在他脸上。  
他本以为自己当初削骨还父削肉还母便足以还清血债，互不亏欠……可是还不清，根本还不清！在这种情况下，他要怎么接受阿君望向自己的崇拜目光？怎么继续扮演好师父的角色？要怎么跟以前一样，装作什么都没发生过一样和他闹作一团？……那个小鬼，还什么都不知道……他还拉着自己的胳膊，亲热地叫自己师父！  
该死。哪吒摇摇头，试图摆脱那些令人不悦的杂念。现在的他只想尽快离开西岐，离开这个给他留下了太多不愉快回忆的地方。他需要时间，避开莲花和阿君好好冷静一下。等他再次和阿君相见，便是在他们攻下朝歌，推翻暴政之后。  
到那时，他自会回到西岐，告知阿君当年的一切。  
到了那一步，他和阿君之间，便只有一个人能活下来。

虽然结局，他早已心知肚明。


	7. Chapter 7

61  
“还好兄弟呢，连送都不送……”  
念郎依偎在母亲身边，用略带不忿的口吻数落着他口中的好兄弟。他们要随军去朝歌了，可以跟爹一起走，他自然高兴。可是阿君没有去。不仅没去，他甚至都没来送别。  
这去朝歌的路上，没个伴儿多无聊啊。念郎掀开车厢窗帘的一角，百无聊赖地朝外望。大雪纷纷扬扬的，天地间一片银白，再没有其他颜色。  
突然间，一抹明快的暖黄从皑皑白雪间蹿了出来，煞是惹眼。他揉了揉眼睛，确确实实，那个明黄色的影子在离他们不远的山坡上招了招手。  
“是阿君！”念郎喜出望外，掀开车帘对前方的杨戬和哪吒喊道，“爹，哪吒叔叔，阿君来了！”

太好了，赶上了！阿君望着脚下飞速行进的队伍喜笑颜开，甚至来不及想他们这么急着是要去哪儿。他努力辨别着队伍中自己认识的人——队伍末端是一架马车，他看到念郎探出脑袋冲他招手，而前方则是纵马疾驰的杨戬，李靖，以及最重要的，哪吒。  
有师父在，娘的命就有救了！阿君不敢再拖延，大着胆子滑了下去。因为坡上积雪厚的缘故，他没受一点伤，稳稳当当地落了地。他张开双手，冲着疾驰到自己眼前的哪吒张开双手，像个索要拥抱的孩子一般：  
“师父——”  
他等着师父像往常一样翻身下马，一脸不爽地赏他一个爆栗，然后无可奈何地问他有什么事。可出乎意料的，哪吒竟像没看到他似的，一扬马鞭，战马嘶鸣着从他身边呼啸而过，扬起一片雪尘。身后的杨戬和李靖也神情复杂地紧随其后，大喝着叫他让开，吓得他忙闪到一侧。  
师父……怎么了？阿君呆愣在原地，望着绝尘而去的车马，隐隐不安。师父当时的表情，就跟没看到他似的……他为什么不停下来等自己？为什么就这么扬长而去？  
难不成……一股不祥的预感袭上心头，让阿君浑身一颤。难不成师父已经知道自己一时大意，害娘被带走的事情，他嫌自己丢了他的脸，不要自己了吗？

“师父！你为什么不等我？停下啊，师父——”  
雪原上，小小的身影一边哭喊一边追逐着。他的声音夹杂着风声灌入哪吒耳中，刺骨而凄凉。可一个十岁的孩子，怎么跑的过训练有素的战马呢？  
“你到底怎么了？你没听到阿君在叫你吗！”阿君的声音越来越远，越来越小，杨戬已是怎么都看不下去了，他不明白为什么哪吒会突然这么无情地对待自己的徒弟，他真的还是自己熟悉的那个有情有义的喷火娃吗？  
“你们之间到底发生了什么？你忍心让一个小孩子大冷天里跑这么远的路吗？”  
“杨戬你闭嘴！现在我是元帅，我说的话就是军令！违抗军令者，杀无赦！”  
哪吒眼神凛冽，语气也冰冷的很，竟让杨戬心寒起来，他哆嗦着嘴唇，半天才摇头道：“你到底在躲什么？”   
躲什么？哪吒自己也不知道。躲阿君？躲莲花？躲龙王三太子？还是躲过去的自己？  
也许都是，又或许都不是。他只知道自己不能见阿君……他不知道，该以什么样的表情面对他。  
拜托了……别再哭，别再叫我师父，别再这么一脸憧憬地靠过来！  
——不值得！  
他扬起马鞭，正要挥下，身后的哭喊声却戛然而止。  
阿君一头栽倒在了雪地上，他拼了命地想爬起来，可却怎么也支不起身。  
“为什么……”  
借着风，哪吒听到那孩子说。  
“……为什么要抛下我？”

“爹……娘……为什么要抛下我？”  
恍惚间，他好像又看到了那个身着将军装的小童，追着战马不知跑了多久，直至失去力气跪倒在地，原本响亮的哭喊也化为了低声悲泣。

“——哪吒？！”在李靖和杨戬的惊呼声中，哪吒调转马头，抽打马腹，向着相反的方向疾驰而去。

62  
“你是个寡妇，又不是未出阁的姑娘，装什么正经！”  
新婚之夜，洞房花烛。可新房里传来的并非新人们的温言软语，而是刺耳的粗口和狂妄的嘲笑。刀疤王将身穿大红喜服，不断挣扎着的莲花扛在肩头，一把扔到床上，并在她得以坐起之前欺身挡住了她的去路。  
“堂也拜过了，合卺酒也喝过了，你就是我的人了！”  
不等她说话，那粗鲁壮汉便无礼地扯下她的凤冠，拉开她的衣襟，扣住她的手腕让她无法动弹。不顾身下美人的尖叫和反抗，他急不可耐地凑近身子嗅着她发间的芬芳。  
“香！真是香！你是我娶过的女人中最美的！只要你乖乖听话，把本大王伺候舒服了，大王我自会好好待……”  
话没说完，他便被啐了一口。眼前的女人一脸鄙夷地看着他，像是在看这世间最脏的东西。  
“滚开……别碰我。”虽然双手被禁锢，身体也无法动弹，那女子的眼中却仍有一股不卑不亢的傲气。  
“哈哈哈，别碰你？杨婵，现在的你有什么底气说这话？！”刀疤王先是一愣，继而又大笑了起来，竟是一点也不生气。倒不如说，他就是喜欢这么硬气的女人……尤其是在这种女人被他折磨的死去活来，最终不得不臣服于他时，这种成就感尤甚。他粗暴地揪起莲花的头发，往床头一撞，心满意足地听着她发出的痛苦呜咽声，“你可别忘了，要不是本大王手下留情，你儿子早就没命了！只要本大王不高兴，明天就可以派人宰了他！”  
额角的眩晕与疼痛让莲花咬紧了牙，忍住在眼眶中打转的泪，却也一句反驳的话都说不出来。那人渣说的不错，她实在太软弱无力了……身为母亲，她不仅没能保护自己的孩子，还害得阿君也一并被拖累。虽然当时在她的跪求下，刀疤王放了阿君一马，留了他性命……但阿君还那么小，伤在头部，也不知伤的重不重，获救了没有……   
“……怎么，在担心你儿子？！还是先顾好自己吧！”莲花的表情让刀疤王痛快非常，可这还不够，他要看着这张美丽的脸露出更加屈辱，更加绝望的表情！他邪笑着，扭过她的头，靠近她耳边，如恶魔般低语：  
“你以为自己还能得救吗？你以为自己是什么贞洁烈妇？……你只会跟之前每一个女人一样，一开始哭着喊着说不要，到最后一个个求着本大王恩宠！”  
“你说……什么？！”这句话蕴含了太多信息。莲花心头一惊，本能地想要反抗，可挥出的拳头却是软绵绵的，一股诡异的燥热从小腹喧嚣而上，浑身上下竟使不出一点力气， “难道……刚刚的酒……你……无耻……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”看莲花那较弱无力，香汗淋漓的样子，刀疤王心知药效已开始发作，更加肆无忌惮地大笑起来。他干脆放开莲花，任由她从床上跌下，匍匐着往门口爬去，却前进不了分毫。越是高傲纯洁的女子，他就越是喜欢欣赏她们被践踏羞辱时奋力挣扎而又徒劳无功的样子，只有这样才能满足他变态的欲望。  
“怎么样？是不是很痛苦，很难受啊？你放心，一会儿就很舒服了……”看时间差不多了，他淫笑着，脱去外衫，将莲花一把拉了回来，“既然你不喜欢在床上，那我们就在地上……”  
“救我……”此时此刻，莲花已是一点反抗的力气都没有了。她别过头，即使被殴打被辱骂被威胁也未曾掉下的眼泪终于流了下来。  
“哪吒……救我……”

嘭——  
就在刀疤王红着眼，撕开莲花的嫁衣时，房门却冷不防地被撞开，一个不合时宜的人影惨叫着飞了进来，狠狠撞在墙上后，无力地滑落在地哀嚎着。突如其来的变故无疑使刀疤王失了雅兴，他放开莲花，正要上前向来人兴师问罪，可还没走几步便惊觉不妙。借着清冷的月光，他隐约瞧见了此人是他山寨中人，虽然只是个小喽啰，却也是个随他风里来雨里去，从死人堆里拼出一条生路的狠角色。可是此刻，那人身下却是一大滩血迹，惨不忍睹……冒着热气的鲜血从胸腔一股股涌出，从口中一点点滴落，弄脏了漂亮的新房。  
他是被打伤的……而且是致命伤！刀疤王倒吸一口凉气……先前的欲火早熄的没了影，只剩牙齿和肝胆发颤的声音。到底发生了什么？！他与新娘子拜堂时一切还好好的，这才不过须臾，新房外已发生了翻天覆地的巨变！这究竟……  
“大王……不好了……”就在刀疤王惊讶间，小喽啰已捂着胸口，强抬起头，用虚弱的声音和最后的终成回禀道， “……有人打进来了……寨子里的兄弟……都被杀光了……”  
“你……你胡说什么？！”这事实在太匪夷所思，刀疤王脑子转了两秒才意识到这句话的含义，并本能地慌了起来，“寨子里有百来号人……怎么可能那么快死光？！对方有多少兵马？！”  
“一……个……”  
“一……一个？！”这怎么可能！简直是天方夜谭！刀疤王本能地不愿相信，可这种情况下，那小喽啰又有什么理由说谎呢？刀疤王半信半疑，惊惧而又惶恐，正欲上前问个详细，可对方却突然不说话了。他一动不动地躺在地上，嘴唇微微颤着，胸前插着一柄长枪。  
而后，在刀疤王骤然变轻的呼吸声中，长枪被缓缓抽出，温热的血顺着枪尖滴到地上。  
“你……是你？！”刀疤王不知道眼前这个男人是何时，是怎么，出现的，但他记得那张脸，或者说，他根本想忘也忘不掉，“你……怎么可能在这……”  
话音骤停。莲花听见动静，微微睁眼，依稀间看到一柄长枪毫不留情地贯穿刀疤王的胸膛。枪头那鲜艳欲滴的红缨，她认得。  
“太好了……”视线开始涣散，已看不清向自己走来的人的面目，可莲花从未感到如此幸福过。

“你来救我了……哪吒。”

63  
那死肥佬的身体一倒下，哪吒便看见了他身后的莲花。  
莲花的情况很不好。她全身瘫软地靠在墙边，发丝凌乱衣衫不整，胸口大幅度地起伏着，似乎光是呼吸便用尽了力气。  
“你来救我了……哪吒。”  
她望着他，张了张嘴。  
连声音都几不可闻。  
莲花……望着莲花脸上点点淤青，哪吒用力握紧了拳。他靠近莲花，习惯性地伸出手，想为她擦去嘴角的血痕，可那只手却在触及她的脸之前硬生生地停了下来……转而向下，替她理好衣裳。  
“是阿君叫我来的，他说你有危险……”说这些话的时候，哪吒别开视线没看她。现在的他，有什么资格为莲花抚平伤痕呢，“我们走吧，阿君和杨戬还在山下等你……莲花，你听到了吗？”  
他的声音突然停了下来。莲花不知何时握住了他的手。她的手很烫，烫的他有些不安。  
“……你怎么了？”  
明明上次他们相见时，莲花还处处躲着他。这次是怎么回事？她不介意他碰她吗？  
莲花没回答，只是握紧了他的手。很用力，很用力。似乎在忍耐着什么。又似乎在渴望着什么。  
“哪吒……”过了良久，她哭了，笑着哭了。  
“你真的来了……你来救我了……可是，你不该来的……”  
什么意思？趁着哪吒愣神的空当，莲花颤抖着执起他的手，覆在自己脸上摩挲着，仿佛此时此刻她是这个世界上最幸福的人。她眼中的点点星芒让哪吒一时恍神，竟忘了阻止，任由她握着自己的手，从她的脸颊游移到修长的脖颈 ，再到精致的锁骨，以及再往下……  
“莲花……你！”触及那团绵软的时候，哪吒才终于清醒过来，触电般甩开莲花的手， “你知道自己在干什么吗？！我们不能……”  
他没能将话说完。因为莲花柔软温热的身体已毫无预兆地扑入他的怀中。她死死抱着他，如抓着救命稻草般，怎么也不肯松手。她的身子在发抖，在发烫。仿佛放开了他，便会堕入地狱，万劫不复。  
“哪吒，不要走……”  
她的手抚上他的背，手指深深扣进衣服里，滚烫的体温透过布料传给了他。  
“我不想的……我也不想的……”  
她将头埋在他胸前轻蹭，发间的香气因升腾的体温而更显撩人。  
“可是我好热……好难受……”  
火红的嫁衣已然半褪，露出纤弱的肩膀和单衣下若隐若现的白色肚兜。  
“哪吒……”  
像是邀约般，她抬起头，凑近他的脸，樱唇微绽。明明一举一动，所言所语是如此妩媚入骨，可那一双蒙着雾的眼睛，却是在哭。  
“……救我。”

两人的唇即将相触的那一刻，哪吒眸色一暗，一把将莲花推开。不对！他制住莲花继续扑向自己的双手，眼中满是不可置信的神色。莲花不是这样子的！她明明不愿见他，甚至隐藏容貌改名换姓也不愿与自己相认，怎么会……  
“……难不成……你是被下药……”注意到她绯红的脸颊和额角的汗珠，哪吒心中冷不防刺痛了几分。然后，似乎是在应证他的猜测般，他突然察觉脚下有什么异物，好像在刚刚的纠缠中不慎踢到了什么。  
那是一个空着的小药瓶。拾起药瓶，看清上面的字时，他的脸色顿时沉了下来。  
合欢散。  
那是传闻中药性最烈，也最为阴狠毒辣的媚药。药效发作时，被下药者不仅情难自持，还会身受烈火焚身之痛，饱尝万蚁噬心之苦。若不能及时行男女之事解毒，便会血脉喷张七窍流血而死！  
这根本不是一般意义上的媚药，而是强迫女子就范的毒药！即便是自制力再高的人，也不可能在这种折磨下保持理智！而莲花现在……正承受着这种常人根本难以想象的痛苦！  
畜生！渣滓！哪吒狠狠瞪向旁边的尸体。他突然很后悔……后悔让那肥佬死的太便宜了！应该先好好折磨那人渣，拷问出解药所在，再用一百种手段让那家伙凄惨的辞世……对！他要亲手将那混账挫骨扬灰，让他后悔曾在这世上活过！！！  
可是想归想，如今整个山寨已被他杀的一个活物都不剩，他要向谁问解药去？  
“莲花，你冷静一点，合欢散是有解药的，一定就在这家伙屋子里……”，哪吒一边出言安抚着莲花，一边腾出手来翻找着刀疤王的屋子。这是眼下唯一的出路了。他不能眼睁睁地看着莲花受尽折磨而死，可更不想趁她身中媚药时玷污她，“……再忍一会儿……乖，听话……”  
可这种状况下的莲花，怎么可能听话？等他拖着莲花从卧室找到大堂，从大堂找到偏房时，他身上的甲胄已被剥的七七八八，身下也早已胀痛难忍，全靠一口仙气撑着维持理智。  
毕竟再怎么克制，他也是个血气方刚的正常男人，怎么可能在这种诱惑前毫无反应……  
何况诱惑着他的……是莲花。

“没有！没有！……这里也没有！！！”  
时间一分一秒地流逝，不过十来分钟，地上已是一片狼藉。金银珠宝，古玩玉器，零零落落洒了一地。哪吒叫骂着，愤然踢倒又一处置物柜。已经过了那么久，能藏东西的地方几乎都让他翻了个遍，可仍然一无所获。  
那个死猪到底搞什么？！这么重要的东西难道不该摆在最显眼的地方吗？！  
顾不得埋怨，哪吒喘着粗气砸开最后一个箱子。留给他的时间已经不多了……合欢散的药效比起方才已强了许多，莲花已站立不住，整个人软绵绵地挂靠在他身上。药力不断蔓延着，一点点侵蚀着她的感官、意志和她的心。她从未感到如此脆弱过，全身上下充斥着难以言喻的燥热感，胸口更是如万蚁噬心般的痛……可比起身体上的折磨，更令她绝望的却是哪吒的冷漠——他是这个世界上唯一可以拯救她的人，他明明也对她有反应……为什么他却一直避着她躲着她，宁愿找什么解药也不愿拥她入怀……  
他就真的……那么讨厌她吗？  
莲花心头一颤，下意识地将身前的人搂得更紧。樱唇中吐露的话语，也由最初的嘤咛软语，变为几近呜咽的哀鸣。  
“哪吒……我好难受……好痛苦……你为什么不救我……你……你还在生我的气吗……”  
“我喜欢你……好喜欢……你呢……你喜欢我吗……”  
“为什么……为什么你不理我……求求你……回头看我一眼啊……”

哀求声声声入耳，惹得哪吒越发焦躁……也越发悲凉。现在贴在他身后，抱着他求着他的，是他最爱的女人。她此刻正受着炼狱一般的煎熬 ……可他却什么也做不了。   
无法为她分担痛苦，也无法助她脱离苦海。  
因为他不是她心中的那个人。  
他不能是她心中的人。  
不行……莲花现在不过是受不住药力折磨才会对他说这种话……哪吒狠狠地咬牙，用疼痛让自己稍微清醒一点。莲花虽然神志不清，可他还能保持理智……他不想让她后悔，也不想让自己后悔。  
他不能再毁了她的人生，不能……一错再错。

“莲花……你再等我一会儿……”想到这里，哪吒勾起一抹苦笑，反扣住她试图解开自己衣服的手，重重地按了按那柔弱无骨的指节。他清楚现在自己正处在失控的边缘，只怕莲花再稍稍不安分地动一下，他的意志力便会瞬间瓦解， “马上就找到解药了，再忍耐一会儿。想想阿君……别做让大家都后悔的事好吗……”  
“我不要……我不要什么解药……我要的……是你啊……”他听到莲花虚弱的，带着哭腔的声音，温热的泪洒在他的脖颈上，让他一时分不清，莲花说出这些话，究竟是受药力所迫，还是发自真心。  
“还有阿君……你见过那孩子了对不对……”说到阿君，莲花的声音柔了几分。是啊，那是他的孩子……他们的孩子，“你喜不喜欢他？他舞着乾坤圈的样子……和你当年……”  
“够了……别说了！”像是被触及心中最深的刺般，哪吒出声打断了她的话。阿君……如果他真的跟莲花做了不该做的事……他又要如何面对阿君呢？  
“莲花……我不会让你死的……相信我，一定会找到的……”  
他再一次握紧她的手。  
他绝对……要找出保全莲花的方法……他不能再让她受伤了……无论是她的命，还是她的心。  
下定了决意，哪吒手头的动作越发迅速了起来……他争分夺秒地将每一个映入眼帘的可疑物品翻出，再丢弃，如此反复，直至他的手指触碰到一个瓷器质感的物件，翻找着东西的手微微一滞——  
“找到了……”  
颤抖着取出瓶子，确认上面的字后，哪吒如释重负地舒了口气。  
太好了，她得救了……他们，都得救了。  
“莲花，找到了！这样一来就有救……”

啪！  
一切都发生的太过突然。解药猝不及防地摔在地上，碎了一地。白色的粉末争先恐后地洒了出来，怎么也留不住。  
嘈杂的空气瞬间冻结了起来。  
而莲花的脸色，惨白的可怕。  
瓷器破碎的声响让她获得了片刻清醒，望着一地狼藉，她终于意识到自己刚刚的行为意味着什么——她都……她都做了什么啊！解药已毁，他们再也没有退路……可是……可是她怎么能忘了，哪吒已有家室，已有妻子，她却只顾着自己得救，逼着他做对不起妻儿的事……

“对不起……对不起……”  
莲花痛哭着，捂着嘴往后退了几步。  
“你快走……快点……不要管我了……”  
她抱住头，一点点跪了下来。  
不行了……她已经没救了……所以不能再拖累他了……  
他好不容易有了自己的家，怎么能因为她……

“……起来。”  
“……我叫你起来！”  
绝望之际，她听到他走近的声音。他果真……生气了吗？莲花愈发羞愧，本能地想躲，手臂却突然受力，整个人被硬生生拉起。  
哪吒红着眼，将她拥入怀中，狠狠地吻了下去。

64  
有些事，一旦发生了便无法回头。  
被哪吒吻住时，莲花的脑中莫名地冒出了这句话。她发着怔，目光越过身前的人，落到那一地碎片之上。  
覆水，难收。破镜，难圆。  
而他和她，终是越过了那条线。  
一发不可收拾。

后面的事莲花已记得不甚详细。她只知道自己被一双有力的臂膀抱起，轻放到柔软的床上。被汗水打湿的衣衫一寸寸褪去，因情动而透着粉红的肌肤一点点露出……直至毫无遮蔽。  
而后，熟悉的气息覆了上来。  
是哪吒。一瞬而过的安心感之后，莲花哭了出来。  
他终究，还是让她毁了。在坏了他的前程，害了他的性命之后，她又毁了他的家。

“……这样的话，我就有家了。”  
她还记得十年前的那一夜，尚是镇西大将军的他附在她耳畔，呢喃着说出这句话。  
哪吒一定……很看重他的家人吧？被他覆住唇时，莲花这么想着。不然为什么，方才他明明已近失控，却硬是强忍着不要她？  
他是不是也曾像现在这样，吻着他的妻子？药力叫嚣下，莲花叹息着闭上眼，被他触碰到的地方愈加滚烫，无形的火焰顺着他的爱抚席卷而上，仿佛要连她的灵魂一起燃烧殆尽。不知他们俩生下的孩子……是不是比阿君……更像他一点？  
如果不是因为身中合欢散……如果……那瓶解药不曾被打翻的话……被他吻住胸前敏感时，她身子一颤，痛苦地轻吟出声。那样的话……他还会像现在这样，极尽温柔地爱她吗？  
不会的。  
她心知肚明。  
他之所以会接受她，不过是为救她的命罢了……不过是因为他们之间曾经的情谊，或者她是三眼娃的妹妹……而她却卑劣地利用了这一点，逼着他做出有违伦理之事，害他无颜面对家中妻儿……  
就连打翻解药的事也一样……那并不仅仅是药力所迫……  
她知道的……只要有那瓶解药在，他就永远不可能回头看她。  
只因为这么可笑的理由，她就将他一起，拉入了地狱。  
等回过神来时，已经晚了。

“对不起……对不起……”  
莲花流着泪，摇着头，不住忏悔着。  
明明想给他幸福，却偏偏害了他。明知他已是别人的丈夫，可内心却还是憧憬着他。  
只一瓶小小的合欢散，就将她龌龊的心思暴露无遗。  
对不起，哪吒，对不起……原谅我是这么自私、这么不堪的女人……  
可是……就这一次……一次就好……

想要推开他的手，却不知为何将他拉的更近；想要道歉的唇，却不由自主地吻住他。  
理智被情欲淹没，意识因药力而溃散，伦理道德亦被抛之脑后。此时此刻，莲花眼中已再无其他。她只想本能地，不顾一切地抱紧眼前的心上人，直至被他贯穿，直至与他交融。  
伴随着他的律动，她附在他耳边，一遍又一遍地，念着他的名字，一如十年前的某个夜晚。  
在灯下，在心里，勾画着他的样子，舌尖轻点。  
“哪吒……哪吒……哪吒……”  
只有在这种时候……只有在这种情况下，她才能说出来……  
才敢说出那句话。

“……我……爱你。”

神啊……哪怕只有一次也好……  
被他送上顶峰时，她躲在他怀里，颤抖着。  
哪怕只有一次，她也想拥抱……  
幸福。

这是……怎么回事……  
哪吒怔怔地望着身下衣物尽褪，眼神迷离的女人。然后鬼使神差地俯下身，亲吻她。  
不对……一定是哪里搞错了。闭上眼，与她唇齿交缠时，他仍不能完全理解。  
不能理解眼前的一切，不能理解自己在做什么。  
他明明是受阿君所托来救莲花的……可为什么……会变成这样？

那个时候，他明明已下定决心，要用两个人都不会后悔的办法救下莲花的，他明明……都已经找到解药了……可当莲花将解药打翻，看到她含泪的眼眸里，望向他的那份决然时……有那么一瞬间，他竟然毫无缘由地觉得，她是爱他的。  
被无名的冲动挟裹着，他抱住了她……等反应过来时，她已被他放到了床上。  
然后，一切都向着无法控制的方向驶去。

现在，哪吒正小心地撑在莲花上方，以不会留下痕迹的方式轻吻着她。他知道莲花的身体在合欢散的作用下早已做好了接纳他的准备，也知道要解毒只需将最重要的部分完成即可……可他还是细致地将前戏做好，好像他们真的是一对新人，而这，就是他们的洞房花烛夜。  
没什么特殊的理由。他只是单纯地觉得，这么做，可以让他们现在做的事，看起来更正当一点。  
不是吗？“为了救莲花的命”，这似乎是个很正当，甚至称得上正义的理由——可说白了，趁她身中媚药时做这种事，与趁人之危又有什么区别？  
现在在他身下的，是他从十八岁起就爱着的姑娘。他没有一天不想娶她，没有一刻不希望她成为他的女人。  
可他从未料到，也不愿，以这种方式得到她。  
因为莲花她……不愿意啊。他紧握着莲花的手腕，因情绪激动而微微用力。即使是现在，莲花也在不停地哭泣。泪水打湿了枕头，打湿了鬓角的发，嘴里还无意识地说着 “对不起”。  
对不起谁？对不起他？对不起阿君？还是对不起那个龙王三太子？  
他们对不起的人太多了。哪吒悲凉地笑了。这种关系，怎么可能为世间所容？他先是杀了莲花的夫婿，现在又对她做这种事……还美名其曰是在救她？还有阿君……要是阿君知道了这一切，又会怎么想？原来他最敬爱的师父，不仅杀了他的父亲，还强占了他的母亲？  
这算什么……这算什么扭曲的关系？  
可偏偏，他别无选择。他和她，都别无选择。  
哪吒苦笑着，看着莲花眼中的清明因药力发作而彻底散去，看着她渴求地环住他的脖子，将他拉近。  
她笨拙地解开他的腰带，探入他的衣襟，手指顺着小腹的线条向下滑去……他也顺势而为，欺身压上，任由欲望在她的挑逗下滋长。  
像是要用欲念麻痹自己，也麻痹她一般。他闭上眼，回应着莲花的纠缠，倾听她动人的轻喘和杂乱的心跳，然后在合适的时候，挺身而入。  
他们的身体比想象中契合的更好。致命的快意随着每一次深入由尾椎处直冲而上，令他几乎无法自持。可哪吒还是咬牙维持住理智，眼睛紧盯着着怀中的女子，生怕弄伤了她。莲花似乎并未感到疼痛，她的眼神微微涣散，纤弱的身子随着身上之人的动作轻摆、颤动。好似很快乐，又好似很痛苦。  
他听到她轻轻唤他的名字，好像真的很爱他一般。  
“哪吒……哪吒……哪吒……”  
一如十年前的那个夜晚，少女的剪影印在窗子上，在摇曳的烛光下微微晃着。  
“……我……爱你。”  
简直跟真的一样。哪吒在心底嗤笑自己的天真。都什么时候了，他居然还对她抱有幻想。他并不恨莲花，并不恨她打碎合欢散的解药，也不恨她说出这种话招惹他的遐想。他只是莫名觉得悲哀。  
是不是只有在这种情况下……只有在她身中合欢散的时候，才能见到她如此动情的样子……才能听到她说爱他？  
算了……都无所谓了。他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，加大了冲刺的力度……直至……  
直至莲花的身子开始颤抖……而后无力地瘫软下来，似是失去了意识。  
他这才悄然靠近，吻着她的眉目回应她。  
“我也是。我也……爱你。”

这是真的。  
我真的很喜欢你……你知不知道？

65  
这里……是哪里……  
黑暗中，莲花不知自己身在何处。她茫然四顾，周围没有一个人，也没有一点声音。  
“娘！”  
身后突然传来稚嫩的童声。循声望去，是一个约莫八九岁的小男孩，他身旁站着一名衣着朴素的妇人。不知为何，她看不清他们的脸。  
“娘，那边的阿姨是谁？”小男孩一脸天真无邪地笑着。他一手指着莲花，一手扯着身旁妇人的衣袖。而被他称为“娘”的女人，却在掩面哭泣。  
“为什么她会和爹在一起？”

“——娘？！”  
莲花猛地睁眼，映入眼帘的是一个陌生的地方。素白的穹顶，攒动的人影……还有呼唤着她的阿君。  
原来刚刚的那些……是梦吗。她抚着尚未平复下来的胸口，想起梦中的种种，仍是没来由的心悸。可一看到坐在床头，额上包着纱布的阿君，却又一时顾不得其他，挣扎着起身。  
“阿君……你的头还疼不疼？有没伤到哪儿？” 莲花依稀记得阿君在与那帮山贼的战斗中被打中后脑，虽然没伤着性命，但伤在那个位置，只怕会留下什么后遗症。她焦急地支起身子，想为他检查伤势，可刚坐起，就感到太阳穴一阵晕眩，身子酸软无力，提不起一点劲儿。  
“娘，我没事的！”见平时身体尚佳的莲花如此虚弱，就是没心没肺如阿君也不由地心头一酸。他一面故作轻松地回着话，好让莲花安心下来，一面扶着莲花的身子，让她慢慢倚靠在床头。经过这一系列变故，这孩子成长了许多，“娘，你现在觉得怎么样？你已经睡了整整一天一夜，我们都吓坏了……”  
“是啊妹妹，你现在身子怎么样？”一双宽厚的手掌拍在阿君肩头，说话人的声音莲花很是熟悉。她抬头望去，是她多年不见的哥哥，杨戬。  
“这回多亏阿君报信，我们才能把你从那帮山贼手里救回来……你放心，这里是军营，是我们的地盘，你们已经安全了！”杨戬的声音听起来还是那么可靠，那么令人安心，仍是十年前那个憨厚可掬的三眼娃，只是比那时更多了几分成熟和自信。望着这位同父异母的兄长，以及站在他身后的黄颜和念郎，莲花竟一时凝噎，说不出话来。自她那日留下遗书，隐姓埋名后，她便也再没见过哥哥……而且这么多年来，虽然嫂子黄颜、外甥念郎就住在临街，虽然她三五不时地帮衬过他们家，却始终不敢与他们相认……而现在，她终于不用在他们面前掩饰自己的身份……这一切来的太过突然，竟好似在梦中。  
熟悉的故人不止杨戬一个。莲花环顾四周，围在自己床前的人个个身着戎装，威风凛凛，有她认识的，也有不认识的。她看见了飞天娃，邓将军，只有一面之缘的李靖李将军，还有……  
还有倚靠在角落，离她最远的哪吒。

与他目光相触的那一刻，莲花的心唐突一跳。而后，像是约好了似的，两个人下意识地错开视线，像是同时想起了什么很不堪的回忆。  
对，她全都记起来了……记起那天她是如何被刀疤王掳去，哪吒如何前来营救她……以及当时，她是如何在媚药的作用下，恬不知耻地向他求欢……  
我怎么能……做出这种事！随着断续的记忆被拼接在一起，莲花的心顿时被羞耻和罪恶感充盈。哪吒……她对不起哪吒……他那样避开视线不愿看她，想必也是在怨她吧，而且……  
而且……她举目四望，突然后怕起来。这里是军营……那哪吒的妻儿，是不是也在这里？是不是就在这顶军帐之内，就在眼前的人群之中？  
“妹妹，为什么你这么多年一直没跟我们联系呢？是不是当年怀上阿君的事……你怕爹娘不答应，所以一直没敢跟我们说啊？”杨戬显然误解了莲花的忐忑，拍着她的肩膀开解她。一旁的飞天娃也不失时机地探过头，插了句嘴：“对啊对啊莲花，那天你去找云中子道长之后就没了音讯，我们还以为你死了呢！”  
“其实你真的是多虑啦！再怎么说我们也是一家人，怎么会因为这种小事就怪你呢？何况阿君呢，他是哪吒的徒弟，又是念郎的好兄弟，人还这么聪明可爱，我们喜欢他还来不及，怎么会不认他！”杨戬说着，亲切地搂过阿君的肩，笑着揉了揉他的头发，又扭头对莲花道，“你放心，从今天起，阿君就正式认祖归宗，是我杨家的子孙啦……”  
被杨戬一通夸奖，阿君兴奋的不行，一张小脸红扑扑的。没想到娘原来是杨戬将军的亲妹妹，他和念郎居然是堂兄弟！这样说来，他不就是伐纣大元帅的徒弟兼伐纣大将军的外甥了吗？这头衔也太威风了吧！一直以来，他只道自己除了娘外，再没有其他亲人，没想到竟然还有与舅舅，舅母，堂弟相认的一天……没想到，竟然还能被家族重新接纳！  
而且，这么一来的话……阿君转头，满心欢喜地望向哪吒的方向。  
“这么一来，我们总算是一家团聚了！妹妹，接下来我们就要攻打朝歌了，你和阿君也一起随军去吧……”  
“不行！”几乎是条件反射般，莲花想都没想便出声打断了杨戬的话，其声势与她一贯柔弱温顺的印象相差甚远，竟将杨戬和在场众人吓了一跳。她这才意识到自己方才的反应太大，忙解释道，“哥哥，谢谢你的好意，可打仗是正事，只怕我们母子会拖累大家，我们……我们自己走就好……”  
已经与哪吒发生了那种事，她要怎么待在这军营里，每天与他抬头不见低头见？何况随军而行，她和阿君便免不了会遇见哪吒的妻儿……想起梦中那对看不清面目的母子……掩面哭泣的母亲，一无所知的孩子……还有……哪吒……   
“阿君，听话！”莲花眼神闪烁，根本不敢抬头看哪吒的反应。她一边握住阿君的手， 劝儿子听话，一边暗下决心：她已亏欠哪吒太多，根本无从补偿……现在她唯一能做的，便是离开他，远远地离开他……今日之后，她便会带着阿君离开西岐，从此与哪吒再不相见。  
哪怕这意味着她也再无缘与哥哥杨戬，嫂子黄颜相见……她也不悔。  
“娘！舅母和念郎都可以一起去，我们为什么不行啊！”阿君急了，撅着嘴据理力争，莲花的理由显然不能说服他。他身后的杨戬也急了。杨戬不知道为什么妹妹铁了心要走，但他们一家好不容易团聚，妹妹又好不容易才脱离险境，怎么能再让母子二人流落在外？  
“妹妹，这到底怎么回事啊……你，你先别急着起来……我们可以再商量的嘛……”见莲花不顾身子虚弱挣扎着起身，杨戬忙上前制住她，同时回身寻求增援：“喂，飞天娃，你别光站那儿看……还有喷火娃，你也说两句啊……你是阿君的师父，妹妹当年又最听你的话……你倒是劝劝她啊！”  
哪吒一直独自倚靠在墙角，似乎思索着什么，听到杨戬喊自己才下意识地抬头，正巧对上了莲花的目光。莲花眼底的一汪清泉仍如记忆那般清澈明媚，只漾起一缕稍瞬即逝的涟漪后便恢复了平静，徒留下满满的，与她的柔弱外表并不相称的坚决，似是非走不可。  
明明是意料之中的事，心却还是难以抑制地收紧了几分。  
莲花果然……一点都不想见到他。她甚至宁愿带着阿君离开军队的庇护，也不愿跟他待在一个空间。  
她对他，竟已厌恶至此！  
哪吒苦笑，慢慢松开紧握的拳。  
不，这样才对……这才是真正的莲花。昨晚那个柔情似水，在他耳边说着爱他的莲花，不过是个美好的幻象罢了。更何况……  
他将视线从莲花身上移开，落向一脸期待地望着自己的阿君。  
更何况……这对他而言，又何尝不是解脱？

“既然她不愿意……那就让他们走好了。”  
此话一出，众皆哗然。

66  
“既然不愿意……那就让他们走好了。”  
他的声音干脆利落，没有一点不舍。莲花的心一沉，系着衣扣的手微微一滞。  
“喂喷火娃你有没搞错啊，我是让你劝妹妹留下来……不是让你劝她走！”哪吒语出惊人，众人皆议论纷纷，而反应最大的当属杨戬和雷震子。他们一边一个围住哪吒，似乎以为自己刚刚听错了。可哪吒却并未如他们期望中那样改口或解释。他伸手推开两人，径直走到呆立在原地的阿君面前。那孩子正死死盯着自己，蒙着雾的眼睛里有震惊，有失落，有不可名状的悲伤……像极了记忆中莲花的样子。  
……而这对现在的哪吒而言，却无疑是种讽刺。  
“师父……”他看见阿君努力扯出一个笑容，怯生生地开口，似乎还在期待着什么，“这不是真的吧……只是在开玩笑……”  
“我的军队不需要闲杂人等。”可哪吒没给他留下侥幸的机会，漠然的视线越过眼前的少年，落在少年身后，已穿好外衫的女子身上。  
“身体无碍的话就走吧。走的越远越好。”  
“闲杂……人等？”听到这四个字的时候，少年的身子微微一颤，像是确认般又重复着念了一遍。倔强的目光紧盯着身前的男子，盈满泪水的眼眨都不眨。  
“闲杂人等是什么意思？你一直都是这么看我们……这么看我的吗？那之前……我们在一起的日子……我们一起度过的时光……对你来说又算什么？”  
“阿君，不许无礼！”莲花蹙起眉头呵斥，可儿子却丝毫不为所动，似乎非得得到一个满意的答复不可。  
“难道你从未将我当作你的徒弟看待过吗？你不是说过，一日为师，终生为父……你说我天资聪颖，将来必有所成……而你会好好看着我长大，直到成为大将军的那一天吗？”  
阿君向前踏出一步，明明声音不高，却甚是让人动容。声声质问逼得哪吒如墨的眼底也泛起了些许波澜。  
“为什么食言……为什么要赶我们走……你到底……怎么了？” 少年说到了伤心处，眼中的锋芒逐渐笼上氤氲水雾，连带着声音也一起软了几分，“我来报信的时候也是……现在也是……是阿君做错了什么吗？是不是这次我大意轻敌，让你失望了？”  
“……我……我改就是了……”他低下向来高昂着的头，用近乎哀求的声音诉说着自己的愿望，连身后的莲花也心中一颤，不忍阻止，“不要赶我们走，师父……”  
我不想走，我想一直跟你在一起……  
阿君伸出手，试着去拉哪吒的衣角，期待着对方会像从前一样，用宽厚的手掌回握住他的。

可等来的，却是被无情拍落的手。  
以及一句冷冷的“不要叫我师父”。

“哪吒！你太过分了！”哪吒异常的举动激起了众人的不满，尤其是刚刚与妹妹外甥相会的杨戬。他气势汹汹地上前想讨个说法，想将亲人留下，可还未至跟前，就被哪吒用手中的令牌拦下。  
紧握着令牌的手在微微发抖，却毫不犹疑。  
那是姜丞相赐予哪吒的，军中最高权力的象征。令牌持有者的意志即是军令。  
军令……不可违！  
在场所有人都倒吸一口凉气，望向哪吒的眼神中更是多了几分不理解。可他们的大元帅却丝毫不介意，也一点不想解释。他甚至没有片刻停留，便对人群中的土行孙下了名为护送实为遣送莲花母子回西岐的命令。  
土行孙还在犹豫，杨戬还想再说些什么，可莲花也已穿戴整齐，撑着身子下了床。她搂住阿君因哭泣而颤抖的身子，半是愧疚，半是安慰地在他耳边道，“阿君……你还有娘……娘会一直陪在你身边的……”  
而后，她起身，向土行孙行了个礼：“那么将军，麻烦你了。”

一切似乎已成定局。  
阿君呆呆地望向哪吒，看着他侧身让出门口的位置。又回头望着莲花，任由她牵起自己的手，拽着自己离开。  
不需要言语，也不需要彩排。这两个人的配合也未免太过默契……简直天衣无缝。  
可是为什么……他想不通。  
“师父，如果我是闲杂人等的话……”与哪吒错身而过时，他喃喃自语，“那娘呢……娘对你而言，又算什么？”

67  
“如果我是闲杂人等的话……”  
与阿君错身而过时，他听到那孩子如是说。  
“那娘呢……娘对你而言，又算什么？”  
本是去意已决的莲花，听了这话却不由地停下脚步，似乎不知儿子为何会有此一问。  
哪吒则微眯起眼，如墨的瞳孔里闪过一丝失措的光。  
该死！他忘了……很重要的东西！

“师父，你还记不记得……当日你收我为徒，曾与我立下三个条件。”  
“第一，不能做坏事；第二，要用功读书；第三……”  
不知是因为害怕，还是因为紧张，阿君的身子在微微发颤。他将手从莲花因发怔而稍稍松开的掌心抽出，鼓起勇气望向哪吒。  
“……你要我帮你找一个人——”  
“——她叫杨莲花。”  
当日哪吒说出这句话时，嘴角不自觉漫开的温暖笑意，阿君到现在仍记得。

阿君是在追赶哪吒的那个风雪天知道这个秘密的。  
当时他刚将莲花被掳走的事告知哪吒。他看到师父当即变了脸色，眼中爆发出令人胆寒的杀意，与稍后赶来的杨戬耳语几句后，便踏上风火轮匆匆离开。  
娘……应该会没事吧？阿君疲惫地拉拉杨戬的手，想到车厢里稍作休息，却不料对方却突然蹲下身，含泪抱住了自己。  
直至这时，阿君才从杨戬口中得知，自己的娘便是杨戬失踪了十年的亲妹妹，杨莲花。  
并非杨婵，而是杨莲花。  
这听起来或许很可笑。但身为人子，这竟是阿君第一次知道自己母亲的真名。  
娘就是杨莲花……就是师父一直在找的人……  
所有的线索都串了起来。  
记得师父曾说过，他已有想娶的姑娘，却不知她在哪儿……那个姑娘会不会就是杨莲花？而杨莲花就是娘的话……这样的话……   
“这样的话……我们三个就可以一直在一起了……”  
小小的少年兴奋地在军帐内翘着脚等待着……等待着师父将娘亲救回来。他已经一点都不担心娘的安危了，因为师父是不会让娘出事的！  
阿君撑着脑袋，一脸傻笑，从未觉得如此幸福过。  
他要有爹了……哪吒终于可以名正言顺地成为他的父亲……他可以有一个完整的家了！  
本该……如此。

本该……如此的。  
阿君深吸一口气。  
“现在她就在这里……杨莲花就在这里……”  
听到身后莲花的轻呼，看到哪吒闪烁不定的眼神，阿君知道自己猜的没错。  
“你为什么……要让她走……”  
“阿君，别说了！”少年的话被硬生生打断。莲花已从刚才那番话和哪吒的表情中猜出了大致的前因后果。原来……原来哪吒曾经找过她，原来他对她，确有情意……可他既已成亲生子，这份情意便成了一份罪过，不应该继续，更不可在这种场合下被公之于众！  
她慌乱地捂住阿君的嘴，像是害怕秘密被揭穿般，搂着儿子，低声乞求道，“你还是个小孩子，很多事情你不懂……”  
“小孩子？没错……我是小孩子！” 莲花的乞求换来的，却是儿子被彻底激怒的怒吼。阿君奋力挣脱母亲的怀抱，粗暴地将她的手甩开，眼泪刷的落了下来， “你们是大人……你们读的书，知道的道理比我多！你们教我要诚实正直……教我信守承诺……”  
他哽咽着顿了顿，眼中尽是被至亲之人欺骗的愤怒与悲凉：“……可到头来，却一个两个都在骗我！”  
“我……”莲花一怔，继而低头无言。是啊，她将阿君的身世瞒了十年之久，害他们父子见面不相识……如今又怎么有资格要求阿君为她保守秘密呢？  
“娘，你的脸明明没事，为什么这么多年来都不愿以真容示人？你到底在躲谁？……我……我是你的儿子啊……可是……可是你的真名……以及我还有其他亲人这件事，我居然……一直都不知道！还有啊……”   
“阿君！不许对你娘这么没礼貌！”哪吒终究是看不下去，抢上前试图将徒弟拉走，却反被对方拽住了手臂。见那个几分钟前还可怜兮兮地冲着自己哭的孩子，现在竟直勾勾地盯着他看，哪吒心中没来由地一慌。  
“师父……对了，还有师父你……”少年像是想起了什么般，竟调转枪头向哪吒逼了过来，每一个字都尖锐地让人无言以对，“李哪吒！你是三军统帅，你说过的话就是军令！可你为什么说话不算话？我们当时明明约好了……我们拉过勾的……我按照约定乖乖读书，也安分守己不再闹事……现在就连杨莲花……你也已经找到了不是吗？”

从小到大，哪吒从未真正怕过什么。可此时此刻，不知为何，他竟对眼前的少年产生了怯意。  
比犬戎巨人更棘手。比十万敌军更难缠。  
阿君的嘴一张一合，每一声每一句，都像是在嘲讽，嘲讽他的杀业，嘲讽他的感情，嘲讽他可笑的人生。  
包括他对莲花抱有的不被世人所容的感情。包括那些不堪回首的往事。

“为什么要让娘走？你们到底是什么关系？……你们见面的时候，究竟发生了什么？”  
他看到少年的头低了下去，虽然看不清表情，却能清晰地听到抽鼻子的声音。  
“……你不是……你不是说过，如果娘就是杨莲花，你就能……就能做我的……”  
心脏随着阿君带着哭腔的呼吸抽痛。他很清楚阿君所期待的是什么……那是他给不了的东西。  
够了。别说了。别再靠过来了……  
脑中维持理智的弦已然绷紧，只差一步便会崩裂……他本能地想要抽身，却被那小鬼死死攥住无法脱离，想要后退，却被步步紧逼连一口喘息的机会都不得。  
阿君抓着他的衣袖，将他逼至绝境，无路可退。  
“李哪吒——”  
“——吵死了，滚开！”  
下意识地，哪吒本能地甩开被阿君抓住的手臂，想摆脱纠缠着自己的一切。可他却忘了，那只是一个不足十岁，身高只到自己腰际的孩子而已。  
“阿君——”  
在莲花悲恸的惊叫声中，少年被毫无防备地推开。他脚下一滑，还没意识到发生了什么，身体便失去平衡，后脑不可避免地撞向几案的尖锐一角。

然后，世界暗了下来。

68  
长夜漫漫，靠近地面的地方悄然结了一层薄霜。冷清的军帐内，虽是烛火通明，却无法带来一丝暖意。  
莲花跪坐在床边，紧紧攥着阿君的手。这孩子平时既闹腾又好动，连睡觉都不老实，现在倒是一点声音没有，安静让她有些不习惯。  
“阿君，你醒醒……不要吓娘……”  
此时此刻，她的儿子正静静躺在床上，一动不动。他的脸很是苍白，苍白得一点血色也没有；他的脉搏好微弱，像偶尔没入湖心的雨。  
他随时，都会离开她。  
莲花怔怔地望着阿君，像是看到了他刚出生时的样子……那么小，那么脆弱。有的时候，连莲花自己都有些怀疑，之前发生的一切会不会只是个梦？阿君并没昏迷，他只是睡熟了，只要同往常那样摇着他的身子叫他起床，那个小调皮鬼就会如之前每一个早晨那样，不情不愿地睁开朦胧的睡眼，吵着要多睡一会儿……  
而不是像现在这样……命悬一线，生死未卜。  
莲花长叹一口气，缓缓阖上枯井般的眼。  
她怀胎十月将他生下，看着他从一个小不点长到如今这般……这孩子并不怎么乖巧，也常常惹她生气，可现在……一切都不重要了。她只要他醒来，平安无事地长大……只要如此，她就是折寿也甘愿……  
望着闭眼祈祷的莲花，站在她身后的哪吒心乱如麻。就在片刻之前，他一时失手伤了阿君……这之后，阿君便再没有醒来。姜丞相说，他的后脑之前受过伤，有淤血留滞颅内，如今同样的位置又一次受到了冲击，怕是一时阻塞了经络。最好的办法，便是以头针试之，令淤血散出。幸运的是，因为发现及时，出血量也小，只要手法得当，不日苏醒也并非不可能。  
可偏偏姜丞相对针灸之术并无研究。莲花成了在场唯一能救阿君的人。

一切都准备就绪，闲杂人等也尽数退出了屋子，只有哪吒执意留下帮忙。  
他想为莲花和阿君做点什么……为了赎罪。莲花并未就这件事怪罪他，可他倒宁愿莲花骂他打他，好好发泄一顿……而不是像现在这样，默默地一人承受。虽然当时他只是失手误伤，但就事实而言，却是真真实实地伤到了莲花和阿君……若是阿君真的出了什么三长两短，不要说莲花，就是他自己也原谅不了自己。  
想到这，他不自知地握紧了拳。

军帐内的气氛肃静了起来。莲花素手拈起桌上的银针，置于火上烤了烤，她屏住呼吸，越过袅袅青烟望着手中不过数分重的小巧物件，神色颇为凝重。  
她师从云中子，又多年行医，针灸之术自是不在话下。这小小银针捏在她的手中，比女红用的绣花针更为灵巧。  
但这头针之术却并非易事。  
所谓头针，乃是向百会、神庭等头面部穴位施针。那里重要穴位繁多，经络更是错综密布，如若施针妥当，便可回阳固脱，乃至起死回生。但若施针不当……  
……哪怕只是一个极小的失误，病患也将当场毙命，就是神仙也回天乏术。  
莲花定了定心，走近病床上的儿子。她扶住他的头，一点点拨开头顶的发。找准穴位后，深吸一口气，捏准银针，向百会穴的位置推去——  
“莲花！”针尖离阿君的头皮不过毫厘之遥，她的手却被人生生截住。银针当啷落地的同时，阻止她的男人道，“你的手在抖。”  
莲花没有反驳，只落下两行清泪来。  
“哪吒，你知道吗……我做了那么久的医生，救下的人命没有上千也有成百。可为什么……为什么等到要救自己儿子的时候，我却什么也做不了？”  
她虚脱地跌坐在地，低头望着自己不受控地颤抖着的手。那双曾将无数人从鬼门关下救出的手，此刻却连一枚针都拿不稳。  
“我好怕……万一……万一失了手……那不就等于……我亲手……杀了阿君吗？”  
她突然掩面大哭起来。哪吒并不是第一次见她哭，可只有这一次，向来克制的莲花在他面前哭的如此放肆，像是要连灵魂也一同呕出一般。  
她是西岐的名医，可卸下神医的名头，她也不过只是一个普通的母亲罢了。可现在病床上躺着的人，是她的孩子，她的亲骨肉！那孩子的生死，全掌握在她一人手上，只要一个不小心，她便是杀死他的罪人！这肩上的担，有多重？  
一想到手术失败，阿君小小的、苍白的尸体躺在床上，渐趋冰冷，任她如何哭泣摇晃也毫无反应的情景，莲花便近乎抓狂，愧疚、紧张、不安，像是索命的魂，死死缠着她，无法挣脱。  
“一直以来……我都好没用……总是……就像个包袱一样拖累你们。所以我很努力地学了医，以为终于可以帮上忙……终于可以……救我亲近的人，可是……”  
像是在发泄，又像是在忏悔。发颤的手插入发间，一点点绞紧。  
“可是到头来……我还是什么都办不到……”  
“怎么会这样……为什么……会这样……”  
“没这回事！”这话几乎是脱口而出，连哪吒自己也吓了一跳。那一瞬间，他忘了两人之间种种纠葛，也顾不得什么避嫌，几乎是本能地将眼前哭成泪人的女子拥入怀中。  
这无关风月。只是为了赎罪而已。他轻拍着莲花的背，心中苦涩不堪。阿君会变成现在这样，莲花会如此痛苦，不正是由他一手造成的么？说到底，他才是最失败的那个人。无论是殷十娘，莲花，还是阿君，明明都是他最爱，最在乎的人，他却一次又一次地伤害他们。  
可他是男人。他必须在重要的人最脆弱时，做他们的后盾。  
“莲花……其实你一直不是什么包袱”，他突然不知该从何说起。想起与莲花经历的点点滴滴，好似就发生在不久前，却又有种恍若隔世的感觉，“如果没有你……我根本活不到现在。”  
“我娘都跟我说了。当初我率军攻打犬戎时遇到的那场及时雨，是你以成亲为代价向那乌龟龙求来的……”感觉到怀中的她轻轻颤了颤，他心知此事不假，便又顿了顿轻声道，“还有我当时金身被毁，差点魂飞魄散……是你请求云中子前辈将我做成莲藕人。作为代价，你做了三年不能说话的蝴蝶。”  
“那是我人生中最落魄的日子。既没有法力也不能自如的行动，不要说做天兵天将了，连个普通人都不如。我以为自己这辈子就只会是莲藕人了……那个时候，我真的觉得自己很没用。”  
“可是每回我这么想的时候，就有一只蝴蝶飞来陪我……那是终南山上，云中子前辈莲花池里的那一只。每每看到她的时候，我就在想……也许我这个人还并非无药可救吧，至少这个世界上，还有我娘，还有那只蝴蝶需要我。”  
他的思绪渐飘渐远，似乎又回到了当年在冀州，跟十娘、杨戬一起当兵的日子。当年那个十八岁便兵拜上将，一战成名的天才将军，一夕之间失去一切，只能从打更小兵做起，听邓婵玉吆五喝六，就连上战场也只能躲在十娘身后，一不留神便会断手断脚……  
那时候的哪吒，不知道自己的前路在哪里。  
所以当他认出那只蝴蝶，那只来自终南山的莲花池，千里迢迢随他到冀州来的蝴蝶的时候，哪吒怎么也想不通。他都已经这么没用了，那只蝴蝶为什么还老跟着自己呢？可不知为何，看到那蝴蝶围着他转来转去，悄然落在他伸出的指尖上，他却无端地觉得安慰了不少。像是从黯淡无光的未来中看到了一丝希望。  
“莲花……？”莲花老半天没有反应，她将头埋进他胸前的衣服里，瘦弱的肩膀微微颤着，似乎又哭了起来，也不知听没听进去。他只得叹了口气，将怀中的她搂的更紧了些：“所以莲花，谢谢你。谢谢你救了我，谢谢你在我最消沉的时候对我不离不弃……如果没有你的话，我未必能熬过那段日子……你对我来说，绝不是什么没用的包袱！”  
“我相信你能做到……你一定能做到。既然当年你能救我，那么现在……你也一样能救阿君。”  
这一次，轮到他守护、陪伴、鼓励她了。  
他摸出另一枚银针，放入莲花手中。  
“……有我在。”颤抖着的手指被一根根折起，他将她的手有力地握住。  
哪吒的手很坚实，很温暖，令人安心。像是无论遇到什么事，他都会在身边支持她一般。  
“这样就不会抖了，对不对？”  
莲花抬眼看他，颤抖着的身子就这么安定了下来。

阿君于三天后的黄昏悠悠转醒。刚一睁眼，便看到莲花喜极而泣的笑容，听到杨戬兴奋地跑出去报喜的声音。而后，闲杂人等又呼啦啦地围了上来，关切地问这问那，吵得阿君有些怕。他像受了惊的小动物般往莲花怀里一窜，像是在寻求安慰。  
“阿君，对不起……”抱着失而复得的儿子，莲花怎么也控制不住自己的情绪。她摸着儿子的头，哭着道，“都是娘的错，娘不该瞒你……只是，只是娘和哪吒，也有自己的苦衷……”  
“娘……那种事已经无所谓了。”听了这话，阿君直起身子，语气很是淡然，让莲花多少有些意外，“哪吒呢？”  
“阿君？”没等莲花回答，哪吒已跨进门来，床上的少年看到他的瞬间，愣了一愣，随即勾起嘴角，起手一扬。  
银色光华瞬间闪出，直朝哪吒面门袭去，在离他鼻尖不到一寸的地方被混天绫挡住，停了下来。  
怎么回事？！一切发生的太过突然太过吊诡，所有人，包括哪吒自己，都没反应过来。在一片诧异的目光中，阿君利索地翻身下床，抬手收回乾坤圈。再次看向哪吒时，那眼神已不再属于一个十岁的孩子。  
“终于又见面了，你这……杀人凶手！”

*中医部分纯属瞎掰，不要当真不要深究……

69  
“终于又见面了，你这……杀人凶手！”

少年若无其事地把玩着乾坤圈，一脸天真无邪地笑着，可再次望向哪吒时，那眼神却阴鸷的一点不像个十岁的孩子。  
杀人凶手？这是什么意思？是说他之前伤了阿君的事，还是指当年龙王三太子的那件事……可阿君又是怎么知道的？哪吒心头一惊，可来不及细想，新一轮攻击已及至眼前。  
——铛！铛！铛！铛！铛！  
猝不及防的五连击！  
“……你小子！”  
稳住摇摇欲坠的混天绫，哪吒咬牙边战边退。他早知自己与阿君之间必有一战，可没想到居然来的这么快！不知为何，这小子的实力比之前强了许多，身形又快又难缠，每一次进攻都带着要将对手置于死地的气势，逼得他再无暇像之前那样得心应手地掌控分寸。可他又不敢唤出火尖枪全力应对，生怕再次失手伤了阿君，只好在混天绫的掩护下左突右闪，静待时机将阿君绊倒捆住。  
“不要……不要打了！”交战的双方是莲花生命中最重要的两个人，她想跑上去将他们分开，却被杨戬和雷震子一左一右拦住了去路。  
“别过去啊莲花！他们现在打的那么厉害，你这么贸然跑过去只会受伤的！”  
“是啊妹妹，你放心，哪吒不会伤害阿君的！”  
“可是……”莲花抬眼，忧心忡忡望着暴风眼中的两人。她当然相信哪吒不会伤害阿君，可阿君……阿君却是认真的！现在的战况对哪吒来说颇为不利，因为战斗空间过于狭窄，他无法召出风火轮，混天绫也处处受限，根本无法发挥出真正的实力，一路上打的束手束脚。而阿君那边……  
即使是莲花这个外行人也看得出来，阿君步步紧逼，招招致命，每一击都冲着要害而来，就是实力过硬的哪吒，也不敢有半分懈怠。  
“阿君……为什么……”莲花一阵晕眩，站立不稳。她怎么也不明白，阿君与哪吒之前明明师徒情深，虽然哪吒伤了他，但毕竟是无心之失，这孩子为什么连一句话也不问，就这么下死手打？看他的样子……就好像……  
就好像，他是真的要杀了哪吒一般！

“怎么了，居然打的这么狼狈？”像是看穿了对手的心思似的，阿君一边吃吃笑着，一边灵活地挪动着步子。他与哪吒已交手多次，得益于之前的训练，混天绫的攻击路数早被摸透，故而躲闪起来一点不难， “你不是很厉害吗……当年杀我的时候，不是还嚣张的很嘛？”  
“你说什么？！”被阿君的话分了心，哪吒竟一时愣住，躲闪不及，被阿君抓住空档打掉头冠，乾坤圈以毫厘之差擦着头顶而过！  
“——够了！”  
心头一冷，继而是忍无可忍的爆发。  
随着一声怒吼，火尖枪自疾风中显现，不偏不倚地挡住了阿君的最后一击。强力的仙气震荡下，少年身形一滞，硬是被震飞了数米远。  
“阿君，别打了！……你到底怎么了？”胶着的战斗终于结束，在一旁干着急的莲花不顾危险地冲上来抱住自己的儿子，杨戬和雷震子也看准时机，将乾坤圈夺下。阿君失了武器，却仍是不死心地挣扎着，眼中是见所未见，令所有人心寒的戾气。  
“——你们放开我！我今天一定要杀了这个混账！”  
“你把话说清楚！”哪吒的情绪也很是不稳。他一把推开试图阻拦自己的人群，向前跨出一步，火尖枪的枪头直指着怒视自己的阿君，“你说我当年杀了你是什么意思？我何时杀你了？！”  
身后的李靖眼皮突的一跳……这句话听起来有点耳熟。  
“你果然忘了……”被这么一问，阿君先是一愣，随即冷冷地笑了。不知是不是错觉，那冷笑之中，竟带着几分凄楚，几分不甘。  
“也好，那我就让你想起来好了，十年前的那件事……”  
哪吒心里打着鼓，下意识握紧了手中的枪。  
“不错，我就是十年前，死在你手里的——”

“——吵死了，滚开！”  
这是阿君昏迷前，听到的最后一句话。  
当时他被一股强劲的力道推开，身体失去平衡，直直地向后倒去。再睁开眼时，只有虚无的黑暗，伸手一摸，什么也没有。唯一能感受到的，是脑中几近崩裂的剧痛……像是有万千根针在刺一般……像是有什么要炸开一般……  
阿君茫然无助地抱着头，数不清的记忆碎片涌了上来，在眼前分裂，交叠，排列，重组。无数声音在他耳边喧哗。熟悉的陌生的，开心的伤心的。  
如走马灯般放映，又恍若置身其境。

一切始于阿君与少年少女相遇的那一天。

“有我这个未来的天兵天将出马，区区一只鸟还想逃出我的手心？”捕获它的少年用力地将它攥在手心，笑的肆意而张扬。  
“喷火娃他弄疼你没有？……他这个人啊，就是这么粗鲁，不过他人很好的……”收养它的少女歪着脑袋不知在想些什么，可说着说着，却又情不自禁地笑了起来。

“喂，你无缘无故啄我的样子干什么？旁边那个是谁呀？是不是犬戎巨人？”前往朝歌的船上，心高气盛的少年瞥了一眼墙上依稀可见的两个人形，奸笑着朝手中的俘虏伸出手指。  
“不过……虽然我这么说，你可千万别把我刚才说的话告诉他啊……”回家路上，暗怀心事的少女将手指竖在唇边，故作严厉地叮嘱着手中的小叛徒。可下一秒，却又蓦地低头，发丝间隐约可见两颊的红云。

“我该走了……以后再也不能照顾你了。”那一天，不知为什么，她突然毫无征兆地收拾起包袱，黯然转身，徒留下死寂的空气和茫然无措的它。  
“她什么时候失踪的？！你不早叫醒我？！”面对空无一人的帐篷，他一愣，随即不顾形象地大发雷霆起来。

“本将军封你为侦查官！现命你去前方探路，发现敌情速速回报！”初次征战便大败犬戎，失踪的女子也平安无事，凯旋而归的少年将军威风凛凛，春风得意，仿佛这天下已再无可忧可惧之事。  
“这道菜怎么样？听殷大婶说，哪吒小时候最喜欢吃这个了……不过毕竟是第一次试，也不知道哪吒他会不会喜欢呢？”初次下厨的少女兴致勃勃地拨出一小份肉糜，不时望向窗外，眼中映着心上人归来的身影。

“臭鸟……我欠你一个人情。”月光清冷的酒池肉林，少年艰难地支起身子，扯动嘴角笑了笑，朦胧的眼底是从未见过的温柔。  
“多亏了你，我一直以来的愿望实现了……我现在觉得好幸福。谢谢你……”少女明明在笑，眼中却闪着泪光。落下的泪一点一滴，打湿了它头顶的羽毛。

“——莲花！”  
最后的记忆停留在哪吒破门而入的瞬间。他粗鲁地推开好意迎上的莲花，又急又恼地质问着她什么。阿君冲到两人之间，想为莲花说些什么。可没说几句话，便被一股看不清来头的强劲力道击中。  
而后，天旋地转，眼花耳鸣，阿君脆弱的身子高高飞起，又重重地摔在柱上，最后弹回到冰冷的地面。  
痛……  
好痛……  
好痛啊……

想挣扎，身体却不听使唤；想呼救，却只能发出浑浊的喘气声。  
肺内的空气被尽数挤出，五脏六腑支离破碎，骨头向四面八方扭曲着，冒着热气的血争先恐后地涌出身体。  
而后，一点点冷却。

阿君记得很清楚，那一世的终焉，他听到的最后一句话是：

“……吵死了，滚开！”  
70  
为什么……  
百灵鸟无力地倒在地上，像个破碎的布娃娃，又像泄了气的球。  
生命在争分夺秒的流逝，意识和感知一点点离他而去。  
在越发模糊的视线里，他看到莲花焦急地往自己这边奔来，可没走几步，便被李哪吒挡住了去路。哪吒还在生气地问着她什么……这个男人……这个杀了自己的男人…… 他……  
他甚至，没往这边看过一眼。

为什么……  
如果鸟儿也会哭的话。  
为什么……我那么崇拜你，你却连看都不看我一眼？

“是你……你是莲花身边的那只……”雷震子望着阿君，嘴巴张成了一个圈，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。而莲花也早已是泪流满面。她伸出手，难以置信地摸着儿子的脸，不肯放过一个细节。  
“百灵鸟……真的是你吗？你回来了……”  
她当然记得百灵鸟……从来不曾忘过。当时她倾心于哪吒，却又总为那家伙的粗枝大叶而烦恼。是百灵鸟一直伴在她身边，听她讲述那些少女心事，与她一起分享暗恋的甜蜜与酸涩。在她独自离开军营的时候，是百灵鸟将熟睡的哪吒叫醒；在她为哪吒还没归来而暗自神伤时，是百灵鸟将哪吒从酒池肉林唤回。  
这么多年来，莲花一直思念着它。她一直盼着有一天能与百灵鸟再度重逢……没想到它真的回来了……而且一直……就在自己身边……  
“娘……”，阿君也动容地抽了抽鼻子。刚刚恢复前世的记忆，他也有种与故人久别重逢的感动，可现在却不是叙旧的时候，“先别说这个了，等我先解决了那家伙再说——怎么样，李哪吒，你当年干的坏事，想起来了吗？！”

他所质问的，是站在他身前不远处，持枪而立的男子。对方并没有如他想象中那般露出羞愧或自责的表情……他看上去似乎有些困惑，有些迷茫……似乎还有些不好意思。  
“所以你是……”思索了老半天，他才不确定地开了口， “你是那只……鸟？”  
见阿君点头，他才小小地舒了一口气：“还好……”  
“……还好是什么意思？！你瞧不起我？！” 这如释重负的语气简直把阿君气七窍生烟。什么叫“还好”？！虽然他那时只是一只鸟，但也是……也是很厉害的好吧！……难道这混蛋从来就没把自己放在眼里过吗？！阿君气的浑身发抖，也顾不得现在是什么场合，一把从杨戬手中夺过乾坤圈，撸起袖子就要跟哪吒拼命，“野蛮人你过来！看我不弄死你——”  
“不要！别再打了！”想起阿君和哪吒刚刚对战时险恶的情景，莲花顾不上抹眼泪，张开手臂便挡在阿君身前，“你不能伤他！他……”  
“娘啊！你到底干嘛那么护着他？那个野蛮人有什么好？”看到莲花依然跟当年一样，处处向着那个坏蛋，阿君就气不打一处来，“他整天凶巴巴，对你爱理不理的，还打你……”  
“你说什么？！”不等哪吒反驳，杨戬倒是先激动地跳了起来，“哪吒你打过我妹妹？”  
“没错，就是他！”没想到一句话就轻易挑起了舅舅和哪吒之间的矛盾，这意外之喜让阿君得意非常。他更是干脆一手指着哪吒，当着所有人的面，半是兴奋半为泄恨地补充道，“你们不要被这家伙道貌岸然的样子骗了！那天我都看见了，这个混蛋，在王宫喝醉了酒，回来就把我娘按到床上又啃又咬的，还扒她衣唔唔唔……”

常言道：祸从口出，又有云：童言无忌，莲花现在才深切地体会到个中含义。可当她反应过来，想要捂住阿君的嘴时，已经迟了。  
太迟了。  
阿君说的每一个字，都明白无误地传到了在场每一个人的耳朵里……包括哪吒。他呆立在原地，双眼死死盯着莲花，似乎还需要更多时间来消化那句话的确切含义。可没等他琢磨透，杨戬愤怒的拳头已经招呼了过来：  
“——你他妈欺负我妹妹！”  
伴随着右颊突如其来的钝痛，哪吒被毫无防备地打翻在地。他擦去嘴角的血，脑子稍微清明了一点，可刚想起身解释，第二拳又接踵而至。

场面顿时混乱了起来。雷震子跑过去想拉开两人，结果也被以“照看莲花不力”的罪名牵连了进去；金吒木吒跑过去为弟弟撑腰，杨戬的副将土行孙邓婵玉也加入了战局；姜丞相笑眯眯地捋着胡子看热闹，而李靖呢，他托着他的玲珑宝塔，兀自摇着头，一脸的痛心疾首：“真是无仇不成父子，无怨不成夫妻！家门不幸……家门不幸啊！”   
“不是的……不是你们想的那样……快停下！”见阿君的话居然引发了这么大的混乱，莲花再顾不得羞，忙转身劝起架来。可刚一松开那小祖宗的嘴，她便再一次明白了什么叫悔不当初。  
“娘，你就不要再否认了！当时你不也扒回去了嘛？！”  
“——阿君！！！”

人群顿时安静了下来。  
再次将阿君的嘴堵住时，莲花已羞的满脸通红，恨不得即刻找条地缝钻进去。身后的人群还维持着方才的姿势，杨戬的直拳还停留在半道，哪吒的膝盖还顶在杨戬肚子上。所有人面面相觑，不发一语，气氛比方才更尴尬。

“娘，”难堪的静默中，只有念郎扬起了脸，一脸迷惑地问娘亲：“为什么打架要脱衣服？是太热了吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

71  
“姜丞相，这不行啊……你怎么能让他们独处呢！”  
军帐内，杨戬正因担心妹妹的处境而焦急地转来转去。刚刚的一个时辰里发生了太多事，先是阿君醒来后莫名攻击哪吒，再是阿君的真实身份被曝出……以及最后，因为那小子的口无遮拦，所有人都知道了一个秘密。  
一个关于阿君身世的秘密。  
为了安抚情绪不稳，仍嚷着要杀哪吒的阿君，姜丞相施法令他暂时睡下，并派土行孙邓婵玉二人看护，而事件的另一主角哪吒则表示要跟莲花谈一谈。  
“就你和我两个。”他的语气闷闷的。听不清是在生气，还是有什么别的情绪。  
所有人都默许了，除了杨戬。

“我早就看出来不对劲了！阿君跟哪吒那么像……这分明、分明就是父子嘛！” 一想起十年前哪吒背着自己轻薄了莲花，让她受了那么多苦，杨戬就越发不平起来，“呐姜丞相，你评评理，他当年对我妹妹做出过那种事，让她怀了孩子……现在你还让他们单独待着，万一、万一哪吒他兽性大发……”  
“哎三眼娃，当年的事我们这些不知情的外人也不好插手，还是让当事人自己解决吧！”李靖一脸过来人的模样，拍着杨戬的肩膀语重心长地安慰道。可那不苟言笑的外表下早已是心花怒放。他记得十娘临走前一直对哪吒的终身大事放心不下，没想到今日不仅寻回了儿媳，还连带得了个孙子，真是上天保佑，双喜临门！  
“你放心，以后我们就是一家人了。我们李家一定不会亏待莲花和阿君的！呐，等战事一结束，我就带着哪吒上门提亲……你要是不放心，我们今天就可以把婚书签了……”  
“喂喂喂李天王，我敬你是个前辈才对你这么客气的！我可没说过会让妹妹嫁过去！莲花也好阿君也好，都是我杨家的人，他们姓杨！”向来好哄的杨戬这回倒是一点不糊涂，撇开李靖的手言之凿凿地重申自己的立场， “当年我是信任哪吒，才把妹妹交给他照顾的。结果呢，他不仅喝醉了酒占了她便宜，害得他们母子俩流落在外十年，到最后还想抵赖不认人……这样我怎么可能把妹妹和阿君交给你们李家啊！”  
“哇杨戬，说话要讲良心啊，我弟弟是什么样的人你不清楚吗？”听到弟弟被这么评价，金吒不乐意了， “再说这事难道不是你妹妹的责任吗？要不是她一直将阿君的身世瞒着，还骗弟弟说她死了，弟弟怎么可能对他们不管不问？”  
“对啊，而且……要说占便宜……”一旁的木吒也涨红了脸， “谁知道……谁知道那天是不是你妹妹趁我弟弟喝醉……占了他的便宜啊？”  
“哇你们李家还要不要脸！我妹妹人那么乖，怎么可能……怎么可能去占哪吒的便宜啊！别以为你们家人多我就怕你们啊！”这一席话听的杨戬是心血上涌，三眼齐瞪，放出哮天犬捋起袖子就要干架。眼见周营内部有史以来最严重的内讧就要爆发，雷震子忙扑着翅膀打起了圆场，“好了好了你们都冷静一下！其实呢，当时大家也都听见了，他们是……他们是互相占便宜嘛！那也就是所谓的……两情相悦咯……”  
可是根本没人听他说话。众人还在你一言我一语地，为谁占了谁的便宜吵得不可开交。没有人注意到，此刻营帐外正有一个神秘的身影，冷冷一笑，鬼魅般掠过。

72  
“你不觉得应该给我个解释么？”  
身前的女子在摇头，在发抖，在退缩……与当年在将军府被他质问时的样子一模一样。  
而这，再一次令他无名火起。  
“你这是什么意思？到了这一步还打算继续瞒着我吗？！”  
哪吒已受够了莲花一直以来一语不发的态度。他一步上前，拦住莲花的去路，居高临下地俯视着她。  
“你不愿说是吧？那好，我来说！”  
他捏起她的下巴，强迫她看着他。  
“我从酒池肉林回来的那天晚上，我们是不是做了夫妻？还有阿君……阿君他，是我的孩子……对不对？！”  
禁锢住她不断挣扎的双手，剥夺掉一切逃跑的可能性。  
“——回答我，杨莲花！”

哪吒从未怀疑过阿君的身世。在他的记忆中，自己与莲花一向清清白白，从未发生过什么不该发生的事。  
可阿君的话提醒了他。他并非毫无印象……在记忆深处，他确实曾与莲花共度过一个缠绵的夜晚。只是当时，他以为那是一个梦。  
但如果，那个梦……是真的呢？  
这并非不可能。如果那晚他从酒池肉林回来后，真的与莲花有了夫妻之实的话……那么次日莲花身上的吻痕，便很有可能是他留下的……而十娘之前告诉他的莲花与龙王三太子并未洞房的证词，也是真的了，也就是说……  
“也就是说，你一直都在骗我……”  
骗他她已经死了。骗他阿君是龙王三太子的儿子。  
是啊，仔细想想……阿君与其说像那条乌龟龙，不如说怎么看都跟他更像才对！那小子的聪颖天资也好，高傲自大也好，好面子的个性也好……同他，简直如镜子中的一体两面。还有乾坤圈……那是自他出生起便一直跟随着他的神器，如果阿君体内不曾留着跟自己相同的血，乾坤圈又怎会心甘情愿地认其为主，为其所用？  
阿君……是他的孩子，是他和莲花的孩子……他有孩子……他当爹了！  
电光火石间，哪吒周身战栗，难以言喻的狂喜呼啸着席卷全身……可惊喜之余，却又隐隐地惶恐不安。  
如果真是如此，那么莲花这么处心积虑地隐瞒事情的真相，又是为了什么？

“为什么要这么做？”  
此时此刻，两个人正维持着刚才的姿势，争持不下。莲花含着泪咬着唇，沉默半晌后终是无奈地点了头，看样子是默认了他的假设。  
果然。心头一震，哪吒勉力稳了稳身子。  
可这还不够，他还在等另一个回答。  
“你宁愿带着阿君离开也不让我知道这件事……你就这么不愿对我说实话？”  
抓着她的手正不自觉地用力，平时坚定的声线也因激动而发颤：“你是不是觉得我负不起责任……不配做一个丈夫，不配做一个父亲？！”  
“不……”像是被最后一句话触动，莲花抬起头，嘴唇轻颤着，像是急切地要辩解什么，却又犹豫着不知该不该说。  
“……那……那只是一个意外，你喝了酒……我不想让这件事成为你的负担……”  
意外？负担？莲花就是这么看待他们之间的关系么？不是两情相悦的结合，而是酒后的逢场作戏？沉重到她会认为这段关系只会成为他的负担？她可知道，他对她，一直都是认真的？  
哪吒只觉得嗓子发干，全身脱力。他想笑，可一开口，声音又莫名悲哀了起来：“那你呢，你又为什么要接受我？”  
为什么那晚要回应我？为什么做好了饭菜等我回家？为什么要抱着我的骨肉回西岐？  
为什么要做那么多会让我以为你喜欢我的事？  
他松开她的手腕，捧起她的脸，想要从那双闪烁着的清澈双眸中分辨出真正的她。

……杨莲花，你究竟把我当成什么了？

“那你呢，你又为什么要接受我？”  
对啊，为什么呢？  
像是触电般，莲花愕然，竟忘了争辩也忘了挣扎，她盯着他的脸，呆立在原地。一直以来，她只顾着为哪吒考虑。担心会连累哪吒，担心会成为他的包袱，担心会破坏他的家庭……却从未考虑过自己。  
她的思绪又飘回了十年前，将自己献给他的那个夜。如果那一晚，哪吒所做的一切不过是为了在她那儿寻求慰藉的话，那她自己呢？  
她又想从哪吒那儿寻求什么？

“说啊！”男人焦躁的声音将她再一次唤回眼前的现实。哪吒已松开她有些发红的手腕，捧起她的脸，凝视着她的眼睛。他的眼神锐利的像是要穿透她的外表，撕开她的伪装，直视她的心。  
“不要……别问了！”莲花心中警钟大作，也不知从哪来的力气，竟甩开了哪吒的手。她开始慌不择路地逃跑，心中没来由的害怕……怕被他发现自己真实的想法，怕直面自己的心。  
可真相已近在眼前，哪吒又怎会让她得逞？她一退，他便追，她再退，他再追……直到最后，莲花终于被逼至墙角，再无路可退。  
“不是的……哪吒……”  
所有出路被截断，她终是抱着头，崩溃地哭了出来。  
“当时……当时，你和你爹娘关系不好……你说你想要孩子，想要一个自己的家……所以……”  
“所以你是在可怜我？！”捏着她下颌的手生生用力了几分，疼得她几欲叫出声来。哪吒咬牙切齿地吐着字，言辞间莫名生出几分不甘与凄凉来。  
“原来如此，你觉得我被爹娘抛弃了很可怜……所以才想生一个孩子来安慰我，对不对？！”  
是这样吗？莲花心中一颤。若真是如此，那么被他抱住时的怦然心动，被他告白时的欣喜若狂……也只是因为同情吗？  
“杨莲花，你是不是觉得自己很善良很伟大？是不是随便哪个男人央你求你，你都会同情心泛滥，献身于他？！”  
被那轻蔑的语气所刺激，莲花不由地打了个寒颤……想起之前两次被强迫拜堂时的惶恐与屈辱，无处可诉的委屈从心底蔓延了起来……怎么能这样？他怎么能……这么想她？  
“杨莲花，原来我在你眼中，不过如此……”一声嗤笑，李哪吒松开了她的手。他低下头，俯身耳侧，带着笑意的声音冷的能将她的血生生冻住，“原来一直以来，你都只把我当作一个可怜虫……”

“——不是的！”  
杨莲花从不知道自己的声音可以这么大。她紧张地攥着眼前男子的衣袖，狠狠地摇着头。  
她可以被他误解，也可以被他怨恨，却独独不愿他轻看了她的爱！  
“不是你的话……就不行！”  
那不是因为怜悯，也不是因为同情。  
杨莲花勇敢地直视过他的眼睛。

“……是因为我喜欢你！”

73  
“……因为我喜欢你！”  
说出来了。  
那一刻，杨莲花觉得自己疯了。  
她说出了绝不能说的话。

几乎是立刻，她捂住了自己的嘴，可是刚刚说出口的话语，已经一字一句明白无误地传到了面前男人的耳中。  
哪吒眼中闪过一丝错愕，似乎不敢相信。  
“你再说一遍？”他的声音在颤抖。  
“我……”她的声音扬起，可随即又低落了下去，“我喜欢你……可你对我呢？你喜不喜……”  
没说完的后半句话，连同她的唇一起，被对方堵了回去。哪吒像饿了多天的狼，攥住她的肩，粗鲁地侵入，霸道地掠夺，像是要将这个思念了十年的女人拆吞入腹，连一根骨头都不剩。  
像是要用行动来告诉她，他有多爱她。

“不是因为责任？”推开他喘气的时候，她哭着问他。  
“不是。”  
“可是……你只是想要一个家而已，也不一定就是我……”  
“我是想要自己的家，”他有些不耐烦地摇头，“随便哪个女人都可以的话，当年王宫的三千佳丽我想挑谁都行！可是杨莲花，我认定的只有你……能成为我妻子，我孩子的母亲的人，只能是你！你还不懂吗？！”  
“你……你不讨厌我吗……”她不解地摇头， “如果不是我，你现在还会好好的当着你的大将军，更不至于落到被逼自杀的境地……我像个包袱一样，连累了你那么多，还害的你和阿君不能相认，为什么你……”  
“对，你骗了我那么久，我确实被你害惨了！”想起这个他就来气，可恶狠狠地打断她的话的同时，却又不由自主地帮她擦起了眼泪，“……可要不是当年你以嫁给那乌龟龙为代价换来大雨，我早就战死沙场，更不必说你做了三年不能说话的蝴蝶才让我重获新生……既然你这么介意当年的那件事，就当我们两清好了！”  
“可是……”  
“杨莲花，你为什么不信我？”哪吒忍耐已到了极限，他真不知该说些什么才能让眼前这个女人明白过来，“你凭什么觉得我对你的感情不如你对我那么深？！如果我不喜欢你，为什么我会失去理智杀了那乌龟龙？！为什么在庆功宴上，我会冒着触怒圣意的风险回家见你？！如果我不喜欢你，为什么这些年我要满世界的找你，为什么你遇到危险时我要一次次地跑去救你？！”  
面对这一连串质问，她哑口无言，一颗心半是甜蜜，半是苦涩。往事一幕幕地重现眼前……那把一次次护在她身前，将敌人击退的长枪；那条因为怕她受风，不知何时披在她肩头的毛毯；那串曾被他带回家，却没能送到她手上的糖葫芦……  
还有阿君。即使不在她身边，他也仍借着阿君之手，保护着她。  
他当然是爱她的……可是造化弄人，一切都太迟了。

“就算如此，我们也……不能再见面了……”  
抵在哪吒胸前的双手倏地收紧，然后强硬地推开。  
“你已经有了妻子和儿子，你不能做对不起他们的事……”  
哪吒一脸迷惑地看着她，好像根本不知她在说什么。  
“邓将军都已经告诉我了……”莲花垂下眼，避开他的视线，“她说你早已娶妻生子。你的妻子在家苦守多年才盼得一朝团聚，儿子也和阿君差不多大了……她对你如此痴情，你怎能负她？”  
是啊，就算再爱又怎么样？错过就是错过了……她没有任何理由为了自己的幸福毁了别人的家庭……更何况，那是哪吒的家。  
“你已经是做爹的人了，不能再那么任性……既然已经娶了她，有了孩子，便要对他们一心一意……你也有过二娘，你应该知道，娶妾……终究不是件好事……”她抬起脸，强打起笑颜，却怎么也掩饰不住眼中的盈盈泪光，“谢谢……谢谢你哪吒……谢谢你心里曾经有过我……这样……就够了……我真的……很满足了……我……”   
呆呆地望着眼前兀自泣不成声的女人，哪吒先是茫然，再是错愕，直至最后，终是明白了点什么。  
“我有妻室这件事……是邓婵玉告诉你的？”他思忖片刻，终于试探着开口。  
“是。可不管是谁说……”  
“你是因为这个，才骗我阿君是那乌龟龙的孩子的吗？”  
“……是这样没错……”她抽了抽鼻子，只道这个男人怎么还跟小孩子似的，尽在意些奇怪的地方，“可不管怎么说，你都已经……”  
“你说的不错。我确实已经有妻子和儿子了，”他接过她的话，自顾自地继续道，“我的妻子很爱我，她在家苦等了我十年，儿子呢……”  
他将手放在身前比了比：“也差不多有这么高了……”  
瞥见哪吒嘴角无意勾起的弧度，莲花默然低下头，心底泛起隐隐的酸楚。哪吒一家三口共享天伦……一定……很开心吧……  
“可是那个女人呢，总是自作主张的觉得自己是个包袱，一直不肯对我说真心话，还带着儿子躲来躲去的，让我吃了不少苦头。”他说着，话锋一转，心满意足地看着她的瞳孔放出讶异的光来，“……直到现在，那个笨蛋都不知道我说的是谁！”  
“什么……你……难道……可是……”从哪吒的坏笑中读懂他的意思时，莲花脑中瞬间一片空白。意料之外的惊喜，破涕为笑的感动，不明就里的茫然……种种感情交织在一起，还有那铺天盖地的，压倒性的羞耻心——  
“你……你骗我……你……”莲花方才还苍白着的小脸瞬间憋得通红。她拨开哪吒的手，背过身去，只恨不得找个没人的地方躲起来。  
“怎么了，不敢看我？”身后传来某人的嘲笑的声音，“你不是笑的很开心吗？”  
“别说了！“你明明都知道，还故意看我笑话！你……你这个坏人！”  
“好好好，我是坏人……既然你这么不满意，那我就如你所愿，去娶别的女人好了！”这三分嗔怒七分嗔怒的语气听得哪吒十分受用。他一边忍着笑佯装要走，一边在心中不慌不忙地数到三——那个女人果然如预想中那般，拉住了他的衣角。

“你……真的没有成亲？”被他回身抱住时，她轻靠在他怀中，再一次不确定地问。  
“光你一个就够我受的了。” 他摇摇头，无奈地揉揉她的发。  
“可邓将军那时候明明说……”  
“闭嘴。”某人却没耐心继续听下去，他不由分说地打断她的话，霸道地堵住那还欲说些什么的唇。  
“回头再跟你解释。”   
74  
“原来那时候你说的每晚陪着你的人是……那只臭鸟啊！”  
“他不是臭鸟，他是我们的儿子！……而且……而且我怎么知道你连百灵鸟的醋都吃……”  
“你还好意思说我？你不也把醋吃到邓婵玉和黄颜头上了嘛！”  
……  
现在，哪吒与莲花彼此依偎着，有一句没一句地斗着嘴。当他们将自己所知的一切毫无保留的告诉对方时，才发现原先的担忧和误解是多么可笑。原来哪吒并没有另娶妻室，莲花也并未与龙王三太子生下孩子……原来一切误会烟消云散后，对方一直在原地等着自己，从未离开过。  
现在，再没有什么能分开他们了。  
再也没有了。

“……你啊，以后有什么事要说清楚！你知不知道那个时候，我以为你和那乌龟龙两情相悦，以为自己是阿君的杀父仇人的时候，有多受打击……”想起之前因为负罪感，他一次次将阿君推开，甚至计划战争后让自己死在那孩子手上，哪吒心里多少还是有些不平。可没抱怨几句，看到莲花眼泪汪汪地靠过来，愧疚地握紧他的手，之前的不甘和憋屈似乎又不算什么了。  
莲花现在就在自己身边，阿君也由情敌之子变成了他的孩子……这已经是最好的结果了，他还有什么好不满的？  
“……以后不敢了？”想到这里，他不禁将声音放柔些，半是安心半是满足地搂过莲花的腰，像是寻回了世间最珍贵的东西。  
“不敢了。”莲花乖巧地倚靠在他肩头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落下，直落到他的衣襟上，“不过你也要答应我，不管遇到什么事，都不许再伤害自己……”  
哪吒知道，莲花说的是当年他误杀龙王三太子，以致削骨还父，削肉还母的那件事。当时的他太过意气用事，一心想着与殷十娘脱离关系，不惜自残身体……现在想来，那日莲花醒来，看到盛着他骨肉的棺木时，会有多痛？她一直以来都将自己视为他的包袱，是不是也与那件事有关？  
“我答应你。”他低头，怜惜地在她发间印上一吻，“虽然这么说有点对不起那乌龟龙……不过我真的很庆幸，阿君是我的孩子。”

虽说阿君的身世到头来不过是虚惊一场，但这个误会确实令哪吒不得不重新审视当年犯下的命案。其实一直到现在，他对那个调戏过莲花的乌龟龙都提不起好感，可不管怎么说，龙王三太子并没有逼莲花洞房。就这件事上，是他对不起人家。  
错了便是错了。杀人便当偿命。他一直都是这么想的。所以十八岁的哪吒才会削骨还父削肉还母，以命换命。  
可现在。  
二十八岁的哪吒望向身旁的女子。  
他不想死。  
他变的软弱了。因为他有了牵挂，不再是孤身一人。他好不容易寻回了莲花和阿君……他还想与莲花白头偕老，还想以父亲的身份抱抱阿君……他想与他们度过下一个十年，和再下一个。  
他不想离开他们。  
所以不管被说狡猾也好，懦弱也好。现在的李哪吒只想为自己在乎的人，活下去。  
“如果阿君真的是龙王三太子的孩子，那我真的想不出自裁以外的谢罪办法，”感觉到怀中人的身子抖了抖，哪吒忙拍拍她的肩膀安慰道，“但阿君……他是我的孩子，所以我还可以补救，因为我毕竟是他的父亲。我会对他好，补偿他……用父爱来补偿前世杀了他的罪过。我不知道他会不会接受……可是我会尽力。”  
“至于龙王三太子……”他低头望向自己的手，那双手上沾染过的血雨腥风他并没有忘记，只是现在终于可以坦然一点背负了，“……我欠他的，只能来世再还。可如果那家伙还敢欺负你……就算再挑一次龙筋，我也决不会饶了他！”  
“……那日你已自杀谢罪，还他一命了。何况你又是伐纣主力，立了大功……是非功过，上天自有定夺。”许久，他听到莲花温婉而坚定的声音响起。纤细的手覆上了他的，坚决地握在了一起，“如果这些还不够，那我……我也跟你一起。这件事本就因我而起，你是主犯，我就是从犯……要下地狱，我们两个一起，来生做牛做马……也一起。”  
“你真的这么想？”哪吒的声音沉了沉，似是有些哽咽。  
她点头。  
“不后悔吗？”  
她摇头。  
“莲花。”  
“嗯？”  
他放开她，缓缓牵起她的手。

“嫁给我。”

75  
“莲花。”  
他放开她，缓缓牵起她的手。  
“嫁给我。”

现在的哪吒有一点局促，有一点不安，方才面对莲花的强势和霸气早已不知所踪。他好不容易才鼓起勇气直视对方的眼睛，却又不知接下来该说些什么。  
“现在是战争时期，说这个有些不合适……可是莲花，我已经一刻都不想等了。”  
“明天，我就请大王为我们赐婚。杨戬那边，我也会解释清楚。至于阿君……”  
“阿君……他或许一时半会儿接受不了我……但我会尽我所能，直到他愿意原谅我为止。”  
“莲花，你曾经问我喜不喜欢阿君……我真的，真的，很喜欢他。”  
“那个臭小子，你不知道有多难管教！他跟你一样爱哭，脾气却和我一样犟，还跟前世一样，叽叽喳喳吵的要死……”  
“可是呢，看到那个孩子……那个有一点像你，又有一点像我的孩子的时候……我真的很感动。莲花，原来小孩子的诞生，是这么奇妙的事情……原来做父亲呢，也真的是件很奇妙的事……”  
“我知道，我不像你哥哥那么可靠……不仅脾气差，不会照顾人，还听不进劝……”  
“不过你还是可以再稍微依赖我一点。毕竟这几年我也成长了很多……成长到能够保护你和阿君，能让你们过的更幸福的程度。”  
“现在，和你们在一起，我觉得很幸福……从来，没有这么开心过。”  
“所以莲花……谢谢你生下了阿君，谢谢你让我成为了一名父亲，谢谢你……给了我一个家。”  
他抬头，直视着莲花的眼睛，一颗心砰砰直跳。  
“莲花……嫁给我。”

沉默，良久的沉默。  
握着莲花的手已开始微微发酸，但哪吒还是没有松开。  
他只是心中越来越没底气。  
她还在考虑什么啊？快说愿意啊！之前不是刚说了喜欢他，不至于这么快就要反悔吧？是担心杨戬那边吗……还是阿君？对了，他和阿君可是有隔世仇的，虽然他之前说要好好补偿阿君，但如果阿君死活不肯认他……那夹在两人中间的莲花要怎么办？莲花……莲花她会不会……  
“哪吒？”  
“……啊？”听到莲花叫自己的名字，一直在胡思乱想的某人这才精神一振，心中如擂战鼓，“我在！”  
“对不起……我……我刚刚太开心了，”眼前的女子仍同往常一样掉着眼泪，可这一次，清丽的脸上却是笑靥如花，看的他愣了神，“我还以为是自己听错了……或者是在做梦……我……”  
莲花一边语无伦次地解释，一边胡乱地擦着脸上的泪。  
“哪吒，我早在十年前……就已经答应了啊。”  
她笑着，将他的手握紧，置于胸前。  
像是执行某种仪式般，郑重地，真挚地，立下一生的誓言。

“哪吒，我是你的了……”  
“从今往后，我的一切，全属于你……”  
“我会给你生很多孩子……”  
“我会给你一个家……啊！”

腰间被猛地收紧，下一秒，莲花便被毫无预兆地抱了起来。她显然对对方的这一举动没一点心理准备，几乎是本能地搂住他的脖子，一脸诧异地看着他抱着自己走向床边。  
“你……你干什么？！”  
“生孩子！”抱着她的男人倒是神色坦荡，走路带风，嘴里蹦出的每一个字都带着掩饰不住的欢欣与雀跃，“莲花，你骗了我这么久，总该补偿点什么吧？”  
“现在……在这里？！”听到这等不害臊的言论，莲花心中一惊，继而脸上发烫，拼命捶打着哪吒的胸口想让他放自己下去，“别闹了！这里是军营……做这种事……是犯军规的！”  
“我是大元帅，我说的话就是军令！”反抗徒劳无功，说话间她已被推倒在床上。哪吒坏笑着欺身压上，细细欣赏着她惊慌失措的可爱样子。他从没发现，原来以权谋私是这么痛快的一件事。  
“……不行！”他离得那么近，洒在脸上的温热气息让莲花不由的红了脸，可还是摇着头做着最后的抵抗，“这里这么多人，而且哥哥他们就在附近……唔……”   
言不由衷的反抗融化在突如其来的深吻里。哪吒温柔地低头，含住她的唇瓣，缠上她的舌尖，像个贪心却又不舍得吃掉最喜欢的食物的小孩子一般，将莲花那点可爱的抗拒一一蚕食。缠绵甜蜜的吻令莲花身子发软，头脑发蒙，酥麻的电流袭遍全身。意志在逐步瓦解，初衷也早被抛之脑后，她不自觉地伸出手揪住哪吒的衣服，羞涩而热烈地回应他……直至一吻终了，红着脸倒在他的怀里。  
为他的不要脸，也为自己的不争气。  
“我说过了嘛，现在我们是夫妻了，你可以再稍微依赖我一点。”某没脸没皮的新郎官得意地傻笑起来，心满意足地将怀中的新娘子搂的更紧些，“你放心好了，我早已设下结界，没人听得到……喂，你一个人嘟嘟囔囔的在说什么呢？”  
莲花看了他一眼，又迅速把视线别开，将绯红的脸重新埋进他的胸前。

“……轻……”  
他听到她的声音，细如蚊蚋。  
“……轻一点。”

75.5  
“……轻一点。”  
莲花低声呢喃着，将脸重新埋在心上人胸前。隔着胸甲，她听见他杂乱而有力的心跳声。一声一声，叩在她的心上。  
也许哪吒也跟她一样……紧张。被他捧起脸，吻下去的时候，莲花突然这么想着。  
虽然在这之前，他们已有过两次床第之欢，可这次不一样……这一次，没有催情酒，没有合欢散，没有误会和无谓的负罪感。只有相爱的两个人，以自己的意志渴求着对方。  
青涩地靠近，忐忑地试探，之后，便是热烈地纠缠……烛光微晃下，两人闭着眼，小心翼翼地感受着彼此。甜美而急促的呼吸也好，灼人而难耐的体温也好，或曼妙或坚毅的线条也好……衣衫一件接一件剥落，如墨的发不分彼此地交缠……直至床帐拉上，交织在一起的身影朦胧了起来。  
……简直像梦一样。哪吒这么想着，将尚在轻喘的莲花轻轻放倒，双臂撑在她身子两侧，伏在上方凝视着她的眼睛。床榻上的女子面颊绯红，双眸含雾，散乱的黑发与雪白的肌肤相映，半是清纯半是妩媚，竟令向来对女人无甚想法的哪吒心绪大乱，难以自持，呼吸也随之粗重了起来。  
“别看了……”感受到对方的变化和望向自己的炙热目光，莲花羞的闭了眼，如处子般紧张无措。  
“不看就不看，反正也不是第一次……”哪吒红着脸回敬，可视线却怎么也不舍得从那张娇羞忐忑的面容上移开。  
这是真的。他怔怔地望着身下的人，不自觉地扬起了嘴角。莲花现在就在这里，真真实实的，在他怀中……不久之前，他还以为他们今生再无缘相守。可现在，他们离得那么近……近到足以拥有彼此。  
“莲花……”按捺下不安的心跳，他轻声念着这个爱了十年的女人的名字，伸手抚上她的脸，确认她的存在。手指沿着优美的脖颈曲线顺势而下，勾起肩上的肚兜系带。  
在莲花的轻呼声中，他挑去了她身上最后一件遮蔽。

“唔……”随着一声惊慌而又极力克制的嘤咛，深爱之人的美妙胴体就这么完全呈现在哪吒眼前。哪吒喉间微动，颤抖着伸出手，像是怕碰坏了她一般，轻覆于那细腻的肌肤上，一点点游移。莲花的身子很美，岁月并没有在她身上留下过多痕迹，依然是少女般玲珑有致的样子。只是……  
手掌停留在她的小腹处，那几道并不显眼，但实实在在存在着的纹路让他的心冷不防地刺痛了几分。那是女子生产时留下的痕迹。  
“哪吒……”莲花的身子不安地抖了抖，生怕他嫌弃，可从那双手掌传来的温度却并未消失。哪吒轻轻摩挲着她腹部的纹路，声音温柔的不可思议，“莲花……那时候疼吗？”  
“……生下阿君的时候，是不是很疼？”  
他的莲花，为他诞下孩子时究竟受过何等的痛楚和折磨，他一点都不知情。教育阿君的事也是。那小子是为寻仇而降生的，因而生性顽劣，莲花将他带大一定吃了不少苦头吧……那明明是他犯下的罪过，明明是阿君对他的报复，可阴差阳错的，竟全由她一人代为承担了。  
而他从来都不知道。  
“对不起，那个时候，我没能陪在你身边……”他俯下身，吻着她眼角的泪光，“可是以后不会了……无论发生什么，我都不会离开你了。”  
然后，像是为了应证这句话似的，他开始亲吻她……吻她的一切。炽热的唇碾过她的每一寸肌肤，从额角，眼睫，脸颊，至耳后，脖颈，锁骨……深情而缠绵，刻骨而热烈，像是在宣示，怀中的这个女人，是他的。她的每一个指头，每一缕发丝，每一个望向他的含情眼眸，他都视若珍宝，永远地铭刻于心。亲吻和爱抚一点点撩起了莲花体内的火种，直惹得她眼中清明散去，每一根神经末梢都敏感地捕捉着哪吒的触碰。她感觉得到，感觉得到胸前青涩的果实在他的掌心苏醒，身下沉睡的花苞在他的指尖绽放……还有他的坚硬灼热抵住身体时的悸动，似乎随时都会破门而入，却又硬是隐忍不发……令她想要逃离，却又无法抗拒。  
“不……”在他的挑引下，一波又一波情潮在体内漾起，难耐的空虚层层堆积，终如沸水般叫嚣起来。莲花情难自禁地扭着身子，口中溢出细碎的呻吟，可这苍白的反抗还未来得及传远便被哪吒用唇堵住，再也发不出声音。  
“怎么，后悔了？”直缠得她喘不过气，哪吒才恋恋不舍地放开她，坏笑着抵着她的头，“太迟了！杨莲花，从今往后，你就是我的人了……休想再从我身边逃走！”  
“嗯，不逃了……” 手指轻触着他有些瘦削的面庞，莲花心中几分愧疚，几分感动。她情不自禁地伸手环住他的脖颈，凑近他的脸，献上她的唇。  
只一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，便引燃了两人之间所有花火。

“……逃不了了。”

一场无声的欢爱就这么开始了。因为怕太过火被人注意到，两个人都做的小心翼翼。可当哪吒进入莲花的那一刻，瞬间的满足还是让两个人都忍不住轻叹出声。他们等这一刻已经太久了。明明从最开始便已将对方镌刻在心，却因种种因由错身而过，直至现在才真正心意相通，才真正……融为一体。  
现在，莲花轻靠在哪吒肩头，因激动轻轻啜泣着。他们真的在一起了……就在此时此刻，合二为一。她深爱的人就在她的身体里……将她充实的满满的。仿佛只有这样……只有像现在这样，与他紧紧相拥，两个人的心跳渐趋同步时，她一直以来残缺的灵魂，才终于完整。  
“你……你别哭了……”见身下的爱人又在掉眼泪，哪吒无奈至极，可还是爱怜地吻去她的泪痕安慰她。确认莲花的身体适应了自己后，他开始缓缓挺动……由缓至急，由浅入深。莲花的身子炽热而美好，紧紧地包裹着他，每一次进出都是如此满足而难耐，可比起肉体上的欢愉，莲花那动情的模样更令他餍足。他看着她……看着她在自己激烈的攻势下辗转承欢，溃不成军……环在背后的素手一点点收紧，一缕尚未被汗水打湿的发梢轻搭在她的肩头，俏皮地跳跃着。莲花秀眉轻蹙，妙目微阖，身子不自觉地随着他的动作上下起伏……被他占有时发出的每一声轻吟都宛若天籁，让他一点点抛却理智，不自觉的想要更多，想要入到更深……让她彻底……成为他的……  
于是，在刻意压抑的低吟和彼此缠绕的呼吸间，在不断升腾的体温和愈演愈烈的心跳间，在连绵悠长的亲吻和情至深处的呼唤间，他的炙热充盈着她，她的柔软包容着他，两个人以最坦诚的样子相对，最亲密的姿势相拥，以最敏感而脆弱的部分厮磨、感受、碰撞……不如此便无法将对方融入血液，刻入骨髓，嵌入灵魂。

高潮渐近，哪吒低头看着莲花，她也半睁着迷蒙的眼看他。此刻言语已是多余，只一个对视，他们便知悉了对方所想。  
“……我爱你。”  
同时说出这句话，他们相视一笑，亲吻彼此，一同迎接最后的，天崩地裂般的欢愉。

“莲花，现在大冬天的，你好歹把被子分我一半……喂，你想冻死亲夫啊？”  
雨骤云歇，万籁俱寂。哪吒托着腮，一边回味着方才的云雨，一边饶有兴味地逗着枕边人。他心上的姑娘此刻正可怜兮兮地将自己裹在被子里，鸵鸟般瑟瑟发抖，这模样真是……可爱极了！  
可被子里的莲花却远没那么惬意。一想起刚刚那些羞人的画面和耳语，她便不自觉红了脸。他们都……干了些什么啊！虽说设了结界，可这里到底是军营，外面有那么多人！可他们却做了……做了那么久！起初她不过是心软答应了一次，他却食髓知味，缠着骗着她要了一次又一次，美名其曰“把以前欠的都补上”……两人就这么忘情缠绵了好几个时辰……发觉过来时，已到了下半夜！  
“怎么了莲花？生气啦？……难道我的表现没让你满意？”察觉到某人不怀好意地往这边靠了靠，莲花忙挣扎着往角落里又缩了几分，生怕他再干出什么出格的事来：“你……你还好意思说！我们还没拜天地，就有了……有了那么多次……你……我……”  
“哦……就这个啊？”哪吒想象着被子下的莲花满面红云的可人样子，竟恬不知耻地笑出了声，“莲花，我们连孩子都有了，你还在意这个……而且今晚也没很多次啊，也就一、二、三……”  
“别数啦！”莲花几近抓狂的声音从被褥中传来。  
“好，不数不数……”  
哪吒嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，一边给莲花喂着定心丸，一边悄无声息地靠近，趁莲花放下防备时，迅雷不急掩耳之势扯开了被子。泄露了春光的莲花就这么惊呼着被某人捞进怀里，再也挣脱不得。她又羞又恼地挣扎，捶打他，推开他，却只被抱得更紧。  
“莲花，我们是夫妻了嘛！以后要一起过日子，总有些事要提前习惯……哇！你还有力气动啊！……好了别乱动啦，不然我可不保证会发生什么……好好好，我答应你！不玩了就是了……”  
直到某个说话不算话的混账再三对天发誓，莲花才稍稍安分了下来。黑暗中，她的脸与他的胸膛紧紧相依，隔着单衣从他身上传来的丝丝热度让她的脸又发起了烫。  
“莲花，你听我说……这床挺小的，这被子呢，也只够一个人睡。”用被子将两人裹紧时，他察觉到了她的羞涩，又笑着将她往怀里拢了拢， “所以我们只能这样挤着将就一夜啦。”  
这样，他们便是夫妻了。今后的每一天，她都将在他身边睡去，在他怀中醒来。  
“睡吧。”哪吒笑着低头，在她额上落下一吻。

76  
“哪吒！不好了！出大事了——”  
清晨的静谧就这么生生毁在了右将军雷震子风风火火的大嗓门里。这位长着雷公嘴，背后生一双风雷双翅的大将此刻正站在主帅营帐外，一边高喊着好兄弟哪吒的名字，一边急的转来转去。主帅帐外设下了结界，从里头传不出一点声音，从外面看不到一点动静，雷震子无法强行闯入，又不知道哪吒他们在里面能不能听到自己的声音，只能待在外边干着急。  
自昨天哪吒说要和莲花单独谈谈后，他们俩便在里面谈了一晚上……再没出来过。虽说两人之间的关系早已是呼之欲出，大家也都心照不宣地没去打扰这对苦命鸳鸯难得的独处……但现在，因为某件事，雷震子却不得不一大早就硬着头皮把某个沉溺于温柔乡的暴脾气元帅叫起来。  
“哪吒，快出来——”焦虑让雷震子的声音又抬了几个分贝，“别睡了！这回是真出事……”  
唰——帐内的人终于听烦了，一道光华闪过后，帐帘被猛地掀开，睡眼惺忪的哪吒打着哈欠一脸不爽地走了出来。  
“嘘……大早上吵什么吵，催债啊！”很显然，哪吒大元帅被扰了清梦，心情不佳，只想找个借口往雷震子脸上揍两下解解气，可还没提起拳头，雷震子的下一句话就让他瞬间睡意全无。  
“——哪吒，不好了！阿君不见了！”

“当时我跟师妹看守的好好的，突然背后一阵阴风刮过，刚要回头看个究竟，却被法术迷晕……等到醒来时，就……变成这样了……”  
军帐内，土行孙和邓婵玉正跟众人讲述着事发的经过。本应被他们看守着的少年已没了踪迹，空荡荡的床上，只留下了一封信。  
那是昨夜潜入军营，劫走阿君的人留下的信。信上说如果他们想救回阿君，就要哪吒次日独自前往城西三百里外的旧道观……  
“……不乖乖照做的话，你儿子便……小命不保！”咬着牙读到最后，哪吒眼中几乎要喷出火来。开什么玩笑！他好不容易才寻回了莲花和阿君，还没来得及与阿君相认……就要再次面临失去他的处境了吗？！  
“哪吒，你先别激动……”看着那竹片做的书简在哪吒手中崩裂成碎片，李靖神色凝重地叹着气。当年那个跟在自己身后摇头晃脑的稚嫩小童，如今也已是做爹的人了，可刚刚找到的儿子，还没来得及相认便被人绑架，这种事换了谁都无法淡然处之。  
“为父理解你的心情，”他知道在哪吒心目中，自己是最没资格说这句话的人，却还是拍着儿子的肩劝慰道，“可是现在就是着急也没用，还是先查清楚带走阿君的人是谁为好……土行孙、邓婵玉，你们可知道对方是谁？”  
“这……那人的身手实在太快，我们没来得及看清他的样貌，也没听清声音……”邓婵玉苦着脸挠了挠头，突然，又像想起了什么似的，扬起声音补充道，“对了！那人闯进来的时候，我好像闻到了一股异香……是女人用的胭脂水粉的味道，妖异的很！”  
敌人是身手矫捷，还喜欢擦脂抹粉的女性……答案已然不言自明。脑中蹦出那个名字的同时，哪吒怒从心中起，恶向胆边生，全身血液都翻涌沸腾了起来。对！一定是那个妖妇……她之前就使诈害死了他的娘，现在又劫走他的儿子……他正愁没处找她，那家伙倒自己找上门来了！  
“柳、琵、琶！……我要你死无葬身之地！”被火焰挟裹着的红缨枪自爆裂的气流中显现，在空中翻了几个利落的花后，被主人稳稳握于手中。哪吒几乎是想都不想，提起枪迈开步子便要找柳琵琶算账，那因愤怒而在周身炸裂的强大气场，就是见惯了他发怒的周营众也不由地吓了一跳。  
“——哪吒！”耳后响起的是李靖的呵责，“你不要冲动，等姜丞相回来再商量！那封信怕是有诈……”  
“有诈又如何？！如今除了去那破道观，还有其他方法能救阿君吗？！”哪吒却是头也不回，只将火尖枪往地一杵，“爹，事到如今，你该不会还想为那毒妇求情吧？！你还记得娘当初是怎么死在她手上的吗？那个女人心狠手辣阴险歹毒，如今又知道了阿君的身份……不知道会怎么折磨他！”  
柳琵琶素来与他积怨颇深，如今又不知从哪得知了阿君的身世，自然更是不会放过这个报复李家的机会！他突然后怕了起来，十娘死前那形容枯槁的样子还历历在目……柳琵琶这妖妇根本没有底线，什么都做的出来，阿君落到她手上……时间拖得越长便越是危险！  
“爹，我明白你的意思，可是我等不了。阿君……阿君他……是我的儿子啊！”他的声音开始发颤，眼前又浮现起那张天真无邪的脸，以及那孩子望向自己时，那双澄澈眸子里闪耀着的光芒。一想到阿君可能遭受到的非人待遇，心头的尖锐刺痛便令他一刻也坐不住，“他现在遇到了危险，你要我怎么冷静？！我当然知道柳琵琶那妖妇诡计多端，这一去凶多吉少，可阿君在她手上……这便是去救他的唯一机会，就是龙潭虎穴，我也要去闯！”  
“而且……”他顿了顿，随即叹了口气，“而且我还有话……有很多话，没来得及对他说……”  
他很后悔。后悔之前曾那样伤了阿君。为什么自己会那么粗心大意，以致一直没有发觉到呢？他和阿君明明是如此相似……那孩子一定是无意中察觉到了这份冥冥之中的血缘联系，才会在不知他是生父的情况下对他如此亲近。他明明很清楚，阿君那憧憬的目光中包含着的是怎样的感情——那是望向父亲的眼神……因为当年尚是孩童的他，也曾将同样的目光投向过李靖。这世上有哪个男孩子，不曾追随过父亲的背影，不希望获得父亲的认同呢？  
所以那孩子才会收敛起调皮心性，一改往日的顽劣作风，如此努力地精进武艺；才会在被他夸奖时，露出如此灿烂的笑容；才会在他一反常态地要将他们母子俩赶走时，低下倔强的脑袋，卑微地哀求他。  
哀求他做他的父亲……哀求他留在他身边。  
可他呢？他对阿君做了什么？只因为莲花一句言不由衷的谎，因为一些似是而非的证据，因为那无谓的负罪感……他便一次次地将自己的亲生儿子推开，一次次地伤害他！  
在冰天雪地里丢下他，恶语伤人赶他走，还害得他昏迷不醒，险些丧命！  
哪吒很后悔。他想要对阿君说对不起，想要告诉阿君他就是他的父亲……告诉他，之前做的那些事并非出自他本意，其实他一直……很爱他……  
他以为自己有时间，以为一切都可以慢慢来。他毕竟是阿君的生父，儿子终究是会接受自己的……可现实却给了他当头一棒。  
等不了了。阿君被柳琵琶抓走，随时都可能消失……再不抓紧的话，他就会失去他，就像当初失去十娘一样……  
“爹……真是没想到，在为人父的事上，我犯下了跟你一样的错。可是这次不一样了……我不会重蹈你当年的覆辙，”他垂下眼，声音冷冽而坚定，“我必须，去救他。”

“真的不用我们陪你？”望着唤出风火轮，只等出发的哪吒，杨戬隐隐有些不安。虽然他仍对这位不靠谱的新晋妹夫颇有怨言，但敌人是那个手段恶毒的柳琵琶，他和雷震子也不免有些担心，“还是带点人马去吧，多一个人也能多个帮手……”  
“不必了。柳琵琶要求我独自去……如果其他人跟去帮忙，我怕她会对阿君不利。”哪吒摇摇头，对两位好兄弟笑了笑，好让他们更放心一点，“那个毒妇有几斤几两我很清楚，就算阿君在她手上，她也未必是我的对手！倒是你们两个……”  
他的脸色沉了沉，“我不在的这段时间，军营的防守便只能靠你们了……我担心敌方会趁机偷袭，你们千万要小心！”  
“喂喂喂，不用这么看不起我们吧！”或许是为了缓解气氛，雷震子打着哈哈，笑着捶了捶哪吒的肩， “知道你是大元帅很厉害啦，可是我和三眼娃现在好歹也是大将军了，一切就交给我们吧！反倒是你，要是回来晚了，这战功就归我们咯！”  
“嗯……”见两人如此可靠地应承下来，哪吒稍稍安下了心，却又随即再次皱起了眉，“还有，这件事先不要告诉莲花，就说我只是带着阿君出去散心了，天黑前就回来 ，不然以她的性子准会担心……喂，你们听到了没有？”  
他身前的杨戬和雷震子突然不说话了，两人一同大张着嘴，如定住了形般望着哪吒身后，一动不动。  
顺着他们的目光，哪吒回身望去，在看清来人的面目时也不由一滞。

“……莲花？”

77  
“那我们先走了……你们慢慢聊！”

身后响起杨戬和雷震子偷偷溜走的脚步声，可哪吒已经没工夫抱怨那两个不讲义气的家伙了。现在的他，眼中所见脑中所想的，尽是那抹站在几步之外，与他相对而立的素白身影。  
“……莲花！”  
怎么会是她？他们刚刚说的话，莲花都听到了吗？哪吒心下一惊，来不及多想，便已快步上前，将眼前精神恍惚，似乎随时都会倒下的女子扶住。莲花显然受了极大的打击，昨夜还娇俏动人的面庞如今却尤为憔悴。苍白的，与那一袭素色衣裙相比，也不遑多让。  
“莲花，你……”  
“我没事……”  
莲花身子晃了晃，勉力稳住了身形。她扬起脸，努力扯了扯嘴角，想让对方别为自己担心，可眼一眨，却只徒然落下泪来。  
“哪吒，我们的孩子……他……”  
“……嗯。”  
哪吒突然不知该如何回答她。倒不如说，事已至此，什么语言都没了意义。他轻轻揽过莲花的肩，将不自觉流泪的妻子拥入怀中，尽己所能地安慰她， “你放心，阿君不会有事的，我这就去救他……”  
“我也去！”，怀中女子急切地恳求道。莲花死死抓着他的衣服，像抓着唯一的救命稻草， “求求你，我不会给你们添麻烦的……对了，我会医术！出了事我也可以帮……”  
“不行！”  
哪吒几乎是想也没想便脱口而出。察觉到怀中的她身子一僵，似乎受了惊吓，他才顿了顿，继续道。  
“别说了……我不会让你去的。”  
他就知道事情会变成这样！就是因为如此……他才一直不想让莲花知道这件事的！莲花护子心切，自然会要求前去，可如果真的放任她去了，在她不会武功，无力自保的情况下，他要如何从柳琵琶手下护她周全？虽然他自信有实力对抗柳琵琶，但他仍不敢，也不愿将莲花置于危险之境。  
“对不起，莲花……我并不是嫌你没用。我只是……担心你……”   
他知道，莲花向来视自己为他的包袱。那个笨蛋一向如此，总是自顾自地担心她会拖累他，许婚龙王三太子时也是，独自生下孩子时也是。昨夜他好不容易让莲花放下了心防，可不过几个时辰，他就不得不食言，再次将她抛下。他知道只要他这么说了，莲花必然会乖乖听话，可那名为“累赘”的种子，却是怎么也除不掉了吧……  
该死！现在还能说什么呢？……要怎么解释，莲花才会再次相信他？  
哪吒低头望向怀中的女子，心中满是不甘却又无可奈何。莲花什么也没有说，只将头埋在他的胸前，无声地、隐忍地啜泣着。良久，才松开。  
“哪吒，对不起……”她抹去眼泪，伸手抚上他的脸，“我知道的……”  
她早该知道的。哪吒从来没有嫌弃过她啊。一直以来，她总没来由地自惭形秽。他是光芒万丈的伐纣大元帅、大英雄，有的是好女子来配……可她杨莲花无论出身、姿色、才华，都只是平平，更无法为他的前程、仕途和梦想帮上一点忙。除了这一条命外，她什么都给不了。  
可是那一晚，哪吒却告诉她，她很重要。  
她对他很重要。  
“我只是个寻常女子，不会武功，也不会什么兵法，没办法像殷大婶那样上阵杀敌，帮你的忙……还总是，累你受罪……”  
“可这些……你都没有在乎过。那我又为什么要庸人自扰？”  
那不过是自己给自己安上的枷锁罢了。她当然不是什么将才，什么奇女子，注定无法在战场上为他分忧解难……可那又如何？即便是这样的她，也自有她的价值。  
即便是这样平凡的她，也必定能在别的什么地方，为他做点什么。  
哪怕只是变成一只蝴蝶守着他。哪怕只是为他缝一件衣服，熬一碗汤。  
“我知道，我没有能力把阿君救回来，就是跟着你去，怕也只会让你分心，害你受伤……”  
现在，她终于可以坦然地直面这个事实了。莲花叹了口气，抬起脸，直视着对方的眼睛。  
“所以这次，我能……依赖你吗？”  
哪吒心中一动，想起昨夜他拥着她，半开玩笑地逗她 “如今我们已是夫妻，你可以再依赖我一点”。只是这一次，她终于了然了。那个倔强的什么都不肯说的女孩，那个只想着为他做点什么什么的女子……这一回，终于对他敞开了心扉。  
因为她的夫君，是值得她去相信、托付之人。  
“答应我，哪吒……把我们的儿子带回来。”  
“我要你和阿君一起……平安回来。”

“我答应你。”  
她看到他的眼中涌过数不清的，难以言明的情绪。李哪吒笑着拥过她，在她的眉间落下一吻。  
“在家做好饭……等我回来。”

78  
……为什么？  
哪吒睁开眼，眼前的一切影影绰绰看不分明。他听到纣王和舞姬们孟浪的笑语，他瞥见美酒在杯盏间漾起的流光。觥筹交错光怪陆离间，只有那一抹明黄在身前不远处等着他……等着他回家。  
那是他在这冰冷的世界所拥有的，为数不多的真实。  
“阿君……？”  
他想起来了，那夜在酒池肉林，是百灵鸟……是阿君来叫他回家了！想起他的将军府，想起飘满屋的饭香，还有那个在灯下翘首盼望的身影，哪吒竟不自觉地笑了。真好，妻子，还有孩子……他有些难为情地揉揉鼻子，向前两步，再抬头时，阿君却早已等的不耐烦，扇扇翅膀悄然飘离了好远。  
“喂——”他忙快步追去，喊着阿君的名字，向他伸出手——  
猝不及防的，黄色的光消失了。一片茫然无措的死寂中，只有几片带血的羽毛飘零在地。  
为什么……他缓缓闭上眼。为什么那个时候，他会把那件事……把阿君的死，完完全全忘了呢——

手起枪落，最后一个梦魔也被斩于枪下。哪吒撇去脸上的血珠，冷冷地向前一步。他的身前，是吊在半空，昏迷不醒的少年；身后，是堆积如山的，数不尽的妖怪尸体。  
柳琵琶果然没让他太好过。这一路上他遇到了不少埋伏，山精妖怪也好，陷阱机关也好……虽然只是些小角色小伎俩，却也着实拖住他不少时间。只是令他不安的是，这一路过关斩将，柳琵琶和她的党羽却硬是连面都没露。直到他杀进了信中约定的旧道观，那奸诈狡猾的女人也没有现身。  
“柳琵琶！你还有什么招全使出来，别拿小孩子做挡箭牌！”  
哪吒将火尖枪往地一杵，放声大喊。声音在空旷的道观中回荡了数次，也不见回应。柳琵琶如一只狡猾的蜘蛛，躲在她精心织就的大网后谋划着什么。她随时可能出现，随时可能出手，也许现在她正隐匿了气息躲在哪里偷偷看着这一切，而他却只能提心吊胆，无计可施——他甚至想过一把火烧了这破道观，看那妖妇还能翻出什么浪来，却又终究担心阿君的安危，没敢轻举妄动。  
畏首畏尾，真是没出息！哪吒心中不甘，却也不得不承认这一点。他抬眼望向那个被吊在半空，失去意识的少年，叹了口气。他已不再是当年那个十八封将，无所顾忌的哪吒了。

被绑住的少年便是阿君。他的徒弟，他的仇敌，他的……孩子。昨夜，他终于与莲花互诉情意，解开心结，可随着阿君身世的揭露与前世记忆的复苏，他和那孩子的关系又变的复杂了起来。然后，像生怕局面还不够混乱似的，柳琵琶横插一脚，劫走了阿君，只留下书信将他引到此处。  
那个毒妇，究竟对阿君做了什么？阿君有没有受伤，有没有……中毒？柳琵琶迟迟不现身，哪吒脑中的弦却是越绷越紧，视线死死锁在阿君身上，怎么也移不开。阿君双手被捆仙绳所缚，拦腰悬于半空，看着似乎并没受什么外伤。可他双眼紧闭，对周遭响动毫无反应，像是中了催眠的术法。其实刚进庙里时哪吒便觉得奇怪，柳琵琶为何要将他引到这里？又为什么将阿君吊在这么显眼的地方，连个遮蔽用的结界也不设一个？简直像生怕他找不着似的……可现下哪还顾得了那么多？既然柳琵琶不敢出来，就先救人再说……等确认了阿君的安全，再把那妖妇揪出来算账不迟！  
“臭小子……给我等好了！”  
哪吒狠狠地咬牙，乾坤圈应声而出，击断绳索，少年的身子立时如断了线的风筝般往下坠。哪吒则看准时机，踏上风火轮腾空而起，张开双臂在半空中接住他。  
少年的身子落入怀中的那一刻，哪吒喉头一热，竟觉心都要化了。他伸出发颤的手，摸了摸阿君熟睡的脸。软软的……还有温度。  
他突然说不出话来，只低头将阿君抱得更紧些。这好像是他第一次抱阿君，不知道十年前，这孩子刚出生时，莲花是不是也曾这么抱着他？二十八年前，自己从那古怪肉球中破壳而出时，十娘是不是也曾这么抱着他？  
只一瞬间，他突然觉得之前所有的等待和寻觅，都有了因由；似乎此刻怀中躺着的，便是他此生的全部意义。  
十年啊……真是太久了。十年前，他出征犬戎，十年后，他回到西岐。那些曾经错过的东西，兜兜转转了这么一大圈，终于又回到他身边了。莲花也是，阿君也是。这两个家伙，一个比一个麻烦，可他怎么就是离不开，抛不下他们呢？莲花自不必说了，阿君……从没有哪个小鬼，能令他如此气急败坏，窘迫难安，却又莫可奈何……因为这次的事，莲花为他哭成了泪人，他也放下军务赶来救他，可这臭小子倒好，居然在浑然不知地睡大觉！等他醒来后，一定要好好教训一顿，把他骂到哭，再把他拥进怀里狠狠揉他的脑袋！然后，然后……  
然后他们一家三口，再不分离。

“太久了。”   
这句话来的太过突然，哪吒抬起头，尚不及反应，便感到一阵掌风迎面袭来。怀中的少年不知何时已睁开了眼，单手化掌，闪电般袭向哪吒毫无防备的胸口——只这一击，两人便失去平衡，双双跌落！  
“我等了那么久，终于等到了今天……亲自手刃你的这一天！”  
“唔……！”后脑狠狠砸在冰凉的地面上，体内的气血也彻底翻涌了起来，若不是有混天绫护体，只怕性命难保。哪吒喉间一甜，当下便咳出一口血。还不待说些什么，他便感到颈间一凉——刚刚还毫无意识的阿君，此刻正面无表情地跨坐在他身上，闪着寒光的匕首映着那双因仇恨而几近疯狂的眼。

为什么……  
哪吒怔怔地望着那张几分肖莲花，几分似他的脸发愣。他突然想起了那个梦魇，那个没做完的梦。  
……对啊，为什么那个时候，他会把杀了阿君的那件事，完完全全忘了呢？

79  
“不许动！”  
眼前的少年没有受伤，精神也好的很。他冷静地坐在自己身上，手中的刀子死死抵着哪吒的喉咙。  
似乎他早已预料到这局面，一切都在他的掌控之中。似乎刚刚发生的事不过是个恶作剧……不过是，他策划过的万千恶作剧中，再普通不过的一个。

好一招请君入瓮！电光火石间，哪吒恍然明白了一切。难怪会那么顺利，原来阿君根本不是被绑走……原来这一切都是君和柳琵琶合力设下的陷阱！刚踏进道观时他便察觉到了异样，只安排些杂兵拖延时间也好，如此破绽百出的防卫也好，都不是柳琵琶的作风……这些违和之处他明明注意到了，却从未往那方面想过。  
只因那个人是阿君，只因为……他不愿意相信自己的儿子，会跟敌人一起合谋暗算自己。  
所以才会落到如今这个下场！

“别说话！” 见哪吒似乎想说些什么，阿君忙低喝一声，手中的刀刃又逼近了几分。虽然这个男人刚刚受了他一掌，元气大伤，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，一旦掉以轻心，吃亏的便是自己！  
这是他从之前一次次战斗中习得的经验。这是哪吒教给他的教训。他不会再犯同样的错。  
所以现在，阿君将身子前倾几分，对着身下的俘虏低声威胁道：“把火尖枪和乾坤圈放下……”  
这句也是他教的。  
哪吒叹了口气，心中颇有些自作自受的无奈感。阿君这小子虽然对他充满敌意，可用他教的招数对付他的时候倒是一点心理障碍都没有，也不知该是庆幸还是难过。这么想着，哪吒深深望了阿君一眼，一边依言将武器放下，一边暗暗运功调息。  
他现在憋屈的很，很想抬手给这小子一个爆栗，很想把一切都解释给他听，可不行……现在不是硬碰硬的时候。阿君还不知道自己的身世，他被柳琵琶利用了，他的刀还抵着自己的脖子……强行反抗只会两败俱伤，给不知藏在何处的敌人可乘之机……  
所以他必须等待，等待脱身的时机，等待阿君能够接受自己的那一刻。

终于要结束了。  
阿君冷眼看着这一切，心中的狂澜却怎么也平息不下。  
这竟然是真的……那个实力超群，高高在上的哪吒，如今竟身受重伤，被自己死死压制着。曾经的他只能羡艳地望着哪吒耍枪的英姿，觉得想靠近他都是天方夜谭。而现在……只要自己动一动念头，便能要了他的命……！  
呵呵呵……实在是太顺利了，顺利的超乎想象！他不禁在心中冷笑起来。当初柳琵琶提议两人联手时，他还不怎么情愿，因为他并不相信这计划能行得通。  
“李哪吒那么聪明，怎么可能上这种当？”，面对柳琵琶抛出的橄榄枝，小小的少年别过脸，冷哼一声，“……何况他也根本不会来。”  
是啊，骄傲的哪吒大将军有什么理由为一个跟他有仇的小鬼只身犯险？何况他先前还嚷着要杀了哪吒……他凭什么相信哪吒会来救自己？要不是看在娘的份上，那个混蛋连看都不会看自己一眼，他何曾将自己的性命放在心上过？  
“可是现在这样算什么？”  
现在，看着哪吒无力反抗的狼狈样，阿君莫名觉得好笑起来。这算什么？他终于抓住了仇人，眼看大仇就要得报……可为什么会是这种方式？为什么，他一点都高兴不起来？  
“李哪吒，你到底来这里做什么？”  
少年咬着牙挤出这么一句话。  
“事到如今，你还想充什么好人？”

“事到如今，你还想充什么好人？”  
你为什么要来？为什么要中计？为什么要让我再对你抱有希望？……你以为我还会对你抱有希望吗？  
少年明明在笑，却像是受到了莫大的屈辱。哪吒只一愣，便被抓住领子一把拉近。隔着不过寸许的距离，他看到阿君眼中燃烧着的怒火……那火焰，灼得人生疼。  
“别装模作样了……看看你现在的样子，想演给谁看？！”  
“你究竟在想什么？是不是以为施一点小恩小惠，我就会感动的一塌糊涂，就会放弃报仇？”  
“喂、我只是担心你……”哪吒突然觉得胸口堵得慌，几乎喘不过气来。阿君……阿君原来一直是这么看他的么？原来被自己最在乎的人误解，是这种感觉？那当年他任性不懂事，对十娘的好意恶语相向，甚至做了鬼也不愿见她的时候……娘她，也是这种心情吗？他张了张嘴，正要解释，却被更粗暴的声音打断：“你担心我……哈哈，你会担心我？” 阿君像是听到世上最滑稽的言论般，突然放声大笑起来，“李哪吒，你会这么好心吗？我被你拍飞的时候你怎么不担心我？我被你抛在雪原中的时候怎么没见你担心过？我……那个时候……我被你像只死狗一样推开的时候，你为什么不来救我？”  
他满意地看着哪吒痛苦的脸，压低了声音：“……对你来说，我又算什么东西？”

“杨思君，你再说一次试试看！”  
耳边是几如雷霆般的怒吼。吓得阿君险些松开了手。  
“什么叫你算什么东西？你以为我是怎么看你的？……一个什么都不懂的小屁孩而已，别自以为是的觉得自己很了解大人的心情！”  
“诶？……诶？” 向来能言会道的阿君此刻竟张口结舌，一时说不出话来。跟哪吒相处的这些日子以来，他从没见过哪吒这么生气的样子。虽然之前哪吒做他师父时也很严厉，可他也没发过这么大的火。何况……何况这家伙难道忘了吗，他现在只是个任人宰割的俘虏而已啊！  
“你觉得自己很悲惨吗？不过是被杀了一次两次而已，有什么大不了的？”这话听起来简直是强词夺理，可哪吒却一点都不在乎。不错，他自认对不起阿君，所以对他的背叛和指控一再包容。他可以接受阿君恨他，想要杀了他的想法，可他不允许，也不能容忍阿君说出如此自轻自贱的话！  
“你以为全天下只有你一人这么惨吗？”见阿君一脸惊诧，哪吒顿了顿，咬牙继续道，“我也被我爹杀死过！小时候，他骗我说去习武，把我扔在飞虎涧后就一走了之，甚至我找上门来，也不愿认我！”  
“还有十年前……在我闹出人命，即将问斩的时候， ……是他亲手将我关进玲珑宝塔，任我被穿了琵琶骨，受尽折磨，也没有正眼瞧过我一眼！”  
他的眼中闪过一丝令人胆寒的杀意……那是真真实实的，属于十八岁哪吒的恨意。  
“那时候我也恨他……恨不能亲手杀了他！”  
“等……等一下……你……你为什么跟我说这些……”这是怎么回事？阿君只觉得眼前的局势一点点失控了起来。他搞不清哪吒的葫芦里究竟在卖什么药，但肯定不是什么好药， “你……你以为你这么说我就会同情你吗……不对，你……你现在搞清楚状况，你有什么资格教训我啊！”  
“臭小子，你敢用这种语气跟我说话……你知不知道自己现在在跟谁说话？！”  
哪吒已是忍无可忍。这小鬼平时机敏百变，怎么现在却什么也不懂？  
他颤抖着手，抓住阿君的胳膊，抵着他的头。  
“你知不知道……现在在你面前的人是谁？”  
“什、什么……”少年一动也不敢动，向来坚定的脸上第一次露出了迷茫而困惑的神情。  
“我……”  
哪吒深深吸了口气。  
为什么，明明已经说了那么多，明明只差最后一句。可真到要将真相告诉阿君的时候，却又怎么也说不出口。  
向莲花求婚时，他明明还对阿君的事很有自信，可现在他突然怕了起来：阿君会相信他吗？他会不会不认他，会不会知道了真相后反而更恨他？他会不会厌恶地甩开他的手……就像当年，自己甩开十娘的手那样？  
哪吒闭上眼。他突然理解了李靖和殷十娘。

“因为我就是你爹。”

80  
“你……”  
少年眼中是稍纵即逝的讶异，以及接踵而至的、无法遏制的暴怒。  
“——你胡说！”  
“唔！”哪吒眼前一黑，阿君已以迅雷之势，顶着他的头撞到了地面。他还未来得及再说一个字，便再也无法顺畅呼吸——阿君正一手掐住他的脖子，一手握住刀刃高高扬起，只待一击将他的喉管切开！  
该死！哪吒暗叫不好，忙驱动混天绫缠住阿君的手脚阻止他，可红绫还未近身，便被阿君周身几近狂暴的仙气吹飞。  
那根本不是一个小孩该有的实力！  
“李哪吒，你在耍我么？！这么拙劣的谎有什么意义？！”处在狂风中心的少年此刻已是双眼赤红，有如鬼神，甚至不知还保持着几分理智。他单手勒住仇人的脖颈，看着他逐渐涨红的脸色，一点点用力，“我爹在我出生前就已经死了！！！”  
“……谁……死了！”哪吒知道，现在不是嘴硬的时候。不知是不是因为愤怒，阿君的力量大的惊人，单论仙气便已暴涨至原来的数倍，与常态下的哪吒不相上下。他不得不拼尽全力，挣扎着以双手制住阿君的手，喘息着道，“是真的……只是莲花……只是你娘……没告诉……”  
“闭嘴！”回应他的，是阿君几近失控的咆哮，“不是！不是你！我没有爹……我爹已经死了！”  
——刀刃挥下！

“妹妹……妹妹！”  
莲花一个激灵，差点没站稳。再抬眼看时，眼前是杨戬和雷震子关切的脸。  
“妹妹，你没事吧？”看到莲花面无血色，心神不宁的样子，杨戬不免有些担忧，“你看起来脸色不是很好啊。”  
“我……我没事。”莲花摇摇头，向两人勉力挤出一个苍白的笑容来，“哥哥，飞天娃，你们也要多加保重，上了战场，刀枪不长眼……要小心。”  
就在哪吒走后不久，敌方果然发动了奇袭。一场试探性的前哨战之后，申公豹已率大批人马集结在周营三十里外叫阵。因主帅哪吒不在，身为左右将军的杨戬和雷震子自然当仁不让地打起头阵来。现在两人正是装甲齐备，武器在手，只待姜子牙一声令下便可率军出战！  
“莲花你放心吧，我们既有地利，又占了人数优势，这场仗我们赢定了！”雷震子这话说的轻轻巧巧，好像已经胜券在握。  
“飞天娃，不可轻敌啊。”一旁的杨戬却是神色凝重地摇着头。他知道申公豹从不打没把握的仗，这次必然是有备而来，只是不知这家伙在打什么算盘，“那个申公豹法力又高，又老谋深算，你忘了之前我们在他手上吃了多少亏！听说他这次还请了不少大罗神仙，我们必须要小心点才行！”  
“哇三眼娃，真有你的诶，你现在越来越有大将军的派头了！”  
“是你应该更稳重一点啊飞天娃，不要凡事都那么冲动，要有大将军的样子嘛！呐，你这样，要是让哪吒看到了，啊……”  
杨戬这才有些明白妹妹刚刚心神不宁的原因，想必她还是在担心阿君和去救阿君的哪吒吧！他忙拍着莲花的肩安慰道： “妹妹你别心急，哪吒法力很强的，就算那个柳琵琶带着千军万马也不是他的对手！你这次就乖乖地等着好了，等他们回来，就可以一家团聚了！”  
“……嗯。”莲花望着两人的身影，暗暗点了点头。可紧锁的眉却怎么也舒展不开。哥哥说的对，她应该相信哪吒……她也明明已经下定过决心，要将一切都交给他的。可为什么现在她却怎么也无法安下心来？方才那没来由的心悸，那种不祥的预感……哪吒和阿君……真的没事吗？  
她低下头，十指交错。祈祷女娲娘娘显灵，保佑哪吒和阿君平安无事，保佑哥哥和飞天娃无恙归来。


End file.
